Weak in the Knees
by bldydestini
Summary: Maggie is trying to put herself back together in Paris with the help of someone surprising. What happens when they head home to Pine Valley for the holidays? Femslash. Please feed the author. Feedback is needed and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

'**Golden Couple Heads Home to Roost for Turkey Day'**

The headline called her like a flashing neon sign. All the papers at this newsstand and of course her eyes are drawn to that one. _Look at the size of that picture._ She would have seen it even if Gerard would not have saved her a copy. He was a nice old man with kind eyes and he handed her the paper with a wink and a sympathetic, knowing pat on her hand. _God, he reminds me so much of Myrtle. _The attractive brunette sat down the coffee tray and pastry bags in order to pay for the trashy tabloid. _She is going to love this_. After paying Gerard and leaving him a with a kiss on the cheek and a Mogador, she started making her way home in the bright sunshine of what had been a perfect Paris morning. _Home _She frowned, as she weaved her way a few blocks down the street.

Stepping off the elevator the petite woman had her coffee tray in one hand while she stood on one foot, paper in her mouth, pastry bags on her knee, so she could free a hand to unlock and nudge open the door. Balancing her haul once again she walked into the large, warm penthouse. Not for the first time marvelling at how much she liked it here, how much like a home it felt.

"Humy eyum ooowwmmm," she chuckled as she stepped up the steps to the main landing and tried to make it to the kitchen without dropping anything.

"Hey shortstuff, that's quite a load. Need some help?"

The look from the petite woman with the paper in her mouth spoke volumes so she quickly stepped forward taking the tray and pastry bags from the younger woman and putting them on the table. Before she even had the chance to turn around and thank her companion for bring breakfast home from her run, the paper landed on the table with an audible thwack.

"Can you believe this shit?", Maggie asked, "look at the size of that picture!"

Under the awful headline, top of the fold, was a huge picture of Bianca with Zoë. _Still_ _looks like Zarf to me but what do I know_, Greenlee thought.

"Dad said he didn't know if they were coming or not. I guess this answers that question." with a heavy sigh she turned to look at the obviously distressed woman. "I'm sorry, Mags."

Maggie just stood there, lost in thought, uncertainty etched across her beautiful features.

"You know, we don't have to go. I can call my dad, he would understand. We can have a quiet Thanksgiving right here, just the two of us." Greenlee tried to reassure the brunette, laying her hand gently on Maggie's cheek.

"As good as that sounds it isn't fair. It's been so long since you've been home and I know how much you miss your dad. Not to mention the other things you're anxious to put in motion." She leaned into Greenlee's touch slightly then said with a dejected sigh, "but…"

"I don't like the sound of that but…"

Maggie took a step back and walked to the window. Looking out over their quaint Paris neighbourhood she thought back to how simple this decision was just a half an hour ago. Wrapping her arms around herself she suddenly felt cold. So cold.

"You can leave me here. I know I said I was ready, but what if I'm not, Greenlee? What if I'm not?" After a long pause she said, "you should go without me, no reason for you to suffer because I'm a coward."

Stepping closer to the young doctor, Greenlee wrapped her arms around her easing her hands under the smaller, fine-boned ones feeling the bare skin of her stomach and the jolt of scorching desire touching Maggie always seemed to create in her. _Wow. I want her so much__…__even right now_. She turned and grazed her nose along the shorter woman's neck and inhaled the unique scent that was Maggie after a run. She felt the younger woman shudder and that desire coiled tightly inside her. _We are so good together_

"No, Mags. I would never go back to Pine Valley without you or leave you to spend a holiday alone. Especially not now when this is all so…new." She said, placing a lingering kiss on Maggie's shoulder. "So the decision is yours. What do you say?"

Turning in the circle of Greenlee's arms she looked into her eyes, immediately seeing the profound truth of her words, the desire that always seemed to be there and was deeply warmed by both. Maggie leaned forward placing a lingering and heartfelt kiss on her new lover's lips leaving them both breathless. _How could she be anything but safe with this woman?_

"I say," she smirked, licking her lips and putting their foreheads together, "that we should start packing for Pine Valley."

Tbc?

_**Mogador**__ - A classic French chocolate genoise brushed with rum syrup and covered with a thick layer of raspberry mousse. Topped with fresh raspberries and shredded chocolate._


	2. Chapter 2

**Weak in the Knees**

**Chapter Two**

Maggie groaned under the weight of the giant suitcase, dragging it to the living room next to hers then collapsing on the couch in the mid-morning sun. Sinking into the overstuffed cushions she chuckled to herself as the suitcase's owner calmly rolled another two out of the bedroom.

"You do realize that we're only going to Pine Valley for a couple of months right? And that you do not need to take the entire contents of your closet?"

Using her best Norma Desmond accent, Greenlee said, "but dahling, during that time there will be three holidays." Turning to her companion and appreciating the fact that though she took off the t-shirt to expose her sports bra, Maggie was still in her running clothes. _And sweaty. _She dropped the accent, "and I plan on celebrating each one in style, with you." _And many holidays after that if I have any say in the matter_

Looking at Maggie as she flopped down beside her on the couch, she caught the look of apprehension that momentarily darkened her features; wanting to do anything to make that look go away she said, "plus there are also the Christmas presents I hid in them too."

The petite brunette jumped up, heading for the nearest bag and jumping up and down.

"Presents? For meeeEEeeEeEEEEE?!!?"

_She is so cute. But she's not fooling me, she's scared. _"Come back here you dork."

Maggie walked over to the couch but instead of sitting next to Greenlee she sat in her lap, straddling her with knees on either side of Greenlee's hips and nose to nose. Greenlee's hands came to rest on Maggie's thighs clad in soft cotton jogging pants.

"Does that freak you out? Me wanting to take you out on the town during the holidays? Because if it does we can stay at the Penthouse the entire time. And if you're not comfortable there we can stay at the Valley Inn. We don't have to go out at all. I want you to be comfortable and have fun. This trip is just as much about you as it is me."

"No, it isn't that."

"And if you just aren't ready for everyone to know, well, I understand that too It is all pretty new…to both of us." _and I promised not to ask to much of you too soon_

"It isn't that either, it's just…"

"What is it, Mags? You can tell me. I don't ever want to be responsible for putting that look on your face. Did I say something wrong?" Searching chocolate brown eyes for a clue, she waited.

_I really thought I was over this…_Maggie thought. "No," sigh "it's just that being someone's arm candy is not something I'm really into anymore. I've had enough of that for a lifetime."

"Baby, look at me. I would never do that. Never. I just want to spend the holidays with you." Reaching up to run fingers through Maggie's hair, her fingertips over her forehead, "You are so beautiful," down her cheekbones, "And I am so proud of you and all you have accomplished," she cupped her face running her thumb over Maggie's lips. "Did I mention how beautiful you are?" Smiling, she thought, _you take my breath away_. "You can't blame me for wanting to show you off just a little." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she looked deeply into Maggie's eyes, feeling the room crackle with sudden tension. "I'm lucky and I know it, want everyone else to know it too." Greenlee gasped as Maggie opened her warm mouth taking her thumb inside. _Oh my god_

They looked deeply into each others eyes like that for what seemed like hours but was only minutes; not a sound in the room but their breathing and the wet sound Greenlee's thumb was making as it moved around and in and out of Maggie's lovely mouth. With a groan Maggie fell forward, her hands on the back of the couch behind her friends head for balance, crashing their lips together in a needy kiss. Hands slid up her back, she could feel them shaking. Finally Maggie pulled back gasping, breathless, hearing the woman under her whimper at the loss of contact driving her mad with need.

"We can't do this now." Maggie said, eyes closed, trying to regain some control. She lost that battle with a moan as her lover grabbed her ass causing her hips to involuntarily jerk. Running her hands up Maggie's thighs and under her sports bra to cup warm breasts, Greenlee hotly whispered, "why not?." _Yea, moaning like that is a great way to help me stop._

Greenlee's hands caressing her breasts while they looked into each others eyes was not making this easy. Their breathing laboured, head tilted back, Maggie closed her eyes, "I..umm…god yes...have to go to the university…" Her hips now gently grinding into her partner's lap.

"You don't have classes today." Groaning as her right hand moved from a breast to cup the back of Maggie's head, bringing their lips together for another heated kiss full of tongues, lips, teeth; her intention now crystal clear, left thumb grazing a nipple. "In fact," tongue now blazing a white hot trail down the younger woman's neck, "no more classes period. Remember, doc?"

" I remember…but…Jesus Greenlee that feels good," _Focus Maggie, focus_. "I just have some paperwork to double check before we leave to make sure I can post-pone starting my residency until we get back." _Get a grip Stone, much more of this and you are going to let her take you right here. _Stilling her girlfriends deliciously wandering hands she took a cleansing breath and sat back on her heels. "Greenlee I want you…god knows I do…but I have to do this today, now. " Cupping her disappointed lovers face she gave her one last, lingering kiss.

"Mmmm…we will pick this back up…later." _Oh, yea, later is gonna be so good._ Maggie got up and went to the bedroom for a shirt, coming out quickly, grabbing her bag and heading for the door. _I need to get out of here before I change my mind._

"Is that a promise, shortstuff? Cuz I need a guarantee. And you have to hurry back because every moment without you seems like an eternity."

"Don't get cheeky"

_chuckle _"Ok, ok. I was just trying to ease this astounding sexual tension." Running shaking hands through her hair, "I gotta call dad anyway to make the final arrangements. We need to decide where we are staying. I know the penthouse has bad vibes. Hey, we can always stay at dad's." _If the golden couple isn't already staying there._ "You know what, we'll decide later." Watching Maggie's retreating back, she stood up from the couch picking up pillows tossed aside in haste. "You can hurry back though," _Nice going Smythe, needy much? _"umm..if you want."

Maggie stopped hand on the door as she heard the emotion in Greenlee's voice. _I need you too. _Leaning against the open door frame watching the other brunette picking up pillows, she felt heat rise in her again. Heat and something else. Something she was not quite ready to deal with yet but that was not unexpected, or unwelcome.

"Hey goober…" Greenlee turned around only to be pinned in place by a searing look, "that **was** a promise."

As Greenlee watched the door close all she could think was, _GUH_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Weak in the Knees **

**Chapter Three**

"Thank you professor. I really appreciate everything you've done for me and that you did it so quickly."

The much larger man scooped her up in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. "It was my pleasure. You have been a joy to teach you, mon petit. You are going to be a gentle, compassionate doctor. Not to mention skilled. Of that I have no doubt. But I will miss having that lovely smile to brighten my day."

Maggie had found solace and even companionship here at this university but hearing that someone, anyone, would miss her presence was overwhelming. After all she had been a bit of a zombie after Bianca. _Until Greenlee. _For a time she had even locked herself away like a hermit, only leaving home for classes and food. _When I ate at all._

"Wow," Maggie said, choking back tears. Looking back at the phone sitting on the large mahogany desk, "you too Dr. Martin, really. You are both helping to make the holidays and this choice much less stressful."

The speaker crackled, "No need for thanks, Maggie. Either hospital will be lucky to have you. You graduated at the top of your class, with honours and I happen to know for a fact what a dedicated and loyal person you are. And please, call me Joe. I 've known you for so long now you're practically family."

"Well, Joe...Professor Fournier…I certainly don't feel like I deserve all this praise," _in fact I know I don't_ "But I will do my best to live up to it. No matter the hospital at which I land."

"Do you know when you will be making a final decision, Maggie, or I should say Dr. Stone?" Joe asked.

The new doctor thought to herself for a moment, "I'm not sure. It will be a decision I make with my…" Maggie hesitated. _What was Greenlee to her? Lover? Partner? Significant other? _"Girlfriend over the holidays and after. I am hoping to know just after the first of January. It has been a tough year for me but things are looking up. I hope that's not too long for either of you to wait?"

"Not at all." Both said in unison. Then Joe spoke, "I look forward to hearing of your decision in the new year Maggie and maybe I'll see you over the holidays as well?"

"I am sure you will Joe, if the Kane-Montgomery holiday festivities don't kill me first." Maggie said chuckling, her laughter concealing the fact that she was not the least bit sure she would survive it.

"Well, I'll see you then. And don't worry Maggie, your secret is safe with me. Your personal life is not mine to tell." He paused, knowing the young girl had an ordeal ahead of her an wanting to protect her from it. "If you need a break you can always come by the hospital for a tour, some things have changed that I am sure you will find fascinating. Claude, it was good speaking to you again."

"Stop trying to influence her decision, Dr. Martin." Claude Chuckled. "Seriously though, you have a lovely Thanksgiving Joe and I am sure we will talk again soon. Of course Alana and I are looking forward to that visit you keep threatening us with." Claude joked.

"Oh yes, my friend, one of these days. Good-bye to you both."

Professor Fournier took Maggie's hands. "Well, Dr. Stone. I am sure you have a busy day getting ready for your trip and I have to go as well. Please know you have my full support whichever decision you make. I know how hard you have worked these last couple of years and unfortunately I know what you have been through this past year, thanks to the tabloids. You are a remarkable young woman. Never forget that you have a home here in Paris…and friends too."

The young doctor was too moved for words. So with tears in her eyes she stood on tip toe, kissed her mentor's cheek and turned to leave, mouthing a last thank you as she walked out the door.

Walking out into the bustling Paris street, weaving through the crowds of tourists taking pictures and people buying things from various vendors, Maggie sat down on a bench. As the music from the street musicians flowed over her she reflected on the changes in her life over the past couple of years. She marvelled how almost all of them, good or bad, could be traced back to Bianca. _I have so much I could hate her for. _The loneliness, pain, uncertainty and the lingering doubts about herself that she may never get over. And yet, there were other changes. Moving on from Jonathan, discovering who she was, coming to Paris, Miranda, even her relationship with Greenlee was in part because of Bianca. _I have so much to thank her for._

And yet, with all she had to thank Bianca for, it was her feisty lover that made sure she didn't blow her entire future; that she didn't curl up and die. She thought back to the night when her life started to turn around just as she was falling apart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_November, 2006_**

**_Paris, France_**

BANG,BANG buzz, buzz

BANG,BANG buzz, buzz

Maggie stumbled off the couch in the dark, checking the clock. Only 5pm? _Who in the hell is at the damn door. Shit_

BANG,BANG

"Hey, the door man said you are home and haven't left for days, open the door! Maggie! Open the damn door."

_Greenlee? What the hell?_

BANG "I swear I'll kick it in!" BANG

"OK! I'm coming!"

Opening the door to find Greenlee standing there in a floor length black wool coat looking back at her like she had three heads was not the way Maggie wanted to wake up. What the hell is she doing here anyway? _I haven't seen her in months._

"What!??!" The dishevelled woman said as the door swung open., turning to let Greenlee come in and shut the door.

"What the hell is going on, Maggie?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have been trying to reach you on your cell for days." The obviously frantic woman ranted. "Then I called Bianca and she said she didn't know where you were and hung up on me."

"She what?"

"I asked you what the hell is going on, Maggie?"

"Wait, she hung up on you?"

"Yes, she hung up on me." Stepping back and taking a look at her blond friend, Greenlee seemed shocked. "Oh my god, Mags…you look like shit."

Running a shaky hand through her hair trying to fix it, Maggie sighed. "Thanks."

Greenlee stopped then and really looked at her friend. She reached out and gently smoothed her hair. Maggie closed her eyes as the backs of knuckles made their way down her cheek. It was the first time anyone had touched her in weeks. Finally, in a much gentler tone this time, "What happened, baby?"

"She left me." Maggie said on a sob, collapsing into the brunette's arms.

"What do you mean she left you? Why?"

"I cheated on her and she left me but I didn't really but I did. And she left. She took Miranda and just left. She didn't even give me a chance to explain. I love her so much and she's gone and it's my fault." Sobbing and hiccupping now_. I'm pathetic who wouldn't leave._

"Ok honey, come on. Let's go sit down. This place is a wreck Maggie. When was the last time you left? Have you even been to class?"

"I left a few days ago, I think. And no class. I haven't been feeling well."

"Maggie, don't throw your life away on a misunderstanding. You have to go to class."

"I can't."

"You can Maggie and you will." Greenlee insisted. "Now, let's get you and this place cleaned up. Then you can tell me what happened. I'm staying here with you tonight and tomorrow you are going to class." _She seems pretty sure of all this, Maggie thought. _

"While you're gone I can get you some food, cook you dinner and make some arrangements."

"Arrangements for what?"

"As soon as we get you put back together and looking presentable you are going to get your girl. I'll be damned if I stand by and let you throw your life away."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Paris, France_**

**_November, 2007_**

_And she hadn't. I wonder what Bianca would say if I thanked her for Greenlee? _Maggie smiled as she thought of her friend and the gift she was going to give her tonight. _Greenlee_. Closing her eyes she was amazed how easy it was to conjure images of Greenlee in different situations. Greenlee cooking dinner. Greenlee laughing. Greenlee sleeping with that angelic look on her face. _So peaceful, so beautiful_. Greenlee looking at her with such desire it scared her sometimes. Greenlee so protective. _She really is amazing._

Standing finally she spotted some beautiful purple flowers at a street vendor. She went over and asked how much, dropping the correct amount down in the basket. Taking the bundle and tucking it under her arm. _I am going to make her so happy. And that makes me happy, happier than I thought it would. Hmm. Maybe I am ready to start thinking about a future, in Pine Valley, with Greenlee._


	4. Chapter 4

**Weak in the Knees**

**Chapter Four**

**_Paris, France_**

**_November 2007_**

Greenlee grabbed the cordless phone off the center island and left the kitchen headed Maggie's bedroom to call her dad. When she had first come here from Pine Valley this had been her least favourite room in the penthouse. And now? Well, now it seemed to be the room she was drawn to most often, whether Maggie was home or not. In this room, with Maggie's things haphazardly thrown around, mingling together with some of her own things in a melting pot of _them_, she felt such a sense of belonging. Of Peace. Of a world of possibility spreading out before her. Not since Leo had felt this much for anyone. This much overwhelming desire, this much need, this much crazy love. _Must be in the genes_, she chuckled thinking how unlikely it was to fall for two people in the same family.

It startled her, and not for the first time, that after leaving Pine Valley in such utter devastation, helpless, lost, without hope; she was making plans to go back. And to go back whole and with hope. Found. All because of Maggie. She would be going back with someone by her side to help her build her future. At least she hoped she would be. _She is still so fragile. I don__'__t want to, no, I won__'__t push her. _This trip was a step in the right direction. But they needed it to go well, for Maggie to see that Pine Valley didn't have to be purgatory. Just like Paris no longer was. Sure, her little doctor still had demons in Paris but they were fading and being dealt with when they presented themselves. Maggie liked to say that while Paris had its darkness it also had amazing light. _What a difference a year makes_. As Greenlee looked at a picture of them on the bedside table, taken at Maggie's graduation, Maggie with that silly toy stethoscope that Greenlee had given her, HUGE smiles on their faces, she knew what Maggie meant.

Pine Valley, however, did not have to be lost. For either of them. That's what she wanted this trip to show the brunette. _She knows the future I desperately want, what I've been planning and she knows I want her to be a part of it; with me, beside me_. And that's where her dad came in. Dialling the phone with one hand, she pulled Maggie's tattered teddy bear to her chest, buried her nose in it's soft fur. Surrounded by the scent of her girlfriend she anxiously waited for someone to pick up, hoping to god it would be Jackson.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ah, my wayward daughter, it's good to hear your voice. How are you? How's Maggie?"

"We're good. Would have been great actually, if Maggie wouldn't have picked up a tabloid this morning on her run with a bold headline and a particularly nauseating picture on the front page."

"Yes, I am sorry about that. I would have called you but we just found out a few days ago that they were coming for the holidays. Now they're here and things have been a bit crazy around here with Erica moving back in last month. I should have called…"

"Holidays? As in plural?" _Ah, swell. Just peachy damn keen.__ How am I going to tell Maggie that? Remember how we thought we'd only have to deal with drama for one holiday?_ "They're not staying with you are they?"

"Yes dear…holidays. And no, not staying here with us. They apparently have somewhere else to stay. I didn't get all the details. Why?"

"Well, I was hoping we could stay with you, for a few days anyway. A week at the most, while I have the penthouse redecorated. But if it is going to create drama with Erica or cause drama between you and Bianca, then we can stay at the Valley Inn. Maggie's come too far this past year to be forced to defend herself, again, especially over the holidays."

" No, no sweetheart. Bianca knows you are planning on coming for Thanksgiving because I told her that you would be taking the Penthouse back. As for Erica, she and I have talked about this and I told her about you and Maggie. She is as supportive as she can be given the situation and she deeply regrets the way she treated Maggie when she was last here. She feels she was the last one who should have been casting stones then. She may hate what Maggie did but she also respects how Maggie stood beside Bianca in the past. She's come a long way herself this past year."

"I'm really glad, dad. You sound happy."

"So do you . How are things going really, Greenlee? Are you happy?"

" I really don't know how to explain it." She thought for a moment and then smiled as a memory surfaced. "Heh..she is my round hole."

"Umm..scuse me...your what?"

Laughter echoed through the phone lines and across the miles to Jackson's ears. "My round hole, just like Leo was. Don't you remember that conversation, **daddy-o**? It was a spectacular Thanksgiving after all."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Thanksgiving 2003**_

_**Valley Inn, Pine Valley**_

Jackson watched Mary leave and sat down at a table across from his daughter. Taking her drink and putting it to the side, away from her he said, "You will thank me for this in the morning."

"I always say thank you. And please…so **please**," she said, retrieving her drink, "Get your own."

Leaning forward in his chair Jack tried to reason with his inebriated daughter. Again. "I hate to admit this but maybe Mary was right. "

"No can do, daddy-oh." Putting her drink on the table with a slight thud Greenlee continued. "Home is where the heart is. And I don't own one of those. A heart or a home."

"Oh please, stop feeling sorry for yourself, huh?" Let's try to work this out, could we?"

"But I already have. You see home is a round hole, "making a small 'O' with her unsteady left hand, elbow on the table for balance. "And I am a square peg. " Taking the poor square she made with her right hand, trying to shove it through her left hand's circle. "The invisible square peg." Sitting back with a nod, she raised her glass to her father. "What do you think of that?"

Jack rubbed his face and took a deep breath to clear his mind. There was no solving this tonight. He watched his daughter take a wobbly path towards the bar. "Well, I don't think we're going to get anywhere if you continue to drown yourself in champagne. So, I tell ya what, just stop the self pity, taking her drink away once again, "and let's figure out how to deal with this."

"Tonight was my moment of truth. The cosmic kick in the pants because, " she got up and walking around the table to her father's side, leaning over and attempting to poke him with her index finger. "whether **you** see me or not, **I** see the woman I am and I accept me." Regaining her drink once again.

"Keep that up and you'll be seeing double."

"Isn't one of me more than enough?"

"At this moment yes, it is." Jack stood. "What happened today…"

"I saw it in big bright colors daaaad. I'm not the center of attention, I'm not your princess, I'm not the son the everyone revolves around. I revolve alone."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Paris, France**_

_**November, 2007**_

"Yes," Jackson said. "I remember that lovely evening. But you have never revolved alone."

"It felt like it most of my life though. Save for a few special people. Like Maggie." Greenlee smiled to herself as she thought of Leo and Maggie, so much alike, so different.

"She is perfectly square dad. Just like me, like Leo. I fit with both of them in ways I never have with anyone else. It's funny. Seeing her across a crowded street or just hearing her voice on the phone can make me smile, make my day better. When she graduated I was so proud I thought I would burst. When she looks at me…god I sound like a **total** sap, don't I?"

"A little, but honey that's all a father ever really wants to hear. I'm glad she makes you happy and you both have my full support. Not that you need it. I will do my best though to shield you from any unpleasantness."

"I can handle myself, Pop."

"Of that I have no doubt, Greenlee but what about Maggie? Is she ready for this? I mean I know she has been to a couple of Kane-Montgomery holiday debacles before but not after all that's happened. And while Bianca may know there is a possibility of Maggie coming with you she is yet to find out about the change in your relationship. I must admit I'm just a little bit worried."

"I think she'll be ok. I'm going to help her as much as I can, that's why I am having the penthouse redecorated, get rid of bad memories and make it our own. I've been asking sneaky questions for two weeks now so I can get stuff she will like and have some of our stuff either brought over or duplicated from the place in Paris to the penthouse here. I can only do so much though. Some of these demons are hers to deal with and all I can do is be here for her and let her know how much I love her." _Oops._ Greenlee slipped.

"You love her? Honey I thought you two were taking things slow, that you weren't going to push her or yourself." Jack worried about his daughter, that she was getting in too deep with someone who may never be ready.

"I am so not pushing. She's scared and I understand that. I am willing to wait until she's not. I would never walk away from a friend who was scared. She needs me and I need her, that's all there is to it." Greenlee continued before Jackson could interrupt. _Before I lose my nerve to say this._ "I know it seems fast but it's not. I've had feelings for Maggie for a lot longer than I care to admit. I have been honest with her about that. She knows how I feel and I know where she stands and right now she can only give me so much of her heart. But I know what this is, I've felt it before. I'll be damned if I am going to lose it again. I mean sure, I was a little freaked when I started having feelings for her a couple years ago but now the fact that she's a woman or that she's Leo's cousin doesn't faze me at all." She smiled to herself as she hugged the teddy bear just a little tighter. "The fact that she may never get over Bianca or that I may lose her to Bianca someday? That scares me to death. But I made her a promise that if I **ever** stood between them or was in the way of them being happy together again, I would step aside." _Bianca is her Leo after all_. "I meant that, as much as it would hurt"_ I made that promise knowing it would kill me._

"I can't say that I would be happy if that happened honey but I am very proud of you for being so adult about all this and not just rushing into something because it feels right, or good." Jack was truly amazed at how far his daughter had come since she left Pine Valley.

"I just want her to be happy, hence the penthouse being worked on and needing to stay with you for a few days. Thank you, by the way. You know," She took a deep breath, calming herself to bring up a touchy subject. "I really hope Maggie can spend some time with Miranda while we're there. Do you think Bianca would be open to that? She kind of said when she first got back to Paris that she would think about letting Maggie see Miranda again. _After that awkward and painful day we ran into her, Miranda and Zoë outside that cafe._ It kills her to look at the pictures you send us, dad. She loves that little girl like she was her own. It's not really fair." Greenlee hated the fact that Maggie had not been able to pin Bianca down to talk about setting up a schedule for visiting Miranda, though not for Maggie's lack of trying. You would think it would be easy with them living in the same city.

"As luck would have it, there has been progress made on that front." Though Jack was weary how this would all play out. "Erica and I were able, with surprisingly little effort, to convince Bianca and Zoë to give their nanny some time off and let us take care of Miranda so they could spend some time alone. Erica then suggested that if Maggie does come with you, that she could visit with Miranda at our house without either of them having to deal with the other too much. Miranda's actually here now and will be for the next week or so, maybe longer. Maggie can at least spend some time with Miranda while you are staying here."

Holding back tears of joy Greenlee thanked her father profusely. "Oh my god dad. I don't know what to say. You have no idea what this is going to mean to Maggie." _Or how much her happiness means to me._ Tears now flowing freely down her face she didn't even try to hide how moved she was.

"I think we do know. Miranda has been asking about Maggie quite a bit since she got here. I am sure she is going to love seeing her, Magwe." Jack chuckled as he thought of how Miranda said Maggie's name and how often she had asked if Maggie was coming or if he and Erica knew where she was. It was sweet and way past time for them to see each other again.

"I am really stunned. How did you get Erica to agree to do this? Is she on drugs again? Never mind that, how did you get Bianca to agree to it?"

"Now, now. I told you that Erica felt bad about being so awful in January. She seems genuinely happy for you and Maggie. She also approves of Bianca and Zoë, just so you know. Though I think that has more to do with the fact that she sees Zoë as a man and Zoë fawns all over her than anything else. But none of that matters. In the end it works out in Miranda's favour...and Maggie's. As for Bianca, well, I think she is growing up a bit too."

"I really hope so."

"Look honey, it really is none of our business. Bianca and Maggie need to sit down and work out some kind of schedule so that Miranda is happy, just like any divorced couple. We can help them do that. Ok?"

"Yea, I guess. I'm just worried about her dad, really. She doesn't need any surprises. It's been hard enough for her to watch their romance play out with a front row seat. Plus, you know Bianca is not going to be happy once she finds out about us or us staying there with you."

"Hold on a second sweetheart, I want to ask Erica something, " Jack covered the phone so all Greenlee could hear was snippets of muffled voices. "Erica said she will deal with Bianca talk to her about Miranda and Maggie."

"Cool, you think she can tell Bianca about Greenlee and Maggie too?" _So we don't have to?_

"I am hanging up now, pumpkin. See you both in a couple of days." Laughter echoed across the Atlantic once again as Jackson hung up. _I wonder if he realizes I was only half kidding._


	5. Chapter 5

-1_Author's notes: This is the darkest chapter of this story to date. There are a couple dark chapters yet to come but rest assured there is also humour, playfulness and sexy bits to come as well. However, there are issues that need to be worked through for anyone to get any resolution. I still have no idea where and with which pairing this is going to end. This was not supposed to be the 5th chapter but after watching the show this week it wrote itself. This story goes AU from this point forward in that my Greenlee did not return to Pine Valley. As always the characters are not mine, they belong to ABC/AMC/Disney. If they were mine I would treat them much better. _

Feedback is appreciated.

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 5**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**Pine Valley  
February 2007**_

Maggie's cell phone rang as she was packing the last of her stuff into her suitcase. Wiping her tears she looked at the call display and was surprised. With trembling fingers she picked it up on the half ring..

"Bianca?"

"Maggie. Listen…

"I knew you would change your mind. We can work this out. I love you and I know we can get back what I.."

"No, Maggie." She said hesitantly. "I didn't change my mind. Hmm. Now that I have you on the phone I'm not sure how to say this without sounding cruel."

Closing her eyes and pressing two fingers to her temple in an attempt to ward off the headache she could feel building behind her eyes, Maggie took a deep breath. "Just say it Bianca."

"I think it might be best if you found another place to live."

Maggie felt like someone had given her a sucker punch to the gut. She was not expecting that..

"Oh…ah…ok. If that's what you want." Breathe…breathe.

She heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. "None of this is what I wanted Maggie. You did this. Now we both have to live with it." Bianca said, harshly.

"Ok…ok. I don't want to fight. I'll find a place to go as soon as I can. Do you want me to mail you the key or hold on to it until you get home?"

"I don't know when that will be. Just give it to the doorman."

Silence hung in the air, the weight of it almost suffocating. "Well.."

"So, I guess I'll e-mail you?" Maggie said, hopefully.

"I have to go."

"I love you, Bianca. Please don't forget that." Maggie said, holding back tears.

"I know. " Pause "Good-bye, Maggie." click

Maggie just stood there looking at her cell phone resting in her shaking hands, trying to will it to...what? Change history? Give her Bianca back? Turn back time? No. It can't do any of those things. There was no going back. No undoing her mistake. No reliving their time in Paris. She had to play the hand she was dealt. Too bad she dealt it herself. _What is wrong with me? Bianca's right, I do screw up every good thing in my life. _

Her cell phone again jarred her out of her thoughts. This time looking at the call display she could not hold back the sob that was ripped from her throat as she flipped her phone open.

"Greenlee…thank god." She said, voice quavering.

"Maggie, I just got your message. What's going on? What happened.?"

"I'm coming back to Paris, today. Can you pick me up at the airport?"

"Of course but why are you coming back? Didn't you tell me earlier that you were going to meet Bianca? She called you right?"

"Yes. She.." deep breath. "She told me she thought it was best if I went back to Paris. I'm too much of a distraction for her now. So, my flight leaves in two hours."

"Of course I'll pick you up. Of course. You don't even have to ask."

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you. I just have so much on my mind right now. I have to find an apartment when I get home and…"

"Wait, what? Slow down. Did she kick you out?" Greenlee asked, shocked.

"Not in so many words but, she said it would be best if I found a new place to live."

"Why does she get to choose what's best for you? I swear I have half a mind to.."

"Greenlee…please. Can we just…not…right now?" Maggie pleaded.

"I'm sorry. And you don't have to look for anything. You can move in with me. We can start packing your stuff after you get a good night's sleep. I'll arrange a moving company. If...if that's ok with you.?" Greenlee asked, just wanting to help.

"You have already done so much for me. I don't want to take advantage."

"Don't be silly. I want to help. **Leo** would want me to help." sigh "I love you." Greenlee whispered.

"I know." _That's why I don't want to take advantage._ "Thank you. So much." Maggie said, feeling the weight of this trip now settling heavy on her heart. She had not done what she had set out to do. She did not get Bianca to take her back. She had not even gotten Bianca to really talk to her. _But after what I did should I have expected her to?_ She could only hope that e-mails might lead to calls and then dates and maybe, someday, then they could get back to where they once were. It would be a long road but she was willing to travel it if it meant getting Bianca back.

"Maggie?" A worried voice said.

"Sorry, lost in thought for a moment. I'll see you soon, ok. I'll send you the flight details by text."

"OK…see you soon. Bye."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Paris, France  
November, 2007**_

The petite brunette came out of her reverie just in time to notice she was at the station. She had been walking for hours now. Walking and thinking. About her life, her future, Bianca. Over the last few months she had dealt with a lot of the demons that resided here in Paris. She had finished school here, made a life here and could build a future here as well. But there was also Greenlee. And Pine Valley. Maggie knew Greenlee missed her family. She also knew that Greenlee would never leave her alone in Paris. She knew what future the older woman would like to have, was even working towards. _And that she'd like me to be a big part if it. _Knowing how Greenlee felt about her was both a blessing and a curse. It had been for awhile now.

Maggie got on the Paris Metro finally heading home. After spending most of the day walking all over hell's half acre it was time. She had not called Greenlee and she was probably worried. Or angry. Or both. She found an empty seat and sat down, putting the flowers and the envelope holding one possible future on the seat beside her. The route was not busy at the moment since it wasn't rush hour so she had plenty of room, to sit and think. As she looked back out across the platform she saw an advertisement for Fusion cosmetics next to a poster advertising New Beginnings, Erica's talk show. _How appropriate._ She chuckled to herself. _Contemplating my future I get confronted with my past…again._ How far she had come since the last time she watched an episode of that show. First and last episode I've ever seen. She thought of that day again and again. Torturing herself with what-ifs. _What if I had loved her better? What if I had never met Cecelia? What if I had stayed in Pine Valley instead of coming home like a wounded dog? What if I had never turned the TV on that day?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**Paris, France  
April, 2007**_

Maggie came into the apartment like a bull in a china shop, not expecting anyone to be home. Greenlee was in the den looking over paperwork that her dad had sent just after Babe's pseudo-funeral. She got up to go and meet her wayward roommate and find out why she was home so early.

"Hey shortstuff, what are you doing home?" Ruffling Maggie's hair and giving her a kiss on the cheek, she took the large backpack full of books from her friend's shoulders bringing it to rest on the couch.

"My afternoon lecture was cancelled so I thought I'd drop off some of these heavy books that I don't need, grab some lunch, maybe watch something on the tube." Looking over her shoulder she saw Greenlee disappear into the kitchen as she sat down at the table and opened her laptop. "Check my e-mail. " She said tentatively.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You always get so depressed if there isn't anything. When was the last time you got an e-mail from her anyway?"

"We were exchanging e-mails every day. I thought we were really making progress and then…nothing. They just stopped. I haven't gotten anything from her in weeks now." Maggie sighed, she knew it seemed desperate. "I have a good feeling about today though. I feel like I'm going to hear from her."

"I hope you're right, Mags. You know, we have that left over pizza from last night. Let's have that and I'll make us a salad real quick. Ok?"

"OK." Maggie said, opening her e-mail program and searching for the remote. "oh well, no e-mail." I'm not going to let it ruin lunch though, I'm starved.

Moments later Greenlee brought in the left over pizza and salad bowl. Sitting down next to Maggie she watched as the younger girl flipped through channels so fast it almost gave her whiplash.

"Hey wait go back. Was that Erica?"

"Was it?" Maggie clicked back a couple of channels. "Yea, I guess it is. I'll leave it here." She said putting down the remote and digging into her lunch with vigour.

_From the television _

_**Erica**__: Oh, you are about to share in a new beginning unlike any other -- Zoë, formerly known and worshipped as Zarf. You've heard the rumours, you've heard the whispers, the innuendos, as this rock star falsely accused of a series of murders was ousted as a transgender person. Please try to set aside your assumptions and your prejudices as we hear her own story in her own words. Please welcome the extremely talented and controversial Zoë. _

"Oh this should be really good. I finally get to see the infamous Zoë." Greenlee chuckled as she set her salad aside and started on her pizza. They ate and continued to watch Erica's interview with Zoë in companionable silence.

_**Erica**__: It's also very brave. _

_**Zoë**__: Well, I wouldn't consider myself particularly brave, but I met someone in Pine Valley, someone who challenged me and showed me what I could be and that I could matter, not only to myself but to many other people who may not have even found their voices yet. And thanks to her, I am ready to grab at every marvellous scrap of life that I can. I'm eternally in her debt. _

Sitting in the audience, Bianca smiles as the audience cheers

"Shit, that's Bianca." Greenlee gasped, almost spitting out her pizza.

"She looks amazing." Maggie said. "God, she's beautiful"

They continued to watch in amazement as a man started asking about Zoë's love life.

_**Zoë**__: No, no, no, I'm not joking. You're actually quite attractive. But no, I'm not romantically interested in men. Uh -- and I'm not really looking for anyone at the moment. I've met a very special woman that I care for very deeply. _

Bianca stands to wrestle the mic from the previous questioner

"Oh my God, Greenlee…"

"What is she doing?" Greenlee asked, clearly flabbergasted. But her friend wasn't listening. Mouth hanging open, the last of her lunch all but forgotten, Maggie stared in morbid fascination as Bianca started to speak.

_**Bianca**__: Excuse me -- this person -- how -- how special is she? _

_**Zoë**__: Very _

_**Bianca**__: Uh-huh. And are you in a relationship? _

_**Zoë**__: Of sorts._

_No no no no no no no_, Maggie thought. _It can't be._

"Is she flirting?" Greenlee asked , incredulous, missing the look on Maggie's face.

_**Bianca**__: If she, say, wanted to pursue a relationship to see where it went, would you be open to that? _

_**Zoë**__: Well, she's a strong, dynamic, amazing woman. I'd find it hard to deny her anything._

"I…I…" whimper

Greenlee grabbed the remote and quickly turned off the television, kneeling down next to the chair.

"Maggie honey, look at me."

Silence – Maggie just stared at the now dark TV screen.

"Maggie…Mags? Please say something" she plead.

But she said nothing. Instead the petite brunette jumped up, ran from the table to the bathroom and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Fk." Greenlee said, grabbing a cloth and following quickly behind. Hitting her knees behind Maggie, holding her hair back; Greenlee whispered nonsense in her friend's ear. Holding back her own tears she wiped Maggie's face with a cool cloth. "I'm so sorry, baby."

When there was nothing left to come out of the younger woman, she turned to face Greenlee, mascara joining tears in dark tracks down her face; dead, dead eyes.

"Did you hear her? She doesn't want me anymore." Hiccup "it's over…oh my god…it's over." And just like that she crumpled into Greenlee's lap in a sobbing heap of loss and despair. The older girl just gathered her up and rocked her gently, placing kisses on her forehead as the grief poured forth.

They stayed on the bathroom floor for hours. Well past dark. No sound in the bathroom except the occasional sound of Maggie sobbing. Finally, once the tears stopped, Greenlee took her to bed and held her all night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Paris, France  
November 2007**_

And many nights after that. Sometimes to soothe pain. Sometimes in friendship or comfort, eventually in passion. But always out of love. Greenlee loved her. She knew that. _Then what am I afraid of?_ She thought for a moment. She knew what it was. At least in part. Being let down again, building something up only to realize it was never what we envisioned.

Maggie had somehow transformed their life together in Paris, hers and Bianca's, into some fairytale in her mind when in truth, it was anything but idyllic. Sure, there was love and fierce passion, friendship and perfect little Miranda. _God I miss Miranda._ Bianca had helped her get over Jonathan and discover who she really was. Maggie loved Bianca like she had never loved anyone before.

But there were also the fights. About money and school, family and Babe. The business trips and trips back to Pine Valley that left her alone in Paris again and again. The Cambius parties where she got to wear all the beautiful dresses Bianca bought her but where she was also expected to be seen, not heard.

It wasn't a perfect life by any means but they had been happy. _Hadn't they?_ Yes, blissfully so. She had wanted that life back so badly. Did she still? She couldn't answer that and even if she could it wouldn't matter since it was not an option. Bianca had clearly moved on. _Maybe it's time I did too._

That thought brought a clear image of Greenlee to her mind's eye. From somewhere deep inside her an intense wave of feeling came, overwhelming her with it's power. She smiled as she thought, _I do love her_._ I'm just not in love with her. _Falling in love right now was not an option. She just can't. She may never be in love again. And besides…_Greenlee deserves better than me. I am damaged goods. I can't even love myself and I may never._

As she exited the train and began the last few block's walk to the apartment, she became uncomfortable with that thought. She berated herself for not taking the happiness that was right in front of her. _I am such a coward. And I am so tired of being afraid._ She thought of how easy it was to just **be** with Greenlee. How she asked for nothing in return except what Maggie was ready and able give, yet gave everything of herself. Could it really be just that easy? Could she really just decide to be happy? _Doubtful, but I can try._ All at once, envisioning these issues and many more inside a helium balloon, she let it go. Let herself really feel. Feel the fear, the self-doubt, feel what the future could be, feel what she could be, what Greenlee meant to her. It was so simple. So Sweet. It brought tears to Maggie's eyes. _I won't be afraid of this. Not anymore. _Paris or Pine Valley, neither or both, it didn't matter. They could work through these demons, through all of this…together. If Greenlee would still have her.

_New Beginning indeed. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: This chapter is a little different than the last few as there are no flashbacks in this one. I really needed to get them to the end of the day. LMAO I have no idea where Maggie really is in her medical education, nor how it all works. So I SORASed it and went my own way. I make no apologies for that. Each character's thoughts are in italics. _

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter Six**

_**Paris, France  
November, 2007**_

Maggie, cold and knowing she should have called, arrived home to a silent apartment. Dropping her bag to the floor, she took her coat off and hung it on the rack in the entry hall. Listening she heard no movement in the quickly darkening penthouse. _Where is she?_ Bending down to take the all-important envelope out of her bag, she then headed further inside the warmth of their home. Walking up the steps leading to the main room Maggie realized that Greenlee was either not home or napping. Guessing the latter, she grinned and headed to the place her girlfriend always tended to end up whenever she was lonely or worried about Maggie. _Or both._

Standing in the doorway of her own bedroom, the tiny brunette watched her girlfriend sleep, arms wrapped around Maggie's tattered teddy bear._ She is so cute._ Just then Greenlee made a slight noise and shifted in her sleep, hugging the bear a little tighter. _Well, well, well. Was that a moan?_ Amusement shown on her features as this time she clearly heard another moan and wondered about the erotic dream her lovely friend was obviously having. _I wonder what, or who, she's dreaming about? No time like the present to find out. Oh yea._

Laying the folder on the floor Maggie crawled on the bed behind Greenlee who was lying on her left side clutching the bear in her arms. Lifting Greenlee's tank top she kissed her hip, running her lips along the indentation then kissing again just below her lover's ribs. _Another moan, she's killing me here._ Moving up once again she pressed a lingering kiss to an impossibly bronzed shoulder. Finally she moved to lie fully behind her girlfriend, brushing aside her hair to place a hot, open-mouthed kiss on the exposed neck, burying her nose in Greenlee's fragrant skin.

"Oh…" Greenlee sighed, smiling slightly, eyes still closed. "Hi."

Maggie lay on her elbow, head resting in her hand. She spooned her girlfriend, arm over her hip, hand slipping under her shirt to rest on Greenlee's warm belly.

"And what were you dreaming about young lady?" She whispered hotly in Greenlee's ear.

"You, of course." She said. Slightly moving back into Maggie's body.

"Really? Hmmm…." Maggie said, hips jerking forward, body sliding suggestively. "And what did you do while I was dissecting my life and walking the streets of Paris?" She asked as she gently ran her hand up and down Greenlee's arm.

"I talked to my dad." She said, waking up a little more. "He told me he was sorry for not warning us about the golden couple."

Grasping Greenlee's hips Maggie pulled their bodies flush together, grinding slightly. "No big deal, we figured they would be there."

"True," the older girl said, rocking back to meet her. "But he also told me they are staying through the holidays."

"I know you probably thought I was going to be upset by that but I'm not. I guess I just don't care anymore." Burying her nose in Greenlee's hair, holding her just a little tighter, she continued. "Bianca and Zoë are not going to stop us from enjoying our holidays and they are not going to stop me from having a very good night with you. I. Just. Don't. Care." Biting an exposed shoulder then licking the reddened area, feeling her partner shudder beside her, she spoke again. " They aren't staying with your dad are they?"

"God…umm…No."

"Well, then we don't have a problem right?" She asked as her left hand snaked it's way under Greenlee's head and then down to cup a breast.

"I guess not. And it isn't like we have to stay with my dad for long." She said with a whimper.

"What does that mean?" Maggie asked. "You know what…never mind."

Not wanting to spoil the surprise quite yet, Greenlee turned over, saying, "There was more…" trailing off as she saw the look in Maggie's eyes.

"Hold that thought." Maggie demanded, looking deeply into the warmth of Greenlee's chocolate brown eyes. Placing their foreheads together, breathing heavily she moved her hand over her lover's stomach, slipping it below the waistband of her flannel pants. _No panties? God, this woman drives me crazy._

Nuzzling Greenlee's ear, she whispered, "you are so warm, you smell so good and oh god," groaning, she took a shaky breath. "You are so wet." Maggie said, sliding her fingers though the evidence of her lover's desire. "That must have been some dream."

"Hmmm, you have no idea." She panted bringing their lips together for a heated kiss. Licking Maggie's ear she asked. "Want me to tell you about it?"

They looked at each other for a moment and time seemed to stand still. There was no sound in the room except for the sound of their laboured breathing. Finally, finally….Maggie entered her mouth as she entered her body, swiftly, completely. After a moment, wrenching her lips away, she stilled. "Greenlee, do shut up." She growled.

"Yes, Ma'am." She said and then spoke no more.

"Wow. That was….umm…yea….I…ah…" Staring at the ceiling Greenlee struggled for words and breath as she took in her current condition. Shirt bunched up under her chin, pants half way off, fingers still inside her and Maggie's beautiful, flushed face resting between her breasts. She heard a muffled chuckle as she felt a tongue making it's way between her breasts, over her collarbone and to her lips for a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm…that just about sums it up don't it?" Her little tiger asked, fingers finally slipping from her over heated body.

"Look at me, Maggie!" Greenlee said. Her girlfriend did as she was told obviously pleased with herself. "I look completely ravaged and you still have your clothes on!"

"And your point is?" Smirk. "If I didn't you'd have ripped my back to shreds!"

"My point…" she said as she kicked off her pants and rolled them both over; straddling a waist she attempted to disrobe the woman under her. "Is that it just will not do."

Taking Greenlee's hands and kissing the knuckles Maggie said, "It will have to for now."

"Maagggieeeee."

"Don't whine Greenpea, the night is young. I did actually have something to tell you and give you when I got home."

"Oh, you gave me plenty." She said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes, well, that wasn't what I had planned. I just got distracted when I saw you there, asleep on my bed, moaning. I'm only human." She said smoothly.

"Fine by me. Get sidetracked anytime." She sighed. "I have more to tell you too. How about I grab some munchies and meet you back here and we can talk?" Greenlee asked, leaning forward to kiss Maggie and then hop off the bed, pulling her shirt down as she went.

"Food and bed. Who in their right mind would turn that down?" Maggie asked.

As she walked to the kitchen on still shaky legs she laughed to herself wondering what brought on this wonderful mood her companion was in tonight. _Who cares? _And with that thought she grabbed some cut veggies, berries, bananas, cream cheese, chocolate and assorted crackers. "You want water or wine?" She called.

"Both." Maggie said from right behind her causing her to jump slightly, voice low enough to send shivers delightfully down her spine. "I came to help." Maggie said and she turned to see the younger woman, standing there in a robe with a sexy smirk on her face. "Let me take the wine.." Reaching behind the startled woman for the bottle. "and glasses, you bring the tray and pitcher of water." Wetly kissing Greenlee's neck, lips, shoulder she took the glasses and headed back towards the bedroom.

_How exactly am I supposed to concentrate on talking?_ Greenlee asked herself following behind Maggie, her tongue hanging half way to the floor.

Sitting in the middle of Maggie's king sized bed, food to either side of them, glasses of wine in hand, Maggie finally asked. "So, what else did your dad say?"

"Well," Greenlee started, taking a piece of banana from Maggie's offered fingers. "He said that he had to tell Erica about us."

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"Because he didn't want to cause any unnecessary drama now that Erica has moved back in. I can understand that part. It's the rest that gave me pause at first."

"Explain." Maggie said, eating a piece of rapidly melting chocolate with her pineapple.

"He wanted Erica to be the one to tell Bianca there was a possibility of you coming with me." Once again Maggie was offering fruit, this time with melting chocolate. Greenlee took the strawberry, chocolate and Maggie's sticky fingers into her mouth, looking deeply into her lovers eyes, heart starting to race just a bit. She sucked Maggie's fingers clean then proceeded to kiss past her wrist, up her arm then licked a drop of chocolate from Maggie's chin, smiling.

"Vixen." Maggie smirked. "Go on."

"It seems in this case we may have something to thank Erica for."

"Thank and Erica. Not two words I would normally string together."

"I know but she did talk to Bianca. Though not about us."

"Too bad." Maggie snorted.

"Tell me about it. Not a conversation I am looking forward to. Anyway, she talked to her about you possibly coming with me. She also talked to her about you and Miranda." As Greenlee said this she gaged Maggie's reaction. "She convinced Bianca and Zoë to give their nanny time off and let Miranda stay with her and Jack. And to let them be the go between for you having visits with Miranda."

"You mean?" Hand covering her mouth Maggie was trying to hold back the approaching sob.

"Yes, baby." Greenlee whispered, her own tears now welling up. "You are going to be spending time with Miranda. As much as you want actually, at least while we are staying with my dad." She wiped Maggie's tears with her thumbs. "Bianca doesn't know yet that we are staying with them but Erica offered to smooth that over too." She kissed her lips softly.

Wiping her nose with the back of her hand, Maggie laughed. "What's wrong with Erica?"

"I asked him the same question. You and I aren't the only ones doing some soul-searching it seems. He said she has regrets, like how she treated you in January. After everything you did for Binx in the past she wants to try and make it right." She shrugged. "Who are we to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"I can't believe it." Maggie cried, tears overflowing her eyes again, reaching forward to gather Greenlee into a hug. "Wow." Laying her head on her lover's shoulder. "My life sure has changed since you walked back into it."

Pulling back to look Maggie in the eye. "For the better I hope?"

_I wish she didn't look so unsure_, Maggie thought._ I put that uncertainty there. _"Yea, for the better."

"I'm glad. I want to be good for you. And to you."

Maggie looked at Greenlee then. Really looked at her and wondered how she could not know how much she loved her. _Because I haven't told her and there will never be a better time._

"You are very good for me." She leaned forward, giving this beautiful woman a kiss and trying to put everything she was beginning to allow herself to feel into it. "And I think now is the time I prove it to you."

"Huh?" Her friend said, still stunned by the kiss.

"I know that I have held you at arms length for a long time now. Even since we became lovers. Hell, even more since we became lovers. I have been so scared of being hurt, of being alone and of losing you that I have pulled away. Into a shell. Sometimes even when I'm with you I'm not with you." she hesitated, gathering her thoughts.

"Maggie…"

"No, Greenlee." Putting her fingers over her partner's lips to stop her words, she continued. "I have been holding back. I know you feel it. I hold back everything. My love, my thoughts, my heart. I hold back during sex. I've back my soul and in turn any hope for a future. But today I made a decision. Holding back out of fear is no way to live and I won't do it anymore." She swallowed, closing her eyes and willing the tears to stay away just a few more moments.

"What are you saying?" Greenlee asked, not daring to hope.

"I'm saying no more barriers. And to that end, I want to give you this." She said, handing Greenlee the envelope she had been carrying in her bag all day.

"What is this?" her bewildered girlfriend asked.

"One possible future." Maggie declared.

Greenlee opened the brown envelope and took out the papers inside. Reading everything in agonizing slowness she finally said, with wonder in her voice. "This is paperwork for you starting your residency in Pine Valley. When did you do this? Why did you do this?" Still looking down at the trembling paper in her hands. "Maggie you can't, not for me." And in the silent room Maggie heard the barely audible tap of a teardrop hitting the paper.

"I can and I have. But not for you. I did it for **US**." Putting her hands on either side of the stunned woman's face she tried to look into her lover's eyes. "Please, look at me."

As she looked up into Maggie's face, tears making tracks down her own, she saw the stunning clarity in Maggie's eyes.

"I love you Greenlee Smythe. And I think I could fall in love with you if I only let myself. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I can't make you any promises and I know you wouldn't want me to. But I want to try and build a future with you and now we have a choice of where we want that future to be. Paris or Pine Valley, it doesn't matter. Not as long as we are together, right?"

"Right." Raising a shaking hand she touched her fingers to Maggie's lips so tenderly tears overflowed Maggie's eyes again. _She is so beautiful,_Greenlee thought. _I never thought…_"God I love you Maggie, so much."

Not relpying with her customary I know, Maggie tasted the words she had been longing to say. "I love you too." Then she brought their lips together in a kiss aching in it's tenderness.

"Say it again."

"I love you." kiss "I love you." kiss "I love you." She felt Greenlee's tongue enter her mouth then with purpose, almost greedy. She surrendered herself to the building desire between them. Suddenly Greenlee pulled away, leaving them both breathless and gasping for air. She watched as her lover got off the bed and started gathering up the papers and the tray.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked, clearly startled at the drastic change of pace.

"Let's get this food out of the way and move the wine bottle and glasses over her." She said, taking the items in question to a table on the other side of the room.

"Um, why? You want to take a shower _now_?"

Coming over to stand next to Maggie by the bed, putting a knee up in front of her, Greenlee looked down at the woman who stole her heart so long ago. Trembling with desire and overwhelming want, she said, "Shower later," She ran demanding fingers through Maggie's hair. "Maggie now. And I like you dirty..." Leaning down she kissed Maggie fervently, demandingly, until she heard Maggie whimper. Pulling back, breathing heavily, she reached for the tie of Maggie's robe pulling it open, staring wantonly at her body. As she pushed the robe off Maggie's shoulders, kissing skin that became available she said, "Besides, I don't intend to be gentle" Bite. Suck "and I don't want to break the glasses."

"Violence doesn't solve anything, ya know." Maggie smirked.

"Maggie," Greenlee growled. "Do shut up."

And so she did.


	7. Chapter 7

-1_Author's notes: This was not a fun chapter to write but it is central to the plot and getting them on track to go to Pine Valley. This chapter is entirely flashback. I didn't want to muddle things by including anything other than the one evening. Please remember to feed the writer. Feedback is appreciate more than you know. Thank you all for the support you have given me and this story as well as Maggie and Greenlee. (Did I mention my Greenlee is Rebecca?) LMAO _

These characters belong to Disney/ABC/AMC. They are not mine I just borrow them for entertainment. if they were mine I would treat them better and the show would be very different.

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter Seven**

Truth Is...

_Truth is...Hard.  
But,  
Truth is rewarding.  
Truth is cutting.  
But,  
Truth is liberating.  
Truth is harsh.  
But,  
Truth is vital. _

Truth is...Hard.  
But,  
Truth is needed.

Marc Robinson

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Paris, France  
June, 2007**_

"This place is great. How did you ever find it with your schedule?" Greenlee asked, taking another bite of her Normandy Chicken.

Maggie hesitated. "Bianca and I used to come here all the time. I haven't actually been here since…well, since…before." She looked down at her food waiting for her appetite to disappear. It didn't. _I guess that's a good sign._

"I'm sorry Maggie. Why didn't you say something? We could have gone anywhere."

"I'm the one who chose the restaurant Greens, remember? I miss this place. The atmosphere is warm, the food is fantastic." As she looked up she saw Greenlee had some sauce on her chin. So cute. Reaching forward she wiped it off with her fingertips lingering perhaps a moment longer than she should have, enjoying the energy that always seemed to be there between them, just under the surface, lately. "The company's not bad tonight either. This was a really good idea." She smirked to herself, getting back to her own meal.

"Well, we do gotta eat, toots. Plus, I am not about let you hide from the world, or the tabloids, in the apartment. You are far too beautiful for that." wink _Back up the truck Smythe, don't let the candlelight, not to mention her eyes, get the better of you. No matter how you might like to lose yourself in her._

Looking into Greenlee's eyes, Maggie felt a weight being lifted and she decided to just enjoy tonight. It was beyond time she stopped feeling sorry for herself. _Flirting never hurt anyone, right? Flirting with Greenlee however…_

"You really have to try this sauce…" Greenlee said, quickly. Dipping her finger in the savoury mushroom cream and holding it out to her petite friend, certain she wouldn't take it, but challenging her anyway. Maggie however, was full of surprises and with her eyes fixed on the woman across from her, she took Greenlee's finger into her mouth, tongue swirling, tasting the sauce and her friend's skin. "Mmmmm." Maggie moaned, though she seemed unaware she had said it out loud. A hitch in Greenlee's breathing finally broke them out of their trance. Greenlee slowly took her finger out of Maggie's mouth and put it into her own. Inundated with feeling at the taste of Maggie on her skin, she continued their unbroken gaze. The move shocked them both with its intimacy. _Oh my god,_ they each thought.

After a moment Greenlee regained her ability to speak. "Maggie…You really are amazing."

"Yes, well, thank you." She said clearing her throat, but not breaking the tension. "Flattery might get you somewhere if you're not careful." Picking up her wine glass in a toast she raised her eyebrow at Greenlee.

Her companion raised her own glass in salute, "Here's to not being careful then."

As they touched their glasses together they both knew they were treading into dangerous waters but they were having too much fun to care.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I really wish you'd let me pay for my share. I do have money you know." Maggie said, as they moved away from the desk and towards the door, making way for several other couples and families to pay their bills as well.

"I know but I invited you. I really wanted to take you out to dinner. Please let me."

Not wanting to deny her friend this one small thing, Maggie relented. "Ok. Thank you. It really was a wonderful dinner."

They made their way out the door and had almost made it through the patio and to the street.

"So, what now?" Maggie asked.

"Well, I think I would like to walk the beautiful lady home and then maybe she will grace me with her presence on the roof for a nightcap of some sort." Greenlee said with a flourish, offering her hand.

Maggie slipped her hand easily into Greenlee's. "This is starting to sound suspiciously like a date."

Greenlee turned to face Maggie, placing her other had on Maggie's waist. "Do you want it to be?"

Before Maggie could answer she heard a small but excited voice say her name causing her to drop Greenlee's hand and turn around looking for the source, already knowing who it was.

"Mags?"

She looked straight into the excited eyes of Miranda Montgomery who grinned and started coming at top speed. Greenlee stepped back as Maggie knelt down to meet her. "Hey Munchie." Hugging her tight, nose buried in the little girl's hair, memories and feelings bubbling to the surface.

"Miranda, come back here." Bianca looked up just in time to see Maggie standing up with Miranda in her arms, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "Maggie." Shock was evident on her face but she recovered quickly. "I didn't know you were here."

"Clearly we would have eaten somewhere else had we known." Zoë said, catching up to Bianca after having paid the bill. "Maggie."

"Zoë."

Bianca interrupted the uncomfortable silence. "This is really awkward. I haven't had a chance to call you since we got to Paris. I really don't know how to say this, Maggie but Zoë and I are together now." Zoë looked on smugly, taking Bianca's hand in hers.

"You've been back in Paris for well over a month now Bianca, I read the tabloids, but that's not important I knew. I saw New Beginnings."

"Oh, you saw that?" Zoë asked, giggling, clearly goading Maggie.

"There's no need to be rude, Zarf." Greenlee said. "And yea she saw that." Looking directly at Bianca, Greenlee continued. "Hell of a way for the woman you supposedly loved to find out you moved on isn't it?"

"Who is your friend?" Zoë asked, though the way she said friend felt vaguely dirty.

"Gweenwee." Miranda answered, smiling proudly. Maggie kissed her forehead.

"Greenlee Smythe, du Pres, Lavery." Bianca said, disdain dripping from every syllable. "I didn't know you were back."

"Clearly." Greenlee said.

"**This** is Greenlee?" Zoë giggled.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Bianca said, smirking at Zoë.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Maggie asked.

"It means that in the end it didn't matter whether I sent Greenlee away or not, obviously." Bianca said. "Since here you are."

"Bianca darling, surely it would have mattered. If you would have just left well enough alone you might have learned what a slut Maggie was a whole lot sooner. You could have saved yourself a lot of heartache." Zoë reasoned, looking at Maggie the whole time.

Greenlee watched Bianca and waited. But she didn't say a word. Not to stop Zoë from talking and not in defence of Maggie. Greenlee looked quickly at her friend and could literally see her new found self-worth beginning to wither before her very eyes.

"That's enough." Greenlee said to Zoë, in a dangerously low voice. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Not that I need to justify it to you Bianca but Greenlee has helped me a great deal. We are friends and roommates." Maggie said, trying to be strong, but Greenlee could see her control slipping.

"Oh, is that what they're calling it these days?" Zoë asked.

"You know what, Maud? We have not even been officially introduced and I have had just about all of you I can take. You need to back off if you know what's good for you." Greenlee threatened.

"Are you threatening me? Zoë asked, clearly taken aback.

"You bet your ass. I can help you with that operation, maybe save you some bucks. And I will if you don't leave Maggie alone."

"Everyone needs to rein it in, for Miranda's sake." Maggie said, looking imploringly at Bianca, who said nothing. Then, shifting Miranda towards her friend so she could take her, she continued. "Greenlee can you take her for a minute? Bianca and I need to talk?" Looking at Zoë. "Alone."

"I won't leave Bianca's side." Zoë said, haughtily.

Maggie sighed and put her head in her hand for a moment, rubbing her eyes. _This shouldn't have to be so hard._

"Don't worry, Zoë. You can go see if our dessert is ready so we can go home. I'll be ok. Really." Bianca said, kissing Zoë lightly on the cheek.

Alone finally and they had nothing to say. Someone had to break the silence. "Why wouldn't you be ok? Don't you know you are always safe with me?" Maggie asked incredulous. "Jesus Bianca, can we just get together and talk? Over coffee?"

"Why Maggie? What's left to say?"

"What's left? Bianca we haven't said anything! We haven't talked about any of this since you packed up in the middle of the night and left me."

"I don't want to rehash what you did Maggie. It's over. We are not together anymore. Must you keep obsessing over me?"

"I'm not obsessing over you Bianca. I get it." Maggie stated flatly. Tension making her voice hard for a moment.

Bianca shrugged. "Whatever."

"I am trying to move on. But I miss my best friend. I don't want to lose that too. Didn't we promise that would never happen? Bianca, please…don't shut me out. Please." Maggie plaintively asked. _God, I hate sounding desperate but this may be the only time I have to plead my case to her._

"No, Maggie, stop. I'm sorry I just…no. Not now, maybe not ever. Definitely not now." They stared at each other for a moment. "I don't know what the hell you expect from me, Maggie"

Heavy sigh "Ok, ok. I'll stop. But what about Miranda?"

"What about my daughter?"

Her daughter? "I love her Bianca. I have since before she was born and she loves me. I want her in my life. Can I spend some time with her? We can at least be civil enough to do that, right? For her?" She implored Bianca, tears glistening in her eyes, a few threatening to spill down her flushed cheeks.

"Maybe someday, but not now."

"Bianca, I've already missed so much time with her. She obviously misses me too. Please…"

"Stop pushing Maggie. It's not going to happen. Back-off."

"Ok." She stepped back, holding her hands up in front of her. "This is me backing off. Again." Maggie looked over at Greenlee, who silently asked if she was ok. The petite woman nodded almost imperceptibly in return. Understanding, Greenlee went back to making worms out of straw wrappers with Miranda at a near by table.

Noticing their exchange, Bianca looked between them for a moment, all of the feelings she had about Greenlee from a before she sent her away rising to the surface. When she spoke, it was with condescension. "She only wants in your pants, you know. It'll never be a real relationship."

"Not that it's any of your business but we're just friends. Though I have to ask, why do you say that? Am I really that unlovable?" One tear escaped and made a wet, grey streak down her delicate cheek. _She was my best friend,_ Maggie thought. _What happened to her? Oh yea, I happened to her._

"Come on, Maggie. She was married to your cousin, she knows your history. She's too smart to give her heart to you. You don't know how to love anyone back. In that respect you're just like Frankie. Damaged Goods."

Maggie just stood there, staggered, willing herself not to cry.

"We have to go now." Bianca said, dismissing her and turning toward Zoë who was just emerging from the restaurant again. "Miranda? Zoë?"

Zoë took Miranda's hand and led her from the table with Greenlee back to her mother's side. Greenlee went to put her arm around her friend, still standing mute, noticing that Maggie was trembling violently. She dropped her hand to Maggie's lower back, rubbing gently. She whispered, "It's almost over baby. Hang on."

Seeming to have a change of heart, Bianca spoke to Miranda. "Go say good-bye to Maggie honey, we have to go."

Miranda ran and leapt into Maggie's arms as the emotional woman knelt down to meet her once again. Greenlee, Bianca and Zoë looked on as the two clung to each other as if their lives depended on it. In some ways they did. Maggie looked up at Bianca over Miranda's shoulder, a silent thank you in her glistening eyes. "Don't worry Munchie." Maggie whispered. "I'll see you soon. I promise."

"We really have to go." The always timely Zoë interrupted, clearly wanted to leave.

"Yes, well." As Bianca cleared her throat Greenlee almost thought she saw remorse cross her features, but then it was gone. "Let's go Miranda." Maggie gave Miranda a kiss on top of her head and stood.

Miranda however, was not done. "But I want to go wif Mags and Gweenwee."

"Not tonight sweetie, Zoë promised to read you bedtime stories remember?"

"But Mags…"

"No Miranda, not tonight." Bianca's tone left no room for argument.

Miranda looked up at her mom with big, brown eyes. "Soon I can see Mags. Wite?"

Looking back over her shoulder she made eye contact with Maggie one last time as she mumbled. "Maybe sweetie. Maybe."

As they watched them walk away the picture of the perfect family, the older woman pulled her young friend into a heartfelt hug, feeling Maggie's shaking increase. Greenlee honestly felt like her arms were the only thing holding Maggie together. She hailed a cab and ushered Maggie inside. As they sped through the Paris streets toward home she said a silent prayer that Maggie wouldn't shatter when she let her go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They got home and Maggie immediately went to bed, not saying a word. Greenlee doubted that Maggie would be able to sleep alone after this but it was Maggie's choice. She left her own bedroom door open so Maggie would know she was welcome to join her if she felt the need._ And she will._ After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Greenlee went to bed and waited. After about an hour she was about to give up and go to Maggie's room herself when she saw the woman in question's silhouette in the doorway. "Maggie?"

Maggie walked a few feet into the room and stopped, truly not knowing what to do. At that, Greenlee scooted back in bed and lifted the covers in invitation. Maggie let out a breath she had not known she was holding and slipped into bed with her friend. Greenlee put her arms around Maggie spooning her. She knew there was more to what was said than what she had heard. But she also knew not to push. Maggie would tell her when she was ready.

"Are you asleep?" Maggie asked quietly.

"No."

"It was terrible."

"I know. But at least it's over now. And maybe after your talk she'll decide to let you spend some time with Miranda. Some good may come of it right? Eventually?"

"I guess. There was more. Not just about Miranda. But I don't want to upset you. Let's just go to sleep."

_It must be bad,_ Greenlee thought, feeling Maggie's silent sobbing rip a hole in her own chest as she held her. More silence. _Ok, I'll bite._

"What else did she say, Mags? You know you can tell me anything. I don't want you to ever feel like there is something you can't tell me, can't share with me."

"I told her we were friends, even though she insinuated otherwise."

"Yes, that's true. We are friends." Giving Maggie a squeeze she kissed her hair, resting her chin on Maggie's shoulder.

With a heavy sigh that seemed full of sorrow she continued. "She said you were trying to seduce me. No, that's not exactly what she said." _Why am I trying to sugar coat it?_ "She said you were just trying to get into my pants; that you could never love me because of my history, because I'm damaged goods. Maybe she's right."

"I can't believe her…"

"She said I don't know how to love anyone back when they love me." Maggie said in a quivering voice as she shook with sobs.

Greenlee closed her eyes and tried to suppress the overwhelming desire to go and choke the life out of Bianca Montgomery. _It's not exactly like Bianca tried to help Maggie learn to love someone is it?_ Greenlee knew she had to say something before all the hard work Maggie had done on herself over the last few months would be for naught. The say that honesty is the best policy, so she decided to share some with Maggie. _I just hope it doesn't doom any chances I may have. But what does it matter if I have a chance if Maggie destroyed?_

Moving back to give her petite companion room to turn over she said, "Maggie look at me."

Maggie rolled over onto her back, looking up into Greenlee's face. A face she had come to trust in and rely on in this last year. A face she needed and was coming to love. A beautiful, open face with eyes that held nothing but truth at the moment. And clarity.

"I do know your history. Leo told me all about your childhood. I probably know more about you than Bianca." Reaching up to run trembling fingers through Maggie's hair, she smiled. " And I already love you. I love you because of your history. Your past made you who you are."

"A cheater?" Maggie asked as a tears rolled down her temples to pool on the pillow, wetting them in small spots.

"No. A beautiful, smart, funny young woman with a gentle soul and a heart that has been broken far too many times." Her eyes roamed over the planes of Maggie's face, able to see all she needed to see, even in the dark. "If I am ever lucky enough to have you love me and you get scared thinking you don't know how then I'll help you learn. If you'll let me."

Maggie looked at Greenlee as if she was trying to find something, still seeming unsure. "I'm not damaged goods?"

"You have had damage done to you." With Bianca contributing her fair share, she thought. "But you are not damaged goods. You can heal, are healing. Doing your best to put the pieces of yourself back together again. I'm so proud of you. Please don't let one night, one conversation change that. I will be here to help you through the hard stuff. I promise." Smiling through her own tears, she meant every word.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad I did it." Maggie laughed. "Thank you Greenlee. I am so glad you are here."

"I can't imagine being anywhere else." Greenlee said honestly. "Maggie?"

Looking up into her friend's eyes, "Yes?" she replied softly.

"Can I…can I kiss you?"

"Please."

Greenlee leaned over Maggie, looking down at her wounded friend. She wiped away her tears with her fingertips. Kissed each eyelid, her nose, then her lips, tender and loving. A kiss meant to soothe not arouse.

For Maggie this was unlike the times they had kissed before. This was for comfort, love. It was intimate and powerful. And yet, as had become the case since the night of the New Beginnings episode there was an overwhelming sense of peace that came over Maggie. Of calm. Most of all strength. This kiss didn't scare her, it made her feel safe.

Greenlee, eyes still close, took a deep breath. Then, opening her eyes she took in Maggie's much calmer demeanour. She decided a little humour was in order. "Did I mention how much I now hate Zarf? I think we may have to throw out a few cds tomorrow." Maggie laughed out loud, a beautiful sound to Greenlee's ears. _Much better than crying._ "Now let's get some rest. Tomorrow's a new day." She got comfortable on her back and then opened her arms to scoop Maggie up. Maggie laid her head on Greenlee's chest, arm and leg thrown over her friend and cuddled in.

As they both drifted to sleep, Greenlee spoke one more truth into the dark. "For the record, I am going to try and seduce you, when you're ready."

Silence. She thought Maggie must be asleep. Then Maggie sleepily kissed her collarbone.

"When I'm ready, I just might let you.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's notes: I am not totally happy with this chapter. That's ok though because it furthers the story. I don't think it's bad per say, I am was just not really planning on writing Erica or Bianca just yet. They demanded to be heard though, so here it is. Feedback is appreciated._

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 8**

_**Pine Valley  
November, 2007**_

Erica Kane exited the Fusion elevator with a flourish clearly looking for someone. Entering the break room her eyes finally landed on the person in question. "Bianca, darling, just the person I've been looking for. I didn't expect you to be working during this trip or I would have come here first."

"Mom." Hugging her. "Zoë and I are helping out with Zoë's new endorsement while we are in town. I thought we were meeting at the Valley Inn later to go over the final plans for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"We are. But something else has come up and it can not wait." Looking over at Bianca's constant shadow, she asked. "Zoë, do you mind if I have a moment alone to talk to my daughter?"

"Of course, Erica." Kissing Bianca briefly. "I'll just go ask Babe if she would like to join us for lunch."

Nodding to her girlfriend, Bianca turned her attention back to her mother.

"Honestly Bianca, I still do not understand your need to be friends with that baby-stealing bimbo."

"Mother, we've been over this. Please, drop it."

"Fine." Erica said, shaking her head. "Let's sit." She sat on the couch and waited for her daughter to join her which she did with a dramatic sigh. _She's becoming more like me by the day as I become more like her_, Erica thought with an ironic chuckle.

"What is it that can't wait until tonight?" Bianca asked, impatiently.

"Jack talked to Greenlee yesterday. It seems Maggie is indeed coming with her."

"Fantastic." Bianca said. "And? I know there must be more or you would not be sitting here right now. "

"Before I go on, I want your assurance that you will try to remain calm."

Glaring at her mother Bianca said in frustration, "Go on…

"Greenlee is apparently having some minor work done on the penthouse. So for the first few days at least, your Uncle jack and I have invited them to stay with us." Erica said waiting for the explosion she was sure would follow.

"Miranda staying with you is clearly out of the question then. When do they arrive? Zoë and I can pick her up tonight or first thing in the morning at the latest."

"Be reasonable, honey."

"I can't believe this." Bianca raised her voice, standing. "What in the hell do you want from me? I already agreed that if Maggie came with Greenlee, which I fully expected because she has no decent family left and it's just like Greenlee to bring a stray to a family affair…" Pacing, she was clearly overwrought and close to raving.

"Bianca, I don't think that's fair."

Bianca stopped pacing to glare at her mother, incredulous. "Fair? You want me to be fair?!? I already agreed to let you arrange a couple of short visits between Maggie and Miranda. That is about as **fair** as I am prepared to be. But Miranda staying there with Maggie is out of the question. I just can't handle it"

"Bianca no one is asking you to spend any time with Maggie yourself or take her back or anything of that nature. I will make sure that everything goes well and if I think for one moment something is happening that is not good for Miranda I will stop it myself. There is no reason to change any of the plans."

Not hearing her or ignoring her, Erica didn't know which; Bianca continued to pace becoming more and more out of control. "I will pick Miranda up today. I think that would be best. Yes. We'll just come and get her."

"Bianca Montgomery, you will do no such thing." Erica said in her best Kane tone, leaving no room for discussion. "Sit." Bianca did as she was told. "Couples divorce every day. You have got start dealing with the issues surrounding yours."

"We were not married." Bianca stated flatly.

"No, but you might as well have been. And now your daughter misses Maggie."

"I don't want Miranda spending too much time with Maggie."

"Why Bianca? Is it that you want payback? Do you feel as though if you hurt Maggie enough then maybe you'll be able to face her? It won't work honey, it never does. I speak from experience."

"No, that's not it."

"Well, then?"

"I told you before, I have moved on with my life and past all the pain and hurt." Bianca explained. Erica looked at her daughter, clearly sceptical but not saying a word. "I want Miranda to move on as well. I want her to eventually forget Maggie, stop asking about her. Why are you condemning me for that?"

"Oh honey, I'm not condemning you."

"I didn't ask to be hurt. Or cheated on. You know what Maggie did to me, mom."

"I do, of course I do." _I also know what she has done __**for**__ you,_ Erica thought, not understanding why Bianca seemed so adamant about cutting her once best friend not only out of her own life but her daughter's as well. "But frankly what worries me more is what you are about to do, are doing to Miranda. You have got to deal with the issue of your daughter wanting access to both her parents."

"I don't want Maggie to be her parent. I want Zoë to be her other mother. It would make Zoë so happy and Miranda, well, Miranda will come to love her. It's what I want."

"Miranda obviously has other ideas. This is not only about what you want or what Zoë may want. Miranda loves Maggie. You lived as a family for 2 years and you told me you were having adoption papers drawn up. They have a connection and you cannot take that away from her or try to break that bond. Trust me, nothing good could come of it."

"Mom, I have to do what I feel is best. For both me and my daughter."

"Bianca I am beginning to question your ability to know what that is at this point. You seem a little over emotional about this. One cannot help but wonder why. So, I am going to do you a favour. I am going to save you from yourself. Trust me you will thank me for it later. Miranda will stay with us as planned. No more discussion." Getting up to leave, Erica put her hand on her daughter's head. Running her fingers through soft, brunette locks she could feel the tension and heat coming off Bianca in waves. "Everything will be ok. I promise."

"I doubt that." Bianca sighed as Zoë and Babe entered the room chatting loudly, ready for lunch.

"Bianca? Are you ok?" Babe asked, rushing to Bianca, putting her arm around her friend.

"She's fine." Erica replied. "Holiday stress. Bianca dear I will see you tonight." Nodding at Zoë, Erica made her way past them and to the elevator. As she waited for the car to arrive she hoped she had heard the last of this, knowing in her heart that she had not and that it may just get worse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Paris, France**_

Maggie wrapped her towel around herself and stepped back out into the bedroom. The shower had helped clear her mind a bit but she was still full of images from the night before. Shuddering she tried to push images of making love to Greenlee out of her head so she could get ready before she needed another shower. _At this rate a cold shower would be more effective. _

"Hey beautiful." A husky voice called from a pile of covered in the middle of the bed. "Come here."

"I don't know if I should come over there. You should be getting up and getting in the shower. We have a coffee date in an hour."

Maggie walked to the bed, sitting on the side and moving her hand under the covers until she found an arm. Pulling her girlfriend's hand out, she kissed the palm as Greenlee's head emerged from the top of the pile by the pillows. "Morning." she said sleepily, pulling Maggie forward into a kiss. She buried her nose in Maggie's neck. "You small good, clean. And you're warm and wet." She said as she ran her hand up Maggie's back and into her wet hair. Kissing her again, deeper this time. She whimpered when Maggie pulled away, breathless. "Wow.." Shaking her head to clear the erotic fog. "That was just supposed to be a good morning kiss. See what you do to me." She said, only partly kidding.

"I know." Maggie agreed. "It more every time. Every time you touch me, look at me, make love to me. More intense, more earth shattering…just more." Trying to get her breathing under control she finally gave up, pulling the other woman into a kiss that was so blatant in its intent it took her lover's breath away.

"Does this scare you?" Greenlee asked, fingers tracing the edges of Maggie's towel. Finding the end she gently tugged as a way of asking permission.

"Most of the time, yes." She pulled off the towel and let it fall to the floor crawling on all fours on the bed until she loomed over her older lover. "Right now, not a bit." Greenlee's shower could wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Greenlee and Maggie approached their favourite coffee shop hand in hand. Greenlee looked at Maggie and delighted in the act of god that brought them together. They sat at a booth with a large window. As the early morning sun shone on Maggie, it glinted off her hair making it seem alive, warm and inviting.

"Tell me again why we had to get out of bed?" Greenlee asked, reaching across the table to take Maggie's hand. "We could have stayed in bed all day. Trust me I would have made it worth your while." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Because you are meeting me for coffee." A sultry though amused voice said behind Greenlee. "And you two are late."

"Anna!" Maggie exclaimed jumping up from the booth and enveloping the older woman in a he hug. "I've missed you. How was your trip?" Anna had been to visit Robin and then David before returning to Paris. David was with Doctors without Borders at the moment and would not be back for another 8 months. Guiding her back to the booth, Anna sat across from Greenlee who Maggie then joined, sliding her hand along her lover's thigh.

"Trip was good, Robin sends you both her love." Smiling at her companions, Anna noticed how happy and healthy they both looked. "It looks like you are both doing well."

"Better than ever. And it's Greenlee's fault we're late." Maggie said with a grin, squeezing Greenlee's knee under the table with a wink.

"Maggie can you get me a coffee? I'm not really hungry but I am dying for a good latte." She watched Maggie head off to the long line at the counter before she looked back to Greenlee. "When are you leaving to head back to Pine Valley for the holidays?"

"Tomorrow." Greenlee said, watching Maggie with unadulterated love in her eyes.

"Wow, you really have it bad." Anna said, shaking her head. "Are you sure it's wise to take her back there so soon after the last fiasco? The tabloids have not been kind to her either. I'm glad to see she doesn't look at fragile as before but… is she going to be able to handle it?"

"She says yes. I can't second guess her Anna. Everyone in her life has done that to her. I won't. If she says she's ready, then I believe her. Trust me. No one will hurt her. I won't allow it. And if at any point she has had enough, we leave, no questions asked. She knows that."

"I trust you, Greenlee. It's Pine Valley I don't trust."

"I know. But we won't know how Bianca is going to react until we tell her and the rest of the town I'm not worried about. People will come around. Bianca already knows Maggie's coming and has agreed to let her see Miranda."

Anna looked at Greenlee, eyes wide in shock. "Really? Well, that's progress at least."

"No kidding. I am more worried about myself."

"How so?"

"I love her, Anna. I mean really, truly love her. Like I loved Leo. It scares me to death." She said, voice quivering, knowing Anna understood.

"I am going to tell you the same thing now I told you when you were about to marry Leo. I am saying it again because for the first time since then, I think it applies. Of all the things that have gone so wrong for both you and Maggie in the last few years, being with this woman who you love deeply, as you are beginning to realize, is instinctively right. You are taking this leap into the unknown and you're being lead there by your heart, not your head. I am sure you have tried to tell yourself this is wrong and not the right time, whatever. But hold on to that rightness. Remembering that, can get you through anything.

"Anything?"

"Yes, public tantrums, jealous exes, irate mothers-in-law…anything."

"Leo and I had our perfect moments, Anna. I am petrified Maggie and I won't get them. And that even if we do, someone will take them away from us or her from me."

"Greenlee, you worry too much. Just trust your heart." She watched Greenlee as Greenlee watched Maggie. "And hers. They won't lead you astray. It's easy to see Maggie loves you, as much as she'll let herself, as much as she's able. Besides, you have an angel watching over you."

"I do?"

"I think Leo would approve of the way you love his cousin. In fact, I know he would. Trust in that."

Not trusting her voice, Greenlee just nodded and whispered. "Thank you."

"Are you two talking about me?" Maggie asked setting Anna's coffee in front of her then joining her girlfriend in the booth, Greenlee's arm snaking around her shoulders.

"Yea, so what of it?" Anna asked. "It was all good."

"Well, in that case, continue." Laughing Maggie took a sip of her tea.

"Listen girls, I have something for you, since neither David nor I will be seeing you over the holidays. It isn't much but we wanted you to have it. Especially now." Handing the box to Maggie she waited.

Maggie tore open the box to the delight and amusement of the two women sitting next to her. As she took the frame out of the box and looked at the picture it contained tears of joy sprang from her eyes. She handed the picture to Greenlee, getting up to join Anna on the other side of the booth. Wrapping her arms around the woman who had meant so much to her, had helped her get ready for prom and so much more; who had in the last couple of years become her family. "Thank you, so much Anna. I don't know what to say."

Greenlee had no words. She knew how much this would obviously mean to Maggie but it surprised her how much it meant to her. Especially coming from Anna and David. Looking down at the picture again she was struck by how happy they all looked. It was quite the sight. Maggie standing in the middle, Anna and Greenlee on either side of her with Leo and David by their respective spouses. Greenlee was not even sure when this had been taken.

"We wanted you to have family with you no matter where you were. That way you always know you are not alone and that you are both loved."

Handing the picture back to Maggie when she returned to her side, Greenlee stood, leaning over the table to kiss and hug Anna. Maggie, staring down at the picture, traced Leo's face with her finger. "I'll take good care of her Leo. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's notes: This chapter is long. And this isn't even all of it. LMAO I decided to break it up into two chapters so the other part that has become chapter ten will be posted later tonight hopefully. This chapter continues the conversation with Anna because I felt that Maggie had more to work out and she can't really do that with Greenlee. Not when it's about Greenlee. Plus, she needs to have something solid to stand on before they get to Pine Valley where I suspect everything is going to be thrown into chaos. Let me know what you think, feedback is essential at this point as I am freaking out with each chapter. _

As usual these characters to not belong to me. I just borrow them to play. They belong to ABC/AMC/Disney. If they were mine I would treat them better and the show would be much, much different.

The songs belong to Keith Urban and Rascal Flatts. Special thanks goes to rbabe2005 for helping me choose the music for this chapter.

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 9**

Kissing Maggie on the forehead Greenlee turned to leave promising to meet her later at Passy so they could continue their last evening in Paris together. Maggie watched her until she was long out of sight, smiling to herself. "Subtle isn't she?"

"I don't think subtle is a word ever used to describe Greenlee." Anna said, clearly amused by Maggie's obvious emotion.

"No, I guess not. Of course not everyone knows the side of her I do." Turning to Anna. "She thinks I need to talk to someone besides her."

"Do you?"

"Probably."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you alone anyway. How are you Maggie, really?"

"It depends on when you ask. I go from happy to worried and from mystified to freaked. I'm mostly a mess but I'm working on it." Unable to stop the smile from reclaiming her face she added. "We're working on it."

"For what it's worth you look good. You both do." It was true. Anna had not seen either of them look this healthy or happy in a long time though she doubted Maggie would just accept that. She loved Maggie but the girl could never just accept happiness.

"Most days I feel amazing. But it's complicated and complicated was not what I needed right now."

"Love isn't about what one needs and complicated comes with the territory. Love doesn't always wait until we're ready either." The spy knew this from experience.

"It's not like I didn't go into this with my eyes wide open. I knew I had growing feelings for her and that no matter how much I said different this could never be casual. I knew I could never have just one night with her; I liked her too much for that. I didn't want to be involved with anyone but I knew if I slept with her I would be. I am. I won't be sorry for that. Not for making love to her and not for going back to Pine Valley with her. Doesn't mean I'm not confused though. I just wish I could get out of my own way."

"What's stopping you?"

"Same old self-doubt I have always had. Plus I've spent so much time running from what I feel for her that I'm not sure how to stop and just let it happen." Laughing at the absurdness of the situation. "Guilt for betraying what I felt for Bianca. Fear that I don't deserve Greenlee and that I didn't deserve Bianca either. Fear that I can't have a future with Greenlee anymore than I could with Bianca. All because if who I am. I have only ever been in love with one person. And I managed to screw that up with insecurities and withdrawal. Not to mention all the regret I feel for what I did."

"Are you going to tell Bianca what really happened?" Anna knew everything and wondered if it would even make a difference to Bianca or if her Kane pride would still keep her acting like a fool.

"Greenlee thinks I should. But why, Anna? What would be the point?" She asked. "If she had wanted to know she would have asked me. She didn't. She had three months and she never said a word. Nothing. And then again when I went to Pine Valley. Nothing. Instead she chose to believe the worst about me almost like she was waiting for it. And then she punished me. The whole thing is painful and hard to deal with and confusing. But the fact that she would believe that I…" Looking off into the distance she tried to gather her thoughts and hold back the tears that always seemed just under the surface when she talked about Bianca. Taking a deep breath, Maggie continued. "I swear that part still hurts so much sometimes I can hardly breathe. What if I'm never free?"

"I don't know darling. Maybe telling Bianca the truth would help. It could change everything. Would you give up what you have now, give up loving Greenlee if it meant the pain went away and you could have Bianca back just like before?"

"No." Maggie answered, without hesitation. While she didn't know what it was exactly between her and Greenlee or if she would ever fall in love with her, she did know that she didn't want to go backwards. And that she needed to see where these powerful feelings would lead. "Loving Greenlee is easy. It's the only thing about any of this that is."

"See. That's an indication of how deep your feelings already are. No regrets Maggie. Believe me; you do not want to live with regrets."

"I don't want her to have any either."

"And you think she will? How so?"

"What if I can never love her the way she deserves and she gets tired of waiting? Or I can't ever get over Bianca? I have loved Bianca for so long. What if I don't know how to love anyone else? Who am I kidding? I couldn't even love Bianca right."

"Maggie, there is no right way to love someone." Not seeming to hear her, Maggie rambled on. Anna let her continue because she obviously needed to get it out and she felt grateful Maggie trusted her enough to open up this way.

"God forbid I do let my walls down, let her in and then she decides she wants Ryan back."

Anna laughed out loud, much to Maggie's chagrin. "Has Greenlee ever given you reason to believe she wants Ryan back or that she would walk out on you for any reason?"

"No. Quite the opposite in fact. She said she has no feelings for Ryan and doesn't want him back. I know she wouldn't lie to me but what if she doesn't know herself? She has been such a good friend, always there for me even when I didn't know I needed her. I don't want to lose that. Every business trip and holiday. Every time Bianca ran back home. She was there. Until Bianca sent her away."

"And don't think for a moment she doesn't feel guilty about that." Anna said. Having talked to Greenlee about this very subject on numerous occasions she knew just how guilty.

"Oh, I know. But Cecelia wasn't her mistake she was mine. I am the one who uses sex to avoid, well everything really. I'm the one who runs from pain and confusion. Not Greenlee. ME."

"Maggie, you have to come to grips with all this. I know you trust Greenlee as a friend; do you trust her love for you?"

"I'm trying Anna. I am. She is being so patient with me and so delicate. She keeps telling me that she will step out of the way for Bianca if I ever want her to. What I really want is for her to tell me how she really feels. That she doesn't want to lose me to Bianca. That she wants to fight for me. Maybe if Bianca had just said…" She trailed off knowing that was not a productive train of thought. "She obviously doesn't trust my feelings for her. Not that I've given her any reason to."

_She should be saying this to Greenlee,_ Anna thought. "Trusting takes more courage than anything else in the world. It also takes time Maggie. You and she seem to have a solid base. A wonderful friendship to build from."

"But that's here, where there is no intrusion. Pine Valley isn't Paris, Anna."

"And Greenlee isn't Bianca, Maggie. You need to tell her what you're telling me."

Stunned by Anna's words Maggie fell silent. "You are so right. What is wrong with me? She's good for me and look what I am doing. This is such a typical Stone move. God, I'm an idiot. I ruin everything good in my life."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. She has been good for you, anyone can see that. But you have given that same gift to her. I remember what condition she was in when she showed up in Paris. Do you?" Anna looked at Maggie as if she could see straight into her heart, her soul.

"Talk about someone with trust issues. She was shattered." There were days Maggie was still haunted by the look on Greenlee's face and her empty eyes the first time she saw her in Paris. Anna had called her and asked her to come over right away. The naked pain she witnessed when she walked into Anna's flat had stunned her. Greenlee had been broken. It still made her angry at Ryan and Kendall sometimes just to think about it. But they had gotten through it. Even though it had put a strain on Maggie's relationship with Bianca which Maggie had only recently come to understand. _It's not like Bianca ever talked to me about it. Just went behind my back to Greenlee._

"You are one of the main reasons Greenlee is here and healthy today. You both made it look easy."

"Like I said, loving her isn't hard."

"But falling in love with her is?"

"No, not hard. Just frightening. Exhilarating." She laughed at herself then looked at Anna, suddenly serious. "And yet, terrifyingly right sometimes."

"Does that tell you anything?"

"What is it you always say? What have we learned from this love?" She grinned and Anna smiled back at her in genuine affection.

"Love has many components, Maggie. Trust and truth are essential. You have truth. Hang onto that. Try and let yourself trust Greenlee. Go to Pine Valley with no expectations and do what feels right for you. Ultimately that's all either of you can do. "

"That's just it Anna. Running would normally feel right for me. I just can't do it anymore." She looked at Anna with weary eyes. "I'm just so tired. Tired of being afraid. Tired of running. Tired of losing everything and everyone I have ever loved. I want to stay this time. Please just tell me what to do."

"I don't think there is anything I can tell you that you don't already know somewhere deep inside yourself. You have to find what your truth is. And what the truth of you and Greenlee is. I do know you can't build a future while hiding from your past. Your answers are in Pine Valley."

Maggie laid her head on the older woman's shoulder. "I love you, Anna. I have always wished you were my mom. Does Robin know how lucky she is?"

"I love you too Maggie." Scooping Maggie up into a hug. "I can assure you Robin doesn't mind sharing me with you or Greenlee. She loves you both. And you know I am always here for you. Always. We're family."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maggie walked up to the station and as she did she caught sight of her girlfriend. She really is beautiful. She makes me want to hope for the future. Hope to do better. Hope to be better. Just then their eyes met and for just a moment all of Paris ceased to exist. It was just them. Greenlee smiled and started towards her.

"Hi." Greenlee said, voice rough with emotion. "I missed you." Reaching up she ran her fingertips over Maggie's cheek bones, tucking some hair behind a tiny ear, and then cupping the back of Maggie's head drawing her into a loving, worshipful kiss. Eyes closed, foreheads touching they stood there like that until someone bumped into Greenlee popping their bubble.

"Dork. We've only been apart for a couple of hours." Maggie said with a lopsided grin, taking Greenlee's hand in her smaller one.

"I know but I still missed you. Really."

"I believe you. Wanna know why?"

"Of course."

"Because I missed you too. But it was nice to talk to Anna and it helped a lot. Thank you."

"I knew you needed to talk to her and besides I wanted to set up your surprise at home for later."

"A surprise? I like surprises."

_She is such a kid sometimes._ "This is our last night in Paris for an unforeseeable amount of time. I want it to be special, memorable."

"It will be special no matter what we do, Goober, because we'll be doing it together. And besides, it isn't like we will never see Paris again. Now, come on."

They took the flight of steps down the bridge of Bir Hakeim to l'Allée des Cygnes. The Alley of Swans. Not that there had ever been any swans. They had been here together many times. They walked among the serene, shady trees in companionable silence. Hand in hand they leisurely made their way to the western tip, a flight of seagulls circling above their heads in the setting sun.

"I love it here." Greenlee said.

"I know. Do you remember the first time you brought me here?"

"Of course. We came here so you could feel closer to Bianca when she went back to Pine Valley for Christmas just after I got to Paris."

_Just after we became lovers_, Maggie also remembered though not mentioning it. This night was about them. She also knew full well they were both aware of the circumstances of their lives back then. "It was **our** first Christmas together."

"We both know why I brought you here. You needed to feel closer to the States." _I still can't believe she left you right after becoming your lover. How she could walk away from that for any reason is beyond me. I sure couldn't. Not after knowing what touching you, loving you is like._

Maggie brought her out of her reverie. "Yes, but I was with you and we had fun. It was my first break from school and with Bianca not asking me to go back with her I was fully intending to spend it feeling sorry for myself. Thanks to you I didn't. I spent it with my friend."

"Your needy friend who had just run away from her own problems and was a total basket case herself." Laughing to cover the memory Greenlee continued. "Hell of a holiday."

"It felt good to be needed." Maggie said, being as truthful as she could.

"I'll always need you, Mags. Always." Overcome for a moment Greenlee closed her eyes to prevent tears from overflowing, laying her head on her young partner's shoulder. Maggie snaked her arm around Greenlee's shoulder as they watched the sunset from the base of the scaled down model of the Statue of Liberty, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally Maggie turned to face Greenlee jumping up to sit on the base of the statue, pulling her lover between her legs and into her arms. Clearing her throat Maggie put her hands on the taller woman's hips. "Speaking of Christmas. Do you remember the first time you kissed me?" Maggie asked, mirth clearly dancing in her eyes.

"You obviously mean last Christmas. I have tried to forget that mortifying event." Greenlee replied with an answering amusement. "I choose to remember any other kiss but that one. But to answer your question, yes, I remember." Searching Maggie's face for any hint of pain and finding none they both allowed the memory to overtake them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Paris, France  
December 2006**_

Approaching the Cambius penthouse Greenlee knew her fears about what Maggie would be doing tonight were right on the money. She could hear the music from the elevator. _Good thing I bribed the doorman to not let her know I was here otherwise she would never have let me come up._

Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away

_Wow_, Greenlee thought. _She really is wallowing in it tonight._ She could just picture Maggie in there, glass of wine in her hand, staring at nothing, tears rolling down her face. _I can't let her do this to herself. Not on Christmas. I will not let her spend another Christmas alone._

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

Maggie was sitting on the couch crying, thinking she would never be whole again. Wondering what she did to God to deserve this. _Together in Paris for almost 2 years and we never spent a Christmas together, New Year's either. How can I miss what I never had? Do I even have a right after what I did?_

**Knock, Knock**

"Go away, whoever you are. Just go away!" Maggie yelled from the couch trying to be heard over the music and her own tears.

Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
'All By Myself' would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

**Knock, Knock**

Maggie reluctantly went to the door, looking through the peephole. _Greenlee? What is she doing here? _She opened the door but left the chain on. She was not in the mood to party or be social tonight. There stood her friend wearing reindeer antlers with bells on them and a smile, holding a bottle of wine and an envelope.

"What do you want Greenlee?"

"To stop you from wallowing in self-pity. But I can see I am already too late. Now open the door shortstuff so I can come in. it's rude to leave me out here with these stupid antlers on."

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

"I didn't tell you to put them on and I am not in the mood for company."

"Too bad. It's Christmas, you don't need to be alone and I have a gift for you. Now open the door or I'll huff and puff and blow it in." Maggie just stared at her, pain rolling off the girl in waves. "Please Maggie."

"Can we turn this off?" Greenlee pointed into the air indicating the music.

"Nope."

As Keith Urban ended and Rascal Flatts began though Greenlee was quickly reaching her breaking point. Listening to the words she knew it had to stop.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

"That's it." She said, walking to the CD player and turning it off. "What the hell are you doing Maggie? You are not going to get her back by sitting here feeling sorry for yourself and listening to sad songs." handing Maggie the bottle of wine she brought she said, "Pour me a glass please. Better make it two so I can catch up with you."

Maggie grabbed a glass from the china cabinet and poured her friend a generous amount which Greenlee drank quickly presenting her glass to be refilled. "I have a present for you." She said once they were again settle on the couch.

"I don't want anything."

"God…you are exhausting. Just open it." Handing her the envelope.

Maggie sat her glass down on the coffee table and opened her gift. Inside the envelope was a plane ticket to Pine Valley. "Greenlee I can't accept this. It's too much."

"Yes, you can. I want you to have it. One of us deserves a shot at our happy ending." _Little does she know my happy ending can never happen if she gets hers_, Greenlee thought ruefully. "It's a private airline so the dates are open ended. You can leave and return, or not, any time you like."

Tears glistening once again in Maggie's eyes she was at a loss for words. "Thank you." She whispered. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You can thank me by bringing your girl home." Greenlee smiled, while she listened to the deafening sound of her own heart breaking. "Now, let's get drunk!"

--------------------

"I've always just let people walk all over me. My mom, Jonathan, Henry." _Bianca_, Greenlee thought but kept it to herself._ No need to rub salt in the wound. _Maggie took another sip of her wine. "Bianca is never going to take me seriously. I can't blame her. I don't know what makes me think I can win her back"

"For god's sake would you have some self-respect? You have so much going for you. Really."

"You're just being nice to the drunk, broken girl."

"Maggie, you are such a good person. Intelligent, kind, charming, funny. You are meant for so much more than this life has given you so far."

"Really?"

"Yes! If I were Bianca I would be ecstatic to have you as my girlfriend." _Oops. Did I say that out loud?_

"Can you say that at least a few hundred more times before I even try to get on that plane?"

Taking Maggie's face into her hands, smoothing the hair out of her eyes, Greenlee looked at the woman she was coming to love so deeply it was getting hard to hide. She knew this was a dangerous situation but Maggie needed to know how amazing she was, how much she was worth. "Oh Maggie. You are so beautiful. But beyond that you have the most gentle soul."

Seeing the truth in her friend's eyes while her heart lay broken and bare on the floor overwhelmed Maggie. She leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on a surprised Greenlee's lips, a spark of something making her own lips tingle as she pulled away. After an awkward few moments of looking at anything but each other Maggie finally met confused hazel eyes. The spark hit her again. _What the hell is that?_

"I…um…I'm sorry. This is so typical of me. I just…"

Before she could even get another word out Greenlee had taken Maggie's face in her hands once more and kissed her again, swallowing her friend's surprised gasp. A surprising but strong tendril of desire rose between them that momentarily obscured anything else. It was the encroachment of Greenlee's tongue that brought Maggie out of her fog and caused her to wretch her lips away, staring at her friend stunned, breathing heavily as the cd finished and left them in deafening silence.

Greenlee spoke first.

"Ah…I'm sorry Maggie. I really am. You don't need this right now. It was good talking to you. Yes. The talking was good. But I have to go now. Yep, gotta go. I'll…ah…I'll call you." She said as she got up and stumbled backwards to the door, grabbing her coat.

Maggie wanted to stop her from leaving. She really did. She knew they should talk about what just happened. But she could not seem to move, shock and desire seeming to lock her in place, rigid, unable to do more than take shallow breaths. She felt like she was going to pass out.

Greenlee stopped with her hand on the door and her back to Maggie. "Merry Christmas…" She trailed as she walked out the door, letting it close behind her.

Maggie was suddenly ripped from her trance as she heard the door slam. She reached for her glass of wine and downed the rest in one gulp. Outside in the hall, Greenlee stood with her back against the door to the penthouse, slowly sliding to the floor as tears overflowed her eyes.

Both girls thought, at the exact same moment. "Oh my god, what have I done."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Paris, France  
November 2007

"I was mortified. And scared to death." Greenlee said, kissing Maggie's cheek and attempting to move. Maggie however had other plans and Greenlee felt arms close tightly around her preventing her from leaving the warmth of her lover's body. "I had been trying to hard to do that right thing."

"I was shocked to say the least. But looking back on it now I should have seen it. Hell, I should have recognized my own desire for what it was long before then." _Bianca did_, she thought. Wrapping her legs around the older woman Maggie smiled and leaned in capturing lips that had been calling to her since they sat down. Hunger rippled up between them as they kissed. The rough edges of their passion flaring, igniting something deeper, more real than anything previous. Maggie opened her mouth inviting Greenlee to deepen their connection which the other woman did without hesitation, feeling Maggie's hands wander up and down her back, trembling. Maggie tightened her legs around Greenlee but as she felt her partner's hips begin a slow rocking motion she knew they had to stop. "Greenlee…"

Eyes still closed Greenlee responded close to her ear, "Yes?" Kissing her pulse point and causing her to shiver.

"We don't need to be anywhere special to honour our last night in this city. Let's go home. I want my surprise." She smiled as she jumped down and took Greenlee's hand. "Besides I'm hungry."

"You ain't the only one sweet cheeks." Greenlee said, smacking Maggie on the bum and clearly not talking about food.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's notes**: Here we go. The final two chapters before they land in Pine Valley. This is terribly important as we get to meet Cecelia and learn a little about what has happened in Paris lo these many months and what Greenlee and Maggie may be in for when they face Bianca over Thanksgiving dinner. Thanks to **Tina** for helping me with parts of this chapter that worried me and assuring me I should post it. And thanks for beta reading that important bit as well. I am happy with this as it addresses some points that I felt were left unexplained by either me or the show. I know parts of it are harsh but they need to be to explain what we saw on screen and how people have changed and why. LMAO. Remember, feedback is like food, more needed sometimes._

These characters do not nelong to me. They belong to ABC/AMC/Disney. If they were mine I would treat them better and the show would be much, much different.

**Weak in the Knees**  
**Chapter 10**

_**August 2007  
Paris, France**_

"Maggie?"

Maggie turned to see a face she was not sure she would ever see again. She was glad she was wrong.

"Cecelia? Hi." She reached out and warmly hugged the friend she had not seen in such a long time, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch, it's been…" Maggie found she was at a loss for the right words.

"Tough. I know." The blonde stroked Maggie's cheek, remembering what it was like to kiss her. Thinking maybe now she had a chance. "I read the tabloids unfortunately. How are you holding up?"

"Better. I'm sort of seeing someone, an old friend actually. I am sure I mntioned Greenlee. I don't know how good I am at it or for her but I am trying to move on."

_You only talked about her all the time,_ Cecelia thought. "Good for you." Was what she said though, sadness and regret tingeing her words. "I'm glad you're ok. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too and our long talks over bad campus coffee. " She smiled at her friend. "I had to change my class schedule. I took a month off to go back to Pine Valley. I tried to fix everything, to get Bianca to understand or at least hear me out. Crazy I know but I was desperate." She laughed ironically. "It didn't work, obviously."

"I find it hard to believe that woman would even give you the time of day much less listen to what you have to say regarding what happened."

"You don't know Bianca, CeCe. It's not really fair of you to judge her by the things that I said when I was falling apart. Or how she treated me. She was hurting. She did walk in on us after all." Maggie still felt such overwhelming guilt it made the bile rise in her throat. She closed her eyes and tried her best to swallow it down.

"I'm not going by anything you said, Maggie. I know her, at least all I care to. I met her when she summoned me to the Cambius offices."

"What?" _First Jonathan, then Greenlee, now Cecelia? What was Bianca thinking?_

"I thought you knew."

"No and I am sorry you had to go through that. When was this?"

"Last October, early in the month, not sure of the date though. Why?"

"Because that's when she left, in the middle of the night, with not a word to me. I've never understood why." Maggie stood there confused but finally on the verge of getting answers. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Of course. I was so insulted I don't think I'll ever forget it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**November 2007  
Present Evening**_

Greenlee was lighting candles frantically. Trying like a madwoman to get the roof ready for when Maggie got home from the store. On the way home she had said they had nothing for dessert and suggested Maggie stop at the store for ice cream and meet Greenlee back home with the excuse she could not wait as she had to use the restroom. In fact, she wanted to get the roof ready for a romantic evening. One chaise lounge set up to share facing the lights of the city, warm blanket thrown over the back. In the distance the Eiffel Tower shown beautifully while the entire rooftop twinkled with light from what seemed like hundreds of candles scattered everywhere. As she looked around and surveyed her handwork she heard Maggie coming up the stairs.

"Look who I found wandering around the market. I invited her back for a drink I hope you don't…" Maggie stopped dead in her tracks as she emerged onto the roof, stunned by all the candles and realizing she had made a huge mistake. "Mind." _Oh no_… "Greenlee, honey, I had no idea."

"I am gonna go." Cecelia said, clearly embarrassed. "I am obviously interrupting what was supposed to be a romantic last Parisian night. I am so sorry, Greenlee."

A shadow passed over Greenlee's face but just as quickly was gone. Maggie was not even sure she had seen it, and then her girlfriend finally spoke. "No, Cecelia it's fine. The romance can wait. Maggie's been meaning to call you anyway so we could get together and say goodbye. I'll get an extra glass. Pull up a chair and I'll be right back."

"Is she going to kill me? Throw me off the roof?" Cecelia asked laughing after Greenlee had gone back inside.

"I think you're safe. It's my fault; I should have known she was in a rush to get back here alone for a reason." Maggie smiled her crooked grin, the roof was beautiful. "Don't worry; I'll make it up to her later." She said offering her friend the smaller chair. Settling on the chaise lounge, she covered her legs with the warm blanket Greenlee had left for her and leaned back to wait for her lover.

"So," Cecelia said. "Pine Valley, huh?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**October 2006  
Cambias Offices  
Paris, France**_

Cecelia was a little nervous. No, that wasn't exactly right, she was really nervous, shaking in fact. It was not every day you get summoned to the corporate offices of a multinational corporation by the CEO. Especially not when you had once been caught making out with said CEO's girlfriend. She had no idea what this was about but it couldn't possibly be good.

Entering the outer offices of the CEO she let the receptionist know who she was and that she was expected. Before she even had a chance to sit down she was told that Miss Montgomery would see her now. _Here we go_, she thought.

She walked into the large office and saw the remarkably attractive brunette framed by a huge picture window behind a massive mahogany desk. However, she had barely crossed the threshold when Bianca spoke, without even a glance her way, halting her progress.

"Don't bother sitting down Miss Watson, you won't be here long."

"Okaaaay." _Curt much?_

"There is an envelope on that table," She nodded her head indicating a table in the corner of the room by the door, "containing a check. Enough money for you to relocate anywhere in the world. Transfer your credits, quit school, go back to New York. I don't care. I just want you far away from Paris and Maggie. For good."

"Maggie is my friend." The stunned blonde spoke, voice trembling.

"Not anymore she isn't."

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me who my friends can be?" Cecelia was getting angry now even though it was becoming clear Bianca didn't know the whole story about her and Maggie. She had never been treated in such a dismissive manner.

"I am the woman whose lover you were on top of or did you forget me walking in on that?" Still looking at her papers, Bianca actually turned her chair around facing the window, her back to Cecelia.

"That was months ago but no, I did not forget." She said, clearly castigated. Then softly, "It wasn't what you think."

"So Maggie has said. However I have eyes."

"Then you should open them or you are going to lose her."

"I am not a stupid woman. Do you think me stupid, Miss Watson?" Turning her chair back around to the desk she still did not look up at Cecelia, obviously feeling she was not worth her full attention.

"That, Miss Montgomery, is a matter for debate."

"Maggie is mine." She said, barely glancing at Cecelia over her glasses. "And as such she is my concern, not yours."

"Maggie doesn't belong to you, she doesn't belong to anyone." _Why do the powerful always treat people like possessions?" _

"Maggie came to Paris to be with **me**. I'd say that gives me a claim, wouldn't you? Besides, how am I to know this has not all been a plot to get exactly what is in that envelope?"

"I care about Maggie, that's all. How can you make an assumption like that? You don't even know me."

"I know all I need to know about you. You are a cheating whore and you turned my girlfriend into one as well. Now, take the envelope and get out of my office."

"I don't work for you." Cecelia said, voice strong, hoping Bianca could not see her shaking. "The least you can do is look me in the eyes as you insult me." _How can Maggie have fallen in love with this woman? she is nothing like Maggie described. _

Slamming her folders down onto the desk Bianca took a deep breath and looked up, removing her reading glasses as she did so plainly furious now. She finally looked at the blonde fully in the eyes and her breath seemed to catch as she studied Cecelia's face so intently it was almost frightening, tilting her head to the side. Finally with a harsh bark of laughter she said, "Of course." Shaking her head walls slammed down and an eerie calm came over Bianca Montgomery's features. She was now unreadable and she spoke in a voice hard and cold, like steel.

"You know what, Cecelia?" She said, voice dripping with scorn. "Take the money, don't take the money. Use it to set up house with Maggie for all I care. You can both go to hell." And with that she briskly walked past a confused Cecelia and into the outer office, barking words to her assistant so quickly as she left that Cecelia could only make out jet, Pine Valley and now.

After taking a few moments to compose herself Cecelia also walked out the door, leaving the envelope on the table untouched.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**November 2007  
Present Evening**_

"Do you really think that going to Pine Valley and spending the holidays with your girlfriend…"

"Ex-girlfriend." Greenlee interrupted, handing Cecelia a glass of wine, then slipping behind Maggie on the chaise lounge, pulling her slightly smaller lover between her legs.

"Ex-girlfriend. Is this such a good idea?"

"She won't be spending the holidays with Bianca, of that I can assure you. We will be spending them together." Greenlee said as she kissed Maggie's neck hotly and then took a sip of wine. "Besides, this was Maggie's choice. I would have been just as happy to stay here."

"No one is going to hurt me or intimidate me.Not that Greenlee would let anything like that happen." Maggie said, laughing at the thought.

"But do you really want to put yourself through that? Either of you?"

"Pine Valley is Greenlee's home and mine too. We both originally put down roots there. Fusion is there, her dad is there and if we choose to stay I already have an offer to do my residency there. I think it is worth a shot." Tilting her head back to look at her girlfriend she said, "We are worth a shot. Our future may very well be in Pine Valley. As it is I know that closure for me is there and I need that if I am to move on with the rest of my life and try to be happy." _How healthy am I?_ Maggie thought proudly.

"And if our future is not there or it turns ugly we leave." Greenlee added. "Then I sell my penthouse and Maggie never has to see that town again. It is as simple as that." Taking a last sip of her wine she set her glass down, running her hands along maggie's arms in a sensual and possesive carress.

"I am sure we will keep in touch, CeCe. Don't worry about that." Maggie said, distractedly.

I'm not. I actually was going to tell you earlier when we were walking back here. But, I'm doing my residency back home. I am moving back to New York right after Thanksgiving. Maybe you two can come into the city sometimes?"

"I love New York and Maggie's never been so I can almost guarantee it." Greenlee said with a smile, kissing her girlfriend's neck again, giving her a little nip, feeling her shudder and hearing a slight moan.

Cecelia took that as her cue. "On that note I'm going to be going. You guys obviously need some time alone." She winked at Maggie.

"I'll walk you out and you can give me your contact information in New York, ok?" Maggie asked. Turning toward her frustrated lover she added. "I'll be right back, don't move."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**August 2007**_

Greenlee emerged from the florist shop with an armload of fresh flowers to see her lover talking animatedly with a pretty, young blonde woman. As she joined them she listened intently to the last of a story about Bianca trying to buy the woman off and then freaking out over something. _Her too huh? Bianca was sure on a roll. I never knew she had it in her. In any other circumstance I'd be impressed, but not when it has to do with Maggie._ As she listened to their conversation Greenlee tried to figure out where she had seen this woman before. She definitely looked familiar.

As the story ended Maggie turned to her and did the introductions. "Greenlee this is Cecelia. Cecelia this is Greenlee, my…friend."

"THIS is Greenlee?!" Cecelia said, clearly a little surprised though Maggie could not quite figure out why.

"The one and only." Greenlee said, being cheeky. Maggie poked her playfully in the arm. "Stop it dork. Have we met before Cecelia? You look really familiar."

Cecelia, having watched Greenlee approach as she talked to Maggie was more than a little amused having already come to the correct conclusion. "Keep thinking, I'm sure you'll figure it out." She said, winking at Greenlee.

Greenlee continue to stare openly at the blonde doctor as she and Maggie talked about intern exams, attendings and residency. Finally it dawned on her where she had seen a more than passing resemblance to this woman on a regular basis. _Oh my God,_ she thought. _I can't believe it._ She continued to stare seemingly unable to do anything else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**November 2007  
Present Evening**_

When Maggie returned to the rooftop, Greenlee was still sitting on the lounge chair staring off into space. Maggie settled herself once again between her lover's legs and leaned back, relishing the warmth she always felt in Greenlee's arms. The silence stretched on but it was not uncomfortable. Maggie could tell there was something on her girlfriend's mind. Greenlee would speak when she was ready.

"I like her, Maggie. I really do. It's just that sometimes I resent her and maybe even hate her just a little."

"Oh baby, you know you have no reason to be jealous. You should know that by now." _Don't tell me she questions my ability to be faithful just like Bianca did._

"I know. How could I ever be jealous? It would not make any sense would it?" She laughed at the irony. "I'm not threatened by her, I resent her." Greenlee became silent again and this time Maggie could not let it go.

"Why?"

"She…she…" Greenlee took a moment to gather the thoughts that had been racing through her mind ever since Maggie had left to walk their friend out. "She touched you, kissed you, things that I had ached to do for so long." She took another deep breath and continued. "When Bianca told me to leave you alone it was just the excuse I had been looking for to get away."

"Away from me?" the brunette asked, a little hurt.

"Away from the aching want I felt every time I looked at you. I didn't even know what it was that I wanted just that I ached for it badly and it scared the hell out of me."

"Greenlee…"

"No Maggie, let me say this. It was getting harder and harder to hide my feelings, obviously because Bianca picked up on it and I told her the truth. But I took the coward's way out. I left you. Lonely. Vulnerable. If I would have just stood up to Bianca, been a friend to you."

"You think Bianca and I would still be together? You resent Cecelia for the part she played in us breaking up? Really Greenlee, it would have probably happened anyway."

"No, that's not it. God help me I'm glad Bianca is gone. And I still ache for you, every moment of every day. That may never go away, if we're lucky." She ran trembling hands down Maggie's thighs,breathing becoming more and more laboured.

"Then what?"

"I resent her for being brave enough to touch you. Brave enough to at least try. Sometimes seeing her brings it all back and reminds me what a coward I was and how much time I wasted being away from you."

"Touch me now."

"It's getting cold out here, baby."

Voice thick with desire, Maggie said, "Greenlee please…" And with that Greenlee's control splintered.

Slipping one hand under Maggie's shirt and the other below the waist of her pants, both hands cupping, teeth closing possessively over her pulse point she gave in to their mutual need.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**August 2007**_

"It was never about me was it?" Cecelia asked, a sad realization etching her features as she watched Maggie finally see what had been in front of her all along.

"I'm sorry Cecelia." Maggie said, looking from her to Greenlee and back again. The realization plain to see on her face. "I guess it wasn't."

"Don't apologise. At least it all makes sense now. Especially Bianca's little freak out."

"If it's any consolation I didn't…"

"Don't Maggie, really. We're friends. No explanation needed. We are still friends right? I don't want to lose that." Cecelia asked, worried that this extraordinary woman would disappear from her life.

"Friends, of course. With both of us if you'll allow us to be." Maggie said, looking to Greenlee for confirmation but her friend just stood there, stock still as if in shock."

"I'd like that." Cecelia replied hastily. "But for now I have to go. Can I hug you?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't." Maggie said, jabbing Greenlee with her elbow to rouse her from her trance. Greenlee hugged Cecelia, clearly till stunned. As Maggie slipped her arms around Cecelia she asked in a whisper, "Is she going to be ok, Maggie?"

"I think so. I think this may have just overloaded her sense for a moment." Laughing Maggie hoped that's all it was and that this would not send Greenlee running for the hills.

"I'll be off then."

As Greenlee and Maggie made their way down the street the silence was very uncomfortable.

"Maggie you never mentioned that she looked so much like…" Greenlee trailed off.

"You?" Maggie finished for her. "To be honest I didn't realize it myself until I saw you standing there together. My subconscious mind playing tricks on me I guess. I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

"God no. As far as I am concerned this changes nothing. But I don't think the same could be said for Bianca."

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's notes: This was a terribly hard chapter to write. it seems I have been working on it forever. I am happy with it now and I hope you all will be too. this is the final chapter in the Paris arc. The next time we see the girls they will be on a plane bound for Pine Valley. Fair warning...this is a fairly intense chapter._

_Bettina, Jacques, Monique and Silvain are mine. The rest belong to AMC/ABC/DIsney. If they were mine I would treat them better and the show would be very different. The songs belong to Serena Ryder and The Corrs, respectively._

Ratings: R for sexual content.

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 11**

Early October, 2007  
Paris, France  
Greenlee's Penthouse

Maggie opened the balcony doors to let the crisp evening air into the apartment while Cecelia opened the door for their guests. It had been an unusually balmy early October day in Paris but the late afternoon shower had cooled things off and now a not unpleasant breeze floated through the living room.

Maggie went about preparing the platters while the group chattered about school and the fact that it had been a so long since they had gotten together as a group.

"Just because we aren't a study group anymore doesn't mean we can't hang out." Silvain said. He was the token gay man in the group and someone who always made Maggie laugh even if sometimes inappropriately.

"Or that we can't all be great friends." Monique added.

"Or that we didn't follow the break-up in the tabloids."

"Jacques!" Bettina exclaimed, hitting her boyfriend on the shoulder.

"What?" He asked, incredulous. "We did!"

Good natured laughter followed and they all seemed to settle into the easy banter that had signified most of their study sessions. The other emotion that was always there was absent because Bianca was absent.

Maggie was setting a platter of cheese and brioche on the coffee table, while Cecelia opened both a bottle of red and white wine, when Monique asked, "Are you still trying to contact Bianca, Maggie?"

Cecelia sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes, heading back to the kitchen for the plates.

"Yes." Maggie answered chuckling to herself at Cecelia now common reaction to the mention of Bianca's name. "I want to see Miranda. Plus, at some point, I'd like my friendship with Bianca back. It was important to me."

"How long has it been since you have talked to her?" Silvain asked from the couch, pouring a glass of wine. "I hate to admit to reading the trashy rags but I see from the tabloids that she has been in Paris for months with her…friend."

"I would never have expected you of all people to sound so disdainful, Silvain." Monique laughed. "Didn't you have the hots for Zarf?"

"Zarf, yes. Zoe…not so much." He replied. "Besides, they hurt my precious smurf." He winked at Maggie.

"It's not like I want her back romantically. I am seeing someone else you know." Maggie said.

"I'd be trying to get her back." Bettina said. "I've always thought Bianca was attractive."

Her boyfriend feigned concern. "Are you telling me you want a woman now, dear? Is there anything else I should know?" They all laughed.

"Well, she may be hot but the way she always hovered around our meetings was kind of creepy. Like she was just waiting for one of us to jump you." Monique said quickly realizing her faux pau. She looked around at the now silent group. "Oops."

Just then Cecelia slammed her hands down on the table and groaned in frustration. They all turned to look at her taking in her sullen, almost angry appearance.

"What's wrong, CeCe?" Jacques asked.

Silence settled over the room. Finally Maggie answered. "She's pissed at me for the whole Bianca/Greenlee thing. She thinks I'm making a mistake, risking too much."

"Oh, is that all?" Tina said. Cecelia just continued to glare at Maggie, raising her eyebrow, waiting for Maggie to elaborate.

Maggie sighed, shoulder dropping. She was suddenly glad that Greenlee was not home tonight. She could get her friend's opinions on the situation; sure they would understand because they didn't have the personal feelings CeCe did. "Aside from Cecelia's unreasonable hatred for Bianca," she said looking pointedly at her friend, "There is more to the story." While they all tore into the brioche she filled them in on everything that had happened over the last year from her fateful trip to Pine Valley to Greenlee.

"You should see them together." Cecelia said, referring to Maggie and Greenlee. "They both look like they are head over heels to me."

"You are making a huge assumption there, CeCe." Maggie glared.

"Fine, Maggie. Look me in the eye and tell me Greenlee isn't in love with you." She challenged. Maggie just looked away without saying a word and in doing so spoke volumes. "I'm serious you guys," Cecelia continued. "It's like they are in some kind of bubble when they are together and nothing can penetrate it. I feel like I need to carry a pin so I can pop it just to talk to them."

Maggie laughed self consciously. "Come on, we're not that bad."

"Then she had the unmitigated gall to tell me she's trying not to fall in love!"

Tina seemed confused. "Why are you trying not become involved Maggie? Why limit yourself?"

"Because I am her first female lover. How long does that ever last?" Maggie saw Monique nod and continued. "Plus, do I really want to invest everything that I am, my heart and soul, into another relationship that can't last?"

"Now that does make sense." Jacques said, taking a sip of wine and a piece of cheese.

"Not so fast there, babe." Tina replied. "Who ever has the luxury of knowing how long something will last? When we got together 5 years ago we sure didn't."

"Can you knock some sense into her, please?" Cecelia said to Tina as she got up to get another bottle of wine.

"Not to mention," Maggie continued trying to state her case. "She was married to my cousin, the love of her life, who died; she is Bianca step-sister by marriage and her cousin by blood; and," She took a breath. "her ex-brother -in-law is my ex who hit me and drugged her; and her other brother-in-law's daughter, who is also my cousin, is the one who took Bianca's baby and kept Miranda from her for almost a year."

"Mon Dieu!" Jacques exclaimed.

"So you can see why I am holding back, being cautious. It's complicated." Maggie finished.

"But what's she actually like? Without all the extra baggage?" This from Monique who had been sitting quietly since her little slip of the tongue earlier.

Maggie got a wistful expression on her face. "She is beautiful, smart, funny, and sarcastic; she founded a major cosmetics company. I am shocked how well we get along and constantly amazed how much we have in common. I mean, we have such similar childhood issues even though the circumstances and environments could not have been more different."

Tina had been watching Maggie's face closely during the evening, especially while she talked about Greenlee. She had known Maggie since she got to Paris, longer than anyone else in the group. "I think you are leaving something very important out, Mags."

"Like what?" Maggie asked holding out her glass to Cecelia for more wine.

"You seem to have all these reasons to not get involved, and they all seem perfectly logical, reasonable even. But you haven't said a word about how you feel for her."

Maggie looked at Tina, dumbstruck. It was just like her to cut right to the heart of the matter. She closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath. "If I'm not careful, I'll fall. Hard. I seem to have no defence for her. I have no idea how I am keeping my emotions under control now. It's too intense, too much and too fast." She drained her glass in one long gulp. "And when Bianca finds out she is going to flip her lid."

Cecelia and Maggie shared a moment as she refilled Maggie's glass. "What she isn't saying is that Greenlee has had serious feelings, attraction, whatever for Maggie for a long time. Bianca knew of Greenlee's feelings as well. This is not something new for either Greenlee or Bianca to deal with. And Greens seems more than willing if you ask me."

"Maggie, you seem to be spending a lot of energy and strength trying to protect yourself from getting hurt. But aren't you just hurting yourself more, and Greenlee in the process, by holding back like this?" Tina asked gently.

"Like I said the other day," Cecelia spoke again. "I think you are already in love with her, you just have to get leave your issues at the door and stop fighting it." She looked sympathetically at Maggie, still wishing it could have been her that put that look in her beautiful friend's eyes.

"There is no such thing as the perfect time or way to fall in love, chere." Silvain said, kissing Maggie's cheek as he refilled his own glass from the bottle on the table.

Maggie stared at her hands as she shook the brioche crumbs onto the table. She was sitting on the floor by Cecelia's feet contemplating all that had been said. A companionable silence filled the empty spaces as they gave their friend the time she needed to compose her thoughts. "I want to let go, give her all of me. I do love her and it would be so easy. Though I still find it hard to believe, it really is all she wants. Just me."

"Who wouldn't want you Maggie?" Cecelia spoke softly from behind her. "You are an amazing woman."

Maggie raised herself to her knees and turned to face Cecelia. She could see all the couldabeens her friend tried to keep hidden. _Maybe in another lifetime, _she thought. She looked deeply into Cecelia's eyes, reaching out to rest her hand gently on her cheek. "Thank you." Maggie whispered.

After a moment heavy with missed opportunities and roads not taken, Monique cleared her throat bringing the two girls out of their reverie. Maggie sat back down on the floor.

"I know it seems silly to you all. But life can turn on a dime; go from perfect to shit in a day. Isn't it safer to just avoid it?" She asked.

"Perfect doesn't exist. And who in their right mind wants safe?" Tina scoffed. "You want my advice? Just fall. That simple."

"Nothing's that simple." Maggie said.

"It can be if you get the hell out of your own way." Tina countered, challenge and humour dancing in her eyes.

"So," Monique interrupted, clearly getting a little tipsy. "How's the sex?"

Silvain spit wine out his nose. "Merde, Moni. So classy."

They all dissolved into laughter that lasted well into the night, with Greenlee joining them when she got home, something Bianca had never done. Her friends seemed to genuinely like her and Greenlee them. As Maggie walked her friends to the door in the wee hours of the morning, except for Monique who was passed out on the couch, she got an extra long hug from Tina.

"She's fantastic, Maggie." Tina whispered in her friend's ear. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." She smoothed Maggie's hair back and wiped a stray tear that had escaped with her fingers. "Just fall." With that they were gone and as Maggie closed the door she thanked whatever higher power had seen fit to make sure she didn't lose these wonderful friends in the mess of the last year.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Late November, 2007  
Paris, France

The morning sunshine streamed in through the blinds in the master bedroom causing a geometric pattern on Greenlee's naked back. Maggie lay on her side with her head propped in her hand watching her girlfriend sleep. The sheets had fallen in the night and now rested well below Greenlee's hips leaving her back exposed to Maggie's view.

As she looked at her, Maggie realized how dangerous her feelings for Greenlee had become. Last night she'd felt almost completely out of control. So close to surrendering everything. She's known for a long time now that she was close to falling in love, something she had run from and tried to avoid. Falling in love with Greenlee, given the intensity of what she already felt, scared her to death. Yet somehow Greenlee got under her skin and despite her best efforts walls were starting to crumble.

She looked at her girlfriend's face, so peaceful in sleep, and allowed images of Greenlee's hands, mouth, teeth on her from the night before to play in her mind's eye like some personal porn film. The need in her voice, the love in her eyes. Her fears for the future remained but in spite of them Maggie was filled with the glow of happiness and renewed desire. It reminded her of the way she felt the morning after the first time they had made love.

She shaped the graceful line of Greenlee's back, not quite touching her skin, as Greenlee subtly arched in response. _She wants me even in her sleep,_ Maggie marvelled. Willing her not to turn over, though she knew her girlfriend was slowly waking up; she allowed her hand to skim over the curves of Greenlee's lush backside, dipping into the valley below to be greated by warm wetness. Hearing a soft exhalation as her fingers slid through the evidence of how much Greenlee wanted her, she ran her tongue over a perfectly bronzed shoulder blade, both of them sinking into memory as Maggie sank into Greenlee's body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

July, 2007  
Paris, France

It was their first date and Greenlee was elated. They had both agreed it was time to try and decided that dinner and dancing seemed like a good idea. They'd had a wonderful candlelit meal in a very intimate restaurant. It had been very romantic and just what they had both hoped for. What Greenlee had always felt it could be. It felt like the start of something.

Now they were at a club to dance and hear Serena Ryder perform. They had run into some people Maggie knew casually from school and were having a great time. How the evening would end up was anyone's guess, Greenlee was just happy Maggie had decided to give them a chance.

Just then a commotion at the door drew everyone's attention though from all the flashbulbs and shouting they couldn't immediately tell what it was.

"Oh my god." Maggie said, finally seeing what all the fuss was about. As the sea of people parted Bianca and Zoë were escorted to what Greenlee assumed was a VIP section upstairs overlooking the club. "I can't believe this." Maggie said as she put her face in her hands.

"I swear." Greenlee exhaled. "They are everywhere. Do you want to go?" _Leave it to Bianca to ruin our first date,_ she thought.

"No." the petite brunette replied. "I can handle this. We wanted to see this remember? And it's our first date." She smiled tremulously.

_At least they don't know we're here,_ Greenlee thought, thankful for small favours. Looking up she saw Zarf drape himself all over Bianca and quickly turned Maggie's attention back to herself. "Do you want to dance?"

"No, can we just…"

"Anything you want, baby. Say the word. Just look at me, not them." Greenlee pleaded, her chest tightening knowing what this was doing to her friend.

They tried to concentrate on each other and small talk with Maggie's school friends but the evening was quickly spiralling out of control. Greenlee didn't know what to do. It was one thing to know your ex had found someone else and quite another to see her kissing him. She could feel Maggie's tiny hand shaking in her own.

"Look at them. He's all over her."

"Maggie, don't do this to yourself."

"But look at them, Greenlee! He isn't even presenting as Zoë tonight! I drove her to a man!"

"God, I hate the way she makes you feel." Greenlee said.

"Greenlee, I need a drink." Maggie said, still watching Bianca.

_I bet._ "I'll go get it. Will you be ok here by yourself?" She knew these were casual acquaintances and not close friends.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

To tell the truth the older woman welcomed the distraction. Greenlee liked to think of herself as a strong woman, a bitch even, but seeing someone she had come to love so fiercely in pain always dismantled her. Few people had ever inspired this reaction in her. Leo, Kendall and now Maggie.

She got their drinks and headed back to their table just as she heard the opening bars of the song they came to hear. She hurried through the crowd to get back to her date and share in the moment but as Maggie came into view she was stopped short by something she saw out of the corner of her eye. Looking up she noticed Bianca looking down at Maggie. It was only a brief moment but Greenlee had seen it. Bianca knew Maggie was there. Then, as Greenlee watched, stunned, Bianca turned to Zarf and began a full on make-out session complete with groping hands and cheering onlookers.

Greenlee was rooted to the spot, watching Maggie watch them, the lyrics washing over both girls as the song took on a life of it's own.

_Would you mind if I pretended we were somewhere else  
Doin' something we wanted to?  
'Cause all this livin' makes me wanna do  
Is die 'cause I can't live with you  
And you don't even care._

Maggie couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from them and Greenlee was helpless to stop it, seemingly bolted to her position watching her friend. _I wish we were anywhere else,_ she thought. Maggie had loved Bianca with everything she had, watching this must be killing her. She could see the emotions playing on Maggie's face as she listened to the song and watched the spectacle upstairs.

_Would you mind if I pretended I was someone else  
With courage in love and war?  
I used to think that's what I was  
But now this lyin' hurts too much  
And I don't know what for._

Wishing for courage of her own Greenlee cursed the day she ran from Paris, leaving Maggie alone. Maybe if she hadn't left things would have been different. At least for Maggie. And yet Greenlee knew in fact THAT was the lie.

_I'm weak in the knees for you  
But I'll stand if you want me to  
My legs are strong and I move on  
But honey I'm weak in the knees..._

_She's weak for Bianca and I'm weak for her. We are quite the pair,_ Greenlee thought, wondering if this whole night, if trying to make it work with Maggie was just a pipe dream. A fantasy with no hope of ever coming true.

_Would you mind if I walked over and I kissed your face  
In front of all of your friends?  
Would you mind if I got drunk and said  
I wanna take you home to bed  
Oh, would you change your mind?_

Hearing those particular lyrics finally spurred Greenlee into action. She would not let her future with Maggie fade away. She left their drinks on a random table; walking right up to Maggie, past her friends she took the startled girl's face in her hands and kissed her with as much tenderness as she could muster given that she could kill Bianca with her bare hands at the moment.

Looking deeply into her friend's eyes she said, "Let's go, please."

Maggie nodded and they made their excuses; quickly exiting the club. Once outside Greenlee grabbed the first cab she saw gathering Maggie, who still had not spoken a word, in her arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They entered the penthouse not turning on any lights. Maggie still had not said a word and Greenlee was getting worried.

"Maggie." She stopped her with a hand on her arm at Maggie's bedroom door. "Don't go. Stay with me tonight." Maggie silently relented and followed Greenlee to the master bedroom.

Her petite companion stood at the foot of the bed and started getting undressed but Greenlee again stopped her. She tilted Maggie's face up so their eyes could meet, so Maggie could see the honesty and emotion Greenlee felt at that moment. A lone tear made an angry dark streak down Maggie haunted face.

"Oh Maggie." Greenlee said, caressing her face. "You deserve so much more than this."

"I don't…"

Placing her fingers on Maggie's lips to stop further nonsense she said, "No, none of that. You do. You saved me Maggie. Let me save you. Just for tonight, let it be me."

"Greenlee I can't use you like that."

"You won't be using me. I am a big girl. Just for tonight let me love you. Even if it never happens again, even if you can never come to love me. Let us have this one night."

A whimper was the only response.

"It's been so long since anyone has touched you, loved you. Let me, Maggie. Let me show you what I see, what you're worth. Kissing her face, eyes, forehead, then softly her lips. Running her shaking fingers through Maggie's chestnut hair she said again. "Let me show you, Maggie. Please."

"Yes, Greenlee. Show me."

Greenlee lifted her hands to the buttons on Maggie's shirt. She was trembling so violently that she was having a hard time getting them undone. Finally Maggie placed her own tiny hands over Greenlee's shaking ones.

"Let me."

Maggie undid the buttons then her soon to be lover took over, easing the shirt over her shoulders and letting it fall down her arms to the floor. She then undid the front clasp of Maggie's bra leaning forward to kiss Maggie's collarbone as the bra joined the shirt t their feet.

With only the moonlight to guide her Greenlee soon divested Maggie of the rest of her clothes then disrobed herself. Standing there before each other naked in every way possible there were, for the moment, no barriers between them.

_Lond day and I'm ready - I'm waiting for your call  
'Cos I've made up my mind  
My heart aches with a hunger and the want that you were mine  
No I cannot deny_

Greenlee reached up grazing Maggie's collar bone, the curve of her breasts, her neck, her lips. She slipped her hand into Maggie's hair and brought their lips together, slowly, savouring their first real kiss as lovers. _Oh my god._ She pulled back to look into Maggie's eyes, wondering if she had felt that too. Seeing confirmation and surprise in Maggie's eyes she kissed her again. It was sweet and aching and lush. Then Maggie opened her mouth to her. Greenlee knew she would crawl through the desert over hot coals for this kiss, this woman.

_So for one night, is it alright  
That I give... you  
My heart, my love, my heart  
Just for one night  
My body, my soul  
Just for one night  
My love, my love  
For one night, one night, one night_

She gently laid them both on the bed, worshiping every part of Maggie's body she could reach. She palmed Maggie's breasts, nipples pebbling in her hand. Brought her lips to those nipples, savouring the taste of Maggie's body. It was a revelation for Greenlee. Amazed at every turn how responsive Maggie was, how achingly sweet, how she could not get enough of simply touching her. Kisses flowed one into the other like one long benediction.

"Greenlee, can I touch you?"

"Please Maggie, I'll die if you don't."

And then Maggie's hands, on her, over her, everywhere at once.

_When morning awakes me  
Well I know I'll be alone  
And I feel I'll be fine  
So don't you worry about me  
I'm not empty on my own  
For inside I'm alive_

"Could you…be inside me?" Maggie gasped the question.

"Anything. So soft, hot. So wet."

"Just for you."

"God, Maggie…my god…"

"Please…"

"I never knew…" She could feel Maggie's heart beating everywhere. From the tips of her fingers to her very soul.

"Yes..Greenlee…"

"Look at me Maggie. You are so beautiful. Right now…you're amazing. Don't close your eyes, please."

And so she didn't and they watched each other as the pleasure built. Not a sound in the room save for the sound of their laboured breathing and Maggie's gasps, moans. Greenlee's body on fire wherever Maggie touched her, her heart full to overflowing. If this was all she ever had it will have been worth it.

_That for one night, it was so right  
That I gave... you  
My heart (my heart...), my love, my heart  
Just for one night (one night...)  
My body, my soul  
Just for one night (one night...)  
My love, I loved  
For one night (one night...), one night, one night_

Finally, Greenlee felt the tremors start. A cry was wretched from Maggie's throat, tears overflowing her eyes, torn asunder in emotional as well as physical release. Greenlee swore she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life than Maggie Stone having an orgasm. She stopped moving, content to just feel Maggie fluttering around her fingers. Holding the shuddering girl in her arms, her own tears long since begun, she was overcome and with a whispered I love you she followed her over the precipice.

Later, after they lost themselves in each other again and again , after Maggie took control and Greenlee yielded everything, completely; she lay in Maggie's arms, still shaking from her last orgasm, with a tear stained face.

"I am so in love with you, Maggie." she whispered.

"I know, baby. I know." And thus had begun Maggie's denial.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

November, 2007  
Paris, France

"Not that I am complaining, because I could wake up like that every day," Greenlee said, as they both lay spent in the morning sun. "But what brought that on?"

"I was just remembering…" Maggie said.

"Our first time?" Her lover countered. Maggie nodded. "Me too. Great minds."

Maggie leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. "So, are you ready to get up and blow this pop stand?"

"I am. The question is are you?" Greenlee sat up, kissing Maggie again as she got out of bed. "You ready for Pine Valley Mags?"

Maggie smiled and looked at Greenlee with something in her eyes Greens had not seen in a long time, confidence.

"I'm ready."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's notes: So, we are on our way to Pine Valley. I hated to leave Paris but I am sure we have not see n the last of that beautiful city. Paris is as much a character in this story as Maggie or Greenlee and there is still so much that happened there that we do not know. I hope this chapter makes you laugh in parts like it did me. Of course it had me near tears at one point too. I can only hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Feedback is essential to keep me writing._

I don't own the characters, they belong to AMC/ABC/Disney. Except for Silvain, he is all mine and I am proud of it.

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 12**

_**November 20, 2007  
5:30ish AM  
Pine Valley, PA**_

Kendall heard the incessant banging at the door as she was getting out of the shower. She grabbed a robe, wrapped a towel around her head and went to answer it. She had barely gotten the door open when hurricane Bianca swept into the room.

"Thank god you're up Kendall. I hope I didn't wake anyone but we have to talk. Now."

"You didn't wake anyone. Zach had to leave for an early meeting and Spike spent the night with Ryan and Annie. What's gotten you all worked up this morning? You do know it's like 5:30 in the morning?"

"It doesn't matter what time it is, Kendall. We have to figure out what we're going to do."

"Do?"

"About Greenlee!" She dropped her purse on the couch and started pacing.

"Greenlee? Bianca are you feeling well? Did you fall on your head or something?"

"No, I didn't fall on my head. Damn it! They'll be here tonight and we have to figure out how to get them to turn around and leave again."

"Who will be here tonight?" Kendall asked confused.

"Greenlee! Kendall please try to keep up." Back and forth, back and forth; still pacing.

"Greenlee's coming home? Why? For Thanksgiving?"

"Yes. And she's bringing Maggie with her. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Help you do what? Did you say she's bringing Maggie? Are they friends now?" Kendall asked, standing there while Bianca seemed to just keep getting more and more agitated.

"I don't know what they are. Greenlee probably got into Maggie's pants finally, satisfying her weird curiosity." Bianca almost seemed to be talking to herself now.

"Wait…what?!"

"I mean we all know Maggie's isn't relationship material, Greenlee knows it too. Of course she does. She probably feels bad about just Fking Maggie for curiosity's sake so instead of leaving her in Paris alone she's going to bring her here and try to get us back together."

"Huh?" _Greenlee and Maggie? Having sex?_

"Well, it's not going to work. I'm with Zoë now and I am damn happy."

"You sound like you have been doing drugs with your rock star girlfriend, and I use the term girlfriend very loosely, again." Kendall said, irritation coloring her voice.

"Kendall do not start in on Zoë."

"I'm just saying you sound delusional. Greenlee's not into women Bianca." _And could you sound more paranoid?_

"I am not delusional and if you aren't going to help me then I'm leaving." Bianca stopped pacing and grabbed her purse.

"I'll ask you again. Help you what? I won't help without knowing what you are planning and why." Kendall asked, glad for the reprieve from the motion as she was getting a little nauseous.

"Get rid of them, send them packing. Preferably before Thanksgiving dinner."

"Binx that's the day after tomorrow." Kendall told her, sitting on the couch, her back aching.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Bianca finally sat down next to her sister and looked at her pleadingly.

"Why would I? I am finally going to get the chance to strangle that little twit for leaving me stuck with the baby-stealing, soulless tramp at Fusion. Oh no, I want to see Greenlee."

"But what about Maggie?" Bianca whined, burying her face in her hands.

"What about her?" _Clearly there is more to this story,_ Kendall thought.

"Kendall they are staying with Mom and Uncle Jack for a few days and Mom wants me to leave Miranda there with her so Maggie can spend some time with her."

"Well, that might not be such a bad idea, Binx. Miranda still asks about Maggie all the time, right? As long as it's all at Mom's then I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like Maggie would ever steal Miranda, she'd leave that up to your best friend in the world. Hey, maybe if she did steal her you would forgive her. Ya think?" Kendall said sarcastically. "I don't get why you are so hot and heavy to get rid of them. Unless there's something you aren't telling me." She said, looking at Bianca expectantly.

"Look, I just don't want to see them. Either of them, ever. Ok?" _Yep_, Kendall thought, _she's hiding something._

"Whatever. Then don't. You just have to be civil during dinner and if I could be civil to Ryan, Mom could be civil to David and even Maggie could be civil to Lena," Kendall said, referencing Thanksgivings past. "Then I think you can be civil to your ex. I mean, what's the big deal? You're happy now, remember?"

"YES, I AM HAPPY. Damn it when will you believe me? Since you are completely useless to me in this matter and won't help me then I'll go find someone who will." Bianca stood and once again grabbed her purse.

"Fine." Kendall said feeling she dodged a bullet and a little sick of Napoleon Montgomery since she got to town. "Just tell Babe not to be late for work."

Bianca huffed and walked out the door, slamming it for good measure. _Over Maggie my ass._ Something was going on with Binx and she was going to find out what it was. _Maybe Greenlee knows what it is._ Kendall smiled. Greenlee was coming home. While she had a lot to answer for and she might be coming to break up Ryan's marriage, Kendall had to admit that part of her couldn't wait to see her best friend again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**November 20, 2007  
11:30ish AM  
Paris, France**_

The cab pulled away from the curb, their luggage having been loaded on a rolling cart. As they started to enter the airport Greenlee tapped Maggie on the shoulder and nodded her head in the direction of another person disembarking a cab. Maggie smiled and waited for it.

"Slut!" Greenlee yelled.

Silvain looked in the direction of the slur. Seeing them he raised a sculptured eyebrow at Greenlee as he strode with fluid grace toward them.

"Who you calling slut? Whore."

Feigning indignation, Greenlee countered. "Bitch."

"Why, thank you." Silvain said, tossing jet black hair, hands on his narrow hips and standing to his full six foot two inch height.

"So, what brings you to the airport today, you beautiful man you?" Maggie asked.

"I hate to break it to you, Maggie," He said, suddenly serious. "But darling, you're gay."

Maggie put her hand to her chest in shock. "I am?"

"You sure are." Greenlee piped up. "And judging from this morning, damn good at it too." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Maggie blushed furiously as her girlfriend and Silvain dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Yuck it up you two. I still want to know where prissy man is headed."

"Since my parents would rather throw money at me than spend time with me…" He started.

"I hear ya." Greenlee said, having been there herself.

"Umm hmm." He replied, a knowing smile gracing his face and he commiserated with Greenlee. "Anyway, that being the case, I have decided to spend the holidays with a boy toy I met online, in NYC."

"Is that safe?" Maggie asked. She knew he didn't really need to do his internship; he was a year behind her in school, or even finish school if he did not want. His parents just sent him to medical school to keep their gay son from embarrassing them. Now they gave him money to just stay away. _He should be a model,_ she thought, _he is so pretty_.

"Bah! Like Tina said, who wants safe? Where are you two headed? Can I walk you to your gate?" he asked, ending the discussion of his love life and holiday activities.

"Pine Valley. We're flying out of Terminal 3 though, I think we are headed in the opposite direction from you." Greenlee said, taking a sip of her diet coke.

"Ooooo a private flight, nice. Going back for a starring role in All My Exes?"

Greenlee spat out her coke. "Oh that's perfect." She said, coughing. "I have to remember that."

Wiping tears of laughter from her face, Maggie took a deep breath. "Oh boy."

"If things don't work out with the boy-toy maybe I'll come and catch the show first hand. It sounds like fun."

"I don't know if fun is the word I would use." Greenlee scoffed. "But you are always welcome with us. Always. No matter where we are."

"I may just take you up on that. Someone needs to help you keep the smurfette's fashion sense in check." He said, inclining his head toward Maggie.

"No kidding, it's a full time job. She has gotten better though, I've been working with her."

"I noticed, just didn't know it was you. The Versace and D&G were a tip off that someone helped. Nice job."

"Thanks. You should have seen her before she moved to Paris. What a mess."

"Hello! I'm standing right here." Maggie said, exasperated.

Greenlee and Silvain both looked at Maggie standing there tapping her foot, hands on her hips and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, baby." Greenlee said, patting Maggie's head. "You look hot in whatever you wear."

Maggie playfully swatted the hand away causing Silvain another burst if laughter.

"Well my lovelies. I must be off. Not all of us have the luxury of traveling on a private jet." Wrapping his lanky frame around both his tiny friends.

"I offered to fly commercial." Maggie insisted.

"Now way…not for what I have planned for you. Can you say mile-high club?"

"Greenlee!"

Silvain laughed again walking away from them shaking his head and promising to call when he got settled in New York. _Kendall is going to love him,_ Greenlee thought. _Fusion could sure use a model like that._

Maggie stood staring at Greenlee an eyebrow raised in question.

"What?"

"Mile-high club?" Maggie asked.

"Am I to understand that you do not want to join then?"

"Well, I never said that."

"Let's go, goober. All My Exes awaits."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**November 20, 2007  
A private plane  
Somewhere over the Atlantic**_

Holding the woman in her lap close as the last tremor wracked her body Greenlee kissed Maggie just below her ear and whispered throatily, "Welcome to the mile-high club." She continued to kiss Maggie's body and face smoothing sweaty hair back with her free hand.

"God, Greens. We have barely been in the air an hour and look at us!" she said, looking down at her naked body atop Greenlee's fully clothed one, her lover's fingers still inside her.

"Is it my fault that we can't seem to keep our hands of each other?" Gently extracting her digits, she wrapped her arms around her tiny companion.

"No," Maggie said. "But it is going to make things difficult in Pine Valley, at least in the beginning."

"True enough. Until we can sit down and tell Bianca anyway. I'm quite sure we don't want her to learn the truth by finding us like this."

"Not ideally, no. And can you please not mention her name while I'm lying naked and satisfied in your arms?" Maggie asked, getting up.

Coming up behind Maggie as she picked her clothes up from the various places they had been thrown in the heat of the moment, Greenlee turned her around, pulling the smaller woman into her arms and kissing her. Spreading her hands possessively over her lover's lower back she said, "I'm sorry Mags. But we do have to talk about how and when we are going to tell her."

Laying her head on Greenlee's chest, she sighed. Greenlee was right. They needed to tell her soon. Thanksgiving dinner was going to be awkward enough without the people who knew, like Jack and Erica, walking on eggshells because Bianca didn't. Plus, she was not about to deny her relationship with Greenlee even for a moment, not that she could if she tried. What Cecelia had said about the bubble was true, she begrudgingly admitted to herself. "I know." She finally said into Greenlee's breasts. "We should tell her as soon as possible, I guess. We won't be able to hide this for long, not that I want to." Smiling she kissed her lover one last time. Going into the bathroom to get dressed she left the door open. "Besides, everyone will figure it out by the way you look at me." she shouted, only partially kidding.

"Me? I'm the one?" Greenlee asked washing her hands at the sink in the main cabin as Maggie emerged, once again, fully dressed.

Taking Greenlee's hand Maggie drew her to the couch. "In all seriousness, it's not just Bianca we need to tell. You have to tell Kendall," She looked away, studying their intertwined hands. "And Ryan." She added softly.

"Telling Kendall will be fun, I hope. Telling Ryan, on the other hand, is no big deal." Greenlee shrugged.

"No big deal?!? Do you remember what you were like when you got to Paris? I do, it haunts me to this day. I don't think I will ever forget that look in your eyes. You were so shattered …" Maggie shuddered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**December, 2005  
Paris, France  
Cambias Penthouse**_

The telephone cut through the cacophony of her thoughts bringing her up out of the dissonance.

"Hello?"

"Maggie…thank god."

"Anna, I'm really not in the mood. I'm sorry. Bianca's gone to Pine Valley, on our first Christmas together no less, I'm alone and terrible company. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Maggie, listen…"

"Really, Anna. I'm wallowing in self-pity and feeling sorry for myself. I can't…"

"Maggie! Shut up. It's Greenlee."

"What?"

"It's Greenlee." She said voice heavy with worry. "She's…its bad Maggie."

"I'm on my way."

- - - - -

Anna opened the door ushering Maggie inside while taking her coat and hanging it on a rack in the hallway. She made her way into the living room where Greenlee was sitting on the couch staring out the window. Maggie couldn't see her face but the tension in her body was hard to miss. Just then Greenlee turned around and the naked anguish Maggie saw in her friend's hazel eyes stole her breath. The gorgeous, vivacious woman she had known, gone. Her heart froze in her chest. _What happened to you? And how can I fix it?_

"Maggie?" Greenlee said on a tormented sob, a sound Maggie hoped she would never hear come from Greenlee again. And then the dam broke.

Without another thought Maggie went to the couch and gathered her broken friend into her arms. There would be plenty of time for questions, talking, later. Right now Greenlee needed her and nothing else mattered. A few minutes later Maggie heard the almost silent snick of the door closing as Anna left to give them some time alone.

When Greenlee finally cried herself to sleep a couple hours later Maggie reached up and pulling her friend on top of her, covered them both with a quilt from the back of the couch. Soon, she started to drift off herself, secure in the knowledge that at least for tonight neither of them would be alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**November 20, 2007  
Somewhere over the Atlantic**_

"They did that to you Greenlee. Ryan and Kendall. Now I can forgive Kendall, since we know the whole story now and all of the sordid details. But Ryan? What he put you through faking his death, knowing what you went through when Leo died, that's unforgivable. Then bringing Jonathan back and not telling you? I have no words. I could barely look at him when I was there. I wanted to hurt him."

"I know, you told me." She said, touching Maggie's cheek. "But he can't hurt me anymore."

"That's just it Greenlee. He was only able to hurt you like that because you loved him so much. What if you still do?"

"I don't. Whatever I was to him, I wasn't someone to risk anything for, to risk spending a lifetime with, that's what killed me. That he would rather die than have a future with me. Ryan never really knew me or who I am. Not like Leo did, not like you do. I do not love Ryan anymore."

"What happens if you fall back in love with him again?"

"I'm not even sure that it was love and I don't care. Whatever I felt for him is gone."

"What if it comes back?" Maggie looked at her girlfriend, then down at their hands laced together, feeling the warmth and strength the flowed between them; for a moment all the walls were gone. She was as open as the older woman had ever seen her. "I'm scared, Greenlee. I don't want to lose you before we even have a chance to…"

Greenlee gently turned her beautiful girlfriend's face towards her. "Maggie look at me. I do not want Ryan. I do not have feelings for Ryan. Any feelings. Nothing. No hate, no love, no envy. Nothing. Please know that, in here." She placed her hand on Maggie's head. " Feel the truth of that, in here." She placed her hand on Maggie's heart. "Now I know that you have some feelings and issues to work out with Bianca. I want you to do that and I want you to do it without any doubts as to my feelings. I will be here for you, with you, every step of the way. I will love and protect you, no matter what fate hands us. Got it?"

"Got it. I'm sorry I am being so stupid. Ignore me. I don't know why I am being so emotional." _Because I have flown back here twice and both times without Bianca? Because I have no idea what is going to happen when I see her again? Because we both still have so much to lose._

"Because we're going back to Pine Valley, because this is all still so new and because you have clue what's going to happen. You don't exactly have the best memories of the place. I am going to change that though." She looked in Maggie's eyes, serious for a moment. "I love you, you know that."

"I know that and I love you too." Maggie was again amazed at how well Greenlee knew her.

"Now," Greenlee said, all business. "As far as Kendall and Fusion go there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Me? Why me?"

"Yes you and it's all in these papers that Jackson prepared for me. If you agree to my indecent proposal" she winked at Maggie, "then you can sign them and it will be a done deal. The flight attendant can be a witness." She said, handing the folder to Maggie.

Maggie read over the contents then looked at Greenlee, stunned. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absofreakinglutely. You were there when it started, you checked in when I couldn't during the serial killer mess and I want you with me when I take it back. Please say you will do this? For me? With me?"

"I don't know…"

"It won't interfere with your career, I promise. I really want to share this with you Maggie, make this ours." She smiled a devilish smile. "Plus, it will give you the chance for some much deserved payback."

"Well, that's all I need to hear." She picked up the pen. "If you are sure this is what you want?"

"It is." Greenlee said with confidence.

"Then get the witness in here, where do I sign?" Maggie said. "Besides you probably have a clause in this paperwork too, in case we ever part ways."

"Nope, no clause." she said, chickling at the shocked look on Maggie's face. Why would I have a clause? She thought. "If you doubt the future then that's all you'll have, doubt. Read it through, even the fine print."

Maggie was wanted to ask why Greenlee was so confident about their future but could tell that the matter was no longer up for debate. Greenlee had made up her mind and in business she would not be moved.

Greenlee smiled as the woman came running when they buzzed.

After the paperwork had been signed they opened a bottle of champagne. As they toasted their new business partnership, Maggie realized something. "You know they are not going to like this. Not one bit." She said with a smirk.

"Kendall will come around." Greenlee said, sure her best friend would be totally on board once she explained the details. "As far as the other two, I don't give a damn."

They clinked their glasses together and drank to the holidays to come, their relationship and the future they were trying to build. _Nothing like trial by fire_, Maggie thought.

Just then the captain's voice could be heard on the intercom system.

"Ladies we have begun our final descent so I need you to sit down and buckle up. The flight attendant will be coming through to gather up any loose items and to give you the keys to your rental car, which will be waiting on the tarmac."

They drank the last of their champagne and buckled themselves in. Greenlee held Maggie's tiny, shaking hand in her own. "Don't worry, baby. This is going to be an adventure we talk about for years. And remember, at any point if you are not comfortable we are out of there, no questions asked. Paris or Pine Valley. It doesn't matter to me as long as we are together. Don't forget that."

"I won't." Maggie said. Leaning over to gently kiss her girlfriend as they felt the plane's landing gear drop.

"One more thing ladies," Their captain said, on the intercom once more. "Welcome to Pine Valley."


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's notes: This is the chapter some of you have been waiting for. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Writing an almost 4 year old is not easy. I hope I have been true to who she is becoming and who both Erica and Jack are. I also hope I can undo some of what TPTB have done to my Greenlee. Please remember feedback is what helps me keep motivated to write and gives me ideas of what you want to see. The girls may be telling their story but you all drive it as well._

These characters belong to ABC/AMC/Disney. If they were mine I would treat them better and the show would be a whole lot different.

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 13**

The skycap finished loading their bags into the trunk and slammed the lid, handing Greenlee the keys for which he received a generous tip.

"Wanna drive hot shot?" Greenlee asked, looking at Maggie over the roof of the car.

"I would love to drive this beautiful car but I'm shaking so bad I don't think I could."

"Ok, I'll drive. But you really need to take a breath babe."

They both got into the car and Greenlee headed toward Erica's. They rode in silence until Greenlee could no longer take it. "Talk to me Mags."

"I'm just, I don't know. Scared? The last time I was here Erica wasn't exactly happy to see me."

"But she didn't know the truth then."

"She still doesn't but I am going to tell her. I just really don't want to be the cause of any problems between her and Bianca."

Greenlee let out a heavy sigh. Bianca. "Bianca is the last person you should be worried abut right now. She certainly hasn't been worried about you." Greenlee said, barely concealing her abhorrence at the way Bianca had treated Maggie thus far.

"Greenlee, could we not?" She said in gentle admonishment. "Anyway, it's not just that. I'm mostly nervous about…"

"Miranda."

"Miranda. Do you think she still remembers me? I mean Bianca said she had stopped asking about me."

"That was before we saw them in Paris. Did she seem to have forgotten you then?"

Remembering the feel of Miranda's tiny arms wrapped around her neck, Maggie smiled. "No, it didn't."

"Ok. Hang on to that. If it's any consolation you are not the only one who will be persona non grata with Erica."

Maggie chuckled ruefully. "True. We both landed on the wrong side of her daughters didn't we?"

"That's an understatement. Greenlee the selfish bitch is going to have an uphill battle convincing people she's not here to burn Kendall and Ryan's lives to the ground…"

"How are you going to handle seeing Spike?" It was a question she had been wanting to ask for a long time but had not because she was afraid of the answer, afraid of how much it all might still mean to her girlfriend.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea. It's not like I want Ryan's child or have deluded myself into thinking Spike is someone how mine. And I have come to terms with not being able to have a child of my own."

_Sure you have,_ Maggie thought.

"But," Greenlee continued. "It wasn't only about having Ryan's child. It was about sharing a child with Kendall too."

Maggie looked down at her hands. "I know."

Greenlee looked over at the smaller woman who seemed to be shrinking into the seat. "Oh no you don't. There is nothing to be jealous of with me and Kendall. Nothing. And you know it."

"I know. In my head I know. It's just hard sometimes. You get this look on your face when you talk about her. You and she were so close and she means so much to you. I'm just concerned." _That you'll get hurt again or decide I am just a stand-in for Kendall._

**"**_**You're**_ concerned?!?" Greenlee's composure suddenly slipped. "Kendall is my best friend. Bianca was your lover, your soul-mate."

"Why are you bringing her into this? I thought you weren't jealous of Bianca?!"

"I'm not!" Greenlee yelled, then caught herself. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Maggie what are we doing?"

"I have no idea where that came from."

"Look, we can't let this town, this damned Pine Valley air, get the best of us. Feelings are bound to come up for both of us. We just have to talk about them when they do ok?"

"Sounds logical to me. Yikes. Pine Valley is affecting our brains already and we have only been here half an hour." She looked at her lover. "I'm sorry, Greens. I know there isn't anything going on with you and Kendall."

"I'm sorry too. I guess a part of me might be a little jealous of what you had with Bianca." She looked sheepishly at Maggie. "But just a little."

"We'll get through it." Maggie said as Greenlee pulled into the long driveway leading to Jack and Erica's house. Stopping the car they both just sat there, unmoving.

"Here we are."

"Yep, here we are."

"Maggie?"

"Yea?"

"Come here." Leaning across the console Greenlee kissed her girlfriend hoping to share some of her strength and gain some in return. Foreheads together, eyes closed, their breathing came into sync and their heart rates finally slowed.

"We just have to remember what it feels like to be like this." Greenlee said.

"I like this." Maggie replied.

"Me too." Savouring the taste of Maggie's lips one more time she took a deep breath. " Ready?" Greenlee asked

"As I'll ever be."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The front door of Jack and Erica's house loomed above them like a giant albatross. Maggie was waiting for a cavern in the earth to open beneath her feet and swallow her whole while Greenlee was waiting for Maggie to ring the doorbell. Finally with a last squeeze of Maggie's hand in support, Greenlee reached forward and knocked.

After a few moments the large door swung open and there stood Jackson Montgomery.

"Greenlee." He said, very happy to see his daughter after such a long time.

"Dad." She replied as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I have missed you. Don't you ever stay gone from me this long again." he said closing the door behind them.

"I won't." Greenlee moved out of the way to make room for her tiny traveling companion.

"Maggie. It's good to see you as well." He said reaching forward to hug the surprised Maggie.

"Thanks Jack. It's good to see you too."

Jack felt Maggie's tiny body tense as Erica walked into the room.

"Don't worry." He whispered. "You should know after all these years that her bark is far worse than her bite." Releasing Maggie they all turned to face Erica.

"Why hello everyone. Maggie. Greenlee." Erica said, nodding at each of them in turn.

"Erica." The girls said in unison.

After a tense moment Jackson broke the silence. "Are your bags in the car?"

"Yes they are Dad. I'll help you get them." Greenlee said not catching her girlfriend's pleading look. Jack however, did.

"You? Please Greenlee. Sean!!"

Sean bounded into the room.

"Sean grew." Greenlee said.

"You're telling me." Turning to Sean. "Help me get their bags from the car would ya?"

"Sure thing Uncle Jack." And they both went outside leaving the girls alone with Erica.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A hand on her lower back for support, Maggie's eyes scanned every inch of the room. Greenlee watched Erica curiously watching Maggie. She observed the internal struggle on the older woman's face as it finally dawned on her just what, or rather who, Maggie was searching for. Having come to a decision, Erica stepped forward.

"She's asleep. If you'd like we can check in on her."

"I'd like that very much." Maggie sighed, for the moment a weight having been lifted.

Greenlee kissed her girlfriend's temple, stroked her hair, and then stepped back preferring to let Maggie have this moment alone with Erica. Perhaps then Erica would see what Greenlee already knew.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Erica stood by the door watching closely as Maggie, tears welling in her eyes, approached Miranda's bed. Kneeling she brought herself face to face with the sleeping girl. Hand shaking she reached up to run a finger down Miranda's chubby cheek. She leaned forward, her nose in Miranda's neck, revelling in the smell of her little girl. "My Miranda." She whispered, tears finally slipping from her eyes. She laid her head on the pillow, shoulders shaking as she silently cried.

After a moment Maggie stood, pulling the blankets up covering Miranda. She leaned forward to kiss her tiny head, stifling another sob she turned and left the room.

Erica closed the door to Miranda's room while reaching out to stop Maggie's retreat with a gentle hand on her arm. After Maggie had turned to face her Erica spoke.

"You love my granddaughter." It was a statement as much as a question.

"With my whole heart."

"Then my decision to allow you to stay in my home was not in vain." She looked sympathetically at Maggie for a moment and then the Kane mask slammed into place. "Now, I don't know what happened between you and my daughter, she has not been very forthcoming since your break-up. However, I feel like I have been kept in the dark for long enough."

"I'd like to explain--"

Erica held up a hand forestalling the rest of the statement and leaving no doubt that for the moment this was to be a one-sided conversation.

"Now is not the time. We're all tired. Come and see me at my office tomorrow. We'll have lunch and talk. Rest assured, I want nothing more than the truth."

That sounded ominous to Maggie but she nodded anyway. "It isn't how it seemed, Erica."

"It rarely ever is dear. It rarely ever is."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Greenlee woke the next morning with a start. _Oh yea, Pine Valley._ She groaned. They had stayed up late into the night just lying here and talking. Maggie joking that if she did not return from lunch with Erica the next day that the woman might have killed her, to send a search party. Greenlee holding Maggie as she cried in grief over all her lost time with Miranda and in joy that the little girl was sleeping in a room just down the hall. Maggie loved Miranda so much and Greenlee was still finding it hard not to hate Bianca for keeping them apart. _When did Bianca become so vindictive?_

She smelled coffee. Someone must be up. Quietly slipping out of bed so as not to wake the still sleeping Maggie she grabbed a robe and headed downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen she saw her dad loading the dishwasher.

"Morning. Do I smell coffee?"

"Morning sweetheart and yes, there's coffee." Jack answered laughing. His daughter had not changed that much. She just had an unexpected romantic partner but he loved her just the same.

"Thank god." Pouring herself a cup she moaned as the nectar hit her taste buds.

Just then Miranda came running into the kitchen stopping in her tracks when she saw a new person standing there.

"Greenwee?"

"Hey Mimo." Greenlee said unable to keep the silly smile off her face.

Greenwee, up." Miranda said excitedly.

Greenlee picked up the little girl chuckling. "You have grown so much!" She was amazed this was the same little girl she had spent so much time with when she first arrived in Paris. She seemed like a different child than the one she and Maggie had taken to the park countless times.

"Yep." Miranda smiled. "I'm big!"

"You sure are."

"Greenwee seen my Mags?" Miranda asked looking around the room.

"As a matter of fact munchkin she's upstairs." Greenlee winked at Jack.

Immediately the little girl squealed and started squirming to be let down to go find Maggie.

Greenlee put her down but held on to her hands. "Miranda listen. Maggie is still asleep and we don't want to wake her do we?"

"No. But I be quiet. See Mags."

"Well, if it's ok with Uncle Jack, we'll go cuddle with her until she wakes up." She said looking to Jack for approval and receiving it with the nod of his head. "Would you like that Miss Miranda?"

Shaking her head, Miranda waited while Greenlee poured another cup of coffee for herself and one for Maggie. "Rachel, the nanny, doesn't come to pick her up for another couple of hours so you should have at least and hour or so to spend." Jack said, smiling at the obvious delight on his daughters face. She looked happy; he had to give her that.

Greenlee shook her head in understanding. Taking both cups by their handles in one hand and Miranda's little digits in the other they headed back upstairs together. As she left the kitchen Greenlee looked in gratitude at her dad, "Thank you." she said.

"My pleasure." Jack responded, and he meant it.

Maggie came up from the depths of sleep to the feel of a hand in her hair and a not unpleasant weight on her chest. Upon becoming fully awake and opening her eyes she became aware of two things. The first was that her precious Miranda was sprawled, asleep, on her chest. The second was that her girlfriend, who had obviously been watching them sleep, was crying.

"Good Morning." Greenlee said wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It sure is." Maggie said, bringing her hand up to stroke Miranda's head, her heart full to overflowing. "How long have you two been here?"

"Almost an hour. I couldn't sleep. She found me in the kitchen with Jack."

"Have you been watching us that whole time?"

"Yeah. She came in here determined to be quiet and wait until you woke up. But as soon as she climbed on your chest she was out." Greenlee stroked Mimo's head.

"I'm not surprised. We used to sleep like this all the time." Kissing the top of the little girl's head she looked over at her lover. "Why were you crying?"

Greenlee didn't know what to say. How could she explain to Maggie the way that watching her with Miranda made her feel? How could she put into words the overwhelming emotion that welled up inside her at the sight of the person she loved so deeply, in their bed, holding a child? Pictures of her past, their present and a future Greenlee dare not speak of tumbling together in her mind like kittens at play. Not to mention the abject fear that she was but a few sincere apologies and a well-timed conversation from losing what she was quickly coming to realize may very well be the love of her life.

In the end none of that was important. All she knew for sure was that she fell more in love with Maggie Stone every moment and she was powerless to stop it.

"She's beautiful." Greenlee said, voice rough with unspoken emotion. She leaned over and gently kissed Maggie's full lips. "You're beautiful."

They remained looking at each other and Miranda, a world of possibility spread before them. Finally Maggie asked. "What time is it?"

"Almost 9. Rachel, her nanny, will actually be here in about an hour so. We should probably wake her up."

Without any prompting though Miranda raised her head, looking directly into Maggie's shining eyes.

"Hey panda." Trying not to cry for Miranda's sake.

Miranda looked at Maggie, squinting her eyes. She placed a tiny hand on each of Maggie's cheeks.

"Mags no go no more."

Maggie wrapped Miranda in her arms as she sat up. She brushed the hair out of Mimo's face no longer able to stop a few tears from escaping.

"I won't go, Mimo. I promise. I missed you so much."

"I miss you too Mags. Wuff you. No cry."

Tears cascading down her cheeks now she scooped Miranda up again, both of them holding on as if trying to convince themselves this were real. The love in the room was palpable and Greenlee felt privileged to be included.

Miranda started giggling and Greenlee realized that Maggie was now tickling Mimo.

"Ok, randa panda. We gotta get you ready to go with Rachel. How about you show me your room and I'll help you get dressed?"

"Ok Mags…wet's go." Crawling over to Greenlee ,Miranda surprised her with a hug and then jumped off the bed. Standing at the door she turned around. "Mags!"

"I'll go make more coffee, this stuff is cold. I'll see you downstairs." Greenlee said. She put a robe around Maggie's shoulders, kissing her quickly as she hurried to meet Miranda at the door.

Greenlee?" Her girlfriend turned back, tears once again threatening to fall. "Thank you, for your part in this."

Not trusting her own voice Greenlee just nodded and headed for the kitchen. Smiling as Miranda's laughter followed her down the stairs.

They had finally gotten Miranda to leave with Rachel after multiple promises that they would both still be there when she returned. They had gotten dressed and driven to New Beginnings, where Greenlee once again had to convince a reluctant young woman to leave. After reassuring her girlfriend that Erica would not actually kill her she finally got out of the car with a promise to call Greenlee when she was done. All of that had lead her here.

_New day, new door._ She thought as she rang the bell and waited.

The door finally opened and she looked right into the curious yet unsurprised eyes of Kendall Hart-Slater.

"Greenlee." Kendall said sounding almost amused.

Greenlee just stood there surprised that Kendall did not seem shocked to see her.

"You may as well come in. You have a lot of explaining to do."

tbc

Coming Up:  
Kenlee  
Maggie and Erica's talk


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's notes: Finally! I can't believe this chapter took so long. It is dialogue heavy and very intense in parts as the story of what really happened in Paris starts to come out. Also, for the purposes of this story Kendall is not pregnant. I felt the show did it too soon after Spike and I need Kendall in certain situations where bring pregnant would make it impossible. I hope you can all just go with me on this point. I will probably be tweaking the grammar on this over the next little bit but I had to get it out there or I would edit it to death and it's long enough. I was going to break it into two but I don't want to interrupt the flow._

_The characters belong to ABC/AMC/Disney. If they were mine I would treat them better and the show would be very, very different._

This chapter is rated R for strong language.

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 14**

"You don't seem surprised to see me." Greenlee stated, walking into the condo and turning to meet Kendall's eyes.

"That's because I'm not. Bianca told me you were coming. Erica must have told her."

"She did. I sure can't see Maggie saying anything."

"So, you did bring Maggie with you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why? Bianca seems to think you brought her here to try and get them back together."

"I can honestly say Kendall that is about as far from the truth as she could possibly get. Maggie and Bianca back together is the last thing that I want."

"Good. I told Bianca she was crazy. Mind you she also has this insane idea that you may have slept with Maggie too. I think she imagines everyone has slept with Maggie. I told her that was---" Greenlee had looked away and was now refusing to meet Kendall's eyes. "Greenlee?"

Standing she turned and walked to the window, remaining silent.

"Oh my god you did. You slept with Maggie!"

Kendall leapt off the couch and started pacing.

"I can't believe this. Oh my god. Bianca was right. Oh my god. You and Maggie. Oh my god." Kendall continued pacing seeming to work herself into a frenzy. "I kissed you. Did I turn you gay?"

"No, Kendall."

Still pacing. "Did you want to sleep with me?"

"No, Kendall."

"Wait." She stopped and pinned Greenlee with an odd look. "Why not?"

"Are you serious?"

"Never mind." Kendall said as she returned to pacing.

Greenlee rolled her eyes. "Spaz much? Geez Kendall will you please sit down? As much as I have missed you, you're making me dizzy and if you don't stop I'll have to kill you."

Kendall sat back down and studied her former best friend's face. "I didn't know you were into women, Greenlee."

"I'm not." Kendall looked at her sceptically. "At least I don't think I am. It's just Maggie. She's---"

"She's a lying, cheating tramp is what she is."

"Don't talk about her like that, Kendall. I'll get up and leave right now. You don't know the whole story."

"Obviously. Give the girl a prize! I mean, I knew Bianca was hiding something from me but I had no idea--"

Once again Greenlee interrupted her.

"Bianca doesn't know."

"Sure she does she is the one who suggested to me you might have slept with Maggie."

"She doesn't know we're together."

"What do you mean together?"

"It wasn't just a one time thing, Kendall."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm in love with her."

"Well, you can't be in love with her. You just can't be. We'll get you an exorcist.'

"Kendall. Stop being a bitch. I wasn't kidding when I said you don't know the whole story. Maggie is not the bad guy here."

"And you are saying my sister is?"

"Bianca handled it terribly but no, there is no bad guy Kendall, it's complicated. Like I said, you don't understand."

"Enlighten me then."

"Don't you want to talk about Fusion? Ryan? Spike? Don't you at least want to yell at me for giving my shares to Babe?"

"Oh no you don't. Don't you change the subject on me Greenlee du Pres. There will be time for me to kick your ass about all of that later. Right now I want to know what the hell is going on between you and the woman who broke my sister's heart."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Erica Kane's office  
New Beginnings**

Erica Kane had mellowed in the past year. Some might even say she had gone soft though once they did they were soon reminded that the kitten still had claws and usually left licking their wounds. No, she was still Erica Kane and mellowed or not she was not in the habit of standing idly by while her children were hurt. This time was no exception made even more complex by the fact the she had opened her home to two of the people who had hurt her daughters the most.

Greenlee she had not had the chance to talk to alone yet and she doubted that tiger could change her strips, though she did treat Maggie in a way Erica had never seen Greenlee treat anyone. Maggie Stone on the other hand was a different story entirely. She was having a hard time reconciling the picture Bianca had painted of Maggie the cheater, limited as it was, with the image of tender, fierce devotion she saw when Maggie was with Miranda the night before. Or with the woman who had so steadfastly supported Bianca through the aftermath of her rape and subsequent pregnancy. And she certainly could not reconcile it with the woman who now stood before her, obviously nervous but with her jaw set in determination, seemingly so eager to talk about what happened during what one would believe to have been a very dark time.

No, something was amiss and Erica Kane was determined to find out what it was.

"Come in Maggie, sit down."

Maggie stepped forward and her nervousness grew exponentially. Erica was amused. She hoped she could put Maggie somewhat at ease as it was hard to get the truth out of people who were scared.

"Don't look so worried dear. I don't have a gun and even if I did I wouldn't shoot you." She smirked. Maggie laughed nervously. "Like I said last night I just want the truth and even if I don't like it I promise you I will not use my granddaughter as a weapon."

Maggie let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding and finally sat down.

"Erica I am so sorry."

Erica felt the anger rise up inside her at the trite sentiment. "If that's all you got Maggie, you might as well leave now. Do you really think that by saying you are sorry you can even begin to make up for the pain you caused Bianca? Do you expect forgiveness, just like that?"

"I don't expect anything."

"You allowed your libido to think for you--"

"It wasn't like that Erica. You know, I said I didn't expect anything but I take that back. I expect to be heard. Of course how can I be expecting anymore from you than what I got from Bianca? The apple sure didn't fall far from that tree did it? I would have expected, after everything we've been through and were to each other that Bianca would have heard me out too. Wrong again. Are you going to listen Erica? Or should I just give up and go back to Paris?"

"You are awfully bold for a scarlet woman Maggie. I don't know how you are going to explain this but I do believe what I said. You deserve a chance to try."

"Thank you."

"What happened, Maggie? I thought you and Bianca were happy."

"We were., at least in the beginning. Granted I knew we got involved too quickly. I should have taken more time to work through my issues but we would have gotten there eventually and it made Bianca so happy. She wanted to try so badly. I was a little upset though when she left me alone in Paris on our first Christmas together."

"You were more than welcome to come with her Maggie. We were all surprised when you didn't. But Bianca said you were busy with school so I didn't question."

"She never asked me. To be fair I didn't push the issue either. I never seem to push anything with Bianca. We should have talked more, communicated better. Looking back I think we did get involved too soon. We should have waited. I guess hindsight--" Maggie trailed off, looking out the window.

"Is always 20/20." Erica finished.

"Yes. We fought bitterly sometimes but we always made up and seemed happier, stronger than ever. Bianca and Miranda were my heart. They still are."

"What kinds of things did you fight about?"

"The usual I guess, though I have never been in a relationship like this so I don't know. Money, her long hours and business trips, my hours and school, Greenlee, Babe."

Babe. Now there is a name Erica hated with a passion. "Go on."

"Nothing really to say on that front. Things were going ok. Bianca seemed to be gone most of the time, which I hated, but when she was home things were good. I was doing well in school, my internship was almost over and I had gained a really good and valuable friend in Greenlee, though Bianca did not like the time that either took away from our home life. She wanted me all to herself when she was home. I didn't feel it was a big deal though or that any of our issues were too big for us to work through."

"What changed?" Erica asked, though it was beginning to seem as though their relationship was on shaky ground from the beginning.

"I'm not sure anything ever really changed. That might have been the biggest problem of all." She said forlornly. "I can pinpoint the beginning of the end though."

"Do tell."

"Well, it started with Babe."

"Doesn't it always?" Erica said, wondering if Bianca's unseemly fascination with that woman would ever end.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**June 2006  
Paris, France  
Cambias Penthouse**

Burying her face in Bianca's fragrant, silky hair as they cuddled on the couch, Maggie squeezed her girlfriend tighter. "I missed you and the munchkin so much."

"We missed you too. Especially Miranda as you could tell by her reluctance to go to bed."

Maggie laughed, releasing Bianca and reaching forward for her glass of wine. "That's my girl."

"She is that." Bianca replied.

"So, how's Kendall?"

"She and Spike are fine now." Bianca answered.

Maggie wondered, not for the first time, what would possess Kendall to name her son Spike but was happy nonetheless. Even if she was still smarting from not being asked to go to Pine Valley to be there for both her girlfriend and Kendall, who was her family after all. She had sat with Greenlee for nights on end as they both worried about Kendall and wondered what Spike would be like.

"I really wish you would have asked me to go with you. I care about Kendall you know. And I didn't like the idea of you going through that alone."

"I know you care about Kendall but there is nothing you could have done. Plus, you would have been too much of a distraction. It was touch and go but we got through it. And I wasn't really alone."

Bianca didn't elaborate and Maggie didn't ask, fearing who was with Bianca and that hearing that name would drive her into an unreasonable rage, as Bianca would say. "You could have at least called. I would have been on the next plane, Greenlee and I both actually. We wanted to be there."

"I didn't need you Maggie. School was more important. I had my family. Plus, the last thing Kendall and Ryan needed was for Greenlee to show up, I told you that before I left when she was going on and on about coming."

Of course she doesn't need me, Maggie thought. Why would I have thought otherwise? I'm only her partner.

"It still would have been nice if you had asked, or called at least once."

"Let it go, Maggie, I'm home now." Bianca said curtly, sitting up and effectively ending the discussion. "I didn't really feel comfortable leaving Kendall now with JR out but she said she could handle it."

"You were going to stay longer?" Maggie asked, incredulous. "Wait…did you say JR is out? How did that happen? Didn't you say he admitted what he did?"

"Yes, but Babe was the only one whose testimony could but him away and at the last minute she couldn't do it. I am really worried about her."

"You're worried about Babe?!? Bianca how could you possibly be worried about that--"

"Don't." Bianca said, her voice dangerously low. "Do not start in on Babe. I am trying to move past all the hate and bitterness. We had that really good talk on the beach and we finally seem to be moving forward."

"You had a talk on the beach? With Babe?" Maggie could not believe her ears.

"Yes. It was funny really. She lamented that she didn't fall in love with me instead of JR." Bianca laughed at the memory, a wistful look on her face that was making Maggie's blood boil. "I told her it was too bad she wasn't gay."

"You said that?!!?"

"What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" Maggie said, standing. "What's the big deal? Was this conversation before or after she got her insane husband off for trying to kill your sister?!"

"He wasn't trying to kill Kendall, he was trying to kill Babe." Bianca said dismissively, looking up into the angry face of her girlfriend.

"Can't say I blame him there."

Bianca glared at Maggie who stood, waiting.

"To answer your question, neither. The conversation didn't even happen on this trip."

Maggie's head snapped up. "When then?"

"It doesn't matter Maggie." Bianca answered quickly, standing herself and turning toward the fireplace, leaving Maggie alone on the other side of the room with no doubt she wasn't going to like the answer to this question.

Maggie inched toward her girlfriend, movements slow with the expectation of bad news. She needed to see Bianca's eyes. Finally they stood facing each other. In a voice strained from the effort it took to control her anger she asked, "When. Did. It. Happen?"

"When I was home last Christmas." Bianca said finally.

Maggie reared back as if from a physical blow her ability to breathe momentarily stolen from her. She closed her eyes trying to steady her rapidly beating heart.

"Jesus, Bianca. Our sheets were barely cold from our perfect first time," She said disbelievingly. "And yet you told her that? Am I even the one you want or am I the only one left after Frankie, Lena and Babe?" Still reeling from the shock and pain of Bianca's admission Maggie just stood there wondering whether to throw something or cry.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Maggie. It was just a conversation!"

"I cannot believe you. I really can't. That is not just a conversation Bianca. That's wishful thinking!!"

Bianca stepped forward attempting to wrap Maggie in her arms. "Don't be silly Maggie, come here."

"Don't even touch me right now, Bianca. You can't just fck this away. Not this time." She walked to the door to get her running shoes and brought them to the living room to put them on. She then got up to grab her keys.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Bianca asked. "You can't just leave right now. You are blowing this way out of proportion."

"I'm going for a run, I need to clear my head." She stopped at the door, her hand on the knob, with her back to Bianca so she could not see her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Don't wait up."

"That's right, Maggie." Bianca said, tone biting. "Run. It's a Stone family trait."

With a deep sigh Maggie opened the door and walked out. Bianca picked up the huge vase of flowers Maggie had given her as a welcome home present and hurled it at Maggie's retreating form. It hit the door just as it closed exploding into a million jagged shards.

Bianca stomped off to Miranda's room to make sure the noise did not wake her daughter as on the other side of the door the petite woman slid down the wall and collapsed into a puddle of bitter tears.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pine Valley  
Hart-Slater Condo  
November 2007**

"She showed up at my that night in bad shape. I had seen her after their fights before but this was different. She was angry and hurt yes but even worse she seemed, defeated." Greenlee's heart squeezed in her chest as she remembered. "Like she had come to some terrible yet inevitable conclusion."

"And what? You seduced her?" Kendall asked disbelieving, shocked not only by what she was hearing about her sister and Maggie but that her best friend would take advantage of a situation like that.

"No, you perv! Get your mind out of the gutter. What is wrong with you!?"

"What?" Kendall yelled, frustrated. "I'm just trying to put all the pieces together."

"Well don't, you might sprain something."

"So what did you do then?" The taller woman asked, trying to get back to the subject at hand.

Greenlee shrugged. "I listened." She said simply as if it were the most natural thing in the world and perhaps to her it was. "The next day I went to see Bianca."

Kendall's bark of laughter startled Greenlee.

"I bet that went over well. My sister doesn't take too well to people telling her how to live her life, or that she might be wrong, about anything." Kendall said remembering how Bianca had reacted when she'd tried to warn her about Zoë or the many times she had questioned whether her sister was really over Maggie. If she reacted to Kendall that way it could not have been pretty coming from someone Bianca might consider outside the family.

"Don't I know it." Greenlee answered. "I found out the hard way that was especially true coming from me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**June 2006  
Paris, France  
Cambias European Offices**

"What do you want Greenlee?"

"I want you to stop treating Maggie like an employee whose feelings can be dismissed or ignored when they are inconvenient."

"This is none of your business."

"She showed up on my doorstep last night an emotional wreck. I put her back together. Again. She slept on my couch. Again. I'd say that makes it my business."

"It could hardly have been as bad as all that. We've had worse fights."

Greenlee could not believe what she was hearing. "Do you even hear yourself? Scratch that. Do you ever hear her? She thinks that you value everything and everyone, including Babe, more than her. I mean really Bianca. Babe? Can you not drop that tramp from your life even for Maggie?"

"Babe is not the issue."

"No, your fascination with Babe was the issue this time. Would you actually rather be with Babe than Maggie?"

"How dare you come to my office and presume to lecture me about my girlfriend? Especially when you are part of the problem?!?"

"Oh that's rich. Now it's my fault?" Greenlee chuckled humourlessly, shaking her head.

"Well, if she didn't have you to run to all the time she would have come home last night and I could have made her understand my feelings."

"Are you kidding me?! Your feelings. What about your partner? Could you be any more insensitive to Maggie's feelings? Did you even ask her how she felt?"

"Maggie doesn't know what she feels most of the time." Bianca said.

"So, what? Instead of helping her understand her own feelings and coming to grips with them you are going to tell her what feelings to have? Jesus Bianca, I don't even know you anymore."

"It isn't for you to know me or not know me. We've tried doing the family thing since you got to Paris, it just doesn't fit." Bianca said, causing Greenlee to remember the uncomfortable family dinners they tried to have. "And quite frankly you're in the way."

The older woman could not believe what she was hearing. "In the way of what exactly?"

"This isn't the first time you've interfered in our relationship and that interference is hurting Maggie far more than I ever could." _I doubt that_, Greenlee thought.

"That's ridiculous. I'm just being her friend. Trying to be as good to her as she has been to me."

"We both know it's more than that." The young mogul said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you really going to stand there and try to tell me you don't have feelings for Maggie?" Bianca asked, challenging her cousin to deny it.

Greenlee closed her eyes and sat down, overwhelmed as her secret was thrust so abruptly into the open. "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks. I see the way you look at her, I'm not blind."

"Does Maggie know?"

"I doubt it. She's pretty clueless when it comes to stuff like that."

"Would you stop putting her down? At least to me?" It killed her to hear Bianca talk this way about Maggie.

"I'm not. Look, you just illustrated my point."

"Which is?"

"Which is that Maggie and I can't possibly make a go of this with you constantly between us."

"Bianca, I have never said a derogatory word about you to Maggie." Greenlee asserted. "Quite the contrary in fact."

"Sometimes it's not about words, Greenlee. Especially not when you think have feelings for her yourself."

"Think?"

"See, this is what I mean. Your feelings are too raw and you are too close. You are manipulating the situation whether you mean to or not. Making it worse than it really is."

_Oh God,_ Greenlee thought. Was Bianca right? Was she somehow projecting her own needs and wants onto Maggie without realizing it? She was convinced when she came here that she was doing the right thing. Now she wasn't so sure. She needed to think.

"We deserve our shot Greenlee. And you have to let us do this on our own."

"What are you saying?" She asked, though she feared the answer.

"If you care about Maggie, if you really do, you'll leave."

"Leave what?"

"Leave us alone. Leave Maggie alone." She hesitated before finishing her statement, looking Greenlee directly in the eyes. "Leave Paris."

"How can I do that to her? She doesn't deserve that. Maggie needs her friends."

"What Maggie needs is to concentrate on school and our relationship. She needs me, not you. Trust me, I know what's best for both of us."

Greenlee didn't trust Bianca's judgement when it came to Maggie but she no longer trusted her own either. She had walked into this office confident that she was helping her friend and now she didn't know what to do. Maybe she did need to back off; to get away and clear her own head. Time and distance might do them all a bit of good. She could come back when she was sure that she could keep her feelings in check and not stand in the way of Maggie's happiness. _All I want is for her to be happy and to be a part of her life. I don't ever want to hurt her._ Decision made, she turned back to Bianca.

"What do I tell Maggie?"

"Nothing." Bianca replied, confusing Greenlee. "She'd end up blaming me. Just go, Maggie will get over it."

_She'll hate me though_, Greenlee thought. _I'll become one more person who walked out on her when she needed them._ Damn it. There has to be another way. But she failed to see it. Besides, she needed to put Maggie's feelings above her own.

"Ok. If you think it is best."

"I do. Don't look like I just kicked your cat, Greenlee. It's not like you'll never see her again. Just give us time to get on more solid ground."

That sounds perfectly reasonable, Greenlee thought as she got up to leave. _Then why do I have this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach? She asked herself. Why do I feel like I am making one of the biggest mistakes of my life?_ As she got to the door one thought echoed through the corners of her mind. She turned back to Bianca.

"Bianca?"

Looking up from her paperwork, Bianca sighed. "What now Greenlee? I thought we had this settled?"

"We do. But can you do something for me?"

"Make it quick."

"Take care of her? Start listening to her? If you don't you're going to hurt her again and next time you just might lose her."

"Don't worry about us, Greenlee. We'll be fine."

Later, in the early hours of the morning as night and day struggled for control of the sky, Greenlee du pres drove away from yet another city, another person, she loved with tears in her eyes and a heavy heart. With James Blunt on the radio reminding her that she would never have what she longed for and Bianca's last words still ringing in her ears she couldn't shake the feeling that fine, was the last thing any of them were going to be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Erica Kane's office  
New Beginnings**

"After Greenlee left I was confused and lonely. Bianca was always busy or out of town and we rarely ever really talked about anything beyond Cambias or Miranda. We just went on as if the fight about Babe never happened. Granted, I was busy too but with Greenlee gone I felt like I didn't have anyone, she was usually available whenever I needed her despite my crazy schedule."

"Sounds like you were right. Communication was a major problem for you and Bianca."

"It truly was and I guess still is. We just seemed to get into this pattern of fighting and then making up, without really talking about why we fought in the first place. The sex was never a problem but I think we started using it to avoid our problems."

"That never works."

"No. And with Greenlee's mysterious absence I needed someone else to talk to. So, I turned to a girl in my study group who had also become a good friend. I knew she had feelings for me but I thought I could handle it. Unfortunately, things happened and circumstances conspired to add dimensions and weight to our interactions that I didn't anticipate. Things quickly spiralled out of control, though I couldn't see it at the time. Forest. Trees."

"You are talking of course about Cecelia?"

"Yes. She and I--"

Erica held up a hand to pause Maggie for a moment. She checked the clock then picked up the phone and pressed a button.

"Val? Can you clear my schedule for the rest of the day? I don't care what you tell them just push it all until after Thanksgiving." She paused. "And can you see about getting us some lunch? Yes, a couple of salads would be fine. Thank you, Val."

"Ok, Maggie. You have my undivided attention for as long as this takes. Please continue."

Maggie cleared her throat, grateful for the chance to finally get this all out in the open.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hart-Slater Condo  
**  
"So you just left? Because my sister told you to? Whether I agree with Bianca or not that doesn't seem like you. The Greenlee I knew would never do that."

"I know. But the Greenlee you knew died in some ways when I left Pine Valley. I wrote Maggie a couple weeks later though I don't know if she ever got it. I never asked. She never left my thoughts though nor did the nagging feeling I had that something was terribly wrong. When I finally pulled my head out of my ass and went back it was too late. Bianca was gone and Maggie was a wreck. She wasn't eating or going to school, the penthouse was a disaster. You should have seen her, Kendall."

"Well, that's just too bad for her. No mater how bad it was she still didn't have the right to cheat on my sister with some French floosie."

"Cecelia's from New York." Greenlee said. "And quite nice actually. She just allowed her feelings to run away with her. Good person, bad situation."

"You've talked to her? "

"We're friends actually."

"Now I know you need that exorcist."

"Shut-up, Kendall." She took in Kendall's stunned expression. "So much you don't know."

"I have a feeling I'm going to need a drink for this." Kendall said getting up to get a glass of win. "You want one?"

"No, thanks. Maggie is going to call me when she's done talking to Erica so I can pick her up."

"Maggie's with my mother? Oh boy. She's brave, I'll give her that."

"She is an amazing woman. Everyone would know that if they took the time to get to know her beyond just being Bianca's girlfriend."

"It's not that I never liked her, Greenlee. She used to be my friend. I just don't like what she did." The taller woman said as she approached the couch, wine in hand.

"She didn't do what you think she did, Kendall. She considers you and Erica family and wants you to know the truth. The least you could do is wait to pass judgement until you do."

"Lay it on me then." Kendall said, taking a sip of her wine and settling in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**New Beginnings  
Erica's Office  
**

_What a mess_, Erica thought as she got a tissue and came around the desk to embrace a softly crying Maggie. She was at once remorseful for how she had treated the young woman when she had last been in Pine Valley and angry at her daughter for letting things get this far. Was this the legacy she gave her girls? Is this what watching her handle her own troubled love life had taught Bianca? She smoothed Maggie's hair, at a loss for how to fix this or if she should even try.

"You have to tell Bianca, dear."

"No." Maggie said abruptly blowing her nose with the tissue Erica had handed her. "I can't. I won't. Not until she asks. And you can't either."

"I appreciate your desire to handle things this way and believe me I am not unsympathetic to your reasoning, but you have to know you are putting me in an impossible position."

"I know and for that I am truly sorry but I have to do this my way." She said with conviction, leaving no room for argument.

"Maggie this is obviously tearing you up inside. You can't continue to let this fester."

"What tore me up inside, what still tears me up, is the fact that she never asked me what happened. She just assumed and treated me accordingly. For over a month Erica. She lived with me, slept in the same bed with me, then left town while I was at school like a coward. Do you know what it is like to live with someone who won't talk to you? Won't touch you?" Maggie felt no need to explain that one angry encounter just after the Cecelia incident to Erica. It was still too painful for Maggie to think about much less talk about.

"I can only imagine how hard that was for both of you but that still doesn't change the fact that she has a right to know. About what happened and about you and Greenlee."

Maggie hung her head knowing Erica was right. "I know. I just need time. Greenlee and I wanted to at least tell her about us before dinner, I don't like hiding our relationship, but that doesn't look possible now. Bianca is not returning either of our calls. I think she is avoiding me. We'll just have to keep it under wraps until after dinner, Then maybe I can corner her and set a time to talk."

Erica seriously doubted, after seeing them together last night, that Maggie and Greenlee would be able to keep anything under wraps. Their interaction, though subtle, would cause anyone who knew them to question the nature of their relationship. _It should be an interesting Thanksgiving for the Kane-Montgomery's once again_, She thought.

"Very well. I made a promise when Jack and I got back together that I would do my best to refrain from interfering in our children's lives. So, I'll give you time."

"Thank you." Maggie said as she got up to leave. She needed to call Greenlee.

"But Maggie, do it soon. This all needs to be out in the open and if you don't do it, rest assured I will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hart-Slater Condo**

Kendall didn't know what to say. She had listened to the entire story and for the first time in a long time had no words. This was nothing like what Bianca had lead her to believe. Although to be fair Bianca had not lied. How could she tell anyone else the truth when she didn't know it herself? This explains a lot though, thought Kendall. The inconsistent stories about the cheating and her desperate clinging to Zoë not to mention her obvious hatred and blame of Greenlee. Kendall looked at her former best friend, seeing the obvious toll this was taking written all over her face. Who am I kidding? She'll always be my best friend.

"You can't possibly think any of this is your fault. It sounds to me like their relationship was over almost before it began."

"It probably was but if I would have stayed I could at least have been there for her to talk to."

"It doesn't sound like my sister was going to allow that."

"No, but I--"

"No buts Greenlee. Rehashing the past and playing the what if game isn't going to help anyone. What if I wouldn't have been such a bitch to her when she came back? Bianca may have listened to her. Hell, if I had known the truth I would have knocked some sense into Binx and sent her ass back to Paris to work this out. We could do this all day and it still wouldn't change the facts."

"When did you get so wise?"

"Beats me. "Kendall laughed. "Maybe it comes from having a kid and a happy marriage. Who knows?"

The laughter trailed off. In the uncomfortable silence they both realized there was so much more to talk about.

"She does need to tell Bianca though." Kendall said, picking up the conversation where it left off.

"Don't you think I know that?! I pray for it and dread it at the same time. Even after everything we have been through, once Bianca knows I could lose her. I swore I would never stand in her way if that was what she wanted."

"Hence the dread."

"You got it."

"Would she really take Bianca back? After everything that happened? Everything my sister put her through?" Kendall finished her wine wondering if that would make Maggie insanely loyal or just insane.

"I honestly don't know and that's what scares me to death. But Maggie and I can't possibly move forward until it's all out in the open." Greenlee looked at Kendall letting all her walls down for a moment. "And I want a life with her Kendall. I really do." She said as a single tear made it's way down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away, upset that she felt so powerless.

"That settles it then. I'll just tell Bianca the truth. She'll listen to me, I'll make sure of it." Setting down her wine glass with finality.

"You can't."

"Why the hell not? Even is she is largely at fault you can't possibly think I'm going to let Bianca continue to walk around acting like a sanctimonious ass and looking like a fool? Not when I know the truth?"

"It isn't our truth to tell. Maggie said when Bianca finally asks, she'll tell her everything."

Kendall deflated. "Hard to argue with that logic."

"Tell me about it. I'm just afraid Bianca won't ask. She hasn't yet." Just then Greenlee's cell phone rang and she walked into the kitchen to answer it.

Kendall waited patiently on the couch wondering how she could manipulate Bianca into asking a question she should have asked over a year ago. _There has to be a way_, she thought. _It might even get Bianca away from Zoë and back with Maggie where she belongs. Greenlee will get over it, how serious could she really be about Maggie. She says she is in love but Greenlee's not gay, she can't be. I'll set her up with Josh. _

Greenlee returned from the kitchen and grabbed her purse. "I have to go."

"When you see Maggie, will you tell her I'm sorry? For the things I said?" Kendall asked.

Greenlee thought for a moment the beginnings of a smile gracing her lips.

"Why don't you tell her yourself? I'm sure it would mean more coming from you. That was her on the phone. I am headed to New Beginnings to pick her up and then we are going to visit Simone's grave. You can come with us. I'm sure Simone would like that."

Kendall smiled in return.

"That's a great idea. Then we can all go to ConFusion and Maggie can watch me kick your ass for leaving me trapped at Fusion with the skank that ate Pine Valley."

"Actually," Greenlee said conspiratorially, "We have a plan to make that up to you. If you're game."

"In that case" she said as she grabbed her own handbag, "lead the way."

tbc  
Coming up:

Girls night out at Confusion  
Thanksgiving Dinner


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's notes: I know it has been a very long time since my last update. I hope that my bout of writer's block is now behind me and the chapters will start coming faster. I know how this ends now and where the sequel starts so I am excited to share it all with you. be advised there are some dark elements in this chapter and hints of even more. There will be a special prize for the people who can figure out the theme this chapters introduces. evil laugh_

Remember...feedback is food.

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 15**

**Pine Valley Municipal Park**

It was a beautiful early fall afternoon in Pine Valley. Bianca and Zoë walked hand in hand along the path leading to the park's playground, leaves crunching under their feet and a gentle breeze blowing as the sun began to set. When they got to the area where Rachel was playing with Miranda, Emma and Spike, they sat down on a bench both lost in their own thoughts amidst a silence heavy with secrets.

Zoë in jeans, sweatshirt and leather jacket; Bianca in skirt, knee-high boots and coat, they looked for all the world the perfect heterosexual couple. One would never know that Bianca's partner identified as female if you did not look closely enough to see the make-up, earrings and fake nails.

Zoë knew that presenting as male was becoming a problem for Bianca, in life as well as in the bedroom, but she also knew her desire for a child and a _normal _life with the beautiful brunette was becoming more powerful every day. She had slacked off on the hormones unbeknownst to Bianca, in hope that a child might naturally result. It had not happened yet, no wonder since they didn't have sex nearly enough for Zoë's taste. But the hope was there, at least for her. She had not brought the possibility up with her girlfriend, not yet. It was easier to let nature and a little ecstasy take it's course and hope for the best. They were in love and that's all that mattered not some antiquated notion of gender or orientation. Bianca would eventually understand, of that Zoë was certain.

Bianca was lost in a world of her own sitting next to her famous girlfriend. Zoë had presented as almost exclusively as Zarf since her last trip to Paris, when Maggie had seen them out. It bothered the youngest Kane but she rarely said so anymore preferring to lose herself in Zoë's love, the constant adoration of fans or the drugs and alcohol that always seemed to be part of the rock star's lifestyle. She had never been one to drink much less use any chemical substance but these days it just seemed to make things easier. The fighting…the sex…life in general, though she knew Kendall would disagree. Especially since the incident. She kept her own reservations as well as Kendall's knowledge of what happened to herself though. Just one of many things she was keeping from her lover at the moment. Like the fact that Maggie was in Pine Valley. She knew she needed to tell Zoë before Thanksgiving dinner. She sighed. She didn't know why she hadn't yet. And now, as Zoë lovingly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close, she felt guilty once again. Everything would work out. It had to. They loved each other, right?

Finally spotted by Rachel, the nanny quickly approached them.

"I didn't expect to see you here today, Miss Montgomery." Rachel said, slightly out of breath from running over after having chased the kids all over hell's half acre.

"I know Rachel, but plans have changed. We'll be taking Miranda with us tonight."

"Oh, ok." Rachel said, clearly dismayed. "Miranda will be disappointed."

"Why?" Zoë asked. "Bianca is her mother after all."

"Yes maam, I just think she was looking forward to spending time with her other mother this evening. She's been talking about it all day." Rachel smiled. "You should have seen them this morning. What a gigglefest."

"Pardon me!??!" Zoë asked, indignant.

Before Rachel had a chance to elaborate, Miranda came running and excitedly threw herself into her mother's lap.

"Mommy!! I saw Mags! She is here for me. Me! She helped me get dressed and tickled me. Mags is silly." Miranda shook her little head and laughed.

"Maggie is here?!?" Zoë asked looking directly at Bianca.

"Mags aaannnd Greenwee." Miranda answered for her.

"How long have you known about this Bianca?"

Wincing at Zoë's tone, Bianca put Miranda down. "Honey, why don't you go and say good-bye to Emma and Spike and help Rachel get your stuff together, ok?"

"Okay." Miranda ran off to do as her mother asked, Rachel following quickly behind. Bianca took a deep breath and turned back to her now fuming girlfriend.

"I meant to tell you." She said, hands raised in supplication.

"Then why didn't you? " Zoë asked. "You know how I feel about secrets Bianca."

"I'm sorry. I guess I just though if I ignored it all--"

"You can't ignore just things into oblivion, lovey."

Bianca hung her head, duly chastised.

"What is she doing here anyway?" Zoë asked.

"I don't know. She came with Greenlee. I only found out they were coming together a few days ago." She explained.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Zoë asked like she expected an answer, and fast.

"What can I do?" Bianca said, then chuckled to herself mirthlessly. This all sounded lame even to her. "Maybe my mom is right. I should just work out some visitation schedule with Maggie and be done with it. I mean I can't keep Miranda away from her forever, she loves Maggie so much." _So did I once upon a time_, she thought.

"Your mother is ok with all this?!?" Zoë asked disbelief coloring her voice.

"Believe it or not they are staying with mom and Uncle Jack for a few days while Greenlee supposedly has work done on the penthouse." Bianca said, then looked away watching Miranda talking animatedly with Emma.

"Perfect." Zoë spat. "Why in the hell did that bitch bring Maggie here anyway? Did she get tired of fcking her and now wants to throw her back to you?"

"We don't know that they slept together, Zoë. It's just a suspicion."

"Oh please, Bianca. Sometimes you are so naive."

"Look, I don't know why she's here. Maybe Greenlee does want to try and get us back together but it doesn't matter. I'm with you now." Bianca was not in the head space to be having this conversation now. _God, I need a drink._

"Damn right you're with me now." Zoë said. And Maggie will see just how together. She'd make sure of that.

"Can we not do this right now? I just want to take Miranda home and have a quiet and peaceful family evening. Ok?" Bianca asked, practically whining._ God knows tomorrow will be anything but quiet and peaceful_, she thought.

"There's nothing we must do, dahling." Zoë placated. "We can get through anything together, right?" She kissed Bianca's forehead as Miranda came back.

"We go see Mags now?" the little girl asked.

"No, honey." Bianca knelt down to button her daughter's coat. "You are coming home with Zoë and I tonight. You can see Maggie at dinner tomorrow."

"But Mags and Greenwee pwomised to read me bedtime stowy." Tears shimmered in the child's brown eyes.

"Some other time sweetie. Zoë can read you a story tonight. Right Zoë?" Bianca looked back at her girlfriend to see her somewhat strained smile at Miranda. "Say hello to Zoë, Miranda. Didn't Zoë teach you it was rude not to say hello?"

"Hi, Zoë." Miranda pouted. "But I still wants Mags to read to me." She asserted.

"You can't see Maggie tonight." Zoë said with finality.

"I want my Mags!" Miranda cried.

"Great." Zoë said. "Stop crying Miranda. It's decided and we must go."

"Zoë maybe this is a bad idea after all. Do you think we should just let Rachel take her back to mom's?

"No!" Catching herself Zoë softened her expression and changed her timbre. Taking Miranda's tiny hand she waved her other arm wildly in the air. "Let's go monkey. I promise fun tonight."

They walked back to the car in silence broken only by Miranda chanting Maggie's name or talking about the fun she had with the young doctor that morning. Apparently they'd had pancakes for breakfast and made a game of getting dressed. It was a routine Bianca remembered well and one Miranda absolutely loved. Bianca knew she should not be trying to take that away from her daughter but she just could not deal with seeing Maggie tonight or letting Miranda see her either, petty though it may be.

Once Miranda was securely buckled in her car seat Zoë closed the door and turned an accusatory gaze on Bianca.

"Why are you so freaked out about this?" She asked. "Is the reason you suddenly want to take her to Erica's tonight for Miranda or because you want to see Maggie yourself?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous and **don't ever **say that to me again." Zoë said. She studied her lover critically. "I wonder if the reason you didn't tell me that Maggie was here is because you want to see her. Is that what you want Bianca?"

"I do not want to see her!" Bianca protested loudly. "Believe me that is the last thing I want."

"I think the lady doth protest too much." Zoë sing-songed.

"So, I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. Is that it?"

"You shouldn't want to see her but it should not bother you to see her either, Bianca, _obviously_." Zoë explained.

"This is making me head hurt." Bianca said. _And I really want that drink now_, she thought.

"It's making me angry so I guess we are even." Zoë opened the passenger door for Bianca but upon hearing Miranda ask her mother if she could call Maggie when they go home her anger flared again.

"We're never going to be rid of that slut are we?" She huffed exasperated.

"Don't talk about her like that when Miranda can hear you." Bianca demanded, finding her spine and closing the car door again.

Zoë ran her fingers down Bianca's cheek. She would be damned if she let Maggie take this love away from her. No, that would not happen.

"I just don't want Maggie making problems for us or trying to lure you back in again. I love you and I will **not **stand for it." Zoë stated with conviction, adding, "It's bad enough that _**your daughter **_won't shut up about her." To illustrate the point, Miranda broke into a fresh chant of Maggie, Maggie, Maggie at the mere mention of her other mother's name. The rock star rolled her eyes. "Besides," Zoë continued, "you said you were over her."

"I am over her!" Bianca snapped, bristling at Zoë's threat implied though it may have been. "It's just easier to be over her when I don't have to see her. You know what they say, _out of sight, out of mind_." Bianca said trying to sound blasé and failing miserably.

Zoë opened the car door for Bianca then retreated to the driver's side. Looking over the roof of the car, she pinned Bianca with an insinuating look. "They also say _absence makes the heart grow fonder_. For your sake I hope that isn't the case. My love." She said, smiling sweetly while her voice dripped with insinuation.

"Shut up and drive, Zoë." Bianca said, getting into the car and slamming her door. "Just shut up and drive."

Erica's phone was ringing when she walked in the door of her house.

"Hello?"

"Mom."

"Oh Bianca. I just got home. Did you change your mine about coming for dinner tonight?"

"No. I'm calling to let you know that Zoe and I have Miranda tonight. We already picked her up from the park." Bianca said.

"Bianca, we talked about this." Erica sighed.

"She is my daughter mom and I want her with me tonight. This is not up for discussion . I was just calling so you wouldn't worry."

"Miranda will be disappointed darling, not to mention Maggie. She was so looking forward to this evening when I saw her at lunch today." Erica explained.

"You had lunch with Maggie?!" Bianca yelled.

"Do not raise your voice to me, Bianca. Maggie is staying in my house and if I want to clear the air, I will."

"Whatever. Maggie is a liar anyway and I don't really care if she is upset. As far as Miranda goes," Bianca said watching her daughter and Zoe playing on the floor. "She'll get over it."

"I think you are being childish Bianca but it is your decision. I'll explain it to Maggie." Erica said.

"Why do you give a damn how Maggie feels?" Bianca asked, feeling like she was in bizarro world.

"Because my granddaughter loves her." Erica said simply.

After a moment's silence Bianca sighed again. "Fine. I have to go. We'll see you tomorrow." And before Erica could utter another word the line had gone dead.

**ConFusion  
Pine Valley**

"Did you know they were dating?" Zack asked as Greenlee and Maggie left the table to get drinks.

"Not until a few hours ago, no. And that was only the beginning of the things I didn't know." Kendall lamented.

"Like what really happened in Paris?" Zack guessed.

"Oh yea." Kendall putting her hand on Zack's knee and leaning close to kiss his neck. "And no my sister's selective telling of the truth has left me with this huge mess to clean up."

"What mess? They look happy." Zach asked.

"I have to admit that does present a.._kink_..in my plan."

"What plan." Zack paused. When he received no answer he said, "Kendall stay out of it."

"Don't tell me to stay out of it Zack Slater. If you would have sent Bianca back to Paris when I asked you to she might be back together with Maggie by now." Kendall huffed, taking a sip of her wine.

"Kendall listen, I love your sister and I really like what I know of Maggie but has it ever occurred to you that things happen for a reason?"

Kendall looked at Zack like he had just grown a second pair of eyeballs. "What possible reason could there be for my sister not to be with the woman she loves?" She asked.

"For better or worse your sister has moved on." Zach replied. "Clearly Maggie is trying to as well."

"Bianca and Maggie belong together, Zack. Besides this is just a passing thing for Greenlee. She is not gay." Kendall stated emphatically.

"Gay or not she's obviously into Maggie." He said, inclining his head toward the bar where the girls were waiting for their drinks.

Greenlee had a possessive hand on Maggie's lower back, nuzzling her hair and whispering something in her ear. Maggie blushed deeply and laughed as she pressed an affectionate kiss to Greenlee's temple. They were so oblivious to their surroundings that the bartender had to tap Greenlee on the shoulder to give them their drinks.

Kendall watched them, taking in their obvious connection, and sighed.

"Like I said, possible kink in my plan."

"I am telling you the best thing you can do for everyone involved…is nothing." Zack told her once again.

"I can't just--" She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She glanced at the call display and got up to walk to a quieter part of the club. "It's mom, I'll be right back." She said walking away talking animatedly on the phone. "What?! What is wrong with her lately?" Kendall said into the phone.

"What's that about?" Greenlee asked coming back to sit down.

"Erica." Zach replied amusement coloring his voice. "It is a Kane holiday after all."

"Fun times." Greenlee laughed. Turning back to Maggie she placed a hand on her girlfriend's cheek. : "I promise we will have some alone time after dinner tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yea." Maggie sighed taking a long pull from her drink. Zack looked at Greenlee an eyebrow raised in question.

"We are staying with Jack and Erica for a few days while I have a few things changed at the penthouse. It isn't giving us much time to prepare for tomorrow, if you know what I mean. We are trying to keep our relationship under wraps until we can sit down with Bianca." She explained.

"At this rate if we don't get some time alone we might not be able to do that." Maggie said, winking at Zack. "I might just ravage you on the dinner table tomorrow!"

The other man almost spit out his drink laughing. "Take a room at the Valley Inn. Better yet, I'll arrange a suite at the casino. Dinner is there tomorrow and that way you can take all the time you need." Zack offered.

"Thank you for the offer Zack, really, I appreciate it more than you know." Maggie said. "But as much as I need time with the Greenster here I need time with Miranda more. Speaking of which, we promised to read her a bedtime story tonight."

"That's right." Greenlee added. "We should go soon. Don't want to keep the munchkin waiting."

"And maybe after she goes to sleep I can get some attention, too." Maggie said mischievously. Although the idea of making love in Erica's house totally freaked her out. It was still so much fun to flirt with her lover. "Can you tell me a bedtime story, perhaps tuck me in?" She asked, eyes twinkling.

"Oh I can do that." Greenlee flirted right back, running her fingers through brunette locks and across an exposed collarbone. She loved the hitch in Maggie's breathing and the coral tint of her lover's skin as the first flush of arousal bloomed.

"Oh my god you two, get a room!" Kendall exclaimed as she returned to the table.

"I offered." Zach grinned playfully. "But they have to read young Miranda a bedtime story this evening.

"Hold that thought." Kendall said. "That was Erica on the phone. Bianca and Zoë took Miranda tonight. She tried to talk Binx out of it but she was having none of it. Typical hard headed Kane woman. She called me because she forgot to get your cell number, Maggie."

"I should have known it was too good to last." Maggie lamented as Greenlee took her hand.

"That settles it." Zach said. You two go to Erica's and get some clothes. I'll make the arrangements and you can meet Kendall and I back at the casino for dinner and you can fill me in on my part in the Fusion plan.. Then the night is yours. I'll even have some champagne sent to the suite." Grinning he stood to go, holding his hand out to his wife.

"I'm going to ride with them Zack. I need to talk to mom anyway." Kendall said.

"You just talked to her."

The lanky brunette shot him a look. Zach just rolled his eyes putting his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll see you three in a bit then."

" I need to go to the bathroom before I settle the tab." Greenlee said, getting up as well.

"I'll go with you Greens." Kendall followed suit.

"I got the tab." Maggie said. "I'll meet you guys at the car." Leaning across the table she kissed Greenlee soundly and headed towards the bar as a shocked Kendall and a very turned-on Greenlee headed to the ladies room.

Maggie paid the tab and headed out the door. She was about half way down the sidewalk to the parking lot when she dropped her purse, spilling the contents on to the ground. Bending to pick it up she was muttering to herself about being clumsy.

"Need some help, miss?"

"No thanks, I think I got it all." She said, standing and brushing her hands off on her jeans. When she looked up to thank the kind stranger she was overcome with dread.

"Maggie."

"Jonathan."

"I didn't know you were back." Jonathan said, the shock in his voice echoed on his face.

"I'm not. I mean I am but not here. I'm just leaving." _Damn it_, Maggie thought. _Pull it together_. She started backing up.

"Don't go. Come have a drink with me." Jonathan asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on, Maggie. I apologised. Can't we just sit and talk?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Maggie squeaked, taking another step back.

"You loved me once Maggie. And I loved you. You owe me at least a conversation."

"I don't owe you anything." Maggie had backed up until her back hit the wall. Looking up at Jonathan she felt trapped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Where were Greenlee and Kendall?

Jonathan stepped forward again, reaching out he grabbed his former fiancé's arm. He knew he was meeting Ava in a few minutes but he didn't care. All he could see were memories of he and Maggie and their time together. If she was back and not with Bianca anymore then maybe--who knew. He just needed to make her see him, talk to him. She did owe him that much.

"You do owe me." He said, still gripping her arm. "I am not the same person I was. What happened was not my fault. It was the tumour. We might still be together, married even, if--"

"What the hell is going on here!" Greenlee yelled as she came running down the sidewalk, Kendall right behind her. She took in Maggie's distressed state and stepped quickly between them, Maggie behind her protectively. Her hazel eyes flashed dangerously as she shoved Jonathan and watched as he stumbled a few steps backward.

"Get away from her you bastard." Greenlee said, voice even, calm, scary. She reached behind her, fingers seeking, finding, entwining with those of her partner. Feeling Maggie trembling she backed up ever so slightly until she could feel Maggie's front against her back; willing her petite love strength and comfort through her touch.

Jonathan stood up to his full height towering over both women.

"This is none of your business Greenlee. What the are you doing here anyway?" He asked, tone menacing.

"Maggie is very much my business, Jonathan. Now back off and leave us alone."

Turning her back on Jonathan, Greenlee focused all her attention on her girlfriend. She took Maggie's face in her hands, gently wiping tears that had not quite fallen from her eyes. "It's ok, Maggie. Take a deep breath, baby, we're together and everything is fine. Just breathe."

They stood there like that, eyes closed, foreheads touching, in their own private space, as Jonathan and Kendall both looked on in shock.

"I'm fine Greenlee. Let's get out of here. Ok? Can we just go?" Maggie asked.

"Absolutely." She wrapped an arm around the brunette and turned back to Kendall. "Kendall, we'll meet you at the car."

"I'll be right there." Kendall said. She wanted to make sure Jonathan knew Maggie was off limits.

"Let's go baby." They heard Greenlee say to Maggie as they walked away, Maggie securely tucked in her lover's arms.

"What in the hell was that?!" Jonathan asked Kendall.

"Let it go Jonathan." Kendall said as she watched her friends round the corner and turned back to face him.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kendall. I just want to talk to Maggie. She isn't with Bianca anymore, why do you care?"

"Maggie is my friend." Kendall said, suddenly realizing it was true. "As is Greenlee. Just go in the club, have a drink, play with yourself for all I care. Just leave them alone. Look--here comes Ava. Go have creepy fun."

"What's goin on?" Ava asked.

"Nothing." Kendall said. "I was just one my way out. You two have a good night."

"If I want to talk to Maggie I will, Kendall. And there is nothing you or Greenlee can do to stop me." Jonathan said to the lanky woman's rapidly retreating back.

Kendall walked back.

"For your own good, let it go. That ship has sailed. Trust me." Kendall chuckled to herself. And the kink in my plan is larger than I thought.

Ava watched Kendall round the corner then turned her curious gaze on Jonathan.

"Maggie? Your ex? Was she the crying woman I passed?"

"Yea."

"Is that the ex you beat up when you were still tumour-boy?" She asked, sucking on a blow-pop. "I thought you turned her gay? Who was the woman with her? New girlfriend?"

"No!" Jonathan snapped. He ran a hand through his hair anger rolling off him in palpable waves. Ava had no idea how stupid that sounded. "That was Greenlee Smythe, Ryan's ex-wife."

"What's up with that?" Ava asked, squinting at him with one eye, head cocked to the side.

"I don't know." Jonathan stated. "But I sure as hell intend to find out."

tbc?


	16. Chapter 16

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 16**

Maggie had not said a word since leaving ConFusion despite Kendall trying to lure her into conversation about Fusion. The new campaign was something she and Greenlee had come up with together after all. But not even that had gotten Maggie to talk and the ride had then settled into a heavy, uncomfortable silence. In fact, Greenlee would have thought Maggie was asleep if not for the death grip she had on Greenlee's hand.

Things were no better by the time they had arrived at Erica's. Maggie just walked joylessly past confused faces and up the stairs followed quickly by her lover. Kendall remained downstairs to try and explain what had happened.

Now, as they silently gathered their clothes for Thanksgiving dinner and a night out on the town, Maggie's zombie-like state was starting to worry Greenlee. Maggie had a habit of shutting down and Greenlee could see it happening; she felt powerless to stop it. Pushing her would get them nowhere. She knew Maggie would talk about what happened when she was ready. In the meantime Greenlee tried to convey her love and support to her young lover through touch, gently caressing an arm or hand when Maggie ventured close enough.

They re-entered the living room; Greenlee's hand on Maggie's lower back creating a warm spot on an otherwise frighteningly cold body. Fear made its way up Greenlee's spine at the distance she felt from Maggie and she shivered as the air in the room stilled. Even the hushed whispered of Erica and Kendall ceased. Greenlee smiled softly at her father. Maggie sniffed and continued looking towards the ground.

"We'll see you tomorrow. We just need some time alone." Greenlee said hesitantly in explanation.

"We completely understand, sweetheart." Jack replied. Sweeping his daughter up in a hug he whispered, "She'll be ok. Just be there for her. That's all you can do. Know I love you. Both of you."

Eyes brimming with tears, her body trembling with barely restrained emotion, Greenlee held on for dear life. "I will dad. And thank you, I love you too."

No one seemed to know what to say to Maggie. It was Erica who finally broke the agonizing stillness.

"Maggie--" She said and when Maggie's feeble, beaten gaze meet her own strong, supportive one she shocked them all by leaning in to embrace the young girl tightly as Maggie released a choking sob. "Oh, Maggie."

Erica released her finally and wiped the few tears that had escaped with her fingers, from both Maggie's eyes and her own. "Take all the time you need, darling, and know I am here if you need to talk."

"Thank you." Maggie whispered the first words she had spoken since asking Greenlee to get her away from Jonathan. For that Greenlee would forever be grateful to Erica. Who would have guessed?

Turning toward Greenlee, Erica continued. "I expect you will take good care of her tonight. I assure you there will be no problems of this nature tomorrow." Erica spoke with conviction as Jack looked on proud and more in love than ever.

"I will Erica and thank you." Greenlee said reaching out to touch Erica's arm.

"No thanks necessary." Erica replied. "We're family. Now go, it's getting late. We'll see you both tomorrow at dinner."

After Greenlee and Maggie had made their way to the car, Jack helping carry their bags, Kendall turned towards her mother, beaming.

"You really are amazing, mother." She said kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't you forget it." Erica said with a wink then shoved Kendall toward the door. "Don't keep them waiting."

Kendall was almost out the door herself when Erica added. "If he causes problems tomorrow, I'll handle it myself."

Kendall hoped for Jonathan's sake he steered clear of Maggie and kept his mouth shut.

In the lobby of the casino Kendall and the girls separated. Maggie, who was still not speaking, headed for the elevators as Greenlee and Kendall made plans to meet for dinner in half an hour. The elevator ride to their suite was fraught with tension, Maggie coiled like a tightly wound rubber band threatening to snap at any given moment. Greenlee hoped they could at least talk when they got to the room. She was wrong.

Greenlee had no sooner tipped the attendant and closed the door behind him when she found herself slammed up against that very same door having the life kissed out of her. Her body responded of its own volition, a cry wrenched from her very soul as Maggie's lips and teeth tried to devour her whole.

Maggie's hands ripping open the front of her shirt, buttons flying, cleared the fog of arousal from Greenlee's brain even as she moaned at the unbelievably sexy sound of tearing fabric.

"Maggie, stop." She said, but Maggie didn't seem to hear her as her shirt fell to the floor and Maggie roughly palmed her breasts.

"I said stop!" Greenlee said once again, pushing Maggie away and reaching for her now ruined shirt. Chest heaving, body complaining from the sudden absence of her lover's touch, she hoped she was doing the right thing. For Maggie and herself.

"Why?" Maggie cried. "I want you!"

"No, you want to forget." Greenlee sighed. "If you need to talk about what happened we can do that but using sex--as much as I want you--I told you once before, if it's not _me_ you see when we're making love, I just can't. It hurts too much." Eyes shimmering with unshed tears for the third time that night, she turned away.

"I don't need to talk, I need you." Came the reply as Maggie wrapped her arms around her lover from behind.

"And you have me, always." As she spoke she gently removed Maggie's hands and turned around to face her. "But I will not cheapen what we have, ever again. No one else belongs between us, especially when we make love."

Maggie just stood there, stricken.

"Why don't you take a shower." Greenlee said finally, getting another shirt from the bag in the closet and putting it on. "I'm going to go downstairs and have a drink with Kendall and Zach, let them know we won't be joining them for dinner."

"But--" Greenlee held up a hand stopping any further argument.

"I need some time, Maggie. And so do you." She kissed Maggie's lips. "I love you." She said and then quietly walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I'm telling you, Zach, you should have seen her. She was like a wild woman." Kendall said putting down her menu and looking at her handsome husband. "I thought she was going to punch him."

"If I was there I would have probably decked him myself." Zach replied.

"Oh I know that. But we're talking about Greenlee here. It wasn't even that really, it was her tenderness with Maggie afterward. It was--I don't know." Kendall said, suddenly at a loss for words.

"She's in love." Zach stated simply. "Love changes people."

"I'm beginning to see that. But she isn't gay. I just don't understand" Kendall said, knowing it sounded lame.

"You really need to let that go, Kendall. It isn't for us to understand. It just is. All we can do is support them. Are you going to let your limited understanding come between you two now that you have your best friend back?" Zach asked. "She's still your friend, right?"

"Yes, in spite of everything she is still my friend. And I realized tonight that Maggie is too. I've known her for a long time. She was there for Bianca through so much, for all of us really. Hell, she was even there when Fusion was born."

"So you and Greenlee told me earlier."

"She deserves better than she has gotten from me over the years. She deserves better than she has gotten from Bianca too and certainly from Jonathan. I just wish I could wrap my head around her and Greenlee together." Kendall chuckled. "You'd think I would have an easier time given who Bianca is dating now."

"It's the person first I guess, then the gender. I won't pretend to understand the workings of anyone's sexuality. But they sure seem to be good for each other. I don't think I've ever seen Greenlee so NOT spastic." Zach said laughing.

Joining her husband in laughter Kendall agreed. "It's true. She wasn't even this calm and centered with Leo."

"Calm is not a word usually associated with Greenlee."

"Tell me about it. It almost like I have to get to know a whole new Greenlee."

"What about Greenlee?" The person in question asked approaching the table.

"I was just telling Zach that you seem like a different person with Maggie." Kendall said as Greenlee sat down and ordered a drink.

"She has changed me in ways you can't possibly imagine, Kendall. I'll tell you about it sometime. After tomorrow's craziness dies down of course." She said seriously, grateful to have her friend back after everything they had put each other through.

"I look forward to it." Kendall said and meant every word.

"I take it Maggie is not up for dinner?" Zach asked.

A shadow passed over Greenlee face for a moment and then was gone.

"No. She's taking a shower and having some time alone with her thoughts. You're stuck with me. For a drink or two anyway."

"Understandable." Kendall knew there was more to it but decided not to push. She reached under the table squeezing Greenlee's hand in support and receiving a grateful look in response.

"Ok then. Tell me about my part in the Fusion coup." Zach said. For the moment, thankfully, the events of the evening relegated to the background.

- - - - - - - - - -

Maggie stood in the shower letting the scalding water cascade down her body. She was hoping it would burn away some of her momentary insanity.

Greenlee had walked out and left her alone with her thoughts. She couldn't blame her really. _What was I thinking? I wasn't that's the problem._ She had been on patented Stone autopilot trying to block out everything. Even Greenlee; especially Greenlee. She had been so full of the self-loathing that being around Jonathan always filled her with and she didn't want it to touch what she felt for Greenlee, even as she wanted to use her lover to blot it all out.

She furiously scrubbed every inch of skin continuing to berate herself for letting Jonathan get to her. She had completely disregarded her partner's feelings wanting only to forget, even if just for a moment. In doing so she had almost broken one of the very few promises Greenlee had ever asked of her.

Greenlee had taken such an emotional risk even asking at the time, laying her heart bare and daring, almost begging, Maggie to love her. _How could I have forgotten? More importantly, how could I do that to her again?_

_- - -_

**July 2007  
Paris, France**

Greenlee lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling, Maggie feigning sleep beside her. Though her body was satisfied she felt empty, emotionally drained. It had been two weeks since they had first made love and though it had continued, each time was increasingly, heartbreakingly less like the first. Maggie had been pulling away to the point that, this time, it had seemed little more than a bodily function, devoid of almost all emotion. _Except my own_, she thought, as tears made their way to her pillow.

Now, lying beside the woman she had fallen so desperately in love with, she knew she could no longer go on, not like this. They had fallen into a pattern. Greenlee always approached Maggie with simple kisses and touches wanting to connect on a more intimate level. Maggie would acquiesce and they would have sex. Afterwards her girlfriend would immediately roll over and pretend to be asleep, as she was doing now.

It's not that the sex was bad, quite the opposite in fact, but it was just that. Sex. No matter how good it was it left her feeling ultimately unfulfilled. She could only imagine how Maggie felt. Of course that was because they didn't talk about it, ever. The next day it was almost like it had never happened. And yet, it was always there, like a pink elephant in the room. She knew Maggie cared about her but there were so many ghosts--between them, around them--when they made love.

She knew she had to do something or this was going to start eating away at their friendship like it was now eating away at her heart. It would kill her if they grew to resent each other. _Better to give up on the future to save a friendship_, she thought, _no matter how much it hurts. If you love something--- _Finally coming to a gut-wrenching decision she wiped her eyes and quietly got out of bed, gathering her clothes as she went. She was almost out the door before Maggie spoke.

"Where are you going?" Came the husky voice from the bed.

"To bed." Greenlee said, voice trembling. "In my own room."

"What?" Maggie asked sitting up. "Why?"

"We can't keep doing this, Maggie. Or rather, I can't."

"Greenlee, please come back. Talk to me."

Greenlee walked back but she did not return to bed, choosing instead to sit on the edge closest to Maggie, clothes joining her wringing hands in her lap. Maggie reached out and took one of those hands in her own, fingers clasping.

"What's wrong?"

"Where were you tonight, Maggie? Wherever it was, it wasn't with me."

Thumb caressing Greenlee's hand she studied her lover's face. "I honestly don't know."

Brutal honesty was not what Greenlee was expecting. Perhaps it was the late hour or the moonlight contributing to Maggie's openness. Whatever it was she was not going to waste it.

"You need to figure it out Maggie and until you do we can't let this," She gestured to the rumpled sheets, trying hard not to be moved by Maggie's nakedness, "happen again."

Maggie studied the brunette's face; heart in her throat, tears in her eyes.

"What are you saying?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm saying I can't be the only one you **don't** see when you close your eyes. Not anymore. I know I said it didn't matter if you used me--" Greenlee sobbed, tears falling on their entwined hands. "But it matters, Maggie. It matters."

Reaching up to gently brush the tears from Greenlee's cheeks, Maggie's heart squeezed painfully in her chest as her lover leaned into the touch.

"I am so sorry." She whispered. _And so scared_, she thought.

"Don't be sorry. I knew what I was doing and I knew how it might turn out. I just can't do it anymore. I love you too much and it's killing me."

"I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say. I will always be here, always. You know how I feel about you and I do believe you feel something for me, there is just too much in the way right now for you to see that."

"I do care about you, Greenlee, please believe that."

"I do believe that and maybe, someday…" Overcome with loss and uncertainty, Greenlee laid her head in Maggie's lap as they both cried. Maggie gently combing her hands through soft, brunette hair.

Finally, with one last, desperate kiss Greenlee got up to leave, holding on to Maggie's hand until the last possible moment, fingertips clinging, not wanting to let go.

At the door Greenlee turned her desperately lost gaze back to Maggie once again.

"It's up to you now. If we are to move forward, become anything more, it has to be your choice. You have to come to me, for me." She said.

Maggie nodded her head in understanding, not believing Greenlee would actually walk out the door until it closed softly behind her.

When at last she was alone Maggie was buried under a wave of grief the likes of which she had never felt before. Unable, or unwilling, to contain it she let out a truly heartbreaking sound, part cry, part wail, and succumbed to the gasping loss, crying herself to sleep.

Down the hall sleep didn't come as desolate tears fall all night.

Two weeks later life had calmed down and they had once again settled into domestic bliss. Whoever got home first cooked dinner and then they usually cuddled up to watch a movie or Greenlee read while Maggie did her homework. Sometimes they went for a run or played cards; and they talked, about everything and nothing. Always going to bed at the same time, though to different bedrooms, each night ended with a hug in between.

It was perfect, Maggie thought one night as she watched Greenlee asleep on the couch. She had dozed off waiting for Maggie to finish her homework. Perfect except for one thing, Maggie no longer wanted to go to bed without Greenlee. She wanted to try again.

It was a revelation. A return to how she had felt with Greenlee prior to their first date, prior to running into Bianca with Zoë or seeing them out. Later, as they hugged goodnight, Maggie pulled a shocked Greenlee to her for a loving kiss.

The next day she had called her in the middle of the morning during a break from class.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"I don't. I'll pick you up at your bedroom door. 7pm ok?" Maggie asked, then added, "Dress nice."

"Maggie, this is starting to sound suspiciously like--a date." Greenlee had said, echoing Maggie's own words from months ago.

"That's because it is. Will you go out on a date with me, Greenlee Smythe?"

There was silence on the line.

"Well?" Maggie nervously asked.

"Yes, I'd love to go out on a date with you." Maggie could hear the smile over the phone, echoing it on her own face.

And it had been a perfect date. Candlelight dinner and dancing followed by a walk along the Seine hand in hand. During a quiet cab ride home, both women wonder where, if anywhere, it would lead.

She walked Greenlee to her bedroom door and gently pushed her against it. She was not sure where her new found confidence came, from though she now knew what and who she wanted. But as she leaned in to kiss her, Greenlee put her hands on Maggie's shoulders.

"Maggie--"

Seeing the fear and question in hazel eyes, Maggie understood. She caressed Greenlee's face, her lips, her hair, hands trembling violently.

"Greenlee, I see you. I want you. Look into my eyes and you'll see it's true." She said, eyes shining.

Greenlee studied her face for what had seemed like forever, looking deeply for something.

"Please," Maggie said. "Make love with me."

"Yes." Greenlee said, finally seeing what she had never thought she would see again, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Yes."

Maggie kissed her then and unleashed a torrent of desire. They had not even made it to the bed, making love on the floor instead. In bed the next morning, though neither of them could remember how or when they had gotten there, they continued exploring their newfound intimacy as the sun came up; heralding a new day and a new start.

- - -

**November 2007  
Slater Casino**

They had been completely in the moment that night and almost every night since. _Until tonight_, Maggie thought, getting out of the shower. _I spat on that and hurt the woman I love. The woman I am slowly falling in love with._ There was only question on her mind as she put on her robe. _How do I fix it?_

_- - -_

Maggie was standing in front of the large picture window watching the twinkling lights of Pine Valley at night when Greenlee had finally returned to their suite. She had said nothing, chancing only a hesitant glance at Maggie before laying a take-out box on the table and headed for the shower.

_I wonder what she brought me_, Maggie thought, knowing Greenlee would never let her skip a meal. She had been meticulous since finding Maggie too thin and despondent upon returning to Paris. She opened the box and smiled in love and gratitude as she dove into the nachos with relish. _She knows me so well_, Maggie thought. _I'm damn lucky._

After she had eaten a good half of the order she had closed the box, leaving the rest for Greenlee. She knocked softly on the bathroom door before entering to brush her teeth, tentatively handing Greenlee a robe as she exited the shower.

Quickly putting on her robe, Greenlee met Maggie's eyes in the mirror. This gave Maggie an idea that she filed away for later.

"Hi." Greenlee said. "Feeling better?"

"Much" Maggie replied. "How was your chat with the Slaters?"

"Not the same with out you. I missed you."

Maggie turned around, looking at her girlfriend seriously. "I missed you too." She said taking Greenlee into her arms for a fierce hug. She pulled back when she could sense Greenlee's tears.

"Hey, hey.." She said wiping her tears away. " No more tears. I am so tired of crying, aren't you?"

"Yea, I am." Was the sniffling reply.

"Good, then let's not." Maggie said, taking her girlfriend's hand. "Come on, I need to talk to you."

Leading Greenlee out of the bathroom they entered the bedroom; Maggie sat on the bed pulling Greenlee astride her.

"I let Jonathan get to me. I don't know how long it's going to take for me to get past that, before it stops happening. I'm working on it. I thought I was past it but when I saw him, when he touched me," She shuddered, "It all came flooding back."

"I know and I should not have judged you for that. I get that you need time, you're worth waiting for."

"I'm not done." Maggie said, putting her fingers on Greenlee's lips, feeling her kiss them, smiling. "I should never have let what I was feeling come between us and for that I am deeply sorry."

"I over reacted."

"No, you didn't. I don't want you to ever think--God Greenlee--" Maggie tugged Greenlee forward. Greenlee went easily, without resistance, taking refuge in Maggie's arms. Once there she sighed deeply and thought, _finally_.

Maggie's heart thudding she pressed her face deeply into Greenlee's plush, white robe. She heard Greenlee's pulse in a slow, even cadence. She inhaled her scent, revelled in her warmth. Greenlee stroked Maggie's hair, Maggie yearned for more. With both hands she took Greenlee's face and gazed into the tranquility of those hazel eyes. She drew Greenlee closer, moving to those full inviting lips as a moth to a flame.

"Maggie I don't think I can do this right now." Greenlee said, though Maggie had heard the hitch in her breathing when she'd taken Greenlee's face in her hands. _One step forward, two steps back_, Maggie thought. _She still doesn't understand. How can I make her see?_ See. _That was it_, she thought, remembering her idea from before. Standing, she offered Greenlee her hand.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

"Maggie, I'm tired."

"You can go to bed when I'm done. Just humor me, please?" She asked, still holding out her hand. Greenlee finally took it and Maggie lead her to the giant, full length mirror on the other side of the bedroom. She placed Greenlee in front of it, coming to stand behind her.

"What do you see?"

"I see a crazy woman." Greenlee said, not understanding what Maggie was getting at.

"Want to know what I see?" Maggie asked, meeting her lover's gaze once again in the mirror.

Understanding dawned finally in Greenlee. Fascinated she just nodded.

"I see _**us**_. More importantly, I see _**you**_. Not Bianca, Not Jonathan. _**You**_." Maggie's hands came to Greenlee's shoulders as she studied her face.

"You are so beautiful, Greenlee. I don't tell you enough, I know, but I feel it every time I look at you. Your hair, your eyes, the curve of your neck, the way your hips sway when you walk. Stunning." She said voice husky, eyes locking with Greenlee's. "I love your beautiful, soft skin and I love the way you taste. I love being inside you. And when you come, just for me, you take my breath away."

Greenlee's entire body warmed and she could feel the flush sweeping across her skin. Carefully, Maggie's hands reached around and untied the sash of her robe; then coming to her shoulders she slowly slid it from Greenlee's body letting it pool around her feet, and exposing her fully while continuing to roam the contours of Greenlee's face.

Greenlee felt Maggie's eyes drift, with excruciating slowness, from one part of her to the next, her body responding of it's own volition wherever Maggie chose to look. She felt Maggie's burning gaze on her face, her eyes, her mouth, her breasts. Slowly her hands followed the trail her eyes had taken moments before as she caressed Greenlee's lips, collarbone, hips. Fingers squeezing, circling painfully erect nipples she tried to close her eyes but she could not tear herself away from their reflection. Maggie's dominant side was not new to her but the naked desire she saw on her face--the words she was using. The longer Maggie looked at her, the hotter she became. Finally Maggie's eyes, her hands, came to rest between her legs and Greenlee felt her entire body ignite, flood and become a pulsating mass of need. Maggie's fingers move edasily through the evidence of her desire and she entered her in one smooth move. She would deny Maggie nothing.

Maggie felt the moment of submission. She pinned her lover in the mirror with a searing look; placing her hands on Greenlee's hips she whispered hotly, "Turn around."

Greenlee did as she was told, fingers still moving inside her, and Maggie plundered her mouth until they were both gasping for breath. Standing on shaky legs, Greenlee tried to make her way to the bed but Maggie was having none of it. The brunette nuzzled in and bit down on Greenlee's ear before demanding, "Stand. Right. There." She then withdrew her fingers and knelt before Greenlee, inhaling her scent.

She looked up at her lover as she moved forward, their eyes met and held while Greenlee's legs involuntarily opened slightly wider. Maggie's tongue had barely touched her though when she felt waves of painful ecstasy flood through her and, with a cry that shattered the silence, she collapsed into Maggie's arms.

Minutes or hours later, she didn't know which, Greenlee was still lying in Maggie's arms on the floor. _Did I pass out?_

"Welcome back, gorgeous." Maggie smiled, pushing sweat slicked hair off Greenlee's face. "You ok?"

"Jesus, Maggie. I've never felt so possessed. What did you do to me?" She asked, trying to regain her ability to think and breathe. _I think I might pass out again_, she thought. _And if she keeps looking at me like that, I will. _

"I was just showing you what I see when I look at you, when I make love to you. I needed you to know I wanted you."

"Message received." Greenlee chuckled. "But can we get off the floor? At some point I'd like to return the favor."

"Oh you would, would you?" Maggie asked, helping her still trembling lover up.

"You ain't the only one with a dominant side, Mags. I just gotta recover first. You tried to kill me."

"Only _la petite mort_, my love." She said kissing Greenlee as they settled into bed and she pulled the comforter over both of them.

Hours later, having taken their fill of one another again and again, after Greenlee had begged for release, after Maggie had cried out Greenlee's name for the entire casino to hear, they lay in the moonlit darkness, Maggie's head on Greenlee's chest.

"You know there's a chance he'll be there tomorrow?"

"I know. I don't care, not as long as I'm with you."

"Bianca and Zoë will be there too."

"I hope we can be civil to one another. I would love to be able to see Miranda more often." _Maybe even adopt her someday_, Maggie thought. The dream of a family with Greenlee seemed light years away and she didn't even know if Greenlee still wanted a family, much less one with her.

"You know we can't hide for very long Maggie. Too many people know about us, and we aren't exactly subtle."

"I know. We should try and sit down with Bianca at some point tomorrow, explain it to her before someone else does." _Like Jonathan_, they both thought.

"You know," Maggie said. "Ryan will be there tomorrow too, with his new wife and their kids. How are you going to handle that?"

"I'll be ok. I really am glad he's happy. Now I don't have to feel guilty about my own happiness." She smiled into the darkness and kissed the top of Maggie's head.

After a moment Greenlee said, "If Jonathan touches you tomorrow, I'll kill him."

Maggie raised her head and looked at Greenlee. "Don't even joke like that."

"I'm not joking. I don't want him near you. I don't trust him, I don't care if they did cut the bad out. If you get uncomfortable tomorrow, say the word and we are out of there. Out of this damn city if you want. You remember what I said--"

"Paris or Pine Valley--"

"That's right. It doesn't matter where we are as long as we're together." Greenlee smiled. "Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"I love you, you know that?" Maggie asked, kissing her girlfriend goodnight.

"I know that. And I love you too."

tbc

Up next: The Thanksgiving Chapters...


	17. Chapter 17

Weak in the Knees

Chapter 17

A crisp November morning dawned over Pine Valley. Not cold but brisk, not snowing but clear and bright; it's wildlife, as well as it's residents, waking to a Thanksgiving day ripe with promise and expectations. However there was also fear. Fear that this Thanksgiving would be a copy of those past, laced with tension and filled with failed love and broken friendships. But there was hope, and love. On this day all they could do was cling to that, and each other, and be thankful.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Good morning." Ava said happily.

"What are you so cheerful about?' Jonathan asked.

"Oh, let's see, Thanksgiving with the happy family, duh. Should be interesting don't ya think?"

"If you say so." He needed to call Ryan, warn him.

"So, what was up with you last night?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night? We had sex? Don't tell me you forgot."

"Yea, so?" He asked, wondering what she was getting at.

"You were pretty rough. Don't get me wrong I liked it, but where did that come from?" She asked reaching out to touch him intimately. "Am I finally seeing the real Jonathan Lavery?"

He threw her hand off and got out of bed. "If you liked it why do you care?"

"I don't, it was just a question. Geez, don't be so uptight. I bet it has something to do with your ex, the dyke."

"Drop it, Ava."

"I'm just sayin. I may have kissed Amanda but that doesn't mean I like girls. You don't have to fck the lesbian out of _me_."

"If you know what's good for you you'll drop it." He said forcefully, looking for his cell. "Now."

"Or what, you'll hit me?" She asked following him to the door. She grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Please, you don't have the stones."

"Bitch." Jonathan said putting on a shirt and storming out of the room.

"Whatever." Ava mumbled then yelled, "Happy Thanksgiving!" To his retreating form as he stomped down the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - -

Maggie was coming out of the bathroom, gloriously naked, when Greenlee came back into the bedroom pushing a cart laden with food. Staring at her lover Greenlee was once again struck mute. _God, she is so beautiful_, Greenlee thought feeling desire coil through her anew. She marveled at the way Maggie could move her so completely by just standing there.

"I take it that was room service at the door." Coming over to stand beside her robe clad partner she surveyed the contents of the cart. She was shocked by the sheer magnitude of the food.

"Did you work up an appetite last night, Greens?" She asked mischievously.

"You know that I did." Greenlee said, kissing the brunette thoroughly, enjoying the taste of mint and Maggie. Her hands lingering on baby soft skin she gestured at the food. "But this and the other cart in the living room was all Zach. I don't think he knew what we liked either, there's a bit of everything here. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruit."

"Fruit?" Maggie asked, suddenly very interested.

"Yea. Strawberries, though I don't know where he got them in November, cherries, whipped cream--"

Before Greenlee could finish that sentence she found herself unceremoniously thrown back on the bed.

"Maggie what are you doing?!? We were about to have breakfast."

Pushing the cart next to the bed Maggie crawled, cat-like, to straddle her lover, her wanton gaze wrenching the breath from Greenlee's lungs, leaving her light headed.

"Oh I am going to have breakfast." Maggie said undoing Greenlee's robe. "My way." She reached over and dipped a cherry into fresh whipped cream. Tracing Greenlee's lips she trailed the cherry down to circle a rapidly hardening nipple.

"That's so cold." Greenlee said watching rapt as Maggie popped the cherry into her mouth then wrapped her lips around distended flesh.

"Hot…Oh God…I mean so hot…"

"Mmmmm." Maggie said, kissing her, sharing the taste of cherries. "Sweet, you taste so sweet." Repeating the gesture on the neglected nipple, with a strawberry this time, Maggie let the juice leak out of her mouth to drip down Greenlee's side.

"Jesus, Maggie. What…what about the rest of the food?" Greenlee asked, panting, breathless.

"What about it?" Maggie dropped another cream covered cherry into her lover's bellybutton watching it roll around her rapidly fluttering stomach, following it with her tongue.

"It'll get cold." _Like I care_, Greenlee thought.

"There's a microwave in the other room." Maggie mumbled around her breast, pressing the evidence of her own need against Greenlee's thigh to make a point. Greenlee whimpered faintly as the hot, needy flesh slid against her.

"Good enough for me." She answered as sticky fingers made their way lower obliterating all coherent thought.

"Good-morning, darling." Jackson said setting a cup of tea on the bedside table. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you. And thank you for the tea." She said closing her eyes at the first glorious taste. "Have you been up long?"

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed kissing his wife sweetly as he did.

"Yes, in fact. I can't seem to stop thinking about Maggie and Greenlee."

"That's understandable. I've been thinking about them myself. I hope Greenlee was able to get Maggie calmed down and talking."

"As do I. My heart just ached for my daughter last night. I don't think I have ever seen her so worried. About someone other than herself that is." He said, taking a sip from his own cup.

Sitting up fully Erica said, "I must say both girls seem to have changed a great deal since they were here last."

"You've always had a talent for understatement Erica, my dear. You know, I accepted this relationship when Greenlee told me about it because she's my daughter and I love her. But I still had my doubts. Those doubts however seem to be disappearing the more I see them together." Taking a sip from his coffee he set the cup down and got up to retrieve Erica's robe. "I'm also beyond relieved that she is finally free of Ryan. If Maggie can love her, make her happy, then who am I to judge?"

"Love in any form is something we can all be thankful for today." Erica said, allowing a bit of Mona to peak through. "As far as her being free of Ryan, well, that remains to be seen."

"Are you implying she still has feelings for him?"

"I'm implying nothing of the sort. I have no reason to doubt the sincerity of what Greenlee feels for Maggie. From what we've seen their love seems real. But we've only spent a few hours with them Jack. I'm simply suggesting that the true test will be today, when she sees him with his family."

"You're right of course. We can only hope for the best, for Maggie's sake as well as Greenlee's. I'm not sure how much more the young girl can take given that Jonathan will probably be there with Ava."

"Not to mention Bianca's reaction." Erica said, stepping into the robe as Jack held it for her and hoping that the girls break the news to her daughter before someone else does. "Which I can assure you will not be generous or understanding judging from the conversation I had with her the other day."

"Darling, it would hardly be rational for Bianca to react badly given she herself has moved on."

Erica pinned Jack with a knowing look, eyebrow raised. "Bianca's hollow claims of having moved on notwithstanding, when have you ever known a Kane woman to be rational in matters of the heart?"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Good morning Bianca, my love." Zoë exclaimed throwing open the blinds in the bedroom of Josh's old penthouse, their new home.

"What's good about it?" Bianca grumbled, blinded by the mid-morning sun. _How late did I sleep anyway? Zoë never gets out of bed before me._

"Oh dear, did we wake up a little cranky this morning? Like mother, like daughter."

"I need coffee." Bianca said.

"And you shall have it just as soon as you get up and make it. I still can't get that infernal machine to work. We need our nanny back."

"I showed you twice last night, Zoë." Bianca said rolling her eyes at her seemingly helpless girlfriend.

"Twice, shmice." Zoë said, flailing her arms. "I can't make it work, that's that. Better you do it anyway because your daughter wants breakfast."

"You could have made her something." Bianca chastised.

"Could have and would have but she is insisting on the _special_ pancakes Maggie makes for her. I told her that Maggie wouldn't be making those for her anymore but the little minx still refused to tell me how it's done."

"You told her what!?" Bianca asked, incredulous, thinking a little of Maggie's bedside manner would be a welcome change. She remembered enjoying warm coffee in bed while listening to giggles from the kitchen. It seemed a lifetime ago. "You shouldn't have done that, Zoë."

"Shouldn't have done that?!" Why not?" Zoë shook her head in disbelief. "We can't have her thinking she's going to be spending time with _that woman_." She spat, not wanting to say the name.

Bianca got out of bed avoiding Zoë's gaze.

"About that…" She started.

"Bianca we decided."

"No, **you** decided. I thought a lot about this last night after we came to bed." Truthfully she had hardly slept for thinking about it, and Maggie. "I can't use my daughter to get back at Maggie. Not anymore. I'm better than that."

"And you're saying I'm not?" Zoë asked; hurt plainly showing on her face.

"I'm not saying that at all. You just don't have a vested interest."

"Bianca how can you say that? I love you and Miranda."

Bianca sighed in frustration. "I know you do and we love you too. This is coming out all wrong. Can we please just go to the kitchen so I can make some coffee?"

Zoë held out her hand ushering Bianca out the door. Later, after Bianca had made Miranda her pancakes and assured her little girl that Maggie would indeed make them for her again soon, much to Zoë's chagrin, they sat down on the couch to continue their conversation; a sleepy Miranda playing quietly in her room. Pouring two fresh cups of coffee, she sat the pot on the table in front of them and took Zoë's hands.

"I know this is hard on you. It's hard on me too." Bianca began. "But ever since you found out Maggie was here you seem to be more concerned with keeping me away from her than in doing what's right for Miranda."

"I'm thinking about us. She obviously wants you back." Zoë said referring to Maggie. "I don't want to lose you or see you hurt by her lies once again."

"You won't lose me. Even if Maggie is here to try and get me back, she can't. I'm sure once she sees how happy we are she'll get that." She said not knowing if that pleased her or not; uncomfortable with her own doubt.

_She will if I have anything to say about it_, Zoë thought.

"But this isn't about me and Maggie or even us, Zoë." Bianca continued. "It's about Maggie and Miranda."

Zoë decided to change tactics.

"I just don't understand how you could want her back in your lives, our life, after what she did."

"Zoë--"

"No, Bianca, let me say this. She had the love and devotion of someone who drenches you in light when you look into her eyes, someone who loves more than I thought it possible to love." She reached to stroke Bianca's cheek. "I just cannot fathom how she could give that up; throw it back in your face, for a night of tawdry sex with another woman."

Unbidden images began to flood Bianca's vision quickly threatening to overwhelm her. The image of a darkened penthouse, empty wine glasses on the coffee table, music softly playing. The image of Maggie lying under Cecelia when she had walked in. Then images she hadn't actually seen but had imagined often enough. Maggie moaning as Cecelia took her, Maggie moving inside Cecelia; Maggie's face, so beautiful in release, a release brought by someone else's hands and mouth. Bianca closed her eyes against the nausea building in her stomach. Cecelia's face, so much like Greenlee's. It made her sick.

"Believe me, I will never forgive Maggie for what she did. " Bianca said trying to banish the images from her mind's eye. "But while I can certainly handle never seeing her again, my daughter can't. And she shouldn't have to."

"You're making a huge mistake. Asking for trouble."

"She was going to adopt her for God's sake!" Then choosing her words carefully she added softly. "Maybe she still should."

Zoë's mouth worked but no words came out. She stopped and started several times before being able to articulate her thoughts.

"I thought you wanted me to adopt Miranda?"

"I do but my mother is right. It isn't about what I want. Miranda clearly feels Maggie is her other mother. She even called her momma last night." Bianca said, smiling in spite of herself.

"It would be a disaster." Zoë stated, her hate for the young doctor a palpable presence in the room.

"Kendall, Zach and Ryan make it work." Bianca answered. "I'm sure we can too."

"They like each other." Zoë pointed out.

"What about JR and Babe?"

"Ok, ok." Zoë relented. "We're not going to settle this now." She smiled as she pictured her surprise for Bianca and how it would change everything. "How about we have a nice romantic bubble bath before we start agonizing over clothes?" Zoë asked with a suggestive wink.

"And Miranda?" Bianca asked, subconsciously looking for a reason not to be intimate with Zoë right now.

"Will be taking a nap. Now my sweet, let's get her settled and go be thankful for each other."

Knowing the subject of Maggie was far from closed but not having the strength to push right now, Bianca reluctantly agreed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Maggie lay on her side, head propped on her hand, watching Greenlee linger in euphoric relaxation while totally ignoring her own body's scream for attention. Greenlee was so beautiful in post-coital lethargy that Maggie was even able to ignore the stinging of her back as the deep scratches Greenlee had left in the heat of passion burned coming in contact with whipped cream. She chuckled to herself looking at the sticky mess the bed had become. Breakfast had been delicious.

"Wow." Greenlee finally said deeper thought beyond her at the moment. Maggie just smiled knowingly.

"Wow is right." She replied flicking a cherry pit that had become stuck to Greenlee's stomach across the room.

"How do you do that Mags?" Greenlee asked.

"Do what, baby?" Smoothing matted hair back and licking a bit of fruit from the corner of her lover's mouth.

"Play me like a finally tuned violin." She said eyes closed as additional tremors quaked through her. Looking at Maggie seriously she added, "Make me feel like I'm the only woman in the world?"

"You are the only woman in the world. As for playing you like a violin, well, when presented with so beautiful an instrument," She said, running her hands along the planes of the brunette's body, breath quickening at the slight arch in response, "One can't help but want to master it."

"And master it you have. You're a wonderful lover, Maggie." Greenlee said turning to face her.

"We're wonderful together."

"It's different now, after last night, isn't it?" Greenlee asked sheepishly wondering if she was saying too much, too soon.

"It is, **I am**." Maggie replied caressing Greenlee's cheek with the backs of her fingers. Her hands were shaking. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but was in reality only minutes, the emotions crossing Maggie's face naked, exposed.

"What?" Greenlee asked at last voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm falling in love with you, Greenlee."

Greenlee closed her eyes as a wave of emotion swept her over her, washing her clean of her past and lapping against her very soul.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that." She smiled tremulously, eyes shimmering with happy tears.

Maggie kissed her then with such passionate devotion, such adoration and reverence; it suffused them both with raw neediness and left her panting, disoriented. She pulled Maggie on top of her and had just wrapped her legs around Maggie's lower back, her wetness once again coating Maggie's belly, when she saw her young lover scrunch up her nose.

"Ewww…"

"Ewww? What do you mean ewww? Do I stink?"

"No, you smell luscious but you're sticky." She said with a smirk, rolling off of her girlfriend.

"I'm sticky in more ways than one…and you caused both."

"I did, didn't I?" Clearly proud of herself.

"Yes, but you're right, we're a mess. I should take a shower." Greenlee said, setting up. "My God, is that the time?!? We've...umm…been at this awhile, huh?"

"I guess we have. " Maggie scooted over to drop a lingering kiss on Greenlee's should blade, sitting next to her on the bed. As they stood Maggie smacked her ass.

"You have the greatest ass Greenlee." Maggie said soothing the reddened skin with her fingertips. "Why don't you get in the shower? I'll push the trays out into the hallway and then join you, help you get those hard to reach places." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're insatiable." Greenlee let out a yelp as Maggie smacked her again.

"And you love it." Maggie said as she disappeared into the outer room.

_Yes I do_, Greenlee thought _and I love __**you**__ too_.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Emma's really excited." Ryan said to his wife as she came back downstairs.

"She sure is. She's up there right now pulling out all the clothes she has to choose from so I can help her pick out the perfect outfit." Annie laughed. "She'll want to model it for her daddy of course."

"Of course. I can't wait." He wrapped his arms around her. "Ya know if someone would have told me two years ago that I would fall in love again, have a beautiful wife and two wonderful children I would have punched them." He said.

"We have so much to be thankful for." Annie replied.

"It's all so new to me. Thanksgiving has never been a good holiday for my family, or me." A cloud passed over his face as he remembered Greenlee leaving him two years ago this very day.

"She can't hurt you now, Ryan." Annie said as if she could read his mind. "She's gone, your dad is gone and even if Greenlee were to come back one day, we have each other and our family. Hold on to that."

Ryan stepped out of the circle of his wife's arms and moved to stare out the window at the quiet city below.

"I hope she never comes back." He said darkly and a little too vehemently for Annie's taste.

"Her family is here, Ryan. It stands to reason she'll want to come back and see them one day."

"She doesn't belong here. She gave up her family when she walked away from them, from me."

"She felt betrayed, surely you can understand that. I can. She only said and did those things because she was hurt."

"_She_ was hurt?!" He snapped spinning around to face her, eyes angry. "She hurt **me** and Kendall, not to mention her father. No, she can't come back here and if she did I would do everything in my power to make her leave. I won't have her hurting my family."

"I doubt she would come back to cause us problems, Ryan. If she wanted to do that she would have done it long ago." Annie explained.

"You don't know Greenlee like I know her. Trouble follows her wherever her spoiled, selfish ass goes. She's like a cancer."

"Well she isn't here so you have nothing to worry about." Annie said surprised that Ryan still held such venom for his ex.

"Thank God for that."

"MOMMY!!!!"

"It's time." Annie said with a laugh, happy for the timely interruption. "Are you ready for a fashion show?"

"Bring it on." Ryan smiled.

"Who was on the phone earlier?" Annie asked as she headed for the stairs.

"Jonathan, but he had hung up before I had a chance to pick up. He didn't leave a message."

"You going to call him back?"

"Nah. We'll see him in a couple of hours anyway. I'm sure whatever it is can wait."

- - - - - - - - - -

Maggie stood on legs still shaky from an earth-shattering climax as Greenlee dried her back. They had frolicked in the shower until the water turned cold and their skin wrinkled.

"That was one hell of a shower." Maggie remarked.

"It was but the water washes away all the lovely parts of you I like to taste." She whispered in Maggie's ear.

"Didn't stop you from trying." Maggie said, shuttering as she remembered Greenlee's hungry mouth seeking her out, making her beg.

Greenlee just chuckled throatily.

"So, when do I get to see this outfit that you have been keeping from me?" The brunette asked nipping Maggie's shoulder, sweeping her hair to the side to nip also at her neck, her earlobe; hands coming around to cup clean breasts. _Get it together Greenlee, reign it in_, Greenlee thought, surprised at wanting Maggie again so soon.

"As soon as you get your stuff and get out." Maggie laughed, playfully shoving her girlfriend's hands away. If they kept this up they'd never make dinner. "I'll get ready in here and you use the living room. Now, go!"

"Ok, I'm going." She said gathering her garment bag and make-up kit.

"What are you wearing tonight anyway?" Maggie asked as her girlfriend made her way towards the door hoping Greenlee would slip and tell her. She had been trying to find out for weeks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked closing the door behind her eagerly anticipating Maggie's reaction.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I wonder how the girls are doing today." Kendall said as she put on her earrings and finished her make-up.

"If nothing else they were well fed this morning." Zack said wrapping his arms around his wife from behind and growling in her ear. He met her eyes in the mirror. "Have I told you yet how beautiful you look today?"

"Not yet and thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. How do you know they were well fed?"

"I had the casino send them up breakfast. I didn't know what they liked so they got a little of everything." He shrugged.

"You are so sweet. Do you know that?"

"So I've been told." He said.

"Who told you that? Do I have to kick some ass?" Kendall mock threatened, turning around.

"People." Zach said innocently. "Speaking of kicking ass. Do you think Jon boy is going to be a problem today?"

"God, I hope not. Is it too much to ask for a peaceful dinner?" Kendall asked.

"In this family it is. Did you tell Ryan Greenlee was here?"

"No way. I didn't feel like getting an earful and I doubt Annie would have appreciated it either. He can find out when she gets there like everyone else. Jonathan may have told him but if he had I'm sure I would have heard about it by now."

"It could get ugly." Zach warned.

"I know. I can't believe I'm going to say this but we might want to have security handy."

"I'm way ahead of you. I think Erica can deal with it but if anyone gets out of hand my guys will step in."

"How'd you get so smart?" Kendall asked putting her arms around his neck.

"Eh..it's what I do." He said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Too bad your sparkling intellect and good sense can't rub off on my sister." Kendall lamented.

"Your sister will be fine. I'm sure when Maggie and Greenlee tell her she'll handle it like an adult."

"Have you met my sister? Brunette, dating a rock star? The sister who totally freaked when she found out that Maggie was coming and wanted my help to get rid of her?"

"I have. She has a kind heart and a good head on her shoulders."

"She's also a Kane." Kendall pointed out. "And she doesn't even know they're a couple yet. She still thinks Maggie is here to try and get her back." She snorted.

"I can see your point. Hopefully the girls will talk to her before someone else does." Zach said pausing. "Or before she figures it out for herself."

"They aren't exactly subtle are they?" Kendall laughed.

"Not exactly." Zach said, eyebrow raised at the understatement. "Maybe we can keep them apart until after dinner."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Yea, I didn't think so." He said happy to see that his wife was dealing with her friend's new relationship a little better.

"Let's get Spikey and go." Kendall grabbed her purse and moved to get Rachel and her son. "It's probably best if we're there before anyone else, try to minimize the damage. Maybe I can talk them into telling Bianca and Ryan in their room, before dinner."

"Sounds like a good idea. Lead the way beautiful." Zach followed his wife wondering, not for the first time, how he had ever survived this family.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Everything looks beautiful, Erica." Jack said glancing around the large private dining room and bar. "It's perfect."

"That's because no one is here yet. Just you wait." She replied patting him on the arm and watching as the staff hurried around with final preparations.

"Ms. Kane?" a large burly man asked coming to her side.

"Yes?" she said startled, she hadn't seen him approach.

"My name is Bruno. I work for Cambias security." He said presenting his hand. "Mr. Slater told me to introduce myself. He said you're in charge but I just wanted to let you know that my men will be here, out of sight, should the need arise."

Erica was taken aback but pleased nonetheless.

"Thank you Bruno. You'll understand if I say that I hope we won't be seeing each other again tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said smiling. "I'll just be going." And then was gone as quickly and quietly as he had arrived.

"Zack never ceases to amaze me." Erica said after Bruno had disappeared.

"Indeed." Jack added as the man in question entered with a beaming Kendall and Spike. "Speak of the devil."

"Are they here yet?" Kendall asked approaching her mother and handing the squirming Spike to Jack.

"Who darling?" Erica asked.

"Greenlee and Maggie of course. Who else? I was hoping to talk to them before--" Before what, she thought. "Just before."

"No, they aren't here yet, but Bruno is." Erica said turning to Zack. "Thank you for taking the necessary precautions."

"My pleasure. Better safe than sorry."

"Especially today." Jack added.

"I'm going to go see what's keeping them." Kendall said turning toward the door just as Ryan, Annie and Emma arrived.

"So much for that idea." Zach mumbled to his wife.

"No kidding." Kendall mumbled back smiling a little too wildly at Ryan.

"How's my boy today?" Ryan said taking Spike from Jack and kissing him all over his chubby little face.

"Looking forward to playing with his big sister." Kendall said. "Why don't we all go over there?" Pointing to the couches in the corner she took Spike and Emma by the hand. Looking at the others she said, "Shall we?"

"Uh..sure." Annie said totally baffled by Kendall's almost manic state. The entire foursome, plus kids, moved away from the table area and door to the far corner of the room.

Tad, Krystal and Sean were next accompanied by Colby, Little A and Babe.

"Oh good lord." Erica sighed dramatically, hand to her forehead. "It just keeps getting better and better. If Bianca brings Lena with her and Zoë, I'll faint."

Jack just laughed at the absurdity of it all as Tad came to say hello.

"Tad." Erica smiled kissing him on the cheek. "You didn't tell me you were bringing a date." She said sweetly.

"I hope you don't mind." He asked, knowing she couldn't refuse him after the 'New Divorce' debacle.

"Of course not. The more the merrier." She said. Thankfully they moved away to get drinks from the open bar.

"Leave it to Greenlee to be fashionably late." She said so only Jack could hear.

"I don't really think she intended to make a grand entrance." Jack said through gritted teeth, nodding his head as Josh, Julia and Di arrived. "I hope they get here soon."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Maggie are you ready yet?" Greenlee yelled from the living room. "I need some help with my--zipper." She trailed off as the bedroom door opened and Maggie walked out and all the blood rushed from her head to parts decidedly lower.

"My god…" She whispered.

"You like?" Maggie asked, turning around in her beautifully cut black Armani suit then opening the jacket to show off the emerald green men's vest she was wearing as a shirt. It plunged dangerously low in the front and was bare in back save for a strap around her waist. Greenlee's mouth watered at the creamy whiteness of her lover's exposed skin.

"You could say that. You look stunning. How did you…when did you…Jesus." Greenlee stammered.

"Anna." Maggie said in explanation throwing the jack over one shoulder, smirking.

"Oh." Greenlee said still staring at the alluring expanse of Maggie back and the way the suit clung to her curves. Her fingertips itched with an aching need to touch.

"If you keep looking at me like that we are never getting out of here." Maggie said. She could feel Greenlee's eyes tattooing red hot desire onto her skin.

"And that's bad why, exactly?" Greenlee said walking towards her lover, predatory.

"Because we're already later than we wanted to be. Do you still want me to get that zipper?" Maggie asked. Greenlee's dress was hanging open in back, her need to have it fastened overcome by her need to touch Maggie.

"Oh yea. Can you do it up for me?" She asked turning around.

Maggie mouth suddenly went dry. _Now who's holding things up, Stone?_ But she couldn't help herself as she ran her fingertips along Greenlee's back. Hearing the familiar hitch in her girlfriend's breathing she leaned over and laid her lips just above the rise of her ass letting her breath drift across the skin, raising goose bumps; placing an open mouthed kiss on one of her favorite parts of Greenlee's body, hot and wet, before pulling the zipper up slowly. There was no sound in the room other than their heavy breathing.

"Maggie?"

"Yes?"

"We…we…need to get out of here. Now. Or we won't be leaving at all."

"I agree. Turn around so I can look at you." She said, voice husky, deep.

Greenlee turned around to face Maggie and the young doctor knew they were going to have a hard time keeping their relationship a secret. Not only because it would be impossible to keep her hands off Greenlee but because Greenlee's ravishing Narciso Rodriguez dress was _exactly_ the same color as her vest. They looked for all the world like precisely what they were. A couple.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jonathan came running into the dining room with Ava at his side. Spotting Ryan he made a beeline for him leaving Ava to talk to Lilly and Reggie, who had just arrived as well.

"Ryan, I need to talk to you." Jonathan said, eyeing Kendall. "Alone."

"Hello to you too Jonathan." Annie said.

"Hello, Happy Thanksgiving." He said to everyone grabbing Ryan's arm and tugging.

"Lay off, Hockett." Ryan said irritated pulling his arm free and putting it around his wife. "I'm with my family. Can't it wait?" he asked.

"Sure it can." Kendall said looking pointedly at Jonathan. "Nothing's that important."

"This is." Jonathan said, once again trying and failing to get Ryan to leave with him.

Suddenly a hush fell over the room and all conversation stopped. _Too late_, Kendall thought shooting an apprehensive look to Zach, who shrugged, as they all turned towards the newcomers.

"Oh My God." Ryan whispered.

There, standing at the threshold of the dining room between the massive open doors, looking radiant and completely composed, stood Greenlee Smythe and Maggie Stone.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone." Greenlee said.

_And here we go,_ Erica thought. _Let the games begin._


	18. Chapter 18

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 18**

Annie recognized Greenlee from a picture Kendall had shown her when she and Ryan had first started dating. What she didn't recognize was the look on her husband's face. He was understandably shocked but more than that he was livid, almost irrationally so.

"Is that who I think it is?" She asked.

"You knew about this and didn't warn me?" Ryan snapped at Jonathan ignoring his wife.

"I've been trying to tell you." Jonathan reasoned. "You never called me back. Frankly I'm surprised Kendall didn't tell you."

Ryan turned, disbelieving, to Kendall. "You knew she was here?"

"She was with them last night at Confusion." Jonathan said smiling triumphantly at the opportunity to gain points in Ryan's eyes.

"What?! Kendall how on earth could you not tell me?" Ryan demanded.

"She's not here to cause problems Ryan." Kendall said calmly as she watched Maggie and Greenlee talk quietly at the door.

"You can't possibly know that. How can you even give her the benefit of the doubt? This could affect my son."

"He's_ our _son and like I said, Greenlee being here has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me. She doesn't belong here."

"She belongs here every bit as much as you do, Ryan." Kendall said getting irritated. She had expected him to be shocked, even angry, but not this irate.

"You're delusional Kendall and if Greenlee thinks she can come back here and disrupt my life she's deluded too." He said.

"Ryan relax. Kendall told you it has nothing to do with you. She spent time with her yesterday which is something you haven't done. Take her at her word." Zach said trying to diffuse the situation before it got worse.

"Kendall's word?" Ryan scoffed.

"Be careful." Zach warned.

Ryan seemed to deflate for a moment in the face of Kendall's husband. Annie took the opening to try and change the subject a bit.

"Who's the woman with her? She's beautiful, are they related?" She asked.

"Jonathan's ex."  
"Bianca's ex." Kendall and Ryan answered at the same time.

"Jonathan's ex? You mean the one he--"

"Smacked around?" Kendall offered. "That's her, and you're right she is beautiful. She's a doctor now too. Bianca and Jonathan both screwed up a good thing there; Bianca with her insecurities and Jonathan with his fists."

"Shut-up, Kendall!"

"You shut up Jonathan. It's your past, deal with it, we all had to."

Kendall noticed Greenlee smoothing the collar of Maggie's suit, leaning over to kiss the brunette on the cheek as Maggie whispered something in her ear, making her laugh. _Good lord_, she thought, _they may as well be wearing a blinking sign._ She needed to do something or the jig would be up.

Handing Spike to his still sputtering father she walked away saying, "I'm going to go and say hi to my _**friends**_."

She caught up to them en route to Erica and Jack, Maggie's hand on Greenlee's lower back guiding her. _How very gallant_, Kendall thought with a smirk.

"You two need to lay off on the touchy-feely or everyone in this room is going to clue in before Bianca even gets here." She said stepping between them and putting an arm around each.

"Is it that noticeable?" Greenlee asked.

"Judging from the curious looks you're getting I would say yes." Jackson said, amusement coloring his tone as he stepped forward to hug his daughter. "Happy Thanksgiving, sweetie."

"Happy thanksgiving, Dad."

"I guess we just got caught up, sorry." Maggie said. "We don't have much practice hiding our feelings."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, dear." Erica said surprising Maggie and the rest of the gathered throng by hugging her. "How are you feeling today? Better I hope."

"Yes, much, thanks to Greenlee." She smiled.

Greenlee smiled back giving her lover a one-armed hug.

"Stop that, stop it right now." Kendall admonished good naturedly.

"I'm glad you're feeling stronger today girls. And may I add that you both look stunning." Jack said.

"I agree. But then you've always had impeccable taste, Greenlee. Narciso Rodriguez?" Erica asked.

"Yes, it is. And thank you."

Turning to Maggie, Erica's eyes danced with mirth.

"And who do we have to thank for your ensemble, Maggie. No offence but your fashion sense in the past has left much to be desired."

"No offence taken, Erica. Greens has been teaching me about fashion and Bianca helped before that." _If lying out my clothes and telling me what to wear can be counted as helping_, she thought. "Anna, however, helped me pick out the suit. She loves Armani."

"I remember. It's lovely and you wear it well." She paused, then. "Your color choices are interesting to say the least."

"And not planned." Greenlee said, winking at her partner.

Maggie leaned almost imperceptibly toward Greenlee. "Great minds."

Kendall just rolled her eyes. _This was going to be impossible_. "The fact that you look like you're on the way to prom is part of the problem." She said.

"Well what would you suggest we do then, Kendall? We can't help the way we look at each other. Do you have any helpful advice?" Greenlee asked.

"Separate, at least for a bit."

"I'm not leaving Maggie alone."

"Darling…" Jack started.

"It's ok, baby. I can mingle. I do have some friends left." Maggie said looking innocently at Jack and Erica. "I hope."

"If you're sure?" Greenlee looked at Maggie for any clue she was uncomfortable.

Kendall took Greenlee by the arm. "She's sure. You need to come with me and assure Ryan that you aren't here to destroy his life." At the worried look Maggie threw her she added. "Don't worry Mags, I won't let it get out of hand."

Maggie nodded thinking Kendall might be out of her depth but letting it go. She headed to where Julia was beckoning her. Erica and Jack had wandered off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Ready?" Kendall asked Greenlee.

"Sure, why not." Greenlee said but as she looked to where Ryan, Annie and Jonathan were waiting expectantly with Zach she got the distinct feeling she was headed for the gallows.

----------

"Julia, it's good to see you again." Maggie said approaching the group with a confidence none of them expected. She had run into Julia at the hospital the day before with Kendall and Greenlee when they had stopped to let Maggie take care of some paperwork before visiting Simone's grave.

"I trust you got everything sorted out at the hospital to start your residency?" Julia asked.

"I did. Joe is going to give me a tour next week so I can meet a few people and get the lay of the land. He is lobbying real hard for me to come to PVH instead of returning to Paris. He's a hard man to say no to." Maggie laughed.

"I'm sure he'll have you convinced in no time. PVH could certainly use some fresh new talent."

"So I hear." Maggie said. Joe had told her of the rapid turn over in doctors over the last few years.

"I'm sorry." Julia said, embarrassed, as she realized she was chatting with Maggie and leaving people out. "I'm being rude. Di, this is Maggie. Maggie, my friend, Di."

"Nice to meet you, Maggie. We didn't get to meet when you were in town before though we just missed each other." Seeing Maggie's confusion. "I work at Fusion." Di explained.

"Oh. I didn't know that. Nice to meet you." Maggie said, uncomfortable for a moment with the reminder of her last trip to Pine Valley.

"And I think you've met--"

"Josh." Maggie interrupted Julia. "Yes, I have. Still sleeping with my cousin?" She asked taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Nope." He replied with a smile. "Planning on wrecking my sister's life…again?"

Maggie glanced quickly at Greenlee, receiving a wink. "Nope." She said.

"Then we'll get along fine. We don't know each other and I like to come to my own conclusions about people. You can't be all bad. My niece loves you and Joe has nothing but good things to say." He said.

"I'm glad on both counts. I look forward to working with Joe and how I feel about Miranda goes without saying."

"What made you decide on pediatrics?" Josh asked, genuinely curious. "I hear you've been involved in some cutting edge fertility research. Exciting stuff. I actually read one of the papers you published. It sounds very promising."

"Oh I'll never abandon that research, it's very close to my heart." She looked over at the woman who inspired her to get involved in the project and smiled. "And it is very promising. Some of it is actually based on a premise the late Dr. Madden had hypothesized. I'm sorry if my mentioning his name bothers you."

"No, it's ok, don't worry. My father may have been a lot of things but his research in the field was unparalleled."

"I do hope to put the research and conclusions to use someday. Joe is actually enticing me with additional time and the use of a research facility to continue my work, in order to lure me here. I've always been drawn towards peds though. Bianca's pregnancy and Miranda just solidified it for me."

"I get that." Josh said. He noticed his uncle trying to get his attention. "I see Tad wants to talk to me. I should go over and say hello. Maggie I hope we can continue this discussion over coffee sometime?"

"I'd like that." Maggie said. Josh had the Kane charm in spades and she looked forward to getting to know him better. She may even be able to pick his brain about Dr. Madden and his work.

"I'll come with you. It was nice meeting you Maggie." Di said and she joined Josh.

Maggie just nodded, her eyes once again on Greenlee.

- - - - - - - - - -

Bianca was standing at the door, keys in hand ready to leave; Miranda vibrating with excitement at her side.

"We go see momma now?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, baby. We're going to see Maggie today." _If Zoë ever finishes getting ready_, she thought.

The woman in question came flying out of the bedroom and flitted around the living room, almost manic. With a smack to her forehead she dashed into the kitchen; rummaging in several cabinets until she found what she was looking for. Pulling the plain brown paper bag out of a jar at the back of one of the cupboards with a satisfied grin, she shoved it into her oversized handbag. Turning with a flourish she stood on bouncing feet; like Miranda seemingly unable to contain her excitement.

"Are you ready yet?" Bianca asked not nearly as anxious to leave as her words would imply.

"Almost. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Zoë asked grabbing a coat from the closet.

"Because we're already late. My mother is probably having a fit."

Her girlfriend had disappeared into the bathroom to apply her lipstick though Bianca didn't know why. _She looks more like Zarf than Zoë today. I can't believe she's wearing that_, she said to herself thinking of the androgynous pantsuit Zoë had on. Zoë's increasingly common male presentation was really starting to shake her. _Especially today of all days, when Maggie is going to be there. I don't want her to see me with a man._

As Zoe emerged from the master bedroom Bianca could not really tell what had changed. Zoe looked the same except for the addition of a tie. _Great._

"I am sure La Kane will forgive me for wanting to make a grand entrance. Especially with two such beautiful ladies on my arm." Zoe said, bowing at the waist.

Bianca smiled at the flattery, blushing as she usually did when Zoe fawned over her. The rock star really did love her and she was trying so hard to make today special. They had made a happy though hectic life together. They were not without their problems but even if it wasn't perfect at least she knew Zoe would never cheat on her. She felt guilty for being so petty, even to herself, about the way she was dressed. _I am happy_, she told herself. _I've moved on._

She watched as Zoe scooped a giggling Miranda up for a kiss and pressed her hands to her temples to ward off the headache she just knew was waiting to explode. A single uncomfortable thought floated through her mind. _Then why am I so unsettled about walking into that dining room?_

One last look in the mirror and Zoe was ready.

"Let's go my lovelies, our public awaits."

- - - - - - - - - -

Ryan just stood and stared as Kendall and Greenlee approached them. He couldn't believe Kendall had the nerve to bring her over. Annie tried to place a supportive hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off instead crossing his arms across his puffed out chest.

"Take a breath, Ryan. She's only coming over to say hello." Zach advised, wisely sending the kids off with Rachel and Kathy.

Ryan just continued to glare at Greenlee as she came to stand before them.

"Annie, this is Greenlee." Kendall moved over to give her best friend room to breathe.

"Hello." Greenlee said extending her hand.

"Greenlee this is Annie, Ryan's--"

"My wife." Ryan interrupted placing a protective arm around Annie and pulling her tightly to his side, making it impossible for them to shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you." Greenlee said ignoring Ryan's red faced stare. She took the champagne Kendall offered her gratefully. It gave her something to do with her hand other than leaving it in the dead air in front of her ex-husband.

"And you as well." Annie replied making space between her and Ryan. "Kendall has told me a lot about you."

"All of it bad, I'm sure."

"Not all of it." Annie laughed. Greenlee was much more gracious than she had expected.

"What are you doing here, Greenlee?" Ryan asked cutting right to the chase.

"Spending time with my family."

"I'm sure they appreciate seeing you." The blonde woman, Annie, said.

Catching Maggie's gaze Greenlee sent her a wink before turning back to Annie.

"I sure hope so."

"I don't believe you."

"What don't you believe?" Greenlee asked Ryan.

"If you think you can come back here and pick up where you left off you are sadly mistaken. I've moved on."

"So have I. Not everything is about you, Ryan." Greenlee said looking over Kendall's shoulder to check on her girlfriend once again. Alone with Julia now things seemed to be going well. _For Maggie at least_.

"Why now?" Ryan asked.

"I haven't seen my father in two years and I wanted to make amends with my best friend." She shared a smile with Kendall. "Plus we wanted to let everyone know we're--"

Kendall stopped the sentence with a well timed elbow to the ribs.

"Hey! That hurt. You've got bony elbows Stretch." She said rubbing her side.

"You're what?" Ryan prodded wanting to throttled Kendall for playing games in a serious conversation.

"We're back." Greenlee said after she realized what she almost revealed.

"We? You mean you and Maggie?"

"Yes. If things go well."

"What is Maggie doing here anyway? And why is she with you?" Ryan asked. "No one wanted her here last time and I doubt anything has changed."

"And what's up with the outfits?" Jonathan made his presence known. "Did she buy you a corsage too?"

"No one is talking to you." Greenlee dismissed Jonathan with barely a glance not wanting to look at him for fear she would spit in his arrogant, abusive face.

"Don't talk to my brother like that." Ryan warned.

"Your precious brother is a psycho who tried to kill me not to mention what he did to Maggie and god knows how many others. You may have forgiven him but I haven't."

"He had a medical problem." Ryan started to explain. "The tumour--"

"Spare me. It doesn't erase the damage he caused." She said glancing at Maggie again.

"I apologized to her." Jonathan stated butting in again, still wondering what the hell was going on with Greenlee and his ex. They had never been that close that he could remember. Maggie was watching them like a hawk and they rarely lost eye contact. He really needed to get Maggie alone, she would tell him then. "If she's really coming back then I can talk to her, explain it all. She can get to know the real me."

Turning to face Jonathan, Greenlee's calm demeanour changed and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Stay away from Maggie." She said, her voice flat, hard.

"Maggie and Jonathan can work out their own relationship." Ryan said drawing Greenlee's attention back to himself. "You still have not answered my question. Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Maggie and Jonathan have no relationship." Greenlee glared at Jonathan. "And I told you why I was here, to see my family. I don't owe you any more explanation than that."

"You owe me plenty. Bringing the tramp that broke Bianca's heart back to Pine Valley with you is not going to shield you. I know you Greenlee, there has to be more to it than just seeing your dad and Reggie. You don't give a damn about them, Maggie or the holidays. You hate Thanksgiving and Christmas."

Kendall was about to step in when she felt Zach's hand on her arm stopping her. He just shook his head, this was not the time.

Greenlee got right in Ryan's face; she'd had enough of his self-absorbed tripe.

"Stop talking like you get me. There have only been two people who have ever had a clue about me and one of them is dead." She said.

"I get you better than you think Greenlee and if screwing with my family or my son is on your little Christmas list--"

Greenlee blew. "You want to know my wish list?" She asked, disdain dripping from every syllable.

"Lay it on me." Ryan growled.

"Get over yourself and go to hell. _**That's**_ what I want for Christmas."

"If making an enemy out of me is what you're after then God forbid you don't get everything you want."

The conversation had now officially gotten out of control and the others could do nothing to stop it fearing their intervention would just make it worse. Maybe the air just needed to be cleared here and now. Kendall chanced a glance in Maggie's direction and, correctly reading the brunette's worried, protective posture, tried to reassure her with a look that Greenlee could handle herself; praying that it was true.

- - - - - - - - - -

"How long have you two been together?" Julia asked Maggie when Josh and Di were out of earshot.

"Oh no, Bianca and I aren't together anymore." Maggie corrected her.

"I didn't mean you and Bianca. I meant you and Greenlee."

Maggie looked at her dumbfounded.

"I take it Bianca doesn't know?"

"Not yet , no. No one does outside of Erica, Jack, Kendall and now, you. How did you--"

"It's hard to mistake that look." Julia offered in explanation.

"I was trying not to be so obvious." Maggie blushed looking at the floor. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything until we have a chance to sit down with Bianca."

"Of course." Julia smiled. "And you weren't that obvious. I'm just more observant than most."

Julia watched Maggie watch Greenlee wondering if the latter could feel the love radiating from the young doctor as she could. When Greenlee turned around to briefly catch Maggie gaze she had her answer.

"We're trying to lie low. I don't know how Bianca is going to react to seeing me again or to us and I don't want to ruin any chance I may have of being a part of Miranda's life. I want to tell her calmly and with as little drama as possible." Maggie knew it sounded like a daunting and frankly ridiculous notion given this was Pine Valley but Julia just nodded in understanding.

"She talked to me you know, about you?"

"Bianca? Really?" Maggie asked.

"Yea. When you were here in January. We ran into each other in the park. She was very torn between being hurt over what happened and doing what was right for Miranda. She was afraid she was using Miranda to punish you."

"There's so much more to the story than you know, than even Bianca knows."

"I'm sure there is. There always is, but I'm not asking for details or condemning you. We all make mistakes. I'm simply saying Bianca might be more open to you being a part of Miranda's life than you realize."

Maggie swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I hope you're right although I'm sure my relationship with Greenlee will add a new complication."

"There is that." Julia said. "And how you deal with her having Zoë in her life now."

"I must admit the first time I met Zoë I might have been a little harsh. I was just so taken aback by his, I mean her, declaration of undying love that I fell back on my training and used medical terms to show I knew all about her and her disorder." Maggie said not proud of the way she had handled it.

"So you're the hot shot medical student."

"Pardon?" Maggie sputtered. Julia laughed.

"Something Zoë said when she was in the hospital after being attacked by the Satin Slayer when I asked where she had heard the term Gender Dysphoria. She was pretty upset."

"I was less than graceful when I used the term." Maggie lamented.

"If it's any consolation, Bianca wasn't exactly receptive or supportive when Zoë came out to her as transgender either." Julia shared.

"It's not, but thanks for trying. You can see it's all very complicated. I just hope it won't mean I can't see Miranda after today. I love her as if she were my own daughter, in many ways she is."

"Bianca knows that, Maggie, she told me so herself. Just be as honest with her as you can and give her time. She's a good mother, in the end I believe she'll do what's in Miranda's best interests."

"Thank you, Julia." Maggie said, truly grateful. "You have no idea how much it means to hear that."

Maggie's attention was once again drawn back to Greenlee. She could tell her lover was upset but meeting Kendall's gaze she knew now was not the time to intervene, no matter how much she wanted to. It took everything in her to stay put. Greenlee looked so tiny nose to nose with the much taller and clearly enraged Ryan. She tore herself away from the sight before meeting Jonathan's seeking eyes though. No need to tempt fate.

"Ryan looks upset." Julia observed.

"Yes, he does. I'd love to go over there, protect her somehow, but between Ryan and Jonathan I don't think I'd be helping."

"Greenlee's a big girl; she can take care of herself. Plus, looks like Kendall has her back."

"Kendall's a good person to have on your side." Maggie chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - -

Bianca and Zoë drove in silence to the casino. Bianca lost in thought about Maggie and her daughter, Zoë lost in thought about her surprise for Bianca; Miranda chatting happily to herself in the back seat.

When they arrived at their destination Bianca turned off the car and just sat there not willing to move, not ready. She just needed a few moments to prepare herself for what was to come. She had not seen Maggie since that fateful night at a Paris nightclub. Maggie with friends, Bianca and Zoë in the balcony with Zoë's entourage. _Not one of my better moments_, she thought. _Making a spectacle of myself with Zoë._ She just shook her head.

She had known Maggie was watching and had wanted desperately to hurt her. Now, looking back, she wondered how much of that stayed with Maggie and how if at all it would affect their interaction today; wondered if Maggie even knew she had done it for her benefit that night. She and Maggie had made so many mistakes, lost so many chances to communicate. She wanted this time to be different. And yet it was easy to say that when she was not looking into her former lover's eyes.

Every time she looked at Maggie she saw Cecelia, saw Greenlee, saw that night in the penthouse played on a loop in her mind and she lost it, lashing out in pain and anger. Would it be different this time when she stared into Maggie's eyes? Could she let it all go so they could start to heal, for Miranda's sake? Probably not but she wanted to try. _How hard could it be?_ She thought. _She'll be going back to Paris soon and I won't have to see her for a long time. More time is all I need, right?_ Time, everyone knew, healed all wounds.

- - - - - - - - - -

How are you doing? Seeing Jonathan again must be hard." Julia asked.

"Oh, I guess. We ran into him lat night. It wasn't pretty but we got through it. I don't know if I'll ever get over him." Maggie said sadly.

"I wish I could tell you when it will happen for you. Hell, I wish I knew for myself. Sometimes I see him out of the corner of my eye walking through Wildwind and I wonder how on earth I let him move into Edmund's house."

Maggie nodded in understanding. She had wondered that herself on many occasions since Bianca had told her.

"I think part of the reason I let him stay now is because of Ava." Julia said.

"Ava?"

"His girlfriend." She inclined her head to where Ava was talking with Lilly and Reggie. "Lilly's sister."

"Wow…they look exactly alike. Wasn't he married to Lilly?" Maggie asked still shocked that Jack had not killed him at the time.

"Briefly, after the surgery and before he regained himself." Julia answered.

"That's kind of creepy." Maggie shuddered.

"I think so too sometimes and she's so headstrong. I worry she's going to push him too far one day. But I watch them closely and so does Di."

"Do you think he's really changed?" Maggie asked, for some reason she really needed to know.

"Most of the time, yes, but every once in awhile he gets this look--"

"Oh, I know that look, intimately. He had it when we were together, he had it last night--" She paused, not needing to see Jonathan to know his eyes were on her, she could feel it. It made her feel dirty and fearful. "He has it now. I think I'll always be afraid of him."

"And no one would blame you." Julia looked at Maggie seriously. "Don't think any less of yourself for it. They are _his_ issues and _his_ problems, not yours."

"I know that now but being around him again puts me in such a terrible head space. I have to constantly remind myself not to buy into it."

"At least you realize it. Sounds to me like you've come a long way."

"I have, believe me, I have."

A waiter came to take their empties while leaving them each another glass of champagne. They stood watching the room in companionable silence. After a few moments talk turned back to the hospital and it's gossip.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Ryan?" Greenlee asked of his veiled threat.

"It means that a tiger doesn't change its stripes. You bring destruction wherever you go and no one in this town is untouched by it." Going for the kill he continued. "It's probably a good thing Leo never lived to see the bitch you became or to be destroyed by you. Your venomous personality alone would have killed him and it's the reason you'll spend the rest of your life alone."

"Ryan!" Annie exclaimed as Kendall let out a horrified gasp and Jonathan smiled.

Greenlee closed her eyes and took a breath. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Calmer now she looked Ryan directly in the eyes.

"Don't say his name. Just don't, _**ever**_. You don't _deserve_ to say his name." She said throat constricted with emotion. "You know I really thought being a father would mellow you, Ryan. I can see now how wrong I was. I can only be grateful we never had a child." She looked away from Ryan then seeking out the concerned eyes of her partner, who had obviously heard Annie's outburst, needing comfort, reassurance. She found that and more as the connection between them snapped to life and tethered her to their new reality. She smiled, it was almost like she could feel Maggie's arms around her and the rest of the room just fell away.

"Let me tell you something Greenlee…Greenlee?" Ryan turned to see what, or rather who, had drawn his exe's attention and when he did he exploded anew. "What the hell is so interesting about Maggie Stone?!" he bellowed.

_Everything_, Greenlee thought, _absolutely everything._


	19. Chapter 19

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 19**

Julia saw Maggie's body tense even before she heard Annie's exclamation or Kendall's audible gasp. It was almost as if Maggie's body knew, on a cellular level, that Greenlee had suffered an emotional blow. Looking toward the woman in question Julia felt Greenlee was holding her own. Certainly handling the outburst better than her young companion.

The brunette started toward them but the older woman held her back. "Don't, Maggie."

Maggie looked at her helplessly, distraught.

"I have to do something." She said, her voice thick with worry.

"And you will, but wait. It won't do any good for you to go storming over there."

As if sensing Maggie's distress or perhaps seeking comfort, Greenlee sought her partner out. Their love and concern for each other a tangible connection Julia could almost see glowing between them. Maggie immediately hushed and fell motionless, her vision blurring on the edges, seeing only Greenlee.

The rest of the room, not getting the explosion they had been sure would follow the aforementioned outburst, returned to their own conversations, the din drowning out whatever might be said next. Greenlee turned toward Kendall and whispered something in her ear, Kendall signalling for a waiter a moment later. They both turned back to Ryan then, determination on their features and Maggie was satisfied. Downing her champagne in one gulp, she sat the glass down with a shaking hand on a passing tray.

"Thank you for not letting me make a fool out of myself. I really don't want everyone to find out about Greenlee and me in the middle of a fight."

"No problem, we medical types need to stick together." Julia laughed, then added seriously, "I'd like to be your friend, Maggie, if you'll let me."

"I'd like that, Julia." Maggie said. _I need all the friends I can get._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

Once again the cacophony of the room was disrupted, this time by a child's voice.

"Mags!" Miranda shouted happily, running towards Maggie on unsteady legs followed slowly by Bianca and an irritated Zoë, upset that her grand entrance had been ruined.

The entire room watching in rapt fascination, Maggie's face broke into a brilliant smile as she leaned down to scoop up the little girl and smother the giggling child with kisses.

"It's so good to see you, Munchie." Maggie said, Miranda clinging to her, "Did you miss me?"

"I miss you lots, Mags. You posed to wead me a stowy last night."

"I know but I'm sure your mom did, right?"

Miranda shook her head. "Zoë did but it's ok Mags." the little girl said patting Maggie's cheeks, wise beyond her years.

"I'm glad. I'll read you a story some other night, ok?"

"Yup. I wanted Magcakes this morning but Zoë don't know how."

"You'll just have to teach her then. You can do that right?" she asked kissing her little head and smiling happily at Julia.

Julia wondered at the change in Maggie as contentment softened her features and made her truly beautiful. It was a sight to behold. _How could Bianca even question this woman's love for her daughter?_

"Yup. I teach mommy too cuz she make them not good as you."

Maggie laughed. "She can't be the best at everything, Panda. Cut her some slack."

"OK." the little girl said nodding her head in emphasis. "Cut mommy slack."

"Good girl. Can you say hello to Julia?"

"Hi, Julia." Miranda smiled a gap-toothed smile at the older woman as Bianca and Zoë finally reached them.

"Good to see you, Bianca." Julia said stepping forward to hug her hoping to give Maggie one more minute to savour Miranda in peace.

"Good to see you too, Julia." Moving aside so Julia could hug Zoë Bianca finally turned to Maggie.

"Hi." Maggie said nervously.

"Hi." Bianca's voice belied none of her earlier apprehension.

"You look good, Bianca."

Ignoring the compliment, Bianca looked to her daughter who was tapping her shoulder from the haven of Maggie's arms.

"What, baby?" Bianca smoothed Miranda's unruly curls.

"Can I ask her now, Mommy, please??"

Bianca smiled in spite of herself. "Go ahead, sweetie."

Miranda leaned into Maggie and whispered in her ear; a stage whisper that anyone close could hear.

"Can I call you momma, Mags? Mommy said it was ok."

And just like that Maggie's carefully constructed facade, meant to protect her from the emotions of the day, shattered in a torrent of happy, relieved tears.

"Of course you can, Munchie." Voice tremulous with emotion as she spoke. "You know you'll always be my little girl, my Panda. I love you."

Miranda wiped Maggie's tears with her tiny hands which only caused more to appear.

"I luf you too. No cry momma. Be happy."

"I am happy honey, so very happy. I always dreamed of the day you'd call me that." She said hugging her daughter while meeting first Bianca's frigid gaze and then, briefly, Greenlee's warm one over the little girl's shoulder.

Suddenly she felt a tug on her pants leg. Looking down she saw two very beautiful blonde girls about Miranda's age.

Maggie set Miranda down and kneeled by the girls. "And who might you be?" She asked.

"This is Kathy." Julia said, indicating the taller of the two. "I became her guardian earlier this year."

"Hi, Kathy. I'm Maggie."

Kathy just smiled.

"And this is--"

"I'm Emma." The little girl said proudly.

"Ryan and Annie's daughter." Julia finished.

"Can Miranda come and play?" Emma asked.

"Can I?" Miranda asked looking between both her mothers.

"Go ahead, baby. But listen to Julia because dinner's going to start soon. Ok?" Bianca said the first words she had uttered since Miranda's earlier question.

"Ok, Mommy." She smiled giving the still kneeling Maggie one last hug. "No go, momma."

"I'll be right here, Panda, don't worry."

All three girls took off then, Julia in tow, leaving Maggie alone with Bianca and Zoë.

- - - - - - - - - -

On the other side of the room there had been a ceasefire tentatively agreed to when Miranda had run into the room so they could all watch the drama with Maggie and Bianca unfold.

"That seemed to go well." Greenlee said to Kendall.

"I guess my sister does have some functioning brain cells left after all." Kendall said. "Too bad she can't loan them to Mr. Happy over there." Referring to Ryan.

"I think it's rather that Bianca must have drunk the same Kool-aide you did, Kendall." Ryan said. "You both seem to have lost your minds. Although from the look on Bianca's face she found hers quickly enough."

Maggie shook her head and brushed the tears from her own cheeks as she watched Miranda play. The little girl never failed to amaze her. Neither, for that matter, did her mother.

Maggie had not expected to be allowed more than a few visits with Miranda without a fight. Bianca allowing Miranda to call her Momma, with the promise that carried of a permanent roll in the little girl's life, was beyond her wildest dreams. Still, Maggie harboured no illusions that their friendship could be repaired as easily. Not now anyway, maybe not ever.

It was an opening though and one she appreciated.

"Thank you, Bianca." Maggie said sincerely.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for our daughter." Bianca's face a mask of nothingness, her voice tinged with the barest hint of old hurt and anger.

"I understand."

"As far as I'm concerned," Her former lover continued. "Nothing between us as changed."

"I get it." Maggie said calmly. "Believe me, I never expected--"

"What _**did**_ you expect?" Zoë asked coming to Bianca's side protectively, taking her hand. "Did you come here for forgiveness? Absolution? I can assure you that you will find neither."

"No, I came here to see Miranda and be with a friend. Nothing more. Though I would like to work out the details of my place in Miranda's life."

"You'll be returning to Paris though? After the holidays?" Bianca asked. The less she saw of Maggie the better.

"I honestly don't know." Maggie answered. "I have the opportunity to do my residency at PVH though I have yet to give Joe my answer. I'm still weighing my options. A lot depends on this visit, for both Greenlee and I."

"What does Greenlee have to do with your decision?" A hint of color stained Bianca's cheeks as she pictured, in graphic detail, what those reasons might be then angrily pushed the assumptions from her mind.

"We're friends and I live with her." Maggie said ignoring Zoë's dirty little snort of derision. "She helped me deal with…everything…and her advice has helped me a great deal. I don't expect that to change."

Zoë turned away to fawn all over Babe, who had just joined them. _Great_, Maggie thought. _The baby-napper_.

"I'm glad you had someone to talk to." Bianca said softly. "And congratulations on your graduation. I always knew you could do it." A hint of a smiled played on the edges of her lips.

"There were times when I didn't think I would. But Greenlee kept a fire lit under me and never let me give up." Maggie looked at her hands, shaking her head, remembering. Greenlee had easily been the proudest person at her graduation.

"I'm _sure_ she did." Bianca response was quick and far sharper than her lighter tone just moments before. She hated her cousin just a little bit more for being there to see Maggie graduate when she herself had always dreamt of that very moment. "Greenlee has always been quite helpful where you're concerned."

_Glimpses,_ Maggie thought getting whiplash from Bianca's rapidly changing tone and mood, _that's all I have left of My Bianca. Only glimpses_.

Turning back to the conversation, Zoë picked up right where she left off as Babe wrapped her arms around Bianca from behind.

"I still fail to see what could possibly be left for either of you in Pine Valley that would be worth moving back for." Zoë said. "Or that anyone would be that anxious to have you here on a permanent basis."

"You're moving back?!" This from a surprised Babe as she caressed Bianca's arm.

Maggie swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat at the site of Babe touching Bianca. _Funny_, she thought, _that hurts more than seeing her with Zoë ever has_.

"Hello to you too, Babe. Please," Maggie said sarcastically, "Don't concern yourself with me or my life. You should be concerned about your father."

"What do you know about David?" Babe asked.

"I know that he's in a war torn area of Africa with Doctors without Borders and that you should call him; he misses you."

"He helped tear my life to shreds before he slithered out of town. I don't care where he is."

"Typical, selfish, Babe." Maggie huffed.

"You're talking to David again, Maggie?" Bianca asked clearly upset by the notion.

"We settled our differences when he and Anna got back together. He even got me into a couple of research projects that I desperately wanted to be a part of before he left; not to mention reinstating the trust fund he had set up for my medical education. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for David." she said. _And Greenlee_, she silently added.

"How could you forgive him after what he did to me?" Bianca asked incredulously, quieted by Babe's hand on her hair. Maggie thought she might puke. _The more things change, the more they stay the same_, she thought.

"If you can forgive that baby-stealing _bitch_." Maggie sneered, looking at Babe. "For taking your, no, our daughter; I don't see where you have any room to question my motives."

"But you know what he did--" Bianca started.

"No buts, Bianca. He's my family."

"How can you want someone like _**that**_ in your family?" Bianca asked as if David was something on the bottom of her shoe.

"How can you let someone like _**her**_ even touch you?" Maggie retorted.

They stood staring at each other for a moment both trying to quiet their rapidly beating hearts. Bianca had anger rolling off her in waves but Maggie refused to back down.

'Don't talk about Babe like that." Bianca spat finally, putting her arm around Babe. "She's been loyal to me which is more than I can say for you!"

"I asked you a question." Zoë insinuated herself back into the conversation again. _She must have gone too long without someone saying her name_, Maggie thought. "And leave my precious Babe out of this."

Maggie just rolled her eyes. "I answered your question, _**Zarf**_. I may choose to do my residency here. As for Greenlee, she has her family not to mention a company she founded to return for."

"Her name is _**Zoë**_." Bianca snapped.

"She's _presenting_ as _**Zarf**_." Maggie said simply.

Babe crossed her arms across her chest. "Greenlee gave up her shares in Fusion and walked away." She said nervously. "What is she up to?"

"I'd like to know that myself." Bianca added getting more and more agitated every time someone said that name. "Babe belongs at Fusion now, not Greenlee."

Maggie just shrugged not wanting to give anything away. "You'll have to talk to her yourself."

"I can barely stand to look at you and you expect me to talk to your _friend_?" Bianca sneered, her voice becoming more venomous now that she had her posse behind her. "The friend who, as you so dramatically put it, helped you through _everything_?"

Maggie just shook her head once again and laughed to herself. Bianca defending Babe was nothing new. _Why did I even think it might have changed_, she thought.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jonathan had wandered off and Annie was talking animatedly but softly to Ryan when Rachel brought Spike back to his mother.

"There's my precious boy." Kendall said taking him in her arms.

Greenlee just watched in awe as Kendall transformed. Everything about her became lusher, more womanly. Kendall holding her son was a radiant sight. It was exactly as she had pictured it, when she had allowed herself.

"He's beautiful, Kendall. He looks just like you."

Kendall just smiled not trusting her voice as she looked into the eyes of the person most responsible for her son's very existence. So many memories, unfulfilled promises and tarnished plans lay bare between them. And yet there they stood amidst all that the firestorm of two years ago had destroyed, friendship rising from the ashes.

They both chuckled softly when Spike reached out a chubby hand and latched onto Greenlee's finger breaking them from their reverie.

"Would you like to hold him?" Kendall asked eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Are you sure?" Greenlee did not want to overstep her bounds.

"Of course."

"Over my dead body!" Ryan blustered snatching Spike from Kendall's grasp before she could place him in Greenlee's outstretched arms. He kissed the top of Spike's head then handed him to a shocked and disturbed Annie. Gathering to his full height he turned back to his ex-wife.

"Listen to me, Greenlee, and listen good. You will not hold my son. You will not spend time with my son. You will not be a part of my son's life. _**Ever**_. Do you understand me?"

"He's my son too, Ryan." Kendall said defiantly. "And if I want him to know Greenlee he will."

"That pariah will never get her hands on my son."

"Ryan I..I don't want…" Greenlee started struggling for words.

"I don't care what you want or don't want, Greenlee. I haven't cared since the day you left. Open your eyes, no one wants you here."

"I want her here." Kendall said adamantly.

"The holiday has blinded you Kendall, it'll pass. You're right about one thing though Greenlee." He said focus returning to his ex-wife before she had a chance to say anything more. "It's a blessing we never had a child. No kid deserves you for a mother." He was on a roll. "Thankfully God has seen fit to rectify the problem and the world will be spared your offspring."

The sob Greenlee had been holding back escaped her in a choking gasp and she covered her mouth to keep from being sick. The one wound that would never heal and he had just ripped off the scab.

"You son of a bitch." Kendall said through gritted teeth pushing Greenlee protectively behind her. "How could you be so cruel?!"

"I'm just stating the facts. If you have the sense God gave a dog, you will save yourself from future heartache and kick that heartless bitch to the curb."

"That's enough!" Zach stepped in, a hand to Ryan's chest. Turning to his wife he said gently, "Why don't you get her out of here before Maggie sees her?"

"Why the hell would it matter if Maggie saw her? Surely she already knows what kind of person Greenlee is?" Ryan asked.

"That's none of your concern, Ryan. Go get some air and wait for dinner. I think you've caused enough damage for today, don't you?"

"Yes, he has." Annie said finally finding her voice. "Come on Ryan before I start to question why I married you."

Kendall shared a worried look with Zach, gathering the now nearly catatonic brunette into her arms. "It's ok, honey." she whispered, running her hands through Greenlee's hair and wiping tears from her cheeks. "Look at me, Greenlee." A hollow gaze turned to her. " I'm going to take you to the bathroom, ok?"

Kendall's vision swam with images she had tried hard to banish from her memory as she looked at her devastated friend. Greenlee being carried from the condo in Dr. Madden's arms. Greenlee's utter desolation when she learned of the miscarriage. Her face when told she could never carry a child to term. At this moment the lanky brunette hated Ryan.

Greenlee looked at her, helpless. "Maggie?" The only coherent word she could form.

"I'll get her honey but let's get you to the bathroom first." She said thinking they could both use some air.

"Keep her way from me, Zach. I mean it." Ryan said in parting as he, Annie and Spike headed for the patio doors.

_What an ass_, Zach thought.

- - - - - - - - - -

Maggie was distracted suddenly by Kendall leading a distraught Greenlee out of the dining room, arms around her. The sight filled her with dread. She was swamped with fear and concern for her lover as well as a paralyzing need to hold her.

"As much as I'd like to continue to debate our place in Pine Valley, I think I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up before dinner." Placing a hand softly on Bianca's arm she added, "I hope we can get together soon to talk about Miranda, alone."

"Bianca will not be spending one moment alone with you." Zoë said, once again clinging to Maggie's ex.

Maggie raised her hands in surrender; nothing mattered right now except getting to Greenlee.

"I hope we understand each other." Zoë challenged, blocking her exit.

Not taking the bait, Maggie simply stepped around her. "If you'll excuse me." She said and headed quickly to the bathroom.

- - - - - - - -

Annie turned to face her husband once they were out on the porch.

"What?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The man I saw in there ruthlessly attacking someone he once claimed to love is not the man I married." Annie said with disgust.

"I can't have her wrecking our life." Ryan said in explanation.

"I didn't see someone trying to wreck our life, Ryan. I saw a woman trying to reconnect with her friend and having a touching moment before you ruined it."

"She has no place here. No place with our son."

"It seemed to me she's not asking for that. She even said she had moved on."

"You do not know Greenlee, ok? You have no idea what you're talking about. She's here to try and get me back or ruin my life or something. I just know it. But I'll find out what it is and stop her. Mark my word."

"What good is your word going to be when you're alone?" She asked.

"What are you saying Annie?"

"I'm saying I've already lived with one monster and I will not stand by and watch you become one as well. I won't expose our daughter to it either. Get a grip, Ryan. I mean it."

Ryan put his arms around his wife and son. He really didn't know where the anger had come from but he knew who has caused it.

"I'm sorry if I almost ruined our Thanksgiving. I promise I'll keep a tighter reign on my emotions for the rest of the day. Ok? I promise."

"Ok." Annie answered, hoping she could take him at his word.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Greenlee?" Maggie abruptly entered the bathroom before Kendall had so much as pressed the cold cloth to her best friend's head.

"Maggie!" Greenlee cried rushing headlong into her lover's arms.

"It's ok, baby. I'm here now." Maggie whispered kissing the brunette's temple, eyes and lips before hugging her tightly. "I'm here. Shhhh."

Kendall looked away from the display and cleared her throat.

Maggie, reminded that Kendall was still there, pinned her lover's best friend with a questioning look.

"I thought you had her back, Kendall. I trusted you." Maggie said, accusation evident in her tone.

"I did have her back, damn it! I had no idea that was going to happen." Kendall said.

"What the hell did happen, exactly?" Maggie asked, rubbing Greenlee's back as she cried.

"Ryan…" Greenlee sobbed. "He…he…"

"He brought up the miscarriage and basically said it's a good thing she can't have children." Kendall reluctantly told Maggie.

_I'm going to kill him_, Maggie thought, seething with anger.

Kendall could see the thought as it crossed Maggie's mind. Dinner was not going to be pretty.

"You need to let me deal with Ryan." Kendall said cautiously.

"You better. I swore that no one would ever hurt her like that again and I intend to see that no one does. Especially not Ryan. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Kendall assured her. Maggie had become a woman to be reckoned with. It filled her with something she could not describe to see Maggie's love for Greenlee displayed so fiercely. _Could I have been wrong?_ She asked herself. _Is it Greenlee Maggie belongs with and not my sister?_

Shaking the thought from her mind to ponder another day she turned back to the lovers. Maggie was whispering softly to Greenlee as she held her. Kendall almost felt like she was intruding.

"Dinner will be served any minute. Is there anything I can do to help you two?" Kendall asked.

"Can you give us a few minutes alone?" Maggie pleaded. "We won't be too long."

"Of course." Kendall dropped a supportive kiss on the top of Greenlee's head. "Take care of her Mags."

"Always." Maggie said.

Silence filled the bathroom after Kendall had left. Silence punctuated by Greenlee's soft sniffling and Maggie's fervent whispers.

"How did it go with Bianca?" Greenlee asked, avoiding talk of Ryan.

"Better than what you went through but not much. I was able to wrap myself in anger though because Babe decided to join the posse."

"Fun." Greenlee snorted.

"Oh yea, like a bag of monkeys."

"I don't think I can do this." Greenlee said seriously, hands fidgeting with her dress.

Maggie took Greenlee's face in her hands and kissed her with all the love, affection and desire she could muster. Looking directly into her girlfriend's eyes she said, "_**We**_ can do this."

"You think?" Greenlee asked, feeling calmer now, her breathing returning to normal after the kiss.

"I _know_." Maggie said. "Just keep in mind we simply have to get through dinner and then you're mine for dancing followed by naked fun for the rest of the night. It will be the best Thanksgiving you ever had, I promise."

"Well, in that case let me fix my face and we'll head back into the lion's den."

Kendall was just beginning to wonder if she should go and get the girls when they once again stood at the threshold of the dining room. She was amazed at how put together they looked. No one would ever known what a mess she had left in the bathroom.

Everyone was already seated at the table ready for dinner leaving only two chairs vacant.

_This should be interesting_, Greenlee thought seeing their names on place cards and leaving Maggie's side to sit opposite her at the table, next to Bianca. For her part Maggie just knew someone up there hated her. That was the only explanation for it. She looked over at Kendall, who shrugged and then at an angelic looking Erica.

"Glad you could join us girls, now dinner can be served."


	20. Chapter 20

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 20**

Thanksgiving in Pine Valley was never uninteresting. This year was proving to be no different. Every interaction and snippet of conversation was charged with tension. On the surface, everyone appeared friendly enough but to the learned eye it was quite another story. Angry glares mixed with curious glances as glasses clinked and utensils scraped emptying plates, making a strange symphony of sight and sound.

Right in the middle sat a confused and shocked Bianca Montgomery. She had been surprised how easily Maggie had joined conversations and seemingly picked up old friendships. However, surprise did not begin to cover how she felt about the way her family was treating her ex. _Why are they being so nice to her?_ She thought, more than once, as both Erica and Kendall had drawn Maggie into their conversations. _Do they not remember what she did to me? Do they not care?_ At least Josh had not joined the chorus of Maggie admirers.

Despite the current lull in conversation it still felt as though much was being said. Bianca watched the veiled looks flying around the table and felt as though she were watching a tennis match with the mute button on. Thankfully she was _finally_ getting a break from hearing Maggie's voice. Her reprieve however, was short-lived.

"So Maggie, I guess congratulations are in order." Erica said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had seemed to engulf dinner.

Maggie choked on her Brussels sprout. "Pardon?" she sputtered reaching for her water, surely Erica could not be talking about her and Greenlee.

"I hear you graduated." Erica clarified to the now blushing Maggie.

"At the top of her class." Greenlee proudly answered for her, earning a withering look from Kendall and a huff from Bianca; both of which she promptly ignored.

"Joe's trying to entice her into doing her residency at PVH." Julia added.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Tad asked.

"Not yet. Joe is very persuasive though." Maggie replied with a laugh. "Like I was telling Josh earlier, he is even offering me additional lab time, access to a research facility and the use of a dedicated research staff. He knows I'm involved in some research that is close to my heart."

Greenlee smiled softly at Maggie while continuing to eat. Kendall just rolled her eyes. _Those two make me nauseous_, she thought with a chuckle.

"My father will promise you the world if he thinks you're worth it." Tad said. He was happy Maggie was doing well, he had always liked her.

"If her research papers are any indication, she is." Josh added with a wink at Maggie.

_Et tu, Josh?_ Bianca thought. _Wait, did he say research papers? Did she get--_

"You got published?!" Tad asked in astonishment, taking the words right out of Bianca's mouth. "Jamie would be so jealous. No wonder my father is after you."

"She published three papers actually." Greenlee answered for Maggie again, avoiding both Bianca's eyes and Kendall's.

"Very impressive stuff too." Josh added.

_My brother is a traitor_, Bianca thought. _Is no one on my side?_

"Sounds like you'd be an asset to Joe's staff. I'm sure it makes the decision all that much harder to make." Erica said.

"It does." Maggie looked at Greenlee quickly, then back to Erica. "But there are other factors as well. I do need to make a decision soon. I'm hoping to start in January."

Bianca suddenly caught a look from Maggie that set every nerve ending in her body on alert. That coy look over the rim of her glass was _very_ familiar. _Is she flirting with me?_ Looking once again at her ex from the corner of her eye she berated herself for such a thought. _What the hell is wrong with me? She isn't looking at me and even if she was, what difference would it make?_

Making small talk with Babe and Zoë, that last thought haunted her. What difference indeed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Dinner progressed without incident for a bit as people talked softly to those closest to them. Bianca however, was in a state of deep agitation; vacillating between shocked desire and anger. Maggie was definitely flirting with her. _What does she think she's doing? Maggie can't come back here and make everything right with a little flirting, no matter how hot it is. And it __**is**__ hot_, she thought, a drop of sweat running down her cleavage. _Damn her!_

Zoë looked up to see the anger cross Bianca's face along with another emotion she couldn't immediately identify. For the umpteenth time that day she wanted to strangle Maggie Stone. _How dare she come back here and ruin my holiday surprise?_ Now she had to think of a perfect time to make her move; one that would take care of her 'Maggie' problem and her future at the same time. _I can't let her get her hooks in My Bianca again._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

Kendall noticed Maggie's flirting as well but saw it from a different perspective. Turning to Zach she whispered, "Do you see them? I swear any moment Maggie is going to crawl across the table and swallow Greenlee whole."

"No one is paying any attention." Zach chuckled. "Let it go. You should take a cue from Maggie and flirt with me a little. I feel neglected." He stuck out his lip, pouting and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Stop it you!" She swatted his shoulder. "And someone _does_ notice."

"Who?"

"My sister. And judging from the way she's sneaking glances at Maggie, she has no idea those steamy looks aren't directed at her."

Zach discreetly watched Bianca for a moment, realizing his wife was correct. But he also realized there was nothing they could do to stop the impending train wreck. He shook his head as he watched the blush crawl up Greenlee's neck. The only reason Bianca couldn't see it was because she was sitting next to her. Erica had done none of the girls any favors with this seating arrangement.

"Nothing we can do Kendall, nothing we can do."

- - - - - - - - - -

_Good Lord_, Bianca thought, _Maggie's really laying it on thick. I can't believe she's doing this in front of Zoë. She knows we're together._ _It's flattering but also rude._ She chanced another look at Maggie and once again felt beads of sweat pop out on her forehead. Maggie licked gravy off her lips suggestively and Bianca shivered remembering how talented that tongue was, the things it could do to her body.

"Are you finished ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"What? No, sorry." Bianca said distractedly.

"Very well." He said refilling her water which she needed desperately.

"Are you ok, my love?" Zoë asked, concerned that her girlfriend might be getting sick; she was sweating noticeably, and seemed flushed.

"I'm fine." she received a curt response from Bianca as she went back to eating her dinner.

Zoë just stared at the top of her head wondering what the hell as going on.

Babe, like Kendall, noticed what was happening and figured it out all too quickly. _They're nauseating_, she thought, _with the complimentary outfits and the discreet, __**accidental**__ touches; to top it all off now Maggie was flirting openly with Greenlee at the table. In front of Bianca no less!_ She thought Bianca was angry at first until she saw the sheen of sweat, and the slow moving blush on Bianca face. _Oh no_, she thought, _Bianca thinks Maggie is flirting with __**her**_. She didn't know what to do. If she said something to Zoë there was likely to be a scene at the table and no one wanted that. If she mentioned it to Bianca she would be mortified about making an assumption when she was _supposedly_ over Maggie. _No, I have to talk to my wretched cousin_, she thought, a_nd give her a piece of my mind. And I have to do it right away, before Bianca gets hurt again._

Maggie moaned at the taste of the frilly drink the waiter just put in front of her giving Bianca chills. It was a sound the younger woman never thought she would hear again. Bianca watched as Maggie took the cherry out of her drink, licking the liquid off slowly. She then took the stem in her mouth; when she removed it a few moments later to put it discreetly on the edge of her plate, it was tied neatly in a knot.

Bianca thought she would pass out. She had to put a stop to this. Sure, she was flattered. More than that she was--what was she? She hadn't felt this way since Paris. Before Greenlee, before Cecelia….But she was with Zoë now. She didn't want Maggie, did she? No. She had moved on. She needed to talk to Maggie and Greenlee, let them know their little plan would not work; ask them to please leave her alone; better yet, leave Pine Valley.

- - - - - - - - - -

Maggie finished her dinner with gusto, licking her fingers clean, eyes never once leaving Greenlee's. She knew she was getting to her girlfriend, she was getting to herself. They needed a moment alone; she hoped Greenlee could take a hint.

"If you'll excuse me, I must use the little girls' room." Maggie said, placing her soft linen napkin on her plate. With one last sultry look at her lover, she left the table.

Greenlee was momentarily speechless, her breath coming in shallow pants as Maggie's flirting had become more and more heated. That last look had been so full of promise it took her breath away. She was shaking with desire, catching the meaning of the younger brunette's retreat perfectly. After a few moments she got up and silently followed Maggie out.

- - - - - - - - - -

"That's it!" Kendall said. "This is my opportunity to talk to them."

Zach grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her seat, shaking his head.

"Leave it alone. I wasn't kidding."

"But Zach…what if--" Her words faded away as she watched someone else begin to make their excuses, getting up from the table slowly to follow the girls.

Both Zach and Kendall followed the person as they spoke to several people on the way out, stopping at the children's table for small talk.

"I have to be the one Zach not…anyone else. This could be a disaster."

"I think it would be a mistake for you to interfere. But that's just me. Let the chips fall where they may, Kendall." Zach said. Hoping his wife would take his advice, knowing she may not, he felt as powerless as a fisherman in a hurricane.

- - - - - - - - - -

Greenlee had no sooner entered the bathroom and Maggie was there, on her, surrounding her; slamming her hard against the surface of the door.

"Lock it." Maggie purred, lips soft against Greenlee's ear before biting down on the earlobe eliciting an aroused hiss from her overheated partner.

Fumbling with the latch Greenlee pushed Maggie back towards the counter, hungry hands searching for exposed skin, mouth biting and sucking Maggie's lips

"Jesus, Maggie--" She gasped between scorching kisses, nipping her cheek, almost tearing the button from Maggie's jacket in her haste to remove it. "What are you doing to me?"

"Me? I'm the one?" Maggie moaned as Greenlee slipped hands inside her jacket to scrap nails down her bare back.

Reaching up with one hand Greenlee grabbed a handful of her lover's hair, snatching her head back to expose Maggie's lovely neck to hungry teeth and tongue; the hitch in the brunette's breathing at the pleasurable pain driving her mad with want. She had to hear that sound again. She squeezed Maggie's ass then, hands under her thighs, with a growl she lifted her up onto the counter.

"The way you look at me," Greenlee exhaled, freeing Maggie's breasts from her vest. "My God the way you eat--I never knew mashed potatoes could be so sexy."

"I didn't mean to--"

"Yes, you did." Greenlee quickly corrected her, wrestling with the zipper of the younger girl's pants, the heat from her lover's center drawing her like a moth to a flame. "And now you'll get what you wanted."

Finally triumphant over the zipper she returned to claim Maggie's open mouth, plundering its deepest recesses. She swallowed her lover's moan as one hand cupped a warm breast; fingers teasing then twisting turgid flesh.

Maggie whimpered as the fingers of Greenlee's other hand slid easily through the evidence of her desire.

"You're so wet, Maggie, you feel so good." Greenlee murmured with wonder, her lips against Maggie's throat. "So hot. You're going to burn me alive."

Greenlee entered her in one clean, swift motion. Unintelligible sounds were ripped from Maggie's throat as she arched her back offering herself to her lover's possessive hands, her head hitting the mirror with a thud.

"Are you ok?" Greenlee asked, hand stilling.

"I'm fine! Don't you dare stop!" Maggie demanded grabbing the back of Greenlee's head to guide lips to her heaving chest.

"Yes, ma'am." Greenlee replied, returning to her task in earnest, thrusting deeply into her lover's core. "Is _**this**_ what you wanted Maggie? Me inside you, like _**this**_?" She punctuated each question with a powerful stroke.

"Yes, Greenlee, _please_." Maggie begged.

"Please _what_ baby?" Greenlee asked, looking directly into Maggie's eyes. "Tell me what you want. _Say it_."

"Please _Fk_ me." And with those words Greenlee lowered her mouth to Maggie's breasts.

The door opened just a Greenlee's mouth closed around a rosy peak, tongue swirling, hand buried, both of them oblivious to the sudden intrusion.

"OH MY GOD!" A voice exclaimed.

The older brunette wrenched her mouth away from Maggie's chest, nipple dropping out of her mouth with a resounding 'pop'!

"I thought you locked the door?" Maggie gasped panting heavily voice quivering.

"So, did I." Greenlee replied. She rested her forehead against Maggie's trying to control her own ragged breathing.

"Will one of you _please_ tell me what the hell is going on here?!" The voice demanded.

"I'll handle this." Greenlee said as she withdrew her hand from her lover's warmth, immediately missing the connection. "You might want to put those away." She indicated Maggie's breasts.

"Shit!" Maggie muttered, quickly seeing to it as Greenlee turned around to confront the startled and enraged gaze of Bianca Montgomery.

"This is awkward." Greenlee said. She wiped her mouth to no avail, there was lipstick everywhere.

"You can say that again." Bianca snarled.

"This is awkward." Maggie echoed unable to stop the nervous giggle from erupting.

"Shut up, Maggie." Bianca hissed at her ex.

Greenlee put her right hand behind her back, seeking assistance from her lover. Noticing her glistening fingers, Maggie grabbed a paper towel and placed it in the shorter woman's palm.

"Hey! There's no need to be rude, Bianca." Greenlee chastised, reluctantly wiping Maggie from her hands, then throwing the paper towel away. Bianca really knew how to spoil a moment.

"You have got to be kidding me. She makes a habit out of whoring around with me walking in on it and _**I**_have to can the attitude?!"

"That's enough." Greenlee warned. She was getting a little angry herself, which wasn't good. No one wanted this to turn into a shouting match, least of all her.

Bianca however had other ideas. Ignoring Greenlee she kept at it.

"I see you haven't changed, Maggie. Once a slut always a slut. Haven't you had enough yet, Greenlee?" The insult hit home with her girlfriend and Greenlee saw red.

"I said that's enough!" Greenlee snapped. _Damn that woman is infuriating_, she thought.

"Fine. Then would you care to explain to me exactly what it is I walked in on?"

"You're kidding right?" Greenlee asked laughing. Getting nothing but a contemptible stare in return she let go. "I know it's been awhile since you've been with a _woman_ Bianca but I should think it would be obvious." She snarked, eyebrow raised.

"So, now you're going to be a smart ass. Cute." Bianca sneered.

"It's what I do. Maggie seems to like it." Greenlee challenged.

"And for the record," Bianca added. "I _am_ with a woman. A wonderful, _**loyal**_ woman."

"If you say so." Greenlee snorted.

Maggie rolled her eyes. She hoped off the counter using Greenlee's shoulder for leverage. Moving to stand next to her girlfriend, she took a cleansing breath.

Looking from one to the other she said, "Can we just please…." Turning back to her ex. "Bianca I'm sorry. I seem to be saying that a lot to you these days." She lamented. "We thought we had locked the door. Believe me this is not the way either of us intended for you to find out."

"Find out?" Bianca asked. She was starting to understand but her brain refused to put it all together.

"That we're together." Maggie stated, taking Greenlee's hand.

Bianca stared at the entwined fingers. It was an intimate way to hold hands; a lover's way.

"Together?"

"Yes. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Maggie said again trying to make eye contact with the younger brunette, wanting to make sure she was ok.

"Oh… well… uh, this is embarrassing." Bianca mumbled almost to herself. "So, the flirting at the table…yea, for Greenlee…right. Um, I thought, well…hmmm--"

"Bianca?" Maggie asked softly, stepping forward, palm outstretched.

"I thought Greenlee brought you home to get us back--" She laughed. It was a hollow, empty sound causing Greenlee to shudder. "_Clearly_, I was wrong."

"Oh my God." Maggie buried her face in her hands.

"No, no. It's good. No reason _now_ to explain to you why it won't work." She said with a strained smile. "Really! I'm gonna…go." she said pointing back towards the door.

"Bianca wait." Greenlee said. "Can we at least talk?"

"There is nothing _you_ could say that I would want to hear, Greenlee." Bianca said, her Kane mask slamming securely into place. "You finally got what, or rather _who_, you wanted though for the life of me I can't figure out why."

Ignoring the insult Maggie stepped forward, drawing closer to her ex. "Please Bianca, we have so much to talk about. And you're obviously upset."

The compassion in Maggie's eyes just enraged Bianca even more.

"The only thing I'm upset about is that I wasted so much time with _you_." Bianca spat.

Maggie reared back as if she had been slapped, her breath momentarily stolen from her.

"If Miranda is all you're worried about," Bianca said as a surprising bolt of pain shot straight through her heart. "Don't. I won't use her to punish you. Being with Greenlee is punishment enough."

Chastised, Maggie swallowed, hard. "We didn't do this to hurt you." She said finally, voice barely above a whisper.

"_Please_, you don't have that kind of power anymore. You didn't hurt me. Quite the contrary. You have my blessing. You two deserve each other."

Bianca turned on her heel, throwing the door open. Just before she stepped out of the room she turned back to face the two lovers.

"Oh and Greenlee? Wash your hands before you return to the table. You stink."

- - - - - - - - - -

"That went well." Greenlee said after Bianca had left, slamming the door in her wake.

"If by well you mean like shit then I agree." Maggie said refastening her pants then turning to wash the lipstick off her face. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed. Lipstick everywhere, hair mussed. What a picture for Bianca to see.

"Come on, Mags. It could have been worse. She did give us her blessing."

"I think she meant it more like a curse, hon."

They finished fixing their faces in silence. Finally they stood in the middle of the bathroom staring at each other. Neither quite sure what the other was thinking.

"So," Maggie said breaking the silence. "What now?"

A smile slowly emerged on Greenlee's face.

"What?" Maggie asked grinning, Greenlee's mood seemed to be contagious.

"Well, there's certainly no reason to keep our relationship a secret anymore." She said.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I think you know." Greenlee answered.

"You mean walk out there and tell everyone, just like that?"

"_Exactly_ like that." Greenlee challenged.

Maggie looked into the eyes of the woman she loved and thought about the woman she still loved who had just walked out of the bathroom devastated, despite her protestations to the contrary.

"I don't know, Greenlee." She looked at herself in the mirror again. Could they really just tell everyone like that? More to the point, should they? Bianca was so hurt. _Does she still have feelings for me? Will this make any chance our friendship might have that much slimmer?_ Then the image of Bianca kissing Zoë with Babe's arm around her flashed in her mind. Why do I care what she thinks? She moved on long ago.

"If we do it this way at least they'll all hear it from us." Greenlee said shaking Maggie from her thoughts.

"True. And Ryan will know you don't want him back." She said in a loving but territorial way. "I want him to know he can't hurt you anymore."

"Jonathan can get a damn clue." Greenlee huffed. "I don't want to have to kill him."

"Don't even joke like that!" Maggie said quickly. "Please."

The implications of what they were about to do thickened the air in the room. This could all blow up in their faces with one misplaced word. Both of them silently hoped they were making the right choice.

Greenlee reached out to run fingers gently along Maggie's jaw line, cupping her cheek. She smiled, tears welling in her eyes when Maggie leaned into the touch.

"I don't like hiding what I feel for you." Greenlee said lovingly.

"Neither do I. I'm not very good at it." Maggie said, stepping into the circle of Greenlee's arms, laying her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Greenlee laughed out loud, bouncing Maggie's head on her chest with the force of it. "Clearly."

After a few more moments of blissful togetherness they separated and moved towards the door. Maggie stopped just before Greenlee opened it.

"Are we really going to do this?" She asked.

"You want me to make the decision?"

"Yes."

"Then _yes_, we're really doing this."

"Are you sure?" Maggie seemed to be trying to prolong their time in the bathroom, dreading returning to dinner.

"Do you trust me?" Greenlee asked.

"With my life." Maggie answered with conviction.

"Same here." She nodded. "We can do this. We have to do this."

"In that case…lead the way."

Greenlee took her lover's hand in her own and lead her out of the bathroom, drawing courage from their love as they once again crossed the threshold into the dining room; both women filled with an unsettling mixture of excitement and dread.


	21. Chapter 21

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 21**

Bianca returned to the dinner table muttering to herself, slipping easily back into her seat unnoticed in the din of holiday chatter. She took her seat next to Babe though she seemed a million miles away. Making no eye contact with either Babe or Zoë she stared at her plate for a moment, then took a sip of her now watered down drink, ice tinkling in the glass as her hands shook. Wincing at the acrid taste, she finally looked at her companions.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you ok?" Babe inquired. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Something must have. I don't know why you insisted on going in there to talk to them. Neither deserves the time of day from you." Zoe interjected. "So, tell me, did she beg forgiveness? Plead with you to take her cheating ass back?"

Bianca just stared off into space, wondering how her life had gotten so far off track.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Bianca knows." Kendall whispered to Zach. "Damn it, I knew this was going to happen. You should have let me go."

"She had to find out eventually."

"Yes, in a conversation, quietly, in private. Look at her," they both looked over at the brunette who seemed paler than usual. It was nothing overt just the way she was sitting, as if she was unsure of the very earth beneath her. "She's practically green, and her posse sure doesn't seem to be helping. She walked in on something. I swear I'm going to hurt Maggie!"

"For what, Kendall? Getting carried away by new love? For doing something even _**we**_ have done?" He asked, referring to their interlude on the bridge at Ryan's wedding. Seeing that his wife understood the reference he continued. "Bianca's an adult and she made the choice to follow them."

"I know that and I even understand getting carried away. But she's my _sister_, Zach, and she's hurting. We both know damn well she isn't over Maggie."

"That may very well be true but it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. She has moved on to another relationship. A very public one at that. Maggie has every right to do the same."

"But did she have to bring it _here_? To Pine Valley? As far as I know she has yet to even explain to Bianca what really happened in Paris, doesn't this seem extraordinarily cruel? Isn't she rubbing Bianca's nose in it?" Kendall asked.

"To be fair, Bianca left Maggie in limbo when she sent her back to Paris and Maggie found out about her relationship with Zoë on television. We were both there when Greenlee explained what that did to Maggie." Zach reasoned. "Doesn't _**that**_ seem extraordinarily cruel?"

Kendall sighed. "Yes, it does. They are both stubborn as mules. I was shocked when Bianca sent Maggie home and I told her so at the time. Greenlee also told me that Maggie had begged Bianca to have coffee with her so they could talk, ever since Binx and Zoë returned to Paris. But piling wrong on top of wrong will never equal a right. This is a mess." She said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"That it is. But it's _their_ mess and you can't be the one to clean it up. You can only be there, for each of them, when and if they are ready to talk."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Well?" Zoë prodded. "Are you going to tell us what they said? Did you make it clear that trying to get you back won't work?"

"Can we just drop it, Zoë? Maggie isn't here to get me back." Bianca said, her words coming out more harshly than she intended. She really did not want to think about Maggie and Greenlee now, much less talk about them.

"How can you know that, Bianca? You can't possibly believe anything that _bitch_ says."

"Zoë!" Babe chastised. "If Bianca says that she knows let's just leave it at that." She placed her hand on her friend's back, silently berating herself for not going with Bianca to the bathroom. _She must have walked in on something_, she thought. _Given the look on her face it really shook her too. I really thought she was over Maggie, I guess I was wrong._ She could kill her cousin for hurting Bianca again.

"Fine." Zoë huffed. "But you're obviously upset. I'll expect an explanation later." Though she didn't need one. It was clear that whatever had happened in the bathroom had shaken Bianca, brought up feelings Zoë had tried to help her girlfriend bury. _This just will not do_, she said to herself, _maybe I'll have to have a chat with Maggie myself. _

"Let's just try and enjoy dessert, ok?" Bianca implored.

"Of course, my love. Anything you wish." She reached across the table to take Bianca's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bianca said automatically without even thinking; her mind still on the vision of Maggie's back arched in pleasure, Greenlee's hand buried between her legs.

- - - - - - - - - -

Erica had seen Bianca return to the table and instantly knew her daughter had seen more than she bargained for. She obviously needed to have a talk with Greenlee and Maggie about the meaning of _discretion_. While she was normally all for a little spice in the form of clandestine trysts, in this instance it was unwise to say the least. Bianca looked positively shell-shocked. This was not the way for her to have found out and Maggie should have known better than to get carried away. As angry as she was at the sequence of events however she was also partially relieved. Maybe now that this was out in the open, and her daughter no longer had to feign worry that her ex was here to win her back, it would clear the way for Bianca and Maggie to have a real conversation about what happened and why. Erica knew that if they didn't repair their friendship Bianca would regret it; soon and for the rest of her life. At least the worst seemed to be over with barely a whimper, the earlier outburst between Greenlee and Ryan notwithstanding.

Looking up to see Greenlee and Maggie re-entering the dining room, hand in hand, she suddenly realized how very wrong she was.

- - - - - - - - - -

Greenlee and Maggie approached the table slowly, feeling a sense of elation and dread in equal measure. Greenlee's hand was shaking in Maggie's own and the closer they got to the table the more pronounced it became. _And Silvain thinks __**she's**__ the strong one_, Maggie mused. They had not actually talked about who would say what before they left the bathroom and now Maggie wondered how this was going to play out. _I guess we'll just do what we always do_, she thought, _what feels right_.

Once again a hush fell over those at the table as the girls approached, each of them noting in turn the joined hands and showing variations on the same confused look.

Maggie cleared her throat and all eyes turned towards her as she turned to Greenlee.

"We have some news we'd like to share with you all and now seemed like as good a time as any." Greenlee said, her hand trembling uncontrollably in Maggie's as Ryan glared at his ex-wife. Suddenly the older woman was at a loss for words.

"Let's have it." All eyes snapped back to Ryan. "_This_ should be good." He said sarcastically. He was about to say more but a withering look for Annie silenced him.

Greenlee looked helplessly to her lover. Understanding immediately, Maggie ran her thumb over her lover's hand in comfort and continued for her.

"There is more to us coming back to Pine Valley than just visiting family and friends." Maggie said.

"I knew it! You're here to get Bianca back!" Zoë angrily exclaimed, quickly quieted by Babe.

"Not exactly." Maggie continued, looking directly at the young brunette, frustrated when Bianca would not meet her eyes. "Though I would like to repair my friendship with Bianca, that is not what I'm referring to."

"What then, Maggie, we haven't got all night." Ryan said.

"Greenlee and I have gotten very close since she moved to Paris after leaving Pine Valley a couple of years ago. We helped each other through some very rough times. It was a connection I cherished and I know she did as well." She squeezed her lover's hand gently. "After I returned to Paris earlier this year that friendship blossomed into something more." she explained stopping to let everyone catch up, she then levelled her gaze on Ryan.

"We're together now. I know this may come as a shock to some of you, the idea of us as a couple, but we're trying to make a go of it and we hope you'll in turn try and be happy for us." she finished.

"Tramp!" Zoë said, earning an identical glare from both Greenlee and Bianca. "Is there no end to the pain you are willing to inflict on Bianca? You have to date her cousin now?"

"Think what you want, Zoe. We just wanted to be as honest with everyone as we possibly could. We don't want to hide our relationship anymore."

"Since when are _you_ honest?" Zoë asked.

Before Maggie could respond Jonathan jumped up from the table, throwing his napkin to the floor in anger.

"You can't be together!" he bellowed.

"Why not?" Greenlee asked.

"Because neither of you is gay!" he yelled, face turning beet red in anger.

Maggie chuckled. "I can assure you Jonathan, I _**am**_ gay." she said looking him directly in the eye in a way he had never seen before. He hated it. "As for Greenlee, she can speak for herself."

"I don't know if I'm gay or not." Greenlee looked from the shocked, silent face of her ex husband to the serene, loving face of her girlfriend and felt a calm come over her like a gentle caress. Still looking into chocolate brown depths she added. "I only know that I love Maggie. I have for a long time."

"How long?" Ryan asked, voice lowering at the implication of Greenlee's words.

Greenlee cleared her throat of the emotion that had lodged there at finally being able to state her love so openly; it was overwhelming.

"How long what?" She asked.

"How long have you loved her?" He could barely get the words out as he stood looking directly at Greenlee. He continued in an accusatory tone. "Did you have feelings for her when we were still together?"

Greenlee knew the question would come she had just not expected it to be so public. Still, there was no going back now and no sense in lying anymore. Not to herself and not to Ryan.

"If I'm honest with myself, _yes_, I had feelings for her even then. Though at the time I didn't recognize it for what it was."

Bianca let out an audible gasp, flashing back to a conversation she'd had with Greenlee when Maggie had still been with Jonathan. Greenlee's breathless concern that Jonathan might be forcing himself on Maggie had seemed innocent at the time but now took on a much greater meaning. Had Greenlee only come to Paris to be near Maggie? Did she realize she was in love with Maggie at the time? Maggie had certainly been there for her cousin in her time of need, even trying to integrate her into their family. _Oh my god_, she thought, _did Maggie have feelings for __**Greenlee**__ then_? Suddenly Cecelia's face shimmered into her mind and she though she may be sick right there at the table. Meeting Zoë's concerned eyes did nothing to help. This was all just…too much.

- - - - - - - - - -

Bianca was startled from her thoughts by another angry outburst from Jonathan.

"I won't accept this!" he said, stepping around the table toward Maggie; Greenlee quickly putting herself between them. "You loved me, Maggie. We were going to get married." he whined. "You…you loved me. .

"We were a lie, Jonathan. We've been over this. You wanted to control me and I was running. From Bianca," she said looking to her ex. "And myself. What we had was _never_ love."

"Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare!" he took another step forward. "You liked it with _me_, Maggie." He continued, jabbing a finger into his own chest, his meaning clear. "How can you be with _her_?"

"She doesn't have to explain anything to you, Jonathan, back off! Now!" Greenlee said, forcefully.

Ryan laughed out loud, coming to stand next to his brother, ignoring the warning look from his wife.

"You really are a piece of work, Greenlee." He spat. "It wasn't enough to ruin the lives of the men in Pine Valley; now you're going to start on the women?!"

Maggie had had reached her limit with Ryan's disrespect and contempt for Greenlee. Maybe telling them all this way was a bad idea.

"Greenlee isn't ruining anyone's life and I will not put up with you talking to or about her like that, Ryan! Ever again!"

"Or _what_, Maggie? Huh? You'll run away with your tail between your legs? Just like last time?"

"Why. Don't. You. Try. Me!?" Maggie challenged, earning every syllable of her previously hated nickname.

"Oh look," Babe piped up. "The little bull dog has someone new to protect. How _sweet_."

Zoë giggled flamboyantly while Bianca shifted uncomfortably in her chair, frighteningly silent.

"Shut up, Babe!" Maggie, Kendall and Greenlee said in unison.

"This is really cute girls but it isn't going to work." Ryan turned back to Maggie. "I know Greenlee and there is no way she can be happy with the likes of _you_."

"She has been so far." Maggie answered, eyebrow raised suggestively. Di spit champagne out her nose, choking as the insinuation hit her.

"That may be true in Paris. But she brought you back here." Ryan explained. "Where I am, where Bianca is. Do you really expect us to believe there is no ulterior motive? If you do you're making a grave mistake."

"Exactly." Zoë added; causing Bianca to wish she could fall through the floor. This was turning into a free for all and all she really wanted to do was talk to Maggie. But that might be impossible if her girlfriend did not shut up.

"The only mistake we have made was thinking our friends and family might be happy for us." Greenlee said, disappointed that their happy moment had been tarnished.

"This…this is ridiculous." Jonathan stammered, pushing Greenlee aside. She stumbled into Ryan's arms as Jonathan moved past her to grab Maggie's arm. "We need to talk. NOW!"

"I told you last night I have nothing to say to you." Maggie said with a confidence and fearlessness she did not actually feel. She knew she could show no weakness to him or the consequences would be terrible.

Bianca felt fear for Maggie rise in her throat like bile. This was like history repeating itself with a different person playing her role.

"Then you can just listen!" Jonathan said as her jerked his ex's arm in an attempt to drag her from the room.

"Get your hands off of her!!" Greenlee shouted, frantic.

"I believe the lady said she didn't want to talk to you." Tad said, coming to Maggie's side as previously unnoticed security emerged from every corner of the room.

Jonathan froze, his eyes shifting to the burly men closing in. Greenlee took the opportunity to fling his arm from her girlfriend and gather her into the safety of her embrace.

Just as pandemonium was about to break loose a voice as hard as steel cut through the air like a butcher's cleaver.

"That's quite enough!" Erica Kane said forcefully, standing. "I will _not_ have this dinner ruined by childish antics."

Holding a hand up to halt security, Zach knew that Erica could handle it. She turned to address Ryan.

"I expected more from you, Ryan, after all you've been through the last two years. You're happy and you have a beautiful family. You should leave well enough alone. And Jonathan," she said turning a force ten glare to the angry young man still huffing and puffing, "if you cannot get yourself under control I will have you escorted out."

"You can't do that!" he protested defiantly despite Ryan trying to move him back to his chair with an arm around his shoulder. He knew his brother must be out of his mind if he was going to take on Erica. Jonathan shrugged off his brother's touch.

"Shut up, Hockett." Ryan said, "Don't make this any worse than it already is."

"You seem to have forgotten who you're talking to, young man." Erica said disdainfully. "I can and I will."

Finally understanding, Jonathan calculated that he would have to wait to confront Maggie. He glared at his ex but said nothing more.

After a brief silence to let emotions calm down to a more normal level, whatever that meant in Pine Valley, Erica continued.

"I do believe it was a mistake for the girls to make their announcement here and now. What's done is done, however, and we need to all act like the adults we are. If Greenlee and Maggie have found some measure of happiness together we should do as the holiday suggests and be thankful." she said adding, "Love is a gift in _any_ form."

Not for the first time Kendall was amazed at the force of nature that was Erica Kane.

"Now if you'll all lift your glasses and join me in a toast." Erica said. "To love."

"To love" they all repeated, clinking glasses and sharing kisses and affection all around while Jonathan stormed from the room, Ava hurrying to catch up. The crisis for the moment had been averted.

Bianca downed her drink in one gulp, signaling the waiter for another scotch, having long since given up on champagne for something harder. She was still numb from the turn of events, unsure and confused as emotions ripped through her unchecked. She had not seen Maggie this protective of anyone, since--well--since her rape. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Maggie had moved on. And with Greenlee no less, who seemed equally invested in Maggie.

She sought out Maggie gaze; her ex's expression full of apprehension and surprisingly, love. Suddenly a wave of suffocating regret and disbelief pierced her soul. She had always thought Maggie would be there, waiting, if--her thoughts splintered off in a million different directions, a million paths not taken; she emptied her fresh drink and looked away.

Zoë watched the emotions play across both Maggie and Bianca's faces as they looked at each other and could almost feel her tenuous connection to Bianca slipping away. Maggie continued to gaze at Bianca long after the latter had looked away, obviously wanting to reconnect; Zoë couldn't allow that. At that moment she knew it was now or never.

"Since we are toasting love," she said standing. "I have something I'd like to add." She came around the table to stand in front of Bianca.

_What the hell is she doing_, Babe thought. _And why is she doing it now?_

"As most of you know I came to Pine Valley a year ago, lost. Torn between whom I was and the woman I knew myself to be." she said, breathy and emotional. Several people rolled their eyes. "I was looking for inspiration, courage. Little did I know I would find both, and _**so**_much more, in the beautiful woman sitting before me."

Zoë took the still sitting Bianca's hand into her own very large one.

"Bianca, you and Miranda have become my whole world. You've shown me what it is to have true courage and how beautiful the world can be when you love with your whole heart. I am a better person, a better _woman_, for loving you and I can't imagine my life without you by my side. Hopefully after today, I won't have to." Her voice was trembling.

Bianca was shaking uncontrollably. _This can't be happening_, she thought. _Not now, not with Maggie standing right there, watching me! Not with so much still left unsaid between us!_

"Oh my God, Greenlee." Maggie whispered, her thoughts echoed in every mind at the table. "What the hell is she doing?" Greenlee sensing her girlfriend's distress and not knowing how this would affect her, kissed the brunette's temple and put a comforting arm around her.

"It'll be ok, honey." she said, as to their mutual horror, Zoë dropped to one knee.

"How?" Maggie lamented, the sob catching in her throat as Zoë presented a small, velvet box. Maggie struggled to remain still, fearing that the hope of reconciliation with Bianca, of any kind, would implode with Zoë's next utterance.

Opening the box to reveal a stunning and huge diamond ring that blinded them momentarily when the light struck it, Zoë gently tilted Bianca's face to hers, fingers under the young brunette's chin; wrongly thinking that Bianca's trembling was out of happiness.

Eyes shining with unshed tears Zoë took a deep breath. She looked around the room at the faces of Bianca's friends, family and ex. Then in a tremulous voice she asked,

"Bianca Montgomery, will you marry me?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 22**

"So, what is your answer, my love?"

Bianca stood looking down into the expectant face of her still kneeling girlfriend. She was numb with shock. Around her the dining room had been blanketed in a deafening silence. Some looked on in confusion, some in abject horror.

_This is insane_, Bianca thought. She needed distance, clarity, a spine; all of which seemed to be in short supply at the moment.

She looked to the person who had so often provided that clarity in the past, but instead of a savoir she now saw the woman who had broken her heart and was happily ensconced in Greenlee's arms.

Next she looked to her mother and sister but found no solace there either. They could not save her this time and try as she might Bianca Montgomery could not save herself.

"Yes?"

It was more of a question than an answer but it was all Zoë needed to hear as she stood up to slip the ring on Bianca's finger; then with a whoop of joy she picked the brunette up in her strong arms, twirling her around.

_Just like a man would_, Maggie thought with disgust. _What in the world has happened to Bianca?_ The answer to that question was far to uncomfortable to contemplate.

Bianca laughed in spite of herself, feet dangling off the ground, as Zoë kissed her soundly.

"I guess this really is a day of celebration then," Jackson said, nudging his wife from her stunned stupor.

"Oh…yes…umm…a toast then," Erica said, wondering what had possessed Bianca to say yes. Her daughter had obviously taken temporary leave of her senses and as the waiters, who had been prepped by Zoë beforehand, brought around trays of champagne, Erica vowed to sit Bianca down and help her find them again. And soon.

After the toast, Greenlee guided Maggie away from the group with a warm hand on the brunette's lower back. She knew her girlfriend was somewhat shaken by the unexpected turn of evens, even if she didn't show it, and she wanted to give her a moment to compose herself.

When they had gotten far enough from the table so as not to be overheard she turned to Maggie.

"You ok, baby?" she asked placing a hand on Maggie's cheek.

Maggie closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, placing her own hand over Greenlee's.

"Of course I am, I'm with you," Maggie said, taking Greenlee's hand from her cheek, kissing her lover's palm, and then placing it over her own heart.

Greenlee could see something was bothering her, though. "Maggie, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid, Greenlee. For what this means regarding my place in Miranda's life. Zoë's never going to let me talk to Bianca, much less spend time with my little girl. She'll do everything she can to keep me away. You know that right?" she asked, absentmindedly playing with Greenlee's fingers.

Greenlee turned Maggie around so she could rub her shoulders, hoping to ease some of the tension she saw building in Maggie's eyes.

"You need to give Bianca a little credit, Maggie," she said after a few moments of blissful massage, slipping her hands around Maggie's waist.

"I'm trying," Maggie said as she leaned back into Greenlee's arms savouring the peace and comfort she always found there. "But it's always one step forward and two steps back. Plus, you know how Zoë feels about me. She's made no secret of it."

Greenlee sighed. She swept Maggie's hair to the side with one hand and kissed the back of her neck.

"I also know how Miranda feels about you. I have to believe that will trump all else for Bianca. Have a little faith."

"Faith in what?"

"Faith in Bianca and in yourself. You're pretty wonderful, Mags. Once Zoë gets to know the real you, she'll come around. How can she not?" Greenlee asked.

Maggie turned in the circle of Greenlee's arms so they could stand face to face. Looking into Greenlee's eyes she wondered, not for the first time, what she had ever done to deserve this woman. She reached up to put her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"How do you always know just what to say to make me feel better?"

Greenlee shrugged, smirking. "It's a gift."

"No, _you're _the gift," Maggie said, and they kissed tenderly.

_She makes it so easy to love her_, Maggie thought. _Had it ever been like this with Bianca?_ Yes. It had seemed like a fairytale at the time, almost too good to be true; and in the end it had been. Real life had tarnished the golden dream. But what she had with Greenlee was no dream. It was born in real life, not running from it. They were not trying to live in a fairytale and that somehow made it more real, more solid, than anything Maggie had ever felt before.

She pulled back from the kiss to run her fingers gently along Greenlee's jaw line, chin and lips; looking at her girlfriend as if for the first time.

"What?" Greenlee asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing, I just love you. That's all."

"I love you, too," Greenlee replied and kissed her again.

"Hey!" They heard Kendall say. "If you two can tear yourselves away from each other for a moment, we've all agreed to go somewhere to celebrate the impending nuptials."

They turned to see Kendall approaching, rolling her eyes. "And your relationship too, of course," she added. "You in?"

All eyes turned to them as Greenlee asked, "Where you going? Confusion?"

"No. Zoë suggested the new gay bar, Gossip. It should be fun," Babe yelled excitedly.

_Oh yea_, Maggie thought, _a real blast_. She turned to Greenlee.

"I did promise you dancing…" she said.

"You promised me naked fun too," Greenlee reminded her so only Maggie and Kendall could hear.

"You have to come and save Zach and I from an evening of mind-numbing boredom with Bianca, Queen of Denial and the glimmer twins," Kendall said through gritted teeth, referring to the threesome behind her who were all smiles as they talked animatedly about Bianca's ring.

_It's hard to tell who's marrying who_, Maggie thought, _they are so joined at the hip_. She did feel for Kendall, nodding imperceptibly at Greenlee, they couldn't leave her to them all alone.

"Ok, we're in. But you are going to owe me big for this Kendall. You hear me? **BIG**," Greenlee said with a benevolent smile.

"Don't worry baby. You'll still get your naked fun," Maggie whispered hotly in Greenlee's ear biting down on the brunette's neck for emphasis, then licking the reddened skin. "I promise."

Greenlee groaned as she watched Kendall walk back to the table over Maggie's shoulder. _Maggie knows it drives me crazy when she does that_, Greenlee thought. She pictured all the times they had gone dancing in Paris and the wildly passionate sex that almost always followed. _Dancing with Maggie is like prolonged foreplay_, she thought and as she flushed with anticipation and desire, suddenly the night ahead didn't seem so bad after all. _In fact, I may end up owing Kendall_, she smirked to herself, getting lost in Maggie's lips once again.

- - - - - - - - - -

Maggie stood in the dining room watching Kendall make various arrangements for childcare while at the same time getting everyone together to decide who was riding with whom. Greenlee had gone to make a quick phone call leaving Maggie blissfully alone for the moment. Babe and Zoë were ignoring her for which she would be eternally grateful.

She didn't remain alone for long.

"Hey kid," Zach said coming up behind her to wrap her in a bear hug, chin resting on her head. "One more Kane Thanksgiving over and done with. How you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected I guess," Maggie replied. "But it ain't over yet."

"Bah! The rest will be fun," he squeezed her tiny frame tighter, "It was a beautiful thing you did, defending your woman like that. Very romantic."

"She deserves it."

"I'm sure she does. You two are good together."

"I'm not sure many people would agree with you."

"Do you care what they think?" Zach asked.

"No. I love her." Maggie said with conviction.

"Good. Hold on to that. It's going to get worse before it gets better."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of," Maggie said.

"Don't be. You're strong, Maggie. So is she. You'll be ok," he said, hoping his words provided her with some comfort.

"I hope you're right," Maggie replied.

"Didn't Kendall tell you? I always am." He laughed, patting her stomach.

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend, Zach?" Greenlee asked joining them. She took Maggie's hand, kissing her knuckles before entwining their fingers.

"Nope. I have my own feisty brunette to contend with. I don't need yours too." He laughed backing away slowly. "Better hold on to her though, she's pretty special," he added with a wink before joining Josh at Kendall's side.

"Oh, I intend to," Greenlee said, more to Maggie than Zach, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and kissing her thoroughly.

"I like the sound of that," Maggie purred and captured Greenlee's lips again.

"Ok... let's go!" Kendall said, whacking Maggie on the back of the head. "Can you pull your tongue out of her mouth for one lousy minute!?" She laughed. "You two are riding with Zach, Josh and I. Zack will leave you a car and driver if we leave before you. Sound ok?"

"Fine with me," Maggie answered for both of them. She briefly caught Bianca's eyes as they all headed to the door. She could not identify the emotion she found there. _This is going to be one interesting Thanksgiving night_, she thought.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Paris, France  
Cambias Penthouse  
March, 2005_

They had been in Paris a little over a month and had spent most of that time getting to know each other again. Bianca put off starting day to day operations at Cambias so they could get settled and it was just what they both had needed.

They had gotten Maggie enrolled in school, a surprisingly easy task, and spent the rest of the days shopping and getting to know the city, especially areas around the penthouse and university; from parks to cafes they had walked, played with Miranda and talked. Nights were spent unpacking or in quiet contemplation as their feelings for each other started to reawaken.

Their leisurely life however was about to come to an end. Bianca started Cambias the next day. She had spent most of the evening buried in files, acquainting herself with Cambias and reading bios of her staff while Maggie cleaned up from dinner and gave Miranda her bath.

Maggie had another week before classes started but she was already feeling the pressure. Would she fit in, would her education thus far be enough; how would this affect their relationship? She opened a bottle of red wine leaving it to breathe on the coffee table while Bianca put Miranda down for the night, and stepped outside onto the balcony.

She was lost in thought, basking in the glow and elegance of the Eiffel Tower, when Bianca joined her, two glasses of wine in her hands.

Bianca stood for a moment contemplating the vision that was Maggie, there, in that moment.

"Beautiful," she breathed.

Maggie smiled as she took a glass from her friend. "It is isn't it?" she said, looking back out across the skyline.

"I didn't mean the city," Bianca clarified.

Maggie blushed studying her wine intently, looking up at Bianca through her eyelashes, not quite meeting her gaze. A remnant of too much time with Jonathan combined with not knowing how to take the compliment.

"Maggie…" Bianca began reaching forward to gently lift Maggie's chin. "please don't be afraid to look at me. You are beautiful."

"I don't feel beautiful, not anymore," she said, smiling shyly. "At least not usually."

"You will again if I have anything to say about it. Just give yourself time."

"I just want my life back so I can try and build one with you. I know you can't wait forever for me to decide what I want," Maggie said taking a sip of her wine, nervous upon voicing her fear.

"I'll wait as long as it takes," Bianca replied.

Suddenly the dulcet strains of a waltz drifted up to surround them from a balcony below, giving Bianca just the inspiration she as looking for. She took Maggie's glass and placed it with her own on the small patio table. Turning back to Maggie she opened her arms.

"Dance with me," she asked.

Maggie shyly stepped into her embrace trembling slightly and somewhat stiff. Bianca placed a kiss on top of the shorter girl's head and began to sway to the music, melting a little inside at the feel of Maggie in her arms.

After a few moments Maggie relaxed and placed her head on Bianca's shoulder with a sigh. They continued to dance as one piece of music bled into another, neither knowing nor caring how much time had passed. Feeling bolder and more comfortable Maggie turned her face into Bianca's neck inhaling the scent of Fusion mixed with the faint hint of clove from Bianca's shampoo. She moved her nose and lips across the impossibly soft skin of Bianca's exposed neck in a muted caress causing the brunette's heart to thud painfully in her chest even as she tried to remain calm so as not to scare Maggie.

Bianca's breath hitched as Maggie's tongue joined in the tentative exploration of her skin. Her body flooding with wetness, stomach doing flip flops as the nibbling continued.

The music had stopped but they didn't notice, continuing to dance, the sounds of the city and their own laboured breathing becoming their orchestra.

Bianca closed her eyes and tried to slow her heart as well as the torrent of desire that was flooding her body. She could not lose control, not now. She was concentrating so hard that she did not realize that Maggie had stopped moving and was staring at her. Not until she felt those same lips on her chin, the corner of her mouth.

"Bianca…" It sounded almost like a prayer.

The brunette opened her eyes and was transfixed. Maggie was looking back at her in a way she had never seen before; open, vulnerable and full of love.

"Kiss me," Maggie whispered.

Bianca licked her lips unconsciously. She wanted Maggie so much and the moment seemed right. But she needed to be very clear.

"Maggie are you sure?"

Maggie's eyes traveled slowly over the planes of Bianca's face, finally settling on her luscious lips. A drop of sweat made its way down her temple though it was not the least bit hot outside.

"Please?" she exhaled.

Bianca took Maggie's face into her hands carefully as if it was a piece of rare china that could break at any moment. Maggie closed her eyes and a lone tear made its way down her cheek. Bianca's heart split wide open in her chest. She smoothed away the tear with her thumb, kissing the blonde's eyelids and when Maggie whimpered Bianca came undone.

Stepping closer and slipping her arms around Maggie more firmly, Bianca placed her lips on Maggie's, unmoving, allowing the older girl to set the pace; only deepening the kiss when she felt those lips begin to move. Bianca ran her tongue slowly across Maggie's lips seeking permission which was granted, her mouth opening to Bianca even as her body fluttered in the brunette's arms like a frightened bird.

They had both been unprepared for the power of the kiss. How it would seize everything they were and draw it down to just this moment, this kiss. Maggie yielded in Bianca's arms and the kiss became lush, melting; Bianca's hands making unconscious patterns on Maggie's back. It was the sweetest kiss Maggie had ever received, Bianca's tenderness reaching in and soothing her fractured soul.

"Thank you," Maggie whispered when the kiss finally ended, eyes still closed. She was tingling from the top of her head to her toes.

Bianca felt a wave of affection wash over her. The fact that she had put that look of serenity on Maggie's face humbled her. It was she who should be saying thanks. She warmly cupped Maggie's flushed cheek.

"You never have to thank me for loving you" she said. "I'll be doing that for the rest of my life."

They stood there in an unbroken gaze for some time, until a chilly breeze caused Bianca to shiver slightly.

"It's getting cold, we should go in," Bianca said.

"I'm not ready to go to bed just yet. Can we just sit on the couch for awhile? And can you just hold me?" Maggie asked.

"Of course I can. Anything you need," Bianca replied and said a silent prayer of gratitude. They were going to be ok. She picked up their glasses and followed Maggie inside.

It was the first, last and only time they would ever dance like that. As it turned out, they would not be ok.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Pine Valley  
Gossip, dance club  
November 2007_

It had been such a perfect moment and Maggie marveled at how easily she recalled the memory even now, as she gazed at Bianca sitting alone at the other side of the table watching Babe and Zoë dance.

The brunette had clung to that memory desperately as their relationship had sped forward at an inexplicably breakneck pace and then rapidly fallen apart.

_Where did we go wrong?_ she asked herself. But the answer was one that had been apparent, at least to her, for some time now. Breathtakingly bad choices combined with little to no meaningful communication.

They had gotten so caught up in the heady rush of it all that they failed to notice the warning signs making them woefully unprepared when the issues they had so carelessly cast aside reasserted themselves with a vengeance. Issues of mistrust, control, jealousy and abandonment to name but a few.

Now they were living the future that each of those choices had helped shape. They had once looked into each other's eyes and seen forever, now--Maggie shook the thought from her head. It would do her no good to go there now. Immortality had cruelly eluded them. It was as simple and as complicated as that.

What saddened Maggie most was not the loss of a great love however, she was truly happy with Greenlee, but the loss of her greatest friend. She had hoped to repair some of the damage but there seemed to be more obstacles than ever now with the added complication of Bianca's hasty engagement. She felt more distanced from Bianca than ever even though the brunette was little more than an arms length away.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Greenlee asked from beside Maggie, feeling the desire to reconnect with Bianca coming from her lover as clearly as if she had spoken it aloud.

"She'd never agree to it," Maggie lamented.

"You won't know unless you ask," Greenlee told her.

"Even if she did say yes, Zoë would never allow it," Maggie said.

Greenlee wondered why Maggie was making excuses. She thought they had dealt with Maggie's fear of rejection and she hated seeing it in Maggie's actions again, even for a moment. That self-doubt had no place in her beautiful girlfriend's life.

"We'll handle Zoë," Julia piped up, recognizing the need for the girls to talk.

"Yea," Di added. "We'll keep her and Babe occupied on the dance floor. They won't know what hit them. Come on Julia."

Kendall watched the drama play out in front of her from her perch on Zach's lap. She didn't feel the need to say a word but she was learning plenty.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Maggie asked her girlfriend after Julia and Di had left.

"Of course I am. I know who you're going home with and I trust you completely," she said leaning over to kiss Maggie's cheek. "Now go dance with your best friend."

Maggie turned to Greenlee in wonder and kissed her.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" she asked running her fingers through Greenlee's soft chestnut hair.

"Not nearly enough." Greenlee smiled indulgently. "Now go!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Maggie walked over to the other side of the table to stand just behind Bianca who had turned her chair to face the dance floor. She joined in watching Zoë for a moment basking in the attention she was receiving from the girls. She had to hand it to them; they were obviously laying it on thick. She'd have to buy them each a drink later to thank them. Finally she tapped Bianca's shoulder.

Bianca turned to flash her a stunning smile before catching herself and shuttering her feelings behind blinds of indifference. It had been brief but it was enough to make Maggie's heart skip a beat and deal a serious blow to her resolve.

"Hi," Maggie said and then, before her courage could leave her completely, she asked, "would you like to dance?"

Bianca's eyes flicked quickly to the dance floor and back. "I don't know. Zoë is--"

"Zoë is busy. Come on Bianca, dance with me. For old time's sake," she said, her confidence returning. She extended her hand.

"Ok," Bianca acquiesced, eschewing the offered appendage and walking to the dance floor clearly expecting Maggie to follow.

_Some things never change_, Maggie thought shaking her head and doing just that.

- - - - - - - - - -

Greenlee watched closely as Maggie hesitantly approached Bianca, anxiety stealing her breath momentarily when saw Maggie caught off guard by Bianca's smile. She's hadn't seen her girlfriend this apprehensive since putting her on a plane at the first of the year and she resented Bianca a little for putting that look back on Maggie's face, even for a moment.

Satisfied for the time being when she saw Bianca stand, though not without catching the younger brunette's refusal of Maggie's hand, she turned back around to find Kendall staring at her.

"What?" She stared at Kendall defiantly.

"Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?" Kendall asked only partially kidding.

"What do you mean?"

"That! That selflessness," Kendall said waving her hands back and forth between Greenlee and the dance floor. "Greenlee Smythe du Pres Lavery doesn't do selfless."

"Just Smythe, thank you very much."

"Whatever Ms. Smythe. Explain yourself."

"I've done selfless things before, Kendall."

"Rarely. And only then when there as something in it for you. So what's in it for you now?"

"Maggie's happiness," Greenlee stated.

"If that's all then she really has changed you." Kendall said, shaking her head as she played with the ice in her glass using her straw.

"I told you she did. She makes me a stronger, better person. It even surprises me sometimes. Every day we spend together, every moment, is better than the last. She helped me find myself again after--everything. Helped me put the pieces of myself back together and gave me hope for the future. But she needs your sister in her life and I won't stand in the way of that."

"I know and I agree. They need each other. But what do _you_ want, Greenlee?"

"What do _I_ want?" Greenlee thought back to the look on Maggie's face that morning when she had admitted to falling in love with her. _I want her to always look at me like that_, she thought. "I want to heal everything in her that has ever hurt. I want to spend the rest of my life loving her. I want to build a life with her, raise a family with her, and die in her arms. I want her to choose _me_, love _me_. I don't know what else to say." Greenlee said, blinking her eyes rapidly to stop any wayward tears from falling.

"What are you going to do when Bianca finds out the truth?" Kendall asked. She was becoming scared for her friend. She knew her sister was not over Maggie, Greenlee could get hurt very badly in all of this.

"I don't know. It could change everything or nothing. That's up to them." She shrugged off the simple answer but they both knew this situation was anything but simple.

"What if they decide they want to try again? I know that seems unlikely but could you really walk away from Maggie that easily?"

"No," Greenlee said emphatically, "it would kill me. But I made a promise and it's one I intend to keep."

- - - - - - - - -

The dance floor was crowded, the music pulsing to a sensual beat; Bianca could feel the heat from the bodies of the other dancers crowding her. She felt almost trapped. She couldn't dance to this, not with Maggie. Then the air shifted and she knew her ex was at her back.

Previously, when they had danced at Cambias functions, Bianca had always lead, always taken control. This time it was Maggie who stood waiting for the brunette to step into her open arms, which she did reluctantly, as the music smoothly shifted to the slightly slower beat of Nelly Furtado's 'All Good Things'.

_What an ironic song_, Maggie thought holding Bianca close as they started to move, her heels making her only slightly shorter than her ex.

Bianca put her head on Maggie's shoulder and they soon fell into a familiar rhythm; ghosts of their former selves dancing around them like shadows in flickering candlelight, not tangible enough to be seen, only felt, or glimpsed from the corner of an eye.

"I never thought I'd have you in my arms again this way," Maggie whispered pulling Bianca impossibly closer, emotion making her voice deeper, bringing to Bianca's mind images of silken sheets and scandalous behaviour. Maggie's lips were close to Bianca's ear and warm breath slithered across her cheek and down her neck, making the younger woman shudder.

"Neither did I," Bianca murmured as the club around them seemed to morph into something else, somewhere else. They were transported, dancing as if in a trance. Not so much to the music as to the cadence of a memory, until the words of the chorus brought Bianca's tragic reality crashing through shattering the illusion.

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

Bianca dropped her arms, stepping away from Maggie who shivered in the sudden chill.

"I can't do this," Bianca stammered, fighting back tears.

"It's just a dance, Bianca," Maggie almost whined, heedlessly clinging to a moment that could only ever have been fleeting.

"It was a very bad idea." The younger woman tried to sound unaffected but Maggie could see her pulse beating rapidly in her neck. Bianca wrapped her arms around herself; she too felt the acute loss of warmth. Her eyes fell to the floor, her shoes, the patterns the lights were making on her legs; anything to avoid Maggie's penetrating gaze.

"Can we go somewhere and talk then? Please?" Maggie plead, unwilling or unable to let go of their tenuous connection, she didn't know which. She only knew they needed so badly to talk.

Bianca sighed. "Ok." She said it so softly Maggie almost didn't hear over the din of the club. Bianca inclined her head towards the patio doors. "Can we at least get away from all this noise?"

Closing her eyes in relief, Maggie nodded her head. Once again she offered her hand to her ex, once again denied as Bianca avoided the touch. Maggie understood…too many memories, too much feeling…the dance had proven that, if nothing else. But understanding didn't make it hurt any less.

Just before they reached the patio doors Maggie chance a glance towards Greenlee, seeking approval and guidance. She found both in the nod of Greenlee's head followed by a blown kiss. Smiling in gratitude she turned to open the door for Bianca and followed her outside.

- - - - - - - - - -

They stood on the patio under a blanket of stars; side by side but miles apart. There may as well still be an ocean between us, Maggie thought. When she could finally stand the silence no longer she turned to face the woman who had once owned her soul completely.

"Is it always going to be like this?" she asked.

"I don't know what you want, Maggie," Bianca replied, still facing forward, arms crossed.

"I want our friendship back," Maggie said simply.

"Is that even possible, after all that has happened?"

"Funny you should ask that. That's the big question isn't it? What happened? But it's one you can't answer because you don't know." She looked at Bianca tenderly. "Are you ever going to ask me?"

"I know all I need to know," Bianca said.

"On the surface, I guess you do. You know everything _except_ the truth."

"Well, pardon me but what I saw in the bathroom is about all the _**truth**_ I can stomach right now."

"Don't make this about Greenlee. It isn't about her," Maggie said.

"Isn't it?" Bianca asked a little more harshly than she should have. "Tell me, did you ever really love me?"

Stunned, Maggie just looked at her in shock. "How can you even ask me that?"

"How can I not?!" Bianca took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly she continued. "I met Cecelia."

"I know," Maggie sighed.

"Of course she told you," Bianca said sarcastically.

"Not for a long time but eventually, yes, she did."

"Then I should think it would be obvious why I would ask you that."

Maggie side-stepped the question knowing she didn't have a good answer. Not one Bianca would believe anyway. Instead she returned fire.

"I could ask you the same."

"Me?!?"

"Yes, you. You threw that one night stand in my face that day in the park. And yet I left Pine Valley thinking there was still a chance for us. Something you lead me to believe; then you jumped right into Zoë's arms."

"That's entirely different. I was hurt...confused...lonely---" she trailed off. The excuse sounded thin even to her.

"So, it was a rebound thing?"

"Of sorts. At least in the beginning."

"And now you're going to marry him?"

Bianca levelled Maggie with a scathing look. Maggie raised her hands in supplication.

"Her. I'm sorry. But marriage Bianca?"

"I don't see what concern it is of yours."

"I'm your friend whether you choose to believe that or not. I'm worried about you."

"When did all these feelings of concern bubble to the surface for you? Huh? When you were Fking Cecelia in my house? Or when you were Fking Greenlee in hers?"

"That's not fair--"

"You cheated on me!"

"And you left me!" Maggie yelled, then took a deep breath before she calmly continued. "You left, without a fight, without a word, long before you ran back to Pine Valley."

"That's not true. I stayed. Even after what I saw, I stayed. I wanted to work things out."

"Is that what you'd call what happened? Working things out?" Maggie asked carefully. She knew this was a risky move but they needed to rip off the band aid and expose the wound, if there was to be any healing.

Bianca's head whipped around, tears immediately filling her eyes and cascading down her cheeks in solemn black streaks.

"I can't believe you'd bring that up," she sobbed, revulsion filling her as if it had happened yesterday. "It was an aberration, not me. You know that I would never---"

Maggie raised trembling fingers to Bianca's lips forestalling any further explanation.

"I know that. And I knew it then. But this is why we need to talk," she said, her own eyes shimmering. She took her fingers from Bianca's lips and reached to smooth away her tears but as soon as her hand touched Bianca's cheek the younger woman jumped back as if she'd been burned.

"Don't touch me! I won't let you change the subject. You are just bringing up old feelings and painful memories to make me confused. It's not going to work. I know who I love. It's Zoë. I belong with her. Talking to you isn't going to change that." She angrily whipped the tears from her own face.

"I'm not trying to change that, but you belong with someone who loves you."

"Zoë does love me." Bianca insisted.

"Someone who loves you doesn't corner you with a proposal like that. Not now, when things are so---"

"You loved me, right?"

"Of course. You know I did. I _still_ do."

"But you wanted Cecelia." Bianca glanced over Maggie's admission, either not hearing or not caring. "Or maybe it was really Greenlee you wanted all along. Tell me Maggie, I really want to know. It sure as hell wasn't me."

"No...you don't understand. It wasn't like that. None of it."

"Really? I know what I _**saw**_ Maggie; and I know who she looks like."

"Is this because you walked in on Greenlee and I in the bathroom? Is saying yes to Zoë an attempt at burying everything we haven't dealt with yet, so you don't have to?"

"This isn't all about you, Maggie."

"Is it about you?" Maggie asked, unknowingly echoing words Bianca had said to her a lifetime ago. "Is it about what you feel and what you want? If it is then fine, as long as it comes from your heart."

"Look, I don't know where this is coming from but you have to accept that I love Zoë now. I'm over you."

"Ok...ok. If you say that you love her then--"

"I'm not just saying it. I love her. Are you really that full of yourself, Maggie? Do you not believe that I could get over you? That I could move on? Am I supposed to be a snivelling wreck? "

"No, not at all. But it's so fast." Maggie said trying to make sense of her own feelings.

"And it isn't fast with you and Greenlee? Is that it? Don't insult me. I'm over you."

"Ok. If you're happy then I'm happy for you. I mean it. All I've ever wanted was to see you happy," Maggie said as sincerely as she could when she didn't believe a word of what her ex was saying. "But...we still need to talk. About Miranda, us and everything that happened. You deserve the truth and I want to tell you, whether you want to hear it or not. If for no other reason than we need closure."

Silence once again engulfed them.

"Ok...we'll talk. But not tonight. We're _supposed_ to be celebrating," Bianca said with a hollow laugh. She wondered what in the world she had to be happy about. She felt raw, exposed.

"What's not to celebrate, you say you're happy, so--"

"Stop it, Maggie. I **am** happy. I'm in love and _**I'm over you**_."

"Ok. Fine. You're over me. Maybe we should just go in then. I'm sure Zoë is looking for you," Maggie said, thinking Bianca's fiancé was probably just inside the door waiting for them. She was actually surprised that she had not stormed out onto the patio already.

"And Greenlee is probably wondering what's going on out here too." The rancour when Bianca said Greenlee's name was hard to miss.

"Actually, she's the one who suggested I ask you to dance. She knows how much your friendship means to me and she trusts me."

The implication hung in the air between them. It was one of their major issues. Bianca had never really trusted the brunette and she had certainly never told her she did. It was a subtle difference between Bianca and Greenlee but one that did not go unnoticed, by either of them.

Bianca sighed once again. They had gotten nowhere and it was mostly her fault. _Will I ever be able to set aside this anger and talk to her?_ She asked herself. _If I don't, I'll lose her forever_. "Can we just go? Please? I'll call you tomorrow, I promise."

"Ok. I'll hold you to that though. We owe Miranda that much."

"Yes," Bianca said finally agreeing with something Maggie said. "We do."

Just before Maggie opened the door, Bianca put her hand cautiously on her ex's shoulder. _God, what happened to us?_ She didn't want to spend the rest of the night angry or hurt. And she didn't want Maggie to either.

"I'd like to try and fix this, Maggie, if we can," Bianca said softly. "I miss you too."

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, unable to speak for fear she would lose the very precarious control she had over her emotions, Maggie just nodded. Smiling, relieved, she opened the door once more for Bianca and they re-entered the bar.

Finally there was hope. Slim hope, but Maggie would take what she could get.


	23. Chapter 23

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 23**

Maggie and Bianca re-entered the club cheeks flushed and rosy, from the cold and conversation. They had no sooner closed the door behind them than Zoë's voice cut through the din of the revelers like nails on a chalkboard.

"Bianca, my love, there you are!" she said, joining them in a flurry of motion, Babe at her side. She looked Bianca up and down before throwing her arm around the brunette then, throwing Maggie a disdainful look, she put her other hand dramatically to her forehead. "I was so worried!"

Maggie cringed at the implication that Bianca was anything but safe with her. "There was nothing to worry about, Zoë, we were just talking," she said in a way that was both reassuring and condescending at the same time.

"My fiancé," Zoë drew out the word, making sure Maggie got the emphasis, "should be with me. Now if you'll excuse us, we have an engagement to celebrate." She flicked her hand at Maggie in a "go away" gesture that made the brunette seethe inside, though her outward demeanour gave nothing away. _What the hell does Bianca see in this creep?_ she thought.

"I'll leave you to it then. My congratulations to you both." Maggie's eyes never left Bianca, ignoring Babe and Zoë as if they were gnats, nothing more than an annoyance. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Bianca," she added before mercifully taking her leave to join the others.

Bianca just nodded and watched her walk away, again. It seemed as though she was always doing that and it made Bianca very sad, indeed. She failed to acknowledge that it was she who was always _pushing_ Maggie away.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What does she mean she'll talk to you tomorrow?!" Zoë asked, knowing she didn't like the idea and determined to see to it that Bianca spent no more time with the brunette doctor than absolutely necessary.

"We agreed to get together tomorrow to try and clear the air." Seeing the look of profound disapproval on Zoë's face she quickly explained, "For Miranda's sake."

"Seems like a waste of time to me, especially now," Zoë said, adding to Bianca's confusion. Not wanting to alarm Bianca she waved her hands in the air as if to dismiss the topic out of hand. "But no matter, I'll be with you; just to make sure there are no misunderstandings."

"Zoë I don't want you there. This is between me and Maggie." Overlooking Zoë's pout she continued, needing to get this out before she lost her nerve. "And while we're on the subject of Maggie, must you always treat her with such disrespect?"

"She deserves nothing less," Zoë answered as if that excused her behaviour.

"That may be the case but she is a part of Miranda's life and, by extension, ours. For the sake of harmony I wish you wouldn't."

"What am I to do then? Ignore what she did?"

"In a word, yes," Bianca stated emphatically. "If you can't be civil, then please don't say anything."

"But Bianca, my heart---"

"No buts. I'm the one she cheated on and I am the one who has to come to terms with her. Not you. She owes you nothing."

"Fine, I'll drop it for now." Zoë didn't know where this newfound need of Bianca's to talk back came from, but she knew she didn't like it. She'd find a way to deal with it later. "It's a night for celebration, let's dance!"

Following Zoë around the club, Bianca dreaded the end of the evening because deep down she knew that the subject was far from closed.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Where's Greens?" Maggie asked returning to the table, drink in hand. She knew she could have ordered from their waitress but she had needed a few moments without prying eyes to compose herself. She felt much more confident now and was eager to dance with her girlfriend.

"Phone call," Kendall explained, flagging down their server since Maggie had only brought a drink for herself.

"Again?" _Who could she possibly be calling_, Maggie wondered as she sat down, _all her friends are here_.

"Yes, again. I swear for a celebration of your new relationships," Kendall was starting to slur her words slightly, "none of you is around to…you know…celebrate!!"

"Who isn't around?" Greenlee asked, remerging at their table and kissing Maggie on top of the head before sitting down.

"You!" Kendall mumbled. "And Maggie and Binx and Zoë…"

"We're here now, Kendall. Stop rambling." Turning to Maggie, Greenlee asked, "How did it go?"

"Ok, I guess. She's going to call me sometime tomorrow so we can get together and talk," Maggie replied.

"It's about damn time!" Kendall smacked her hand down on the table just as Zach grabbed his drink so it didn't spill. "Wait, aren't we going shopping tomorrow?"

"I can do both," Maggie laughed. Kendall was cute when she was drunk.

A few minutes later Maggie turned to Greenlee. "Wanna dance?"

"After I pay for the next round of drinks, sure," Greenlee answered, not wanting to let Maggie know she was waiting on another phone call. "But you go ahead."

"Any other takers?" Maggie asked looking around the table. Josh and Julia were already on the dance floor and had been since before Maggie went out on the patio with Bianca.

"Don't look at me," Kendall warned.

"I'm up for it! I love to dance," Di said.

Maggie took Di's hand. "Sweet!" she said and with a wink to Greenlee, off they went.

- - - - - - - - - -

Bianca and Zoë returned from the far corner of the bar where Zoë had been holding court with stories of fame and fortune while signing autographs instead of dancing. She was grateful for the opportunity to sit down and have a drink.

'What's that about?" Zoë asked indicating toward Maggie and Di gyrating n the dance floor. "Is she trying to convert someone else now? Are you not enough for her Greenlee?"

Greenlee hated the way Zoë said her name. She made it sound like a disease.

"Shut up, Zoë. They're just dancing. I think it's hot," Greenlee said putting down her phone and watching her girlfriend run her hands up Di's back and thighs.

"You would," Kendall snorted good naturedly.

"Why aren't you dancing with her yourself?" Zoë inquired, making Greenlee feel like she was being interrogated.

"I intend to. Hey Julia, should we go cut in?"

"Why not?" Julia said, nudging Josh. "I think I wore the boy out anyway."

"Hey! I just need a few moments to catch my breath," Josh laughed.

"Whatever, lightweight," Greenlee shouted over her shoulder as she and Julia headed off.

- - - - - - - - - -

Zoë was rattling on excitedly with Babe about wedding dates, decorations and matching dresses. Bianca, however, was distracted; her gaze returning again and again to the dance floor. She realized she was being unfair to Zoë in her moment of happiness, and she would have to answer for it later she was sure, but try as she might she could not pay attention to the wedding talk.

Bianca had never danced with Maggie like Greenlee was now, preferring to keep her away from places where she would be tempted to look at other women, or men for that matter. Watching the brunette now she regretted that decision, deeply. Now she would never know the feeling of Maggie's pulsing against her to some deep tribal beat, never know the feeling of those sweaty, heated kisses.

In a last ditch effort to drive those thoughts from her mind she leaned over to kiss her fiancé. Zoë responded forcefully, deepening the kiss as Bianca closed her eyes tightly to the view of her ex; losing herself for the moment in Zoë's love for her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Bianca and Zoë continued to kiss for long moments and Kendall, clearly uncomfortable with the display, began to squirm in her chair. Seeing her discomfort, Zach stood.

"They are having far too much fun out there without us. Come on, Kendall, time to trip the light fantastic."

Josh quickly got up to join them, having no desire to stay at the table with the fearsome threesome. He had finally gotten free and didn't want to get sucked into the vortex again.

"You coming Binx?" Kendall asked, hoping to lure Bianca away from Zoë for a few minutes.

"I'd love--" Bianca had barely turned from her fiancé and gotten up when Zoë laid a possessive hand on her arm, halting her progress.

"We'll wait for a slow one. No need to make a spectacle of ourselves."

"Suit yourself," Kendall said with a shrug.

- - - - - - - - - -

Watching everyone else dancing and laughing as they exchanged partners intermittently, Bianca allowed her irritation with Zoë to surface once again.

"Don't you want to dance? It isn't much of a celebration if we are sitting here alone," she said, ordering another drink.

"We're not alone, Babe is with us!" Zoë exclaimed.

"Yea," Babe chimed in.

Bianca just rolled her eyes. "So _not_ the point."

"Of course I want to dance with you, my love. But that's crass and vulgar," Zoë said, indicating toward Maggie and Greenlee dancing closely, Maggie's hands moving greedily over Greenlee's ass, Greenlee's hands buried in Maggie's hair; not a sliver of light between them. "I want no part of it."

"Then why did you insist we come here?"

"Why to show you off of course." Zoë spoke to Bianca indulgently; as if she were a child who needed everything explain to them. She had also wanted to rub Maggie's face in their engagement but as Zoë watched Maggie and Greenlee writhing against each other, no thought for anyone else, she realized she had failed on both accounts.

Bianca too was watching the girls as she took another long pull of her drink, which was disappearing with alarming speed.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Zoë asked wanting Bianca to at least be able to stand while they danced, so everyone could see what a striking couple they made.

"That's rich coming from you," Bianca huffed with derision, throwing caution to the wind and leveling Zoë with a withering stare. "And no, I don't think I've had enough. I'm trying to have a good time." _And dull this ache_, she thought to herself, eyes drawn to the dancing couple once again.

A few songs and another drink later the lights in the club lowered even further and the mirror balled burst into life, casting the dancing couples in iridescent light as sultry strains of piano filled the room. http://ca. Zoë exclaimed, standing and extending her hand.

Bianca stood and took Zoë's hands and they joined Kendall and Zach as well as Maggie and Greenlee on the floor as the others moved back to the table.

_I saw the sun for the first time today  
It's been so long I thought you'd gone away  
And now I feel as though I've been here before  
Once again my friend  
I'll see you til the end_

The singer's voice was beautiful and clear, though Bianca did not think she had ever heard this song before. She swayed in the protective circle of Zoë's arms.

_Here I am this is me  
What you get is what you see  
Look around I am free  
And there are no fears in me  
Here I am_

Glancing discreetly towards Maggie, who had pulled Greenlee close and was holding her almost reverently in her arms, Bianca's heart ached in her chest. Dancing with Maggie like that, now that was a feeling she remembered. Maggie had always been able to make her feel like she was the only woman in the world, in the infrequent moments when Bianca had been able to quiet her fears and accept Maggie's amorous attention. Attention that, she had to accept, was now being lavished on someone else.

_At times the world it seems too scare me so  
I don't know where I'm heading  
And I don't know where I'll go  
I know it's not as bad as it seems to me  
Once again my friend  
I'll see you 'til the end_

Maggie met Bianca's eyes over Greenlee's shoulder, the words of the song washing over her. She and Bianca had always been scared; of the direction their future would take them, and of not knowing if their relationship would survive. Looking back, Maggie wished they had discussed those unspoken fears, but they never really had and it had been the death knell of their relationship. She could only pray their friendship would not suffer the same fate. The look on her ex's face said she felt the same.

_Here I am this is me  
What you get is what you see  
Look around I am free  
And there are no fears in me  
Here I am_

The song could describe any one of the couple dancing to it. They had all come to their partners with deep scars and baggage, begging to be loved for who they were. All except the couple who was no longer together. They had let fear rule the day and would never be free. Bianca and Maggie would forever be bound together by their fear and loss. Dwelling on the past was an exercise in futility.

As the cello instrumental guided their movements, Maggie noticed tears in Greenlee's eyes. She gently wiped them away with her lips, tasting the salt of her tears and vowing to only look forward from now on, not back. She owed her lover that much.

_Floating by the stars I picture them and us  
It's not that hard to see  
Our comets are colliding  
Imagine we were flying  
Flying here with me_

Maggie had moved on, was creating a life with the woman in her arms; a life of honesty and acceptance. Greenlee had laid her heart bare, come to her naked asking for nothing more than Maggie's heart; accepting Maggie in the same fearless way. Even as she missed the fleeting, heartbreaking moments when Bianca had let down her guard in her arms, Maggie was moved beyond words at the way Greenlee loved her; no limits, no lines drawn, ever. It was more than love Greenlee made; it was magic.

_I saw the sun for the first time today  
It's been so long, I thought you'd gone away  
And now I feel as though I've been here before  
Once again my friend  
I'll see you 'til the end_

As the chorus repeated, Maggie saw Zoë hold out her hand to welcome Babe into their embrace, creating a triad of movement that confused her even as it turned her stomach. She realized that she would never be able to pull Bianca back from the brink unless she got her away from the toxic affect of her posse. Shaking her head she chastised herself for even thinking about getting involved. She had lost the battle to remove Babe from Bianca's orbit long ago. She now only hoped to have some influence into the woman Miranda turned out to be. Leaning down to look into Greenlee's eyes she kissed her sweetly and guided her back to the table.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I should have known this is where I would find you _bitches_ when I got to Pine Valley," a melodious voice said close to Greenlee's ear, startling her.

"Silvain!" Maggie exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"My Maggie…" he whispered. He loved the young girl so much, shame they were both gay.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thanksgiving in New York was a bust so I came to bug my two favorite girls," he said, dropping into the chair vacated by Babe who was still out on the dance floor sandwiched between Bianca and Zoë.

"I'm glad you're here," Maggie said, sitting in his lap.

Kendall had turned when she heard the cultured voice and was now stunned by the strikingly handsome man it was attached to. _He is beautiful_, she thought, _how can I get him to model for Fusion?_

"Silvain, this is Kendall Hart-Slater, the woman I was telling you about," Greenlee said.

He extended his fine boned hand over the table to Kendall, his high cheek bones and full lips taking the curly haired brunette's breath away. http://i167. lord, you and Maggie have some beautiful friends," Kendall said.

"You have no idea." Greenlee laughed.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So, Silvain," Kendall said conspiratorially to the Frenchman, "maybe you can explain it to me."

"Explain what, mon ami?" he asked.

"Explain what it is about Maggie Stone that gets women all hot and bothered."

Maggie spit her drink out her nose.

"Kendall!" Greenlee exclaimed.

"No way I am touching that one. Anything to do with girly bits and I run the other way," Silvain said with a look of mock distaste on his face.

"Smart man," Josh said, touching his drink to Silvain's as he glanced sideways toward Babe dancing suggestively with Bianca.

"So you can't even give me one clue? I mean she's a good dancer, I'll give her that."

"You can say that again!" Di mumbled then blushed furiously when she realized everyone had heard her.

Kendall just smiled. "But that can't be it."

"She's a good kisser," Greenlee said before Kendall could say anymore. "For one."

"Better than me?" Kendall raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"That was not a real kiss but yes, way better."

"I find that hard to believe," Kendall said haughtily.

Greenlee tilted her head to the side as she studied her best friend. Suddenly a devious thought entered her mind.

"Why don't you kiss her and see for yourself," she suggested to Kendall, smiling evilly.

"Greens you are such a little trouble maker." Silvain laughed. "I love it!"

"I will do no such thing," Kendall gasped indignantly.

"What's the matter, Kendall," an amused Maggie asked. "Chicken?"

"Hardly."

"So what kind of a kiss should this be then?" Maggie thought out loud.

"Give her the full experience, babe," Greenlee snickered.

"Don't hold back on my account," Zach added.

"I'm not sure Kendall can handle the full Maggie Stone treatment," Maggie said, winking at Zach.

"You're just a little too cocky for my tastes, Stone," Kendall challenged. "Put up or shut up, let's see what ya got."

Greenlee knew that if Kendall was completely sober she wouldn't have even thought of doing this in public. But still, this was going to be entertaining. It was nice to see Kendall letting go and having fun. She had missed their easy, snaky banter. She was also glad to see that Maggie was fitting right in.

Maggie got up and went over to straddle the lap of a very surprised Kendall; much to the delight of everyone at the table. She placed her hands on either side of Kendall's shoulders. Looking deeply into the older woman's eyes she asked in a throaty voice, "You ready?"

Kendall swallowed, hard. "Don't talk about it, do it."

"You better not bite my tongue," Maggie warned.

"Tongue!? I never agreed to any---"

Whatever objections Kendall was going to voice were smothered as Maggie captured her mouth. Her lips moved over Kendall's softly; fingers playing in the baby fine hair at the base of Kendall's neck, finally licking Kendall's bottom lip, seeking permission. When Kendall gasped, Maggie's tongue entered her mouth; tentatively at first then when Kendall moaned, she proceeded with more confidence.

Maggie pulled back gently tugging on Kendall's bottom lip with her teeth and Kendall whimpered softly at the loss of contact. Maggie looked into her eyes to make sure Kendall was ok. Seeing a slight nod she captured her lips again, hand on the back of Kendall's head to hold her in place.

Tongues duelling for dominance, Kendall's hands grasping furiously at her back, this time it was Maggie who moaned when those very same hands moved down to wantonly smooth over Maggie's ass, squeezing lightly. Maggie's hips jerked forward involuntarily as she moved to deepen the kiss even more.

The sounds of people talking and the driving music of the club continued but at their table time seemed to have stopped. They all just sat there is astonishment and watched the girls kiss.

It was at precisely this moment that Zoë noticed what was happening. She gasped dramatically in Bianca's ear, turning so her fiancé could get an eyeful.

"What's wrong Zoë? I--" Bianca's words died on an exhale as she spotted Maggie draped over her sister like expensive silk; and Kendall wasn't pushing her away.

"There has to be some explanation," Bianca started.

"Do you want me to go and find out what it is?" Zoë asked.

"No," Bianca said unable to tear her eyes away from the sight. She remembered Maggie kissing her like that in the kitchen of the Cambias penthouse; she could almost feel Maggie's lips on her neck. Suddenly she couldn't breathe.

"I told you she was a **whore**," Zoë said with derision.

"I can't be here right now. I can't watch them and I can't listen to you. I'm going to the bathroom," Bianca stated.

"I'll go with you."

"No," Bianca said again. "I need a moment alone. I'll be back in a minute."

Back at the table Kendall and Maggie were still kissing and Zach and Josh, not to mention Greenlee and Di, were starting to sweat.

When the need for air became too much for them and they were light headed, Maggie slowly, sweetly ended the kiss. Leaning her forehead against Kendall's she gave them both a moment to catch their breath and calm their rapidly beating hearts.

Maggie slid back slightly taking in Kendall's dishevelled appearance, flushed face, and closed eyes. Smoothing her hair, Maggie leaned forward to place one last kiss beside Kendall's ear.

"You ok?" she whispered warmly.

Kendall cleared her throat. "Yea, I think so," she said, eyes still closed, hand flat against her own chest; as if she could will her hear to return to a normal rhythm. _Wow_, she thought. _Wait, did I say that out loud?_

Maggie rose with a smirk and sauntered over to sit sideways in Greenlee's lap.

Greenlee wrapped her arm around the tiny brunette's waist and smiled at her best friend.

"Do you get it now, Kendall?" she asked.

"Well…I…um…oh, never mind," Kendall stammered, looking away.

Zach chortled. "I think you can take that as a yes."

Everyone at the table laughed and continued on with their conversations, each silently vowing to never forget what they saw.

Greenlee leaned forward to nuzzle Maggie's neck, briefly kissing her collar bone.

"Jesus, Maggie, that was hot," she said caressing her lover's back with trembling fingers.

"If you liked that then you are going to love this," Maggie said taking Greenlee's face in her hands and kissing her with a passionate, aching intent that had only been hinted at in her kiss with Kendall.

Greenlee purred and clutched Maggie's petite hips.

"Why don't you two get a room," Zoë stated, returning to the table having tired of waiting for Bianca outside the bathroom.

"We have one," Maggie said, reluctantly tearing her lips away from Greenlee's. "And trust me, if I have anything to say about it we will be headed there soon."

"Good. Take Kendall and Zach with you so Bianca can be spared and more displays of your prowess."

"It was all in good fun," Zach said. "Lighten up."

"Fun for you, perhaps, but I doubt the lovely Bianca sees it that way."

"Bianca's a big girl, Zoë. I'm sure she knows I'm not about to sleep with Maggie, now matter how good of a kisser she is. No offence Mags," Kendall said, turning to the young brunette.

"None taken, string bean."

"Don't create a problem where there is none," Kendall finished.

"And who might you be?" Zoë sing-songed at the newcomer, deliberately ignoring Kendall.

"This is Silvain," Greenlee answered. "A friend of Maggie's from Paris. They went to school together. Silvain, this is--"

"Zoë. I'm aware."

"Are you a fan?" Zoë tossed her hair and smoothed her dress, looking in her purse for a pen so she could fulfill the autograph request she was sure was coming.

"Of Zarf, yes, I used to be," Silvain remarked.

Zoë stopped looking for a pen. "I see. Well, your loss then."

"I'll cope."

Dismissing Silvain like she did everyone else who did not fawn all over her, Zoë bounced from one foot to the other. After a moment or two when no one had asked what was wrong she finally spoke.

"If no one is going to go and check on Bianca, then I guess I will," she huffed.

"No need, I'm right here and I'm fine." Bianca was clearly annoyed as she took Zoë's hand. The last thing she wanted was for anyone at the table to know that she had been bothered by what she had seen.

"Silvain, it's good to see you." Bianca reached out to let Silvain kiss her hand with a strained smile.

"And you as well, Bianca."

"What brings you to our humble town?" she asked.

"I came here to torment my girls," he said nudging Greenlee who still had a lap full of girlfriend. Bianca meanwhile was in the grip of unexpected and unwelcome jealousy. She had never bonded with Maggie's med school friends, not that she had wanted to. Now she found herself wondering how Greenlee had so easily and seamlessly melded her life to Maggie's.

"You know my fiancé then?" Zoë asked

"Fiancé?!" Silvain spewed, champagne shooting out his mouth in a fine mist.

"Oh yes! Earlier this evening Bianca agreed to make me the happiest woman on earth by becoming my wife. We couldn't be happier! Isn't that right, love?"

"We're very happy," Bianca repeated, sounding anything but…well…happy.

"I can see that," Silvain said. "Congratulations Bianca. I hope you get all your heart desires." He looked at Maggie to make sure he had not entered a bizarre world and then shrugged, returning to his drink, when he saw her nod.

"Now that we've established how happy everyone is, I think it's time Maggie and I head out. We have some unfinished business to attend to," Greenlee said with a smirk, standing and taking Maggie's hand.

"That we do," Maggie agreed. "Silvain, do you want to catch a ride with Greenlee and I back to the casino?"

"He's going with Kendall and Zach. We aren't headed there just yet. I have a surprise for you," Greenlee said cryptically.

Ok. I just hope it doesn't take too long," Maggie said, biting Greenlee's knuckles to drive her pint home.

"Don't worry, it won't."

The others also expressed their intentions to leave. It seemed no one wanted to get stuck with Zoë.

"Well I'm not done celebrating yet," Zoë pouted. "But I guess we can take it back to our place. Babe, would you care to join us, make this party really interesting?"

"Why not? JR has Little A for the weekend and it's been a long time since I really cut loose," Babe said.

The images that suggestion brought to Maggie's mind made her ill; she couldn't get out of there fast enough. She stepped forward to hug Zach goodbye.

Sensing Maggie's revulsion and sharing it, Greenlee quickly hugged Silvain.

"Thank you for all your help tonight," she whispered in his ear.

"It was my pleasure," he replied with a grin. "I see how much you love her. It's about time someone made her happy. She's special, and so are you."

Clearing her throat of the emotion the sentiment had lodged there, Greenlee turned to go.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow, Kendall."

"Bright and early," Kendall replied then turning to Maggie she added, "have a good time tonight Maggie."

"Oh I will," Maggie hugged Kendall then surprised her with a kiss on the lips, to Bianca's endless consternation. "Just so you know, you're a pretty good kisser yourself, Kendall."

Kendall blushed, a lovely shade of pink. "Thank you."

"No, thank _**you**_." And with their laughter trailing behind them Maggie and Greenlee left.

- - - - - - - - - -

When they got to the car Maggie was ushered into the backseat while Greenlee gave the driver instructions before joining her. Getting into the car after a few moments Greenlee closed the door and raised the partition sealing them in velvety silence; the car however, still didn't move.

"Are we waiting for something?" Maggie asked, wondering why Greenlee was sitting across from her rather then next to her.

"Can I trust you to keep your eyes closed until we reach the end of our journey?" Greenlee inquired, tilting her head as she gazed adoringly at her girlfriend.

"Of course not," Maggie answered honestly.

"I didn't think so. That's why I brought reinforcements." She said producing a jet black, silk blindfold.

"Ooooo, kinky!" Maggie squealed.

"It could be if you're a good girl," Greenlee said as she slid across to join Maggie in the other seat. She wrapped the blindfold around Maggie head, tying it securely in back, being careful not to pull any of Maggie's glorious hair in the process. When she was finished she hit the intercom button and instructed the driver to proceed to their destination.

"Where are we going?" Maggie asked, hoping this time Greenlee might actually tell her.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" Greenlee admonished.

"I guess not." Maggie reached out seeking the warmth of her girlfriend's body.

"Not so fast, Casanova. I'm in control here."

Maggie huffed in frustration, crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip. She is so cute when she pouts, Greenlee thought.

Leaning over to bring her lips close to Maggie's ear, but not quite touching, she whispered, "Do you have any idea how hot you were tonight? Dancing with Di and kissing Kendall? How insane you make me, how wet I am?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I'd rather show you." Greenlee hot breath drifted across Maggie's skin causing her to shiver in anticipation.

"You would?" Maggie squeaked.

"Oh yes, I would." Maggie heard the rustle of fabric only second before Greenlee descended on her lap, engulfing Maggie's senses as well as her lips in searing heat; tongue demanding entrance, stoking the embers of the desire she had been tamping down all night into a white hot flame.

Moving her lips from Maggie's mouth to suck on the pulse point behind her ear, Greenlee took her lover's hand; sliding it along her exposed thigh, finally placing it on the soaking wet front of her thong.

"That's for me?" Maggie asked in a shaky voice.

"All for you baby. All for you."

Maggie pulled Greenlee's thong forcefully to the side, coating her fingers in molten wetness before plunging three of them into the heaving body of her girlfriend.

"Wait," Greenlee exhaled, her head on Maggie's shoulder, voice barely above a whisper. "Let me…" she panted softly in Maggie's ear. Pining Maggie's other hand behind her on the headrest, Greenlee lifted herself on shaky legs and slowly began to slid up and down her lover's fingers; riding Maggie's hand.

A string of expletives filled Maggie's head as her palm filled with Greenlee; the only sound in the limo was from their breathing and the wet, slick sound of Maggie's fingers moving in and out of Greenlee's sex. It was a lewd opera and it drove Maggie mad with lust.

"Take this damned thing off," Maggie growled, desperately wanting to take the brunette on the plush leather seats.

"Not yet," Greenlee exhaled. _We have to slow down_, she thought, _wait_. She had planned to tease Maggie but her teasing had transformed like quicksilver into something much more intense, something she could barely control.

She rested her head on the seat behind Maggie's head then lowered herself fully on Maggie's fingers and stopped. Maggie could feel Greenlee fluttering around her fingers as her body prepared for orgasm. She knew she could push her over that precipice with just a few short, powerful strokes; and she wanted to, badly.

The windows of the limo were fogging up and they panted in each other's ears.

"We have to stop," Greenlee sighed.

"What? Why?" Maggie whined.

"Because…because…" But Greenlee could think of no good reason at that moment, so clouded from lust was her mind. She could barely remember her own name. And then, as if the universe herself had heard her silent plea, the limo slowly came to a stop. "Because we're here," Greenlee said, hissing as she removed Maggie's fingers.

She straightened her dress and Maggie's vest then reached for a Kleenex to clean the brunette's hands but Maggie, having heard the whisper of the tissue being pulled from the box, stopped her.

"Don't. I like having the smell of you on me," Maggie husked, dabbing the wetness behind her ears and alone her exposed chest and neck. Greenlee's breath hitched and her mouth watered as her eyes followed Maggie's fingers. "It's better than any perfume money could buy."

_We need to get out of this car right now_, _or I am going to abandon my plan and fck her right here,_ Greenlee thought.

Thankfully the driver chose that moment to open the door.

"We have arrived ladies," he said with a bow, helping the blindfolded Maggie out of the car as Greenlee fumbled with trembling hands for a his tip.

Greenlee guided Maggie carefully through the door being held open by the discreetly smirking doorman, a remnant of the Satin Slayer days, and into the waiting elevator. As soon as the doors closed she was on Maggie again; holding her hands above her head against the wall and licking a blazing trail from her ear, over her collar bone and down into the deep V of her vest.

"We're here now, wherever here is, can you please take this off?" Maggie gasped as Greenlee slipped a hand inside her vest to forcefully tweak a nipple.

"Not quite yet," Greenlee whispered, her hands leaving Maggie's body for several maddening moments before reappearing to press ardently against Maggie's aching core.

"I want you so much, Maggie. Can I have you tonight? The way I've been longing to?"

"Looks like you already have me where you want me, Greenlee," Maggie said, Greenlee's hands flitting from one spot to another, never staying long enough for her to get comfortable, the elevator filling with the sounds of her pleasure and the smell of arousal.

"That I do, my love," Greenlee said and then realized it was a line Zoë used with Bianca. She really hoped she didn't sound as creepy when she said it. Finally the elevator dinged, shattering the silence and signalling the end of their heady ride.

- - - - - - - - - -

Greenlee walked past Maggie and opened the door, taking a quick look around to make sure all her preparations were in place. She had relied on a few people to help with this and it was the first time she had seen their handy work. When she was satisfied that Silvain had more than done justice to her final request, she moved Maggie just inside the threshold so that she could take it all in before standing behind her to remove the blindfold.

Placing her hands on the back of Maggie's head she was momentarily distracted by the silky softness she found there.

"Greenlee?" Maggie said, breaking the brunette from her reverie.

_What is wrong with me?_ Greenlee thought. I_ can't stop touching her. I'm like some horny teenaged boy!_

"Sorry. I got distracted. You smell so good."

"That's your scent on me. We smell good together," Maggie husked.

_Yes, we do_, Greenlee said to herself, and she fully intended to mingle their scents even more, later. She smiled rakishly and leaned forward to whisper in Maggie's ear.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"Yes, I think I do," Maggie answered.

"Good, then I'll hear no talk of money. Just accept this for what it is, a token of what I feel for you."

"Greenlee what did you---do…" her voice trailed off to nothingness as Greenlee removed the blindfold.

Maggie stood just inside the door to what used to be Greenlee's penthouse, except it wasn't anymore. It was now an almost exact replica of their Paris flat, the one Greenlee had so generously added her name to the deed of, on the plane, right down to the rustic hardwood floors and the couch they had made love on countless times.

Stepping fully into the room so Greenlee could close the door, Maggie noticed what seemed like hundreds of flickering candles on every available surface of the living room. She gazed at the furnishings with awe. There were blankets and pillows on the floor in front of a crackling fire for warmth. Suddenly Maggie released a choking sob, there on the mantle, right next to the picture of them from Maggie's graduation, was the photograph Anna had given them on their last day in Paris.

Turning to her girlfriend with tears streaming down her cheeks that were matched on Greenlee's own she sobbed openly.

"Why, Greenlee?"

"Paris is our home, Maggie, no matter where we choose to live. I wanted that feeling here, at least in some small part. This penthouse, like my heart, my life, is no longer just my own. I want you to know that, and believe it, every time you walk in the door."

Maggie stepped closer to Greenlee and raised a trembling hand to her face. "I feel it every time that I look into your eyes. But this is too--"

Greenlee placed her fingers over Maggie's lips. "What did I tell you?"

"Ok, ok. But how did you pull this off without me knowing? This is a huge deal," Maggie asked.

"It was something I started working on when we decided to come here. But I had help," Greenlee explained.

"Silvain?" Maggie was finally starting to put the pieces together. The strange phone calls, the short disappearances.

"Yes, plus Kendall, Zach and even my dad. We all love you Maggie."

"I'm beginning to see that," Maggie said wiping her eyes. "Whose bed did you bring? Yours or mine?" she wanted to get Greenlee into one of them as soon as possible and thank her, thoroughly.

"Neither," Greenlee answered, then noticing Maggie's confused look she continued. "I was hoping tomorrow that we could pick one out together."

"No more sleeping apart? No more separate bedrooms?"

"That's the plan. Unless you're not ready. I don't want to push," Greenlee said trying not to sound to eager so she could hide her disappointment if indeed her girlfriend was not ready for such a change.

"Stop it, Greenlee. I am more than ready." The truth was she hated being away from Greenlee and she loved waking up and seeing those dimples. She loved Greenlee, more than she ever thought she would allow herself.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Greenlee said, and the dimples were on full display.

"But where do we sleep tonight, not that it matters, we could sleep on the couch for all I care. We've done it before."

"Right here on the floor, silly," Greenlee said shaking her head. "Wait here. Silvain took some wine out to breathe and I'll get us some."

Maggie had taken off her shoes and jacket and Greenlee returned to find her reverently tracing a photograph on the mantle. "I love this picture of you," Maggie said without turning around.

"I know, that's why I brought it."

"You look so--"

"In love?" Greenlee finished for her. Maggie just nodded, still tracing the edges of the picture. "I was looking at you, Maggie."

"How did I miss it, Greenlee?" she asked, turning around and taking the offered glass of wine. "Why did it take seeing it in a picture for me to finally understand?"

Maggie had been stunned when she had the film developed from the old camera they had used that day. She had stared the picture for days afterward.

"People see what they want to see. You just weren't ready yet. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Maggie looked at Greenlee with a determined set to her jaw and ferocious love in her eyes.

"I promise I will never be blind to that look on your face again," she said, setting down their glasses and taking Greenlee into her arms.

- - - - - - - - - -

Bianca sat on the couch watching Zoë and Babe dance in the middle of the living room, a drop of wine spilling onto her sweat pants as she took a healthy gulp. They had all changed clothes as soon as they had gotten home, with Babe borrowing from Bianca. She watched as the deep red stain spread and thought it was much like Zoë's affect on her life, ever expanding.

How had she gotten here? And why had she seemingly lost all ability to say no to anything Zoë wanted? _Lost? Try never had, Bianca_, she chastised herself.

She hadn't said no the first time Zoë had brought a star struck fan to their bed, with the excuse that she wanted to use her whole body for sex and not just the parts Bianca was comfortable with; though humiliated at the time, Bianca had welcomed the other woman's touch; it was real.

She hadn't said no when Zoë had finally insisted that if Bianca truly loved her she would make love to all of her; and she wasn't saying no now.

What happened to the woman she was? The woman who ruled Cambias with a velvet fist; the woman who stood up for what was right, loved with her whole heart and never compromised her ideals? The question seemed complicated but the answer was frighteningly easy. That woman had died in a Pine Valley park when she sent Maggie away.

- - - - - - - - - -

http://ca. love your body. You never leave any doubt that I am touching, loving a woman. I'm constantly humbled by the way you respond to me," Greenlee said with awe and Maggie's body roiled to meet her hands, no matter where she touched. The brunette's naked skin flushed in the beginnings of desire. Desire she was stoking, lying on the floor in from of the fireplace. Having divested Maggie of her clothes she had pleaded with the younger woman to let her explore, to enjoy her without expectations and without reciprocation. A request her young lover had readily agreed to.

"Were you ever afraid of this, Greenlee?" Maggie asked as Greenlee's fingers dipped into the abundant wetness at her core, using it to paint abstract patterns on her stomach.

"I got news for you Mags, I'm still scared to death of what I feel for you."

"That's not what I meant," Maggie's breathing was becoming more laboured as Greenlee explored.

"Oh, I see. You meant afraid of this; afraid of touching you, making love to you."

"Yes," Maggie keened.

"Of course I was. Petrified in fact," she said sucking on Maggie shoulder until she made a satisfactory make. "But I had quite a long time to come to grips with what I wanted before I ever said anything to you."

She slid her fingers once again through Maggie's wetness, bringing them to her mouth to lick clean.

"God, you taste good," Greenlee moaned.

"Do I?" Maggie inquired with a squeak as demanding deft fingers grazed her chest, her hips, her legs.

"Taste for yourself," Greenlee answered kissing Maggie deeply, tongues gently gliding over and around each other, skimming the roofs of mouths, slithering against hot, moist lips.

"You're right, I do," Maggie exhaled as she broke the kiss.

"I also had my fantasies to help," Greenlee grinned salaciously.

"You fantasized about me? About this?" Maggie asked, driven almost to distraction by the feel of her fingers being sucked into Greenlee's hot, waiting mouth. Her lover lightly bit her fingertip then kissed her way up her arm; hot, open mouthed kisses leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

"God, yes! All the time." Greenlee's tongue was drawing a circle around a painfully hard nipple, eyes never leaving Maggie's until with a groan she took that nipple into her mouth, sucking possessively.

"Jesus..." Maggie heaved. She was practically purring.

"He's not here, but I am," her lover said, lavishing the other breast with an equal amount of attention.

Letting Maggie's nipple escape from her mouth with a wet pop, she continued her thought.

"In the end the fear of never being able to touch you overcame any apprehension I may have had. I'm sure you understand," Greenlee said, tongue now languishing in Maggie's naval.

And Maggie did understand. It was the same way she felt in the months leading up to becoming Bianca's lover. Once again she was astonished, not to mention grateful, that Greenlee was able to love her while still honouring and respecting her past with Bianca. It made everything so much easier. There was no need to hide; with Greenlee she was exposed, naked in every way, but never in danger of being hurt. Only loved. And oh how Greenlee loved. So much passion that it had taken Maggie months to be able to let go as she was now, to let Greenlee have her way with her and not feel the need to reach a goal or reciprocate. To be totally honest about what she felt and needed.

"I had...fantasies...about you...too..." Maggie panted.

"Tell me..." Greenlee whispered, her breath drifting maddeningly across Maggie's belly and thighs. Greenlee kissed her hip, one hand reaching under to caress forbidden places, spreading Maggie's now dripping desire everywhere she could reach.

"You're making it hard to talk." Small unintelligible sounds were lilting from Maggie's throat. Greenlee's hands seemed to be everywhere at once.

"I know. I like hearing it in your voice, what my touch does to you," Greenlee said, nipping Maggie's stomach, deliberately spreading the brunette's legs and settling between them as if she were born there.

"Tell me," she growled.

"You...using your mouth on me..." she ground out haltingly. "Like that...oh---" Maggie gasped, hands clawing for something, anything, to hold onto; coming up with only fistfuls of blanket.

"Talk Maggie..." Greenlee hummed, lapping at her lover's center before opening her mouth to devour Maggie whole.

"It's all I can do...to breathe..." She begged, "Greenlee please."

Wanting nothing more than to please Maggie, Greenlee's fingers joined her mouth and words were no longer needed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Babe and Zoë had their heads together and were whispering. She knew she should ask them what the big secret was but she found she was too tired, from life and from dinner, to care; preferring instead to stare out the window and contemplate the mess her life had become.

Further introspection was impossible however as Zoë plopped down on the couch beside her, clad in only a silk rode, bottle in hand, to refill her now empty wine glass.

"I have an idea," Zoë broached, presenting her outstretched hand with three little white pills in her palm. "Why don't we each take a hit of X and see where the night takes us?!"

Bianca wearily looked at her fiancé fully aware that once again she would not say no. Without a word she took the pill from Zoë and swallowed it with a gulp of wine. Sipping was very overrated.

"Bianca doesn't look very into this, Zoë," Babe said.

"She will be once the wonder drug takes affect," Zoë answered, handing Babe a pill and then taking one herself. "Trust me." She had used this tactic with Bianca before with wonderful results.

Bianca realized they were treading in very dangerous waters here. She knew of Zoë's secret desire to sleep with Babe. She had never called her on it because Bianca herself had always harboured her own deeply hidden curiosity. But this was different. Babe was not some mindless groupie who could be gotten rid of with an autograph and some concert tickets. She was their friend and they had history, some of it painful. But it was too late now; she could already feel the lassitude and euphoria seeping in to her consciousness.

Her companions joined her on the couch, sitting on either side of her and Bianca knew they were almost past the point of no return. Zoë brought Bianca's feet into her lap to rub them while Babe gently massaged her scalp and played with her hair. It felt wonderful to have this attention paid to her…really…niiice…

Later…Bianca wasn't sure how much time had passed…she found herself dancing between Babe and Zoë. She could feel the warm air in the room as it kissed the skin Zoë had exposed by slipping the straps from her shirt off her shoulders from behind and the silk of Zoë's robe as it caressed her bare back. Warning bells were going off in her head, along with sirens and flashing lights but she felt powerless to stop it as Babe kissed her and pushed her shirt the rest of the way down to her waist, exposing her breasts to tentative caresses. This was wonderful…she wanted this…had always wanted it. She grabbed the back of Babe's head, deepening the kiss and probing her friend's mouth with her tongue; hands exploring every bit of skin she could reach, it didn't matter whose. She felt sensual and the warning bells and lights began to fade to be replaced by an erotic haze she was only too eager to lose herself in. Zoe's robe fell to the floor, her manhood standing proudly in contradiction to her _female soul, _and Babe dropped to her knees. Throwing caution to the wind, Bianca joined them on the floor in a tangle of sweat, heat and sex. Consequences be damned.


	24. Chapter 24

**Weak in the Knees**

**Chapter 24**

Bianca woke up to a blinding headache and the acrid smell of stale sex. Hazy images from the night before began to flood her waking mind and she knew she suddenly knew she was going to be sick; the bile rising in her throat and overwhelming her taste buds.

_What have I done?_ she thought. The only saving grace was that she hadn't had to satisfy Zoë, she had left that to Babe, to Zoë's endless delight. But Babe was a different story and as Bianca slipped quietly out from under the blonde's arms and legs, which were tangle haphazardly with her own, she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt there was going to be fallout. Of the nuclear variety.

Stumbling to the bathroom she collapsed on the floor and heaved into the toilet. When she had finished emptying the contents of her stomach, she got up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Disgusted by what she saw, she got into the shower, determined to rid herself of their smell and touch. She scrubbed herself furiously in the scalding water, sobbing as scenes of debauchery played in her mind with gut-wrenching clarity.

Flash

_Looking down to see blonde hair between her legs as Babe used her mouth even as Zoë took Babe from behind; writhing in pleasure from Babe's clumsy caresses._

Flash

_Her fingers buried between Babe's legs, moving powerfully as obscenities flowed from her mouth to Babe's ear. Zoë watching from a bedside chair._

Flash

_Words of love and tenderness exchanged in the afterglow. Things she knew now she shouldn't have said; things that would surely come back to haunt her in the days ahead._

Bianca fell to the shower floor with a soul shattering sob, dry heaving in the blistering water until her head throbbed and her stomach ached. She didn't think she would ever be clean again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the insistent knocking on the door that woke Greenlee from her deeply satisfied slumber.

"What the hell?" She said.

"It's probably Kendall." Maggie murmured against Greenlee's stomach. "Ignore her and maybe she'll go away."

"Shit! We're going shopping! Get up, Mags!"

Maggie's head hit the floor with a resounding thud as Greenlee sprang up to get the door, taking the top blanket with her to wrap around herself.

"Ow! Talk about ruining a moment." Maggie muttered, pulling a quilt from the couch and retreating underneath.

Greenlee opened the door to the whirlwind that was Kendall Hart-Slater.

"Jesus, Kendall, do you have to be such a--" She stopped abruptly. "Hello, Erica."

Erica" Maggie thought burrowing deeper under the pile of blankets.

"Hello, Greenlee. I thought I might accompany you girls today. I hope I'm not intruding." Erica said.

"Don't be silly. How could the great Erica Kane ever be intruding?" Silvain asked bringing up the rear.

"What is this, a party?" Maggie grumbled sitting up, hair a dishevelled mess.

"Awww. Is my Maggie grumpy today?" Silvain asked tousling the unkempt mass of brunette hair, making it even worse as he laughed good naturedly.

"No." Maggie pouted. "Hi, Erica." She added sheepishly.

"Hello dear." Erica smirked.

"Must have been some night if you two aren't even up yet." Kendall laughed nudging Maggie with her foot. "Hop to short stuff, sales wait for no woman and I have credit cards burning a hole in my purse."

"Don't push me, bean pole, I know how to shut you up. Remember?" Maggie warned.

"I'm gonna go put on coffee." Kendall said quickly changing the subject ; blushing furiously as she left the room.

"Come on, Mags. Let's go get ready." Greenlee helped her girlfriend up from the floor and pushed her towards the bedroom, blankets trailing behind them like some odd wedding train." I'm sure Silvain can entertain Erica."

"Don't shower together my lovelies or we'll never get out of here." Silvain joked and the last thing they heard as the closed the bedroom door was Erica's amused chuckle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bianca was making coffee, skin still raw and sensitive from the shower, when Babe emerged from the bedroom wearing Bianca's robe.

"Hey, beautiful." Babe said taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

Bianca grunted non-committal avoiding Babe's curious gaze. She slammed cabinet doors looking for sugar, the jarring sound echoing in the stillness of the early morning hour.

"Damn it!" Bianca grumbled to herself. "We must be out." Putting a shaking hand to her forehead she leaned back against the counter and took a deep breath.

"Out of what?"

"Sugar." Bianca stated flatly, wishing she were alone.

"It's no big deal honey. Do you want me to go and get some real quick?"

"I don't want you to do anything." Bianca said, finally meeting Babe's eyes. She didn't mean to sound so harsh but her emotions were as raw as her skin, she felt barely in control. "And don't call me that."

"O. K." Babe said, looking down at her now wringing hands. Without looking up the next words slipped out of her mouth quietly but they hit Bianca with the force of a Mack truck. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Bianca inquired, her back once again to the blonde. She knew exactly what Babe was referring to but how could she talk about what happened when she felt so deeply ashamed?

"Last night. I assume that's why you're so on edge."

"I'm not on edge!" Bianca shouted before catching herself. She took a cleansing breath. "I'm not."

"Really? Because you seem a little jumpy to me. You don't have to worry Bianca. I'm ok with what happened." Babe smiled shyly.

_Is she actually blushing? _Bianca asked herself.

"More than ok." Babe added.

"What if I'm not?!" Bianca snapped loudly.

They were both startled when the bedroom door flew open, hitting the wall, and an angry looking Zarf stomped into the room. They could almost see the steaming coming from his ears.

"Must you two be so loud?! I have a migraine and I just cannot take the noise." He said angrily. "Either tone it down or leave, I need quiet. Even this light hurts my eyes. I do not want to hear the sound of you two cackling."

Bianca hurried to his side ushering him back to the bedroom without so much as a sideways glance in Babe's direction, whispering soothing words as she went.

Sometime later Bianca returned to the kitchen dressed casually, Babe's clothes from the night before folded neatly over one arm. She laid them on the stool next to the blonde.

"You can get dressed in Miranda's room and then you should go." Bianca said, gathering her own things and filling up a mug of coffee to take with her. When she noticed that the blonde had not moved she picked up Babe's clothes, this time placing them in her lap.

"You heard Zoë. It's time to leave."

"What about you?" Babe asked.

"What about me?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Drive around and think." Bianca was irritated that she was being asked these questions. What difference did it make?

"I'll go with you. We need to talk, Bianca. I'm not about to let this go."

Bianca had no desire to discuss what happened; not now, not ever. But looking towards the bedroom she knew she also didn't want to rile Zoë again. Pinching the bridge of her nose to try and ward off her own migraine, it took only a moment to come to a decision, choosing the lesser of two evils.

"Fine. But we need to go now. Please get dressed."

Babe smiled widely. "I'll be right back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Greenlee and Maggie returned from the bedroom dressed for a day of shopping, freshly scrubbed and glowing. They had indeed showered together to save time but had kept the groping to a minimum, preferring to bank their desire until they were once again alone.

Handing the girls their coffee, Kendall joined Silvain on the couch. Erica, coffee also in hand, was looking intently at the pictures on the mantle.

"This is a lovely picture of you , Greenlee." Erica said, handing the frame to a reaching and curious Kendall.

"Thank you." Greenlee replied without an ounce of animosity or snark. "Maggie took it."

"I'm not surprised to hear that considering the look you're wearing in the picture is the same one I see every time you look at her." Erica smiled, she was finding she liked this new Greenlee. Perhaps she had underestimated Maggie's affect.

"I also love what you have done with the penthouse. Very Parisian."

"Thank you again. It was a gift to Maggie. And to me. It's very much like our Paris flat."

"Like I said last night, you always have had impeccable taste. I'm pleased to see it extends to your choice in partner's as well." Erica said, feeling generous because of the holiday and having no interest in continuing old feuds. She was more than ready to let bygones be bygones, at least for now.

"Now it's my turn to say thank you." Maggie said. "After everything I've done I never expected such a welcome from you Erica, or from you Kendall. I don't deserve--"

"Stop right there." A delicate, fine-boned hand rose up to stop Maggie's self flagellation. "You've done nothing wrong. There is no one in this room who has not made mistakes in the love department. There has been quite enough blame thrown around already. I'll listen to no more." Erica said, leaving no room for response. "Kendall even tells me you tried to extend an olive branch to Bianca last night. I can only hope the next time you talk to her my daughter is more receptive."

Maggie just stood there, not sure what to say.

"It's true Maggie, there's no need for you to keep blaming yourself for something you didn't do. None of us are perfect and as far as I'm concerned you're family. I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions the last time you were in Pine Valley." Kendall said sincerely. Maggie could not believe her ears. She looked to Greenlee who was smiling in so much pride Maggie thought she might burst.

"I hate to break such a beautiful family moment ladies but we are losing valuable shopping time." Silvain pointed out. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." Kendall said grabbing her purse and heading for the door so Maggie couldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Let's go."

Maggie just rolled her eyes and taking Greenlee's hand she followed them out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bianca drove along the deserted back road concentrating on the lines in the road and the way the leaves parted and scattered as her car sped through them. Dirty snow clung to the gutters and sidewalks, remnants of the salt and sand trucks that had done their work in the dead of night. Large rumbling beasts that kept the roads clean and the citizens of Pine Valley safe for another day.

Moisture glistened on the trees and morning dew dripped from branches that had long since shed their foliage and stood barren and empty, like her heart. A frozen, cold wasteland; the lush greenness of spring only a distant memory.

She and Babe had been driving for hours in awkward silence, Babe shifting in her seat every few minutes and releasing a frustrated sigh. She had finally spoken up and insisted that they stop somewhere and talk. Bianca had wanted to keep driving, if only not to be forced to look into her friend's eyes but Babe had been adamant. They had settled on the Fusion rooftop. They purchased smoothies and a snack before heading up to the deserted offices. Once on the roof Bianca discarded her jacket. It was a mild day and the snow that had blanketed the city the night before in it's colorless purity and hallowed silence had begun to melt in the harsh sunlight, giving way to the familiar grunge of the city and crushing noise of holiday shoppers.

After another hour and a bit of banal conversation, Babe once again brought up the subject Bianca had been avoiding like the plague.

"Can we talk about last night now?" She asked.

"Why? It didn't mean anything." Bianca replied as nonchalantly as she could, hoping babe would just drop it, knowing she would not.

"It meant something to me." Babe stated. "And judging from the way you acted it meant something to you as well."

The way I acted? Bianca thought. Half the time I thought, or imagined, she was Maggie and the rest…well the rest she had no excuse for; blaming the drugs would be far too easy.

"I wasn't myself last night. The things I said, the things I did. It shouldn't have happened, Babe. I'm so sor--"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." babe interrupted. "I'm not. And don't say it didn't mean anything either. You couldn't have said those things or made love to me like you did if that were true."

"Made love?! That was not making love." Bianca scoffed.

"What was it then?" Babe asked seriously.

"A mistake."

Babe winced. "how can you say that? We've been dancing around this for years. We even talked about it, remember?" She said referencing their conversation on the beach during Bianca's Christmas trip home. Bianca recalled it clearly. It was the conversation that had eventually caused an unfixable rip in the fabric of her life with Maggie. Oh yea, she remembered alright.

"Maybe Maggie has been right all those times she bitched about us. Maybe it's us who should have been together all along." babe finished.

"Oh god, Maggie. You can't tell her, Babe. Maggie can never know." Bianca felt panic rise in her throat, stealing her breath.

"Why do you care what Maggie knows? She's moved on to Greenlee, at least for now. And she cheated on you. I would never do that."

"No, you just stole my child." Bianca retorted.

Babe sat down, desolation on her face, and yet Bianca could not find it in herself to care.

"I thought you forgave me for that." babe stated, confusion marring her otherwise clueless features.

"I did, when I thought you were dead. But that doesn't mean I forgot. I am reminded every time that Miranda has a play date and parents pull out baby pictures. I am reminded when I have no stories from her first year to share. I am reminded every time I look at you and realize that we could have had a beautiful friendship if not for your stupid, selfish mistake." Bianca said.

"That's fair, I guess. But Bianca, last night changes things. We can be beautiful together, you said it. You said so many wonderful, romantic things."

"It changed nothing. Even if what you say were true, and it's not, you can I could never actually--" Bianca couldn't even get the words out.

"Why not?" Babe asked, dense as ever.

"Are you serious? You're not gay Babe!!" Bianca shouted at Babe, her voice echoing off the buildings around them.

"I don't need to be, that's the beauty of it." Babe pointed out.

"I'm also engaged to Zoë, or did you forget about her?" Bianca asked.

"Hardly. She's what makes it so perfect. You and I can be together and I won't even have to miss a man. Zoë gives us the best of both worlds."

Now Bianca had heard it all.

"Zoë is transitioning, you'd be missing a man soon enough. I swear I can't even believe I am having this conversation."

"You can still marry Zoë, don't be silly. But maybe you two can think about moving back to Pine Valley. I know JR won't let me take Little A to Paris for more than short visits and I really don't want to leave momma." Babe said, plowing ahead full steam. "And as far as Zoë's transition, since she has cut back on the hormones that may not be an issue. It certainly wasn't last night."

"Whoa, slow down. Moving to Pine Valley? You coming to Paris? You are making a lot of assumptions here, Babe."

Suddenly the rest of what the blonde had said filtered into Bianca's consciousness.

"What do you mean Zoë's cut back on the hormones?" Bianca asked, incredulous. She had thought something like that might be happening but hadn't wanted to bring it up to Zoë for fear she was wrong. Insulting her fiancé would not go over well at all.

"You have to talk to Zoë about that, I may have misunderstood." Babe realized she had said too much and immediately began to cover. "It doesn't matter though. What I'm trying to say is that I can bring something to this relationship. I can enhance your marriage."

"You and I have no relationship, Babe. I'm not even sure I can marry Zoë. I need to think." Bianca started to pace once again.

"What could you possibly have to think about? Zoë loves you and you love--" In a flash it all became startlingly clear to Babe. "Maggie."

"What about her? I told you I don't want her to know anything about this. She can't."

"No, Maggie is what you have to think about." babe said.

"You have to admit, her being here complicates things." Bianca said.

"It shouldn't, unless--My god Bianca have you convinced yourself you still have feelings for her?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The mall was a madhouse.

Kendall, Greenlee and Silvain were in their third shoe store leaving Maggie with Erica. She was thankful for the time alone with the older woman, she needed advice on a shopping matter.

"You know jewellery, right Erica?" Maggie asked after they had sat down on a bench outside the store.

"Well, I'm no expert but I do know my way around a jewellery store. Why do you ask?" Erica inquired, hoping another proposal was not in the works.

"I want to get Greenlee something special for Christmas and I could use your help." Upon seeing Erica's panicked look she added. "It's not a ring."

Erica released a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. "Not to insult you dear but I'm relieved. There have been a few too many hasty engagements of late. I'm glad to see you're bucking the trend."

"I'm hardly insulted. Greenlee and I are trying to take things slowly. We both have a lot of baggage." Maggie watched her lover trying on shoes from the bench with an indulgent but loving look. "I don't think either of us wants to screw this up."

"You won't as long as you keep a level head. Now, tell me about this gift you have in mind and I'll help in any way I can."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now there's a scary sight." Kendall said, inclining her head towards Maggie an Erica, heads together, deep in conversation outside the store.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about." Greenlee replied admiring the Jimmy Choos she had on in the ankle length mirror.

"Oh I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about us. They're plotting something, mark my words." Kendall grinned.

"You should get those, Greens." Silvain said. "They make your legs look magnificent and your ass pops right out there. Maggie will love them."

"Sold!" Greenlee exclaimed, taking them off and handing them to the salesperson. "I'll take these too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's a beautiful idea, Maggie." Erica said, blinking rapidly to stop the tears in her eyes from falling. She knew in an instant that Greenlee would love the gift and how deeply it would touch Jack's heart to see how much Maggie loved his daughter. But the tears weren't just from that. She also felt a deep sense of regret that her daughter had thrown away the chance at a life with this thoughtful, caring young woman. She had lamented her children's choices before but never more so than now.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Erica." Maggie said.

"Don't be silly. I've just turned into a hopeless romantic. I also know just the place to et what you need. Come with me."

"But what about them?" Maggie glanced quickly back at her girlfriend.

"They can call us when they're done."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And there they go." Kendall said, referring once again to Maggie and Erica who had just took off towards the other end of the mall.

"Should I ask them where they're going?" Silvain started towards the door.

"Nope. If they wanted us to know they would have said. We've all got cell phones, we'll catch up later."

"This is actually good. I need something for tonight and you two can help me." Greenlee said conspiratorially.

"Fabulous!" Silvain clapped his hands in glee as they paid for their purchases. "Victoria's Secret here we come!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Babe stood waiting for a response from Bianca. After a moment she asked her question again.

"Bianca, have you? Have you convinced yourself you still have feelings for Maggie?"

"I..I don't know. It's all so confusing and jumbled in my head. She's here with Greenlee, perhaps even permanently. She desperately wants to talk to me, explain things. Maybe this time I should let her, for Miranda's sake if nothing else."

"My feelings on Maggie ever being allowed back into Miranda's life aside." Babe remarked. "What explanation could she possibly have for wanting someone else more than you?"

Bianca shook her head. Why did people keep reminding her of that? Couldn't anyone find a better way of putting it that that? "Last night she said I misinterpreted it all."

"So what, your eyes deceived you and not Maggie?" babe asked.

"I have a hard time believing it too but--what if I did? Cecelia," Bianca spat the name with contempt. "said something similar to me before I left Paris last year."

"Of course that home-wrecking tramp said something similar, she was protecting my cheating cousin." Babe yelled, then sat down at the small wrought iron table. "For the sake of argument, let's say you were wrong. Does that change the fact that Maggie stayed with her? Does it change the fact that Maggie took months, months Bianca, to come here and try to explain?"

No, it doesn't. But I did leave her with no explanation so I am not completely blameless."

"The reason should have been crystal clear, even to Maggie." Babe scoffed.

"Clear as mud maybe. I didn't exactly leave as soon as I walked in on them." Bianca hedged.

"How long did you wait? A day, maybe two? I should hardly think my cousin is that dim."

Bianca looked away quickly.

"More like weeks, months."

"Why did you wait so long, honey?" Babe asked, a hand on Bianca's shoulder.

"I thought I could get past it, not that I tried." Bianca shrugged. "I simply ignored it and her until--"

"Until what?"

"Until I met Cecelia."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bianca broke down in tears as she finished telling Babe how she had tried to bribe Cecelia into leaving Paris and about her shock at discovering Cecelia's striking resemblance to the other woman she had pushed out of Maggie's life; the woman who now seemed to hold her ex's heart.

Babe rushed to put her arms around her friend turned reluctant lover. It broke her heart to see Bianca so broken even as it enraged her that Maggie could do what she did; and it seemed now that her cousin had cheated in her heart long before she cheated with her body.

"it's going to be ok, baby. I swear." babe soothed kissing Bianca softly on the lips. "No one can blame you for reacting that way. No one."

Bianca accepted the comfort of Babe's embrace and kisses, her mind screaming at her to stop. She just needed a woman's touch so badly…what could it hurt?

When her tears had subsided she pulled away from the blonde, Babe's lips clinging to hers in lazy withdrawal.

"Stop, Babe. This isn't right." She said wondering if her mixed signals were as confusing to Babe as they were to her. Her emotions were ricocheting like a bb in a boxcar.

"Of course it is Bianca, I love you."

"You don't know what you're saying. You don't love me like that. It must still be the drugs in your system. Maybe you need to eat more, drink more water."

"It's not the drugs and I know exactly what I'm saying. I love you. You opened my eyes last night to a lot of things." babe said softly running her hands through Bianca's hair. "Maggie never deserved you."

"Leave Maggie out of this. And stop touching me!"

Bianca wiped her eyes and got up to lean over the railing, the wind on her face felt like the cold, crisp hand of reality slapping her. Hard.

"I need to call her." Bianca said reaching to retrieve her phone from her coat pocket.

"Who? Maggie? No. That is the last thing you need." Babe took the cell phone from her friend's shaking hands, putting it in her own pocket.

"I promised. We need to talk about Miranda. I need to hear her out. I owe her that much." Bianca insisted.

"You owe her nothing!"

"Why did I even think you would understand. Go home, Babe." Bianca sighed.

"I'm not going to leave you on this cold roof alone. We are not done talking. We can stand here as long as you need and say nothing. Call Maggie if you must, try and put off your talk. You need some time to get yourself together, get your emotions under control so you don't get caught up in her lies again and do something stupid. Either way, I'm staying right here."

Bianca stared at Babe with the all the indignation she could muster, which in the end wasn't much, but the blonde wasn't backing down, standing before her with a defiant look, hands on her hips.

Bianca deflated with a sigh.

"I'll try and put her off. Are you happy?" The brunette asked.

"Excellent! Let me make you some lunch first. You can call Maggie from my place."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A little over an hour later, having ordered and paid for her purchase as well as securing Erica's promise to pick up the gift and hold it until Christmas, Maggie and Erica left the jewellery store.

"Sine they haven't called us yet shall we get a cup of coffee or is there something else you need to get?" Erica asked.

"Nothing else. I'm still stumped on a gift for Bianca, other than that I'm done for today. Coffee sounds lovely." Maggie answered, walking with Erica to a crowded restaurant just across the mall from the jewellery store.

"I'll help with a gift for Bianca. Just call me when you want to go shopping again. Though I must admit you surprise me by wanting to get her one. I'm not sure you're on her Christmas list."

"I'm sure I'm not." Maggie said as they were guided to their table by a grumpy waitress. "But I still love her and I feel like I need to get her something. I've already bought so much for Miranda."

Their waitress left in a huff almost tripping over their shopping bags which were overflowing from under the table.

"You are handling all this in a very adult manner, Maggie. Am I to believe Greenlee is responsible?" Erica asked.

"Not entirely, though her support has helped more than you know. I just know how I feel and how much I miss my best friend."

"Like I said earlier, I hope Bianca is more receptive when you talk today."

"If she even calls." Maggie said, taking her coffee and Erica's tea from the waitress just before she spilled them all over Erica's cashmere suit.

"She had better." Erica said, adding cream to her tea. She had no intention of sitting idly by while Bianca piled one bad decision on top of another. Her non intervention policy only went so far.

"I'll understand if she isn't ready." Maggie winced as the too hot coffee singed her tongue. That's gonna sting later, she thought with a smirk, Greenlee will be so disappointed.

"Well I won't. it's long past time she listened to the truth and took responsibility for her part in this mess. You've worn the lie long enough, Maggie, it's not a becoming look on you."

"I don't know if the truth will make any kind of difference, Erica but I'd like it to. I need Bianca in my life as much as I need Greenlee." Maggie said in startling honesty.

"More in some ways, I suspect."

"Maybe." Maggie smiled.

Erica pushed her tea to the side and pined Maggie with a penetrating gaze.

"Tell me about your relationship with Greenlee."

Maggie choked on her coffee, the scalding liquid burning her nostrils.

"You're surprised I asked?" Erica said with amusement.

"Honestly, yes."

"I saw the picture on the mantle of you girls with Anna. She's so far away, I thought you might like someone closer to talk to. You don't have much family. But if you're not comfortable--"

"No, no. It's not that. I just don't know how to explain my feelings for Greenlee. It's exhilarating, being with her…"

"But?" Erica asked. There was always a but.

"But my head tells me to slow down, not to get so caught up in it. There's so much stacked against us. We could both get hurt, deeply. And yet I don't want to miss out n something perfect and wonderful either. I don't know which part of myself to listen to anymore. I made the wrong choices with Bianca, I don't want to make that same mistake again." Maggie explained. "I know that was probably more information than you asked for but that's it in a nutshell."

Erica truly felt for Maggie. Though she still wished there was some way to repair what she and Bianca had and give her daughter back what she lost, she also knew she had to give Maggie honest advice. She owed her that much.

"Maggie, I'm going to tell you the same thing I would tell any of my children if they were sitting where you are today. It's good that you are mindful of the past and that both your heart and your head are fully engaged in this relationship. But you don't have to discount one to listen to the other."

She reached across the table to take Maggie's tiny hand.

"My advice is simple. Use your head but follow your heart."

Before Maggie had a chance to express her gratitude, they were rudely interrupted.

"Well isn't this a surprising sight?" Jonathan sneered from behind Erica.

"Leave us alone." Maggie said without even looking at him. She hoped he took the advice and just left.

No such luck.

"I can't do that." He turned to Erica. "Would you mind leaving Maggie and I alone for a few moments to talk?"

"Actually, I would mind very much." Erica said, haughtily. "This is a private conversation."

"Not anymore it isn't."

"Jonathan, I am only going to say this once--" Erica started before Maggie stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm across the table. This was not Erica's fight.

"I can handle this, Erica." She said.

"Can you now?" Jonathan laughed.

"Yes." Maggie stood, strong and proud. "I can."

Erica's cell phone rang and she answered it in hushed but urgent tones as Maggie stood looking up into her ex's face.

"I don't know how many ways I can say this to you Jonathan. I have nothing to talk to you about. I don't ant to see you and I don't want to hear you. Am I making myself clear?"

"You will hear me out, Maggie."

No, I won't. Don't force me to get a restraining order, Jonathan, because I will. You apologized in January, that was more than enough. I get it, it wasn't you. But I've moved on and you should too." She turned back to the booth but before she could sit back down Jonathan had grabbed her arm.

"We can still have something, Maggie. You loved me!" he said loudly, people turning in their seats to see what the commotion was.

Maggie jerked her arm from his grasp. "I never loved you. Our relationship, if you want to call it that, was sick and it was twisted, but it was never love. Go Away!"

"you're going to regret this, Maggie." He warned, reaching out and taking her arm once more.

"She won't but you sure as hell will if you don't get your filthy, murdering hands off my girlfriend!." Greenlee said with deadly calm, marching into the restaurant with Kendall and Silvain hot on her heels.

She stood toe to toe with Jonathan, a defiant look in her eyes. Even the waitress backed up.

"One of these days you aren't going to have your little gang to protect you, Maggie. You'll be sorry then."

"I'm already sorry, sorry I ever met you. Now go. We are so done."

Jonathan left then, stopping at the doorway to point at Maggie before disappearing in the holiday throng.

"Are you ok?" Greenlee asked, coming to her lover's side, taking Maggie's face in her hands; searching for any trace of discomfort or fear. She found only anger and was deeply relieved.

"I'm fine. I just really wish he would get a clue." Maggie said, kissing Greenlee quickly before sitting back down. Her legs were shaking. She just wanted people to go back to their meals so she could forget he had even been there.

Sensing the need to change the subject, Kendall spoke quickly.

"Should we have some lunch?" She asked.

"Greenlee and I have to buy a bed." Maggie winked at Kendall. Both in appreciation of her deft change of subject and in a desire to see her blush again. She was not disappointed.

"Yes, we do and we need to do it soon." Greenlee said, noticing Kendall's blush and laughing to herself. That kiss at the bar was going to be an endless source of amusement with her friend, she could tell. "But you guys go ahead. We'll meet you back here when we're done."

"If you think for one moment that I intend to miss watching you two pick out a bed, then you are sadly mistaken." Silvain chuckled.

"Same here." Kendall agreed with a smile though the images that burned through her mind at the words were scandalous. "Mom?"

"I hate to miss such a spectacle but I have some business to attend to." Erica said, planning on having a friendly chat with Ryan about his brother.

"Suit yourself." Kendall said hugging her.

Erica stepped forward to hug Maggie as well. The maternal feelings rising up in her throat as Maggie squeezed her surprising her in their intensity.

"Remember what I said, dear." Erica whispered in the brunette's ear. "And that I'm here if you need to talk."

"I will. I appreciate it more than you know, Erica." Maggie said.

With their final goodbyes said, Erica left and the rag tag group went on the hunt for the perfect bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Babe and Bianca had gone back to Babe's condo. She no longer shred it with her mother now that Krystal had moved in with Tad.

The uncomfortable feeling she had being alone with Babe in such intimate surroundings was the reason she had avoided coming here when they had first left the penthouse this morning. How she had allowed Babe to talk her into it was one more thing in a growing list of things she needed to figure out.

Babe was now happily ensconced in the kitchen humming to herself as she made Bianca lunch.

My life is a farce, Bianca thought.

After they had finished their soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, a favorite lunch of Maggie's Bianca remembered, they retreated to the couch and the relative comfort of silence.

Comfort, however, was the last thing on the brunette's mind. Her thoughts had once again turned to Maggie, tears welling in her eyes as the pain of her ex's betrayal bubbled to the surface as fresh and new as the night she discovered it. Aside from a few brief conversations with family and friends she had never really dealt with the emotions surrounding their break-up, preferring to bury them instead; first in her family's drama and then in Zoë. She had foolishly thought that by sending Maggie back to Paris and spending as little time as possible there herself she would never have to think about the horrible affair again. And it had worked.

Until she had seen Maggie tearfully embracing their daughter. Until her barely mentioned suspicions were confirmed in graphic detail as she watched Greenlee take Maggie in the counter in the casino bathroom. Until Maggie and Greenlee had made their announcement to the world, shattering her carefully constructed glass house into a million tiny shards; each one reflecting images of a future that would never be hers.

A desolate sob escaped her throat as the stark, cold reality hit, Babe's arms around her in an instant offering a warmth that could never be enough.

She reached out blindly in despair burying her hands in Babe's hair, her tongue in Babe's mouth; seeking not warmth but oblivion. She found it in the yielding of a soft female body and she released a long dormant hunger upon her friend, tearing at babe's clothes in a frenzy of misplaced passion and need.

Babe gasped as Bianca entered her which just spurred Bianca to even greater heights; she wanted to consume her friend's moan and cries, drink it in as if it could satiate this blinding starvation. In her madness babe became an aberration, a figment of her deranged imagination and as the image of the writhing woman beneath her bled from blonde to brunette, Bianca gave herself over to a fantasy of love reclaimed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had looked at beds in three different stores now and nothing seemed right. Too prissy, too modern, too masculine; just too too. They had one more store to try before Kendall and Silvain killed them both for sustenance. Greenlee could hear Kendall's stomach growling and she had no desire to end up like the Donner party, a reference their shopping companions had already thrown around more than once.

"This is a rather interesting store." Silvain said looking around with interest.

It was a gothic interiors store with many furnishings that would have looked right at home in countess Bathory's castle. There was even a section towards the back that contained some rather interesting furniture that could only be described as 'dual purpose'. the accessories hanging on the walls immediately putting a twinkle in Maggie's eyes and setting Greenlee's imagination on fire.

"Can I help you?" the tattooed sales girl with the nose piercing asked. She looked at them with amusement obviously believing they had wandered into the wrong store. Although, the salesgirl thought, winking at Maggie, the little brunette was awfully cute. Maggie winked right back.

"We're looking for a bed, the perfect bed." Greenlee explained, taking Maggie's hand.

"I see." Tattoo girl said thinking perhaps they weren't as lost as they appeared. "My name is Storm and I think we may have just what you're looking for."

"Well Storm, lead the way." Maggie said.

The followed Storm through a maze of gargoyles, candelabras and elaborate displays; the store was much larger than it appeared. Finally they entered a room off the back that contained several bedrooms suites.

You could almost hear the angels singing as Greenlee and Maggie both stared, open mouthed, at the largest of the beds that sat in the corner dominating the room.

"Ladies, I believe we have a winner." Silvain chuckled.

"It's beautiful." Maggie breathed, her hand caressing warm mahogany as she walked around the foot of the enormous four poster bed.

"And functional, too." Storm added with a knowing smirk.

"How so?" Greenlee asked, genuinely curious.

"The fabric on the ceiling of the canopy here," she pointed. "muffles sound quite well. As for it's other unique features, feel free to explore."

Greenlee and Maggie eyed each other across the expanse of the mattress.

"Go ahead, try it out. I'll be right here if you have any questions." Storm said.

"Telling those two to try it out is asking for trouble." Kendall warned.

"That's ok. We like and even encourage that kind of trouble here." Storm said.

Maggie crawled up onto the bed. They would need a small step stool if they ended up getting this one, she thought. The mattress felt like a cloud; not too hard, not too soft, perfect. She sank into it as one would sink into the comforting embrace of a lover after a particularly trying day. After a moment of pure bliss, she patted the spot next to her.

"Come on, Greens. You have to feel this."

I need to feel something, alright, but this is a bad idea, greenlee thought hesitantly joining Maggie to lay stiffly next to her, not touching.

Maggie turned on her side to face her lover.

"Loosen up, baby. She did say to try it out." Maggie said, a devilish sparkle in her eyes.

"It nice, I like it. What else do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me."

"Maggie--" Greenlee said, voice heavy with warning, tongue thick in her mouth.

"Just kiss me." Maggie insisted.

Greenlee leaned up and kissed the maddening brunette chastely on corner of her mouth.

"There. Happy?"

"No. How are we going to know how this one feels if you don't relax and enjoy the process? Are you afraid to kiss me in public?" Maggie pouted.

"Hardly, I just--" Greenlee swallowed audibly and took a faltering breath. Maggie had slid closer, the heat from her body searing Greenlee's side wherever they touched. She glanced quickly at Kendall and Silvain who were watching so intently the only thing missing was the popcorn.

Maggie nuzzled her hair before her tongue snaked out to run seductively along the pink she of her ear.

"Then kiss me." she whispered imploringly.

Greenlee gave in to the desire rushing in her veins like molten lava; her heartbeat pounding in her ears, drowning out the cacophony of the holiday shoppers, the giggling of Silvain and Storm's satisfied snort. The last thing she heard as she lay waste to Maggie's mouth was Kendall's soft, "I told you so."

There was not a sound in the room, save for their Maggie's whimpering as they kissed. Greenlee had rolled on top of Maggie, burying her hands in the warm silk of the brunette's hair.

When their need for air overcame their explosive need for each other, the kiss came t an abrupt, panting end.

"I think I'm beginning to see the merits of this bed." Greenlee said between deep breathes, trying to sound casual, her quivering reed of a voice belying her words. She rolled off of Maggie and sat up, running a shaking hand through her own dark locks. She could still feel Maggie's insistent hands on her ass where they had wandered during the kiss.

Maggie chuckled throatily.

"Glad to hear it." Storm stepped forward to help Maggie off the bed, pointing out other design features of the frame.

"What are these for/" Greenlee inquired, indicating ornate iron O rings fashionably integrated into the headboard. "Curtains?"

"they can certainly be used for that, yes." Storm began. "There are several more on the backside of the headboard as well as on the posts and under the mattress in all four corners."

Maggie curiously lifted the corner of the mattress closest to her, yep, there they were.

"They are basically for anything you may wish to hold back," Storm looked at Greenlee with a astute smile. "or tie down."

Maggie turned to pin Greenlee with a smoldering look; their fantasies, until now only whispered in the heat of passion, coming to blazing life in Maggie's sizzling gaze. The image of Maggie bound and willing, slave to Greenlee's baser appetites shook her to her core; her knees almost buckled at the endless possibilities.

"We'll take it." Greenlee said with conviction. "The whole suite. Can it be delivered today?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh god…yes…right there…harder please!" Maggie begged, wrapping her legs around Bianca's still clothed body as with a grunt of satisfaction Bianca pushed her lover over the edge.

That's what Bianca saw, at least.

When it was over , and Babe's cry of release refocused her brain's fuzzy reception, Bianca reared back in disgust, wiping her hands on her jeans. She pushed Babe's hands away from her zipper unwilling to seek any pleasure for herself, doubting she would be able to respond at all.

"Let me touch you." Babe begged. "Show me how to please you."

"No." Bianca voiced. She neither deserved or wanted release. She was ashamed she had once again used Babe, compounding her sin to an alarming degree and leaving her soul more bereft than ever.

"Sex is NOT the answer, Babe. I'm sorry I used you." Bianca lamented, standing to move quickly toward the window.

Babe redressed quickly, though her shirt was ripped and useless, sensing a change in Bianca's mood and not wanting to upset her further.

"I have to call Maggie." Bianca said abruptly, determination in her stare. "Don't try to talk me out of it."

"I won't. But I still think you need to putt off meeting her. Do it for my piece of mind if nothing else. You are in no shape for an emotional conversation right now." Babe advised.

"I'm going to but please be quiet." Bianca implored. "The last thing I need is for her to know I'm doing it for you."

Babe nodded thinking it would be best for everyone involved if Maggie knew just that and silently vowing to see to it that she did.

Tbc.


	25. Chapter 25

**Weak in the Knees,****Chapter 25**

Maggie was frantically looking for her cell phone, the shrill ringing taunting her with its insistent din. She just knew it was Bianca and she'd be damned if she missed the call.

They had cut the shopping trip short so that the new bed could be delivered today; Greenlee had paid extra to make sure it could be done. After a quick lunch with Kendall and Silvain they had rushed home, flushed from the experience of buying the bed and giggling with anticipation at trying it out.

She finally found her phone under some shopping bags on the couch. She smiled as she checked the call display and answered just before it went to voice mail.

"Bianca?"

"Oh, Maggie. Hi. I thought I was going to have to leave a message," Bianca said, sounding as if she would much have preferred that option.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't find my phone under all these damn shopping bags," Maggie said, moving some of said bags so she could sit down on the couch.

"You went shopping?" Bianca asked distractedly.

"Yea, with Kendall, Silvain and your mom actually. It was a madhouse." Maggie let out a long sigh, tiredness was creeping into her bones but she would not let it affect meeting Bianca. No way.

Bianca was taken aback by Maggie's words. "Biggest shopping day of the year," she said in a strained voice, trying not to sound irritated at Maggie's choice of shopping companions.

"I know. Greenlee and Kendall were in seventh heaven and of course Silvain was right there with them. Thank god for your mom or I would have spent most of the morning alone. You know I can only shop for so long without getting bored."

"Yea. Sounds like quite the day," Bianca bit off her words quickly, having no desire for small talk with her ex. "Listen Maggie, about our talk…"

"Are you home now?" Maggie asked, smiling in spite of her exhaustion. She jumped up to look herself over in the mirror, running a hand through her hair to straighten it. "We moved over to the penthouse last night and Kendall said you and Zoë have taken Jack's old place. I can come right down."

"No, don't go to my place," Bianca said quickly, with Zoë's migraine she did not want Maggie going down there. She would wake her fiancé up and it would cause a fight for sure.

"O.K.," Maggie stammered. "Then why don't you come up here? I'm sure Greenlee won't mind taking a walk or something so we can be alone to talk."

"I'm not at home." The statement was short, after a moment of silence Bianca continued, "Can we do this another day? I'm tired and I have to pick up Miranda--"

Maggie stared at her reflection in the mirror as if she were really looking at Bianca. "Postponing it won't make it any easier, Bianca. Let's just do it now. I can meet you anywhere. I don't want to wait another day."

"But--" Bianca's words were cut short as Babe came up behind her, wrapping assertive arms around her waist and pressing her body into Bianca's back, kissing her neck.

"No, Bianca. Stop trying to put it off," Maggie said, getting angry; it showed in the slightly elevated volume of her voice.

"Fine," Bianca sighed, covering the phone while she talked to someone else. "Can you meet me in an hour? At the boathouse?"

"Yes." Maggie was relieved it hadn't taken more of a fight. The holiday spirit was being kind. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"I guess not," Bianca replied, again whispering, almost angrily it seemed, to someone who Maggie could only assume was Zoë. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes, you will. Bye."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bianca?" Greenlee asked, showing the delivery guys out and handing them a generous tip. They had not only delivered the bed but set it up as well. Greenlee as grateful even if she did have to put up with the occasional knowing smirk as they made sure certain features were secure.

"Yea. I'm meeting her at the boathouse in an hour. She actually tried to put it off, can you believe that?" She threw her phone onto the couch.

"Would you think less of me if I said yes?"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I just thought we had made some progress last night but it's two steps back again today." She stood in the middle of the chaos that was their living room, her hands on her hips.

"Did you really expect any of this to be easy?" Greenlee looked at her with a smirk. "It's not going to do you or Binx any good if you show up to meet her already angry. The two of you feed off each other. You have to let it go."

Maggie shook her head and dropped down heavily onto the couch. Greenlee was right of course.

"I know. It's just infuriating, her constant avoidance."

"Tell ya what," Greenlee said, kneeling in front of Maggie, her hands on the brunette's knees. "You go take a shower and then I'll drop you off at the boathouse."

"I can drive myself, Greens."

"Don't worry about it. It will give me time to come back here, make the bed and take a shower myself."

"You need to, you kinda smell," Maggie smirked, scrunching up her nose.

"Shut up, you. When you're done with Bianca, I'll come and take you to dinner and then we can come back here and break in the bed." She wiggled her eyebrows rakishly. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a plan." Maggie ran her fingers through Greenlee's hair, she didn't think she'd ever tire of the texture or they way it warmed in her hands. "You sure you don't want a sneak preview now?" She asked, lips nibbling a maddening trail up her lover's neck to her ear.

"Don't start something we don't have time to finish," Greenlee said on a shaky breath. "Now go get in the shower."

Maggie stood, giggling when Greenlee swatted her on the ass as she retreated from the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bianca closed her phone with a precise snap and immediately turned on Babe.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, the fire in her eyes matching the smoke coming out of her ears.

"I just felt the need to touch. Is that so wrong?" Babe asked, trying to appear completely innocent. They both knew however that Babe was anything but.

Bianca put a hand to her forehead. She really did not want to continue to hash this out with Babe right now. She needed time to prepare for her meeting with Maggie.

"It's not that it's wrong, Babe, but you knew I was on the phone and I specifically asked you to be quiet."

"I was quiet," Babe giggled, her hands making their way around Bianca from behind once again, resting on the line of enticingly naked skin where Bianca's shirt had ridden up; teasing the flesh, she was satisfied when goose bumps followed her trailing fingers.

Babe felt an illicit thrill run through her when Bianca's body responded of its own accord. She felt the same sexual power with Bianca now that she'd always had with men and she smiled at the deliciousness of it.

"You smell good," Babe said, nuzzling the brunette's hair.

"I smell like you," Bianca said with barely concealed disgust. "And would you please stop touching me? It's confusing."

Babe dropped her hands and stepped back, clearly hurt.

"I'm not the one confusing you, Maggie is. She doesn't want you, Bianca. She probably never did. You know this is just about Miranda, don't you?" Babe asked, not wanting to lose her tenuous hold on Bianca.

"Miranda isn't the only thing she wants to talk about, Babe. I told you that," Bianca explained, brushing her hair and putting on more perfume in hopes of masking the scent of sex and Babe.

"Yes, you did. That's exactly why I'm going with you," Babe stated emphatically.

"What? I don't think that's a good idea. Maggie sure as hell won't like it."

"I don't give a damn what Maggie likes or doesn't like. I'm going and that's it. You need someone there to protect you and make sure there are no misunderstandings. I won't let her hurt you or rub your nose in her little fling," Babe said, gathering her things together.

Bianca was in no shape to argue, she just wanted to get it over with, so she reluctantly agreed. Grabbing her car keys she waited for Babe at the door. Babe would stay out of it and it would all be over soon.

Bianca had friends who were just concerned. _Maggie will understand that, right? _She was uncomfortable as she left because the sound of a resounding no was echoing in her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A little over an hour later, Maggie walked along the path towards the boathouse, left over snow that was turning into glistening ice as the temperature dropped crunching under her feet. She had a spring in her step and a lightness in her heart the likes of which she hadn't felt in a very long time. She was very much looking forward to getting everything out in the open and starting the healing process. _This could be a new start for Bianca and I,_ she thought, _and this is the perfect place for it_.

They had always been able to be themselves here, always been able to be honest about their feelings in this place above all others. Even the last time, though painful, had been a breakthrough of sorts. It had certainly gotten them talking.

She stopped short, however, when she walked up the steps and realized Bianca was not alone.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Maggie asked, sudden anger giving her voice a sharp edge. She stood with her arms crossed waiting for an explanation.

"I'm here for moral support," Babe answered, taking Bianca's hand, lacing their fingers tightly together.

Maggie bristled at the sound of her cousin's voice. "You have got to be kidding me," Maggie said in disbelief, turning towards her ex. "We do not need an audience, Bianca, this is between us."

"Babe isn't going to say anything." Bianca glared at the blonde pointedly. "She can even sit over there while we talk." Bianca pointed t the picnic table just outside the boathouse.

"I am not going to have a whispered conversation with Babe, of all people, sitting right there! It's none of her business!"

"You made it my business, along with everyone else's, I might add, with your little stunt last night," Babe interrupted.

Maggie didn't even spare a glance at the blonde. "My relationship with Greenlee is not a stunt. Not that I need to justify anything to you."

"You can't possibly be in love with her." It wasn't a question and Maggie wouldn't have answered it if it had been.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a reply."

"That's because you don't have one," Babe countered.

Maggie spun on Babe, glaring at her as the amber rays of the setting sun bathed them all in golden light.

"Shut up, Babe. I am not talking to you. Bianca may have forgiven you, but I haven't."

"I don't care if you forgive me or not, all I care about is Bianca and seeing to it that she doesn't get hurt again," the blonde said. This was the first time she and Maggie had really had it out, it felt good. The brunette had always hated her and it was high time she gave notice that it would no longer be tolerated.

"That's perverse coming from you," Maggie spat. "You hurt her far worse than I ever could."

"That's a matter of opinion," Bianca interjected, coming to Babe's defense. She was angry that Maggie still seemed to be trying to quantify her sin and Babe's even though she had said almost the same thing to Babe only hours earlier.

"Are you serious?! You're actually going to defend her to me?" Maggie asked, incredulous.

"I'm not defending anyone. I came here because you wanted to talk."

Maggie looked at her flabbergasted, eyes alight with indignant fire.

"Then why is she here?! She wasn't invited. This is our special place Bianca; although I guess I shouldn't be surprised, she's been between us almost from the moment she whored her way into town," Maggie huffed.

"I'm no more of a whore than you are, and I'm not trying to come between you." Babe crossed her arms. "Not that it would be that hard," she said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Maggie asked. God she hated the blonde.

"Besides," Babe continued, ignoring the question. "This place hardly belongs to just you two." She turned towards Bianca. "Didn't you bring Zoë here? In fact, didn't you kiss her here?"

"What?" Maggie's gaze snapped up, her eyes connecting with Bianca intensely.

"Oh yes, it was all very romantic," Babe giggled.

Bianca was unable to tear herself from Maggie's accusatory look, words caught in her throat as one of her many secrets was laid bare.

"When?" The question was barely audible but Bianca heard it as roaring thunder.

"Christmas time, wasn't it Bianca?" Babe answered before Bianca could, her plan coming together easily.

Bianca nodded her head, silently pleading with Babe to shut up, to no avail; the blonde was on a roll.

"And really Maggie, it was Zarf she kissed. Zoë didn't appear until New Year's Eve. You were over before you even knew you were over, dear cousin of mine. Bianca would rather kiss a man than you," Babe sneered triumphantly. "That's what you drove her to Maggie. She sought comfort in the arms of a man."

Bianca winced at the look of naked anguish she saw flash across Maggie's features before it was quickly shuttered behind a mask of casual indifference.

"You are such a bitch, Babe. I'm ashamed we're related," Maggie said, voice flat and hard, like marble, rough around the edges with barely concealed hatred.

Bianca closed her eyes and took a deep breath, realizing too late that it was a mistake to bring Babe. She reached for her keys with trembling fingers.

"Babe, can you go and wait in the car? I'll be right there, this won't take very long," she asked, stepping in between Babe and Maggie. They looked like they might come to blows at any moment and she did not think it would be productive for any of them. She did not want this to become some barroom brawl.

"Fine," Babe said, breaking eye contact with Maggie and turning towards the younger brunette, her new found lover. The look on her face softened as she smiled at Bianca, "If it will make things easier for you." She took the keys from Bianca's hand, her fingers lingering to caress the palm intimately.

"It would. Thank you." A slight smile tugged at the corners of Bianca's mouth. _Things with Babe are so easy sometimes, _she thought.

Babe leaned forward to place a tender kiss to Bianca's lips, fingers entwined, eyes closed, before heading to the parking lot.

Maggie glared at Babe until she was out of sight. Turning back to see Bianca also watching Babe walk away, she stared at her ex, eyes wide with shock.

"What?" Bianca asked, deliberately being obtuse.

"What the _**FUCK**_ was that?!?!?"

Bianca waved her hand in the air as if to dismiss the question. "Babe was just being friendly, " she said. "Not that I owe you any explanation."

"There's friendly and then there's weird, and that was just plain weird," Maggie replied.

While Bianca may have agreed with the statement, her ire was raised at the fact that Maggie pointed it out.

"Tell me again exactly why I should care what you think?" Bianca asked, indignation coloring her tone.

Maggie just shook her head. She should have known that the truce they had tentatively called last night would not last.

"What happened to the Bianca from last night?" she inquired softly, looking at her minutely trembling hands before meeting Bianca's eyes. "The one who said she missed me too?"

"I'm away from the moonlight," Bianca responded curtly.

Maggie could not believe the turn this conversation had taken.

"I thought we were coming here, to our safe place?" _What a joke_, she thought. "In order to start healing and, in stead, you've just opened another old wound."

"Babe's not a wound, she's my friend. She's a big part of my life, deal with it," Bianca said, her tone surprising even herself with its brusqueness.

"I've been dealing with your obsession with that pariah for years."

"This isn't about Babe." Bianca turned her back, preferring to look anywhere but at Maggie; she felt naked, exposed. Her ex had always been able to see right into her soul, instinctively knowing when something wasn't right. She had only rarely been able to lie to Maggie and get away with it when they were together. Could she still? Could Maggie see the stain of Babe all over her? Did she know, just by looking, the depths of depravity to which Bianca had sunk?

"No, you're right. It's supposed to be about us."

"There is no us anymore!" Bianca insisted to the wind, the finality of the statement clawing at both their hearts; their connection pulling tight but not yet breaking, vibrating violently under the strain of too many lies and too much hurt.

"But there could be." The words were soft, almost like a caress, seeking to soothe; but they failed, scratching at open wounds like sandpaper instead.

"How Maggie? How could there ever be anything--" the sentence died in her throat when she turned to see the sincerity in Maggie's imploring look. Bianca's anger dissipated, lifting like fog cleared by a brisk breeze.

"What about Greenlee?" she asked, the name sticking to the roof of her mouth like peanut butter.

"What about her?" Maggie asked.

"You wouldn't answer Babe, will you answer me?"

"Ask me anything," Maggie said. "Please."

"Are you in love with Greenlee?"

And there it was. The one question Maggie had not expected Bianca to ask. The one question she was least prepared to answer.

"That's a complicated question."

"So you won't answer me either," Bianca said with a slight nod of her head.

"I didn't say I wouldn't answer, just that it's complicated."

"What's complicated about it? You either are or you aren't. Stop avoiding." Bianca crossed her arms defiantly.

Maggie looked at Bianca and realized that the time for avoidance and civility was over. Truth was what was required here, as much as she knew it might hurt.

"I'm falling in love with her, yes. Are you happy now?"

"No…yes…I don't know," Bianca shrugged, her emotions too jumbled to voice further, she ran a hand through her hair.

"Are you in love with Zoë?" Maggie asked, turning the tables.

"I'm going to marry her aren't I?" Bianca bit off the words sharply, resenting the question. It was none of Maggie's business.

"That is not what I asked. Now who's avoiding?" Maggie shot back.

"I didn't come here to talk about my relationship with Zoë. We're here to talk about Miranda."

"Ok," Maggie said, sitting down on the bench and crossing her legs. "Let's do that then. I want to adopt her." The change in tone and subject gave Bianca whiplash.

"It's much too soon for that, don't you think?" Bianca asked, shock written all over her face that Maggie even had the gall to ask.

"No, I don't. I love her and she loves me. You already told her she can call me mom," Maggie pointed out. "I just want to make it official. It's not like we never talked about this before, Bianca."

"That was before you walked out on me, on us," Bianca said, holding up her hand when Maggie started to object. "That's neither here nor there. Have you talked to Greenlee about it?"

Maggie tilted her head and wondered where Bianca was going with this. "Not that it matters, but yes, I have. She'll support me in whatever I do."

"Of course she will. Then you can not only steal my family but give Greenlee the child she can't have, right?" Bianca asked.

"Wow, Bianca. When did you become so cruel? Greenlee is your family too you know?"

"Be that as it may, I'm not sure I want Greenlee helping to raise my daughter."

"She's _**our**_ daughter." Maggie was irritated and it showed. _How dare Bianca make this about Greenlee when she blew off questions about Zoë and brought that tramp with her?_ "I could say the same about Babe obviously, and Zoë."

"Why?" Bianca asked, shaking her head at why she perceived to be Maggie's intolerance. "Because she's transgender?"

"No," Maggie protested. "I'm sure Miranda understands that or will when she's older, she's a smart girl. What she may not understand is why Zoë hates me so much. She's bound to ask someday and I shudder to think what Zoë might tell her."

"How Zoë feels about you is irrelevant. She loves Miranda. There's no need for you to concern yourself with that," Bianca said, dismissing Maggie's feelings once again. "She will, after all, be Miranda's legal step-parent. Greenlee is just someone you're dating."

Maggie felt like she had been slapped. "Greenlee is far more than that. She's also Miranda's aunt and she loves her too," she said, unnerved at Bianca's careless dismissal of her relationship with Greenlee. _How dare she act like it means nothing? _"And who knows…" Maggie added out of spite. "Maybe Greenlee and I will get married one day."

Bianca laughed out loud, much to Maggie consternation.

"Even if you were to marry Greenlee," Bianca said, still snickering, "which I doubt given your combined history, it still wouldn't be legal."

"What does our history have to do with anything? And how can you make fun of my relationship and then talk about yours being legal? Last time I checked Zoë was well on her way to being a woman, your marriage won't be legal either unless you're planning on getting married in Paris or Canada."

Maggie thought for a moment as another possibility entered her mind, too horrifying to be something Bianca would do. "Wait--who are you marrying? Freddie or Zoë?"

"At the moment they are on in the same," Bianca answered and in those words confirmed the worst possibility.

"Are you telling me that after everything you have been through, you are going to marry a man? For what? Because it's convenient? This has Zoë's stench all over it," Maggie spat, barely concealing her contempt for the rock star.

"It was Zoë's idea but I happen to agree with her," Bianca said sounding anything but confident as she parroted Zoë's words from the night before. "Why shouldn't we take advantage of society's antiquated loophole?"

"So you are going to marry him as part of a political statement?! What happened to being true to yourself? You taught me to not be ashamed of who I am, now you're just a hypocrite." Maggie shook her head, disbelief etched on her face. "What happened to you?"

"_**You**_ happened to me!" Bianca yelled.

"You cannot lay all of this at my feet, Bianca. No matter how much you'd like to."

"Why can't I?"

"Life doesn't happen in a vacuum. We were in trouble long before what happened with Cecelia."

"Don't you think I know that?" Bianca asked, palms outstretched in supplication.

"It sure as hell doesn't seem like it these days," Maggie answered.

"Well I do. I felt horrible after that argument." Bianca walked slowly to the bench and sat down next to her ex, close but not touching. She knew that if she touched Maggie she would fall apart, just like the last time they sat here.

"It was a fight, Bianca, let's not sugar coat it; and I felt horrible too. We needed to talk but you--" Maggie looked away as all the pain came rushing back as if the fight had happened yesterday instead of last year. "You left on a business trip instead, without a second thought."

_Is that what she really thinks?_ Bianca asked herself. _Surely she can't think that._ "What was I supposed to do, send someone else?"

"Yes! You'd done it before for your family. But I just didn't rate that high on the list did I?"

"I am the CEO of Cambias Europe, Maggie. I couldn't just abdicate my responsibilities because I had a spat with my lover."

Maggie bristled at Bianca's characterization of both their fight and their relationship at the time. She got up and walked to the edge of the building, where the water met the boathouse; the memory of them jumping in time and time again playing in her mind on a loop.

"And yet you're here in Pine Valley now," Maggie said looking out over Willow Lake. "Taking how much time off? You even brought Zoë home for the holidays. It must be nice for her to be included, I never was."

"I wanted to try and fix that, Maggie. The night I walked in on you with…that woman…I was coming home early to surprise you." A sound escaped her ex that made Maggie's skin crawl. "Little did I know I would be the one who got surprised. I really thought you wanted me home," she said with a sardonic laugh.

"I did," Maggie whispered, turning to face Bianca. "Desperately."

"That sure isn't the way it looked."

----

_Cambias Penthouse_

_Paris, France_

_August 2006_

Bianca sat in the limo, clutching a bouquet of roses in her hand, trying to gather her nerves. She had returned from her business trip two days early in hopes of repairing some of the damage to her rapidly disintegrating relationship with Maggie.

She had thought things would get better with Greenlee gone but they had only gotten more tense and uncomfortable, culminating in the fight they'd had just before Bianca left for Switzerland.

Maggie had wanted her to cancel the trip so they could spend some time together and talk, but she had refused. The argument had quickly gotten out of control with angry, hurtful words thrown around like darts; each one landing with frightening precision, tearing them even further apart.

Bianca knew beyond the shadow of a doubt she bear most of the blame. Rarely home and when she was, painfully critical of everything Maggie said or did. She was scared to death that Maggie would leave her for someone else and it had turned her into a control freak; micromanaging their relationship like a business deal, with irrational jealousy thrown in for good measure.

She didn't know how to fix it but she knew she had to try. The thought of losing Maggie was too painful to bear.

Maggie's study group was tonight and Bianca hoped she had spent enough time at the florist and dropping Miranda off at Anna's for it to be over.

She had endured a painful lecture from Anna about her jealousy. Jealousy of the entire study group, but the mysterious Cecelia in particular, who she had yet to meet. Anna was critical of Bianca sending Greenlee though she had agreed to keep it from Maggie at Bianca's insistence.

The brunette knew Anna was right in her contention that her jealousy had to remain in check tonight but she also knew it would be next to impossible if the group were still there. They fawned over Maggie and she resented it, hence the dawdling at the florist. Now here she was poised to surprise her lover and having a panic attack.

She took the small box out of her pocket and opened it one last time, gazing at the huge, brilliantly cut diamond ring. She was aware that it was probably was not the best time or way to propose but it seemed to her like the only solution. If Maggie would just agree to marry her now, tonight, all their problems would disappear. Bianca knew once the brunette was wearing her ring she would be able to put aside all her fears and doubts to finally start to build a life with her. If not, it might very well be the end for them. Bianca could not go on like this any longer. Maggie had to agree, she just had to.

Finally she could put it off no longer, she didn't want Maggie to go to bed before she had the chance to say what she came home early to say. Before she had a chance to tell Maggie of her decision, explain how meaningless life would be without her, and beg her forgiveness and patience.

She thanked the driver and dismissed him for the weekend, hoping to spend it celebrating their engagement and lavishing Maggie with her love and attention. She entered the building leaving her bags with the concierge along with instructions that they were not to be delivered until she called for them and that no visitors were to be allowed until further notice.

Riding up in the elevator she felt lighter than she had in months. Once she had made the decision to come home and propose to Maggie everything had simply fallen into place. She intended to make Maggie see once and for all that the brunette came first in her life, right along with Miranda. Flowers and wine in hand, the ring in her coat pocket, she stepped off the elevator to meet her destiny.

Bianca quietly opened the door stopping in the foyer to let her eyes adjust to the scant lighting. She was confused by the flickering candles and soft music filling the room. _Is the group still here_, she thought, _is this how they study?_

She slipped off her shoes at the door and padded silently into the kitchen; leaving the wine on the counter and heading for the living room. That was when she heard it; a moan, softly echoing off the walls and throughout the apartment. _I hope Maggie's not hurt_. She stepped into the living room, worry quickening her step.

She spotted a half empty bottle of wine and two glasses on the coffee table and as she looked to the couch the source of the sound became gut-wrenchingly clear.

A lithe blonde was on top of her girlfriend, her hand under Maggie's shirt caressing her breast and as Bianca watched in horror, the blonde bent forward to lay waste to Maggie's mouth.

Bianca's world changed in an instant, going from brilliant color to black and white, a silent movie of despair; the roses slipping from her hand to scatter silently on the floor, spilling crimson regret at Bianca's feet. It was the only color Bianca could see.

The blood roaring in her ears obscuring any other sound, Bianca turned and walked soundlessly out of the penthouse, picking up her shoes along the way. When she had reached the ground floor she ran from the building barefoot, standing at the curb to hail a cab as she sobbed openly on the sidewalk. Just before she got into the cab she once again slipped on her shoes and walked back to the door of the building. She took a deep breath and then with deliberate intention swallowed all her emotion, reached into her pocket and dropped the ring box in the garbage can. She watched it fall as if in slow motion as it tumbled to the bottom of the bin; her dreams, like the ring, becoming nothing more than compost for future parasites. She wondered if her feelings for the woman wouldn't be far behind.

_Pine Valley_

_Boathouse_

_Present Day_

_----_

Maggie looked at Bianca with tears of regret in her eyes.

"You were going to ask me to marry you?" she asked.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Bianca too had tears streaming down her face, the pain of recounting that night as fresh as if it had happened yesterday.

Maggie's answer to that question was not the one Bianca expected. The brunette shook her head in disbelief and released a bark of rueful laughter. Bianca looked at her aghast.

"I would have said no."

"Of course you would have--wait--what did you say?!" Bianca asked, shock making her eyes big and round like some satiric version of an anime cartoon.

"I would have said no," Maggie repeated.

"Why?"

"God Bianca, did you really think that would solve our problems? I could see therapy, maybe, but marriage? I swear you had turned into a lesbian version of Jonathan."

Now Bianca was pissed. "I am nothing like him. How could you say that? I would never lay a hand on you."

Maggie just looked at Bianca with her eyebrow raised, a silent reminder of the fateful night they both wished they could forget.

"Not in your right mind, no. But in many other ways you became just like him. Trying to control what I did and who my friends were, making decisions for me and then to top it all off you were going to propose. For what? Huh? To stake your claim on me?" Maggie asked, hitting the nail on the head.

"Something like that," Bianca stammered, emotions crossing her face too fast to be recognized, seemingly at war until anger finally won out and slammed into place. Maggie crossed her arms and shivered at her ex's icy Kane control. She had seen it many times and hated it.

"Unbelievable," Maggie muttered to herself. "You don't even see it."

"It's not like any of this matters." Bianca was fully in control of her emotions now; anger the only thing she allowed herself to feel. "I sure as hell wasn't going to ask you once I caught you getting fucked by another woman in my house!" she yelled.

Ignoring the willful untruth of the statement, Maggie's own anger was tapped.

"_Your _house, _your_ daughter, _your_ ring; was anything ever _ours_, Bianca?"

"I thought the love was, but I was wrong," Bianca said coldly.

"You weren't't wrong," Maggie whispered, reaching out, clutching at empty air. Bianca had moved away from the bench once again to stand as far from Maggie as she could get and still be in the boathouse.

"Then how could you do it, Maggie? How could you cheat on me?" Bianca took a step back towards the bench, as if she really did want to sit and talk.

"Are you finally asking me what really happened?" Maggie's voice was tinged with faint hope.

"It depends," Bianca stopped short of the Maggie, standing in front of her. "Are you going to try and convince me that what I saw with my own eyes isn't what I saw?"

Maggie felt her hope dashed in that moment when she realized there was nothing she could say that Bianca would believe.

"No, I'm not. I know what you saw. It's your interpretation of it that I have a problem with."

"Please don't insult me, Maggie. She was on top of you, I heard you moan. I'm not blind or stupid. I know what I saw."

"There was so much more to it than that! Did you hear anything else that was said? No, but you would have if you hadn't run off with your tail between your legs." Maggie frustration made her tone harder than she intended. This was not the way to get Bianca to listen to her. She ran her hand through her hair and started again, softer this time; hoping to coax Bianca into sitting down with her, finally. "We could have talked about it if you had bothered to ask me, just once, what really happened."

Bianca smiled and Maggie felt fear coil tightly in her stomach. It was a smile Bianca reserved for enemies and hostile takeovers. "I didn't't want to hear your rationalizations then and I'm in no mood for your revised history now, either. I certainly don't need to hear the sordid details of what happened after I left. I told you, I know--"

"What you saw.," Maggie finished for her. "I get it." Erica's words from earlier in the day hammered inside Maggie's head relentlessly. The lie was indeed wearing very thin. Why couldn't't she just shed it? Why didn't't she just blurt out the truth and let the chips fall where they may? Why did she continue to take the easy way out by letting Bianca assume the worst? Perhaps it was because she vividly remembered hours spent in Bianca's arms, lost in the taste and smell of her skin, her love; because she remembered what it was like in the beginning, to see herself reflected in Bianca's love struck gaze. The reflection looking back at her now, however, was not love; it was as far from it as anything Maggie had ever seen.

_Secrets told in the pictures on your skin  
Hours fade into days that never end  
I see myself reflected in your eyes  
And I hate the way I'm wearing all these lies_

There they were, miles apart; wallowing for long moments in painful, deafening silence. Clearly they were at an impasse, neither willing to give an inch more; staring at the expanse of Willow Lake as in a parallel universe their younger selves ate cotton candy and talked about the Spice Girls, completely unaware that their innocence now lay crumbled at the feet of their older counterparts.

Maggie chuckled mirthlessly to herself. In the end her condemnation, like her sleepless nights, would come not from what she did or didn't't do that fateful day in Paris, but from the words she couldn't't bring herself to say.

"I should go," Bianca said finally.

"So that's it then?"

_So I let you go  
And I watch you leave  
And I hold my breath  
So you don't hear me scream  
When you walk away  
But the words are only in my head  
It's not what I said  
It's what I didn't say_

"For now it's all I can handle."

"Will you at least think about me and Miranda?"

"Maggie I…ok," Bianca sighed. "I'll think about it. But I can't stay here. I have to go." She was almost panicked but she covered that with callous indifference, talking to Maggie like an employee rather than someone she once loved more than her own life.

Maggie hated the way Bianca just dismissed her and it came out in the worst possible way.

"Wouldn't't want to keep Babe waiting," She said snidely.

"Maggie--" Bianca warned, this wasn't about their relationships with Greenlee or Babe; it was about them. _Maybe we were just never meant to be happy_, Bianca thought, _maybe Greenlee could make her happier than I ever could. Perhaps Zoe and Babe together can make me happy as well_.

_Is she everything you wanted her to be?  
Yeah, I bet she never breaks your heart like me  
So it's one more night I cover up with you  
And I hate myself for what I didn't do_

Maggie held up her hands once again in surrender. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." The look Bianca leveled at her was cold, distant.

"Not about hating Babe, I won't apologize for that," Maggie said, looking at her feet as they shuffled back and forth, hovering just above the floor. "But about everything else--" She let her words, her voice trail off to get lost in the wind now beginning to pick up as the sun set.

"I'm sorry too," Bianca said and for a brief moment, Maggie thought she meant it. She took minutely leaned forward as if to stand before Bianca's next words slammed her back down to the cold, hard wood.

"Sorry I thought coming home that night would change anything. Sorry I wasn't enough for you. Sorry I caught you cheating on me in our house."

"But I didn't't--" Maggie released a dry sob, unable to keep her feelings from bubbling over any longer.

"Save it, Maggie," Bianca spat. "You're just sorry you got caught."

This moment at the boathouse was the polar opposite of the one they had back in January. Bianca had taken control of her life and her emotions, refusing to be blindsided by anything Maggie might say, no matter how much holding back may hurt. She would never fall apart in front of Maggie the way she had the last time. Never again. This time it was Maggie who seemed at a loss for words, Maggie whose emotions was getting the best of her and try as she might Bianca felt a small sense of triumph at that fact. She felt liberated by the tears she saw shimmering in Maggie's eyes. Maggie deserved to cry, she had thrown their perfect life away. She had made Bianca cry often enough in the aftermath of her fling with Cecelia, it was her turn.

Bianca turned on her heel, walking towards the steps leading out of the boathouse and back to the parking lot, leaving Maggie alone on the bench with only her regrets and the truth. They were cold comfort.

_So I let you go  
And I watch you leave  
And I hold my breath  
So you don't hear me scream  
When you walk away  
But the words are only in my head  
It's not what I said  
It's what I didn't say_

"Bianca?"

The younger brunette turned back to look at Maggie once more; her face a mask giving away nothing of her true feelings.

"If we can't talk about what really happened, and why, we'll never be able to turn the page," Maggie said, hoping that something, anything, might break through; convince Bianca there was still a friendship to save.

Bianca closed her coat tighter, wrapping her arms around herself in the sudden chill as the temperature dropped in the early evening dusk.

_Should've known better, now  
All I have left is a permanent stain  
The only part of you I get to keep forever  
To prove I lived this pain_

"Probably not," she stated simply then turned and walked away.

Maggie watched her until she was gone, nothing more than a figment of her imagination. The hope that Bianca would change her mind and come back, fading as if it had never really existed in the first place.

_Maybe I was never as smart as I thought  
Maybe we can never be as good as we want  
Maybe you just didn't need me enough  
Maybe we're too clever to have fallen in love like this  
Like this_

_Maybe the rift between us is just too wide_, Maggie thought, as she dialed the phone on instinct, barely holding herself together. The thought that the only parts of their life together Maggie got to keep were animosity, pain and betrayal, was almost more than she could take. All she had left to even prove they had ever been in love were her memories, and even those were fading fast in the face of a constant barrage of condemnation.

As she listened to the ringing of the phone in her ear, swallowing hard against a torrent of tears, Maggie never felt more bereft in her life.

_Secrets told in the silence of my sin  
And I'm the one who loses in the end_

_Lyrics to Words I Couldn't Say by Saving Jane_


	26. Chapter 26

**Weak in the Knees  
Chapter 26**

**_This chapter rated "R"._**

Greenlee was just getting out of the shower when the phone rang. She picked it up on the second ring, dripping water all over the bedroom carpet.

"Are you done already, Mags?" She asked, knowing before she answered who it was. "I just got out of the shower; it'll take me a few minutes to get ready for dinner."

"Forget dinner," Maggie said, voice flat and barely audible.

"What's wrong, baby?" Greenlee sat down on the end of the bed, worried.

"It didn't go well. I don't know how much longer I can hold it together. Can you just--"

"Don't move, I'm on my way," Greenlee said and hung up.

- - - - - - - - - -

What seemed like only a few minutes later, Greenlee pulled into the small parking lot at the lake.

She was surprised to see Bianca's Porsche Cayenne just pulling out and was that Babe sitting next to her? _Oh god_, she said to herself, _this is worse than I thought_.

She quickly threw the car in park and got out before it even stopped moving. She made her way to the boathouse while pulling on a coat from the backseat, no thought to her wet hair or the slippers she now realized she still had on; forgotten in her haste to get to Maggie.

She approached the boathouse taking the steps two at a time, panic hastening her steps until she saw Maggie sitting there as if frozen in place; a statue of sadness. She sat gingerly on the bench next to her lover immediately pulling the younger woman's body into her arms. Maggie was trembling violently, in an effort to hold back tears or from the cold Greenlee didn't know which. Guessing the former she murmured softly in a delicate ear, "It's ok honey, I'm here now. Let it go, I've got you."

Upon hearing the words and the voice attached to them the dam burst releasing a torrent of bitter tears. Greenlee gently rubbed Maggie's back, her other hand running through brunette hair, as agonizing sobs racked the tiny body and a murderous rage built up in her own. The sound of her girlfriend's pain ripped into Greenlee's own heart like a million tiny shards of broken glass.

- - - - - - - - - -

Babe and Bianca walked into CONFusion for a drink and were surprised to find Kendall sitting with Silvain at the bar. Kendall got up to hug her sister.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I talked to Greenlee a little while ago and she said Maggie had gone to meet you at the boathouse."

"Does everyone know my business now?" Bianca huffed, stiffening in Kendall's embrace.

"It's just a question, Binx. Did Maggie change her mind or something?"

"We just came from there actually," Babe interjected.

"We?" Kendall asked. "What do you mean we? Is Maggie here too?" she asked, looking around for the short brunette.

"Of course not," Babe scoffed, as if the question had been ridiculous.

Kendall's eyes almost popped out of her head as the realization dawned on her.

"You took Babe with you?!"

"Someone had to make sure Bianca didn't get hurt again," Babe said. "Since the rest of you are too busy helping Greenlee and Maggie play house."

"Oh my god!" Kendall exclaimed, grabbing Bianca's arm. "Can you excuse me for a moment, Silvain? I need to have a chat with my sister. I'll be right back."

"By all means. Someone certainly needs to," he said, nodding at Kendall.

After they left, Babe sidled up to the bar, her body close to Silvain's as she looked at him through her eye lashes.

"Don't even bother, my dear," he said to her with a disdainful, dismissive look. "I may be rich but I'm also gay. Your gold digging ass can move right along."

Babe gasped indignantly.

"Oh yea, I've heard all about you."

She turned on her heel and headed for Amanda on the other side of the bar, Silvain's laughter ringing in her ears.

- - - - - - - - - -

When Maggie's sobs had finally subsided she sat up, looking at Greenlee almost shyly.

"I'm sure I look like a train wreck right now." She sniffed, lipstick smeared, eyes lick raccoon's.

"You look beautiful, as always," Greenlee said, wiping Maggie's face and nose with the sleeve of her coat, ignoring the tears falling silently down her own cheeks.

"Don't cry, Greens," Maggie said hugging her. "I'm sorry if this upset you."

"You hurt, I hurt. I can't help it," Greenlee replied with a shrug.

"We're quite a pair aren't we?"

"That we are, sweet cheeks." Greenlee turned serious and looked at Maggie sympathetically. "Can you tell me what happened? I saw Babe in the car with Bianca when I got here. Why in the hell was she here?"

"Moral support if you can believe it." Maggie sniffed again, trying to stop her nose from running. "I didn't take it well as you can see."

"I bet, and who could blame you? That skank had no business being here."

"She eventually sent Babe to wait in the car but the damage was done," Maggie laughed without a sound. "Bianca won't even entertain the idea that she might have been wrong about what happened."

"Did you explain?"

"I tried, she didn't want to hear it. She was barely ready to consider me adopting Miranda, even going so far as to accuse me of trying to steal her family." Maggie left out the part about Greenlee and children, no need to rub salt in her lover's wound.

"I wonder what it's going to take to get her to listen? Do you want me to talk to her?" Greenlee asked.

"No!" Maggie shook her head emphatically. "I doubt she would listen to you anyway. She hates you, by the way. To be completely honest I'm starting to wonder why I keep trying so hard to reason with her. Why should I tell her the truth when she keeps making it clear she doesn't want to know?"

"It's not for her alone, Maggie. You need to unburden yourself, it's killing you. You two were best friends once, surely that's still there somewhere?"

"I thought so, before today. Of course I also thought this was a place where we could always be ourselves with each other, where the outside world never touched us. I was really happy when she said she wanted to meet here, rather than at the park. But she ruined that by bringing Babe. Hell, maybe it was all my own illusion anyway. Did you know she kissed Zoë here the first time? Or should I say Zarf, because apparently she didn't know Zoë existed at the time. I can't believe she lied to me and said there was nothing going on when there clearly was. This is just a place now, Greenlee. She took anything special about it away from me today," Maggie said, feeling as if a very large part of her life had ended.

"Don't say that, Maggie. Don't ever say that. This is a special place, magical even."

"It might have been, at one time, Maggie said, leaning into Greenlee's shoulder then sitting up straight. "Not anymore."

Greenlee wondered, and not for the first time, what it would feel like to cause Bianca the same kind of pain Maggie was in right now. She felt a wave of satisfaction course through her body at just imagining the look on Bianca's face when she found out that Maggie had never slept with Cecelia and felt some of the irrational, though not undeserved, hatred towards her cousin ebb; flowing away on a changing tide, leaving her for the moment with a clear head. She knew she shouldn't be so hard on Bianca, she was surely hurting too but, damn, did she have to lash out like this; time and time again?

Greenlee took another deep breath and let it our slowly. There would be time to deal with Bianca later, and she would, there was no doubt about that in her mind now; but for the moment, Maggie was her focus. She needed to help Maggie see, as she had in Paris, that life did not begin and end with Bianca. Just because their relationship had ended badly didn't mean that every thing and every place it had touched would be forever tainted by it.

Maggie watched Greenlee's internal struggle from the corner of her eye. She knew her lover was trying to figure out a way to salvage this day, this place, for her and she loved her all the more for the effort.

Their relationship had strengthened and deepened since coming to Pine Valley; though she had avoided it with every breathe she took, the intensity had snuck up on her and it was too late to fight it now. As exhilarating as it was it scared her just as much, if not more.

This romance had started during a low point in both their lives, rising up like a phoenix from the ashes of two failed relationships. Maggie couldn't help but wonder if there would even be a relationship without all the conflict and external interference. If everything fell away and left them in peace, Greenlee might see there was nothing of substance to Maggie; there would be too little feeling, too much truth and it would all fall apart. Her fear whispered those words constantly to her subconscious, fear of who she truly was. That's why that one final wall still remained between them and she firmly believed they both knew it somewhere deep inside. Maggie didn't want it to end, didn't want Greenlee to go away, even though the fear kept her from freely falling headlong into the love she felt.

Once that last barrier crumbled, once you gave everything of yourself, that's when they owned you; took possession of a little piece of your soul. She had surrendered some small measure of that to Bianca and now her ex was beating her to death with it. Greenlee was her refuge from that; her body, her beautiful smile, her unwavering acceptance of Maggie, scars and all. Maggie was petrified of losing it so she held back that last, vital piece of herself, coiled tightly in her grip.

Greenlee smiled at her then, the smile that was only for her, and she felt some of the bitterness corkscrewed in her gut from the earlier fight with Bianca loosen; she felt her heart skip a beat at that look, all the while telling herself how stupid it was to let anyone ever mean this much to her again.

The smile dimmed slightly when Greenlee took in the look on Maggie's face but it didn't disappear. _Small blessings_, Maggie thought, _mean so much_.

Greenlee reached out her hand and Maggie took it tentatively, their fingers entwining almost without thought; the comforting touch warming Maggie from the inside out. _I'm stronger than this_, Maggie thought, _why can't I embrace the strength instead of the fear? _She was lost in thought until a slight tug on her fingers brought her back.

"How many times have you and Bianca been here?" Greenlee asked.

"Too many to count."

"Mostly happy memories?"

Maggie scanned through her internal video banks. "Mostly, yes."

"Leo and I spent a lot of time here too. We even got married here, remember?" Greenlee's voice had gone soft and gentle, Maggie loved her voice like that; loved even more that the tone was reserved almost entirely for her.

"I remember," Maggie answered around the lump that had formed in her throat.

Greenlee drew Maggie into her arms. "Do you think for one moment that those memories are lessened for me just because he's gone?"

"No," Maggie answered, holding tighter to the solidness of her lover. "I would never think that."

Greenlee pulled back just enough to look into Maggie's eyes. When she spoke again calm, loving assurance dripped like honey from every syllable.

"I'll always have my memories of this place and so will you. You feel safe here, so do I. We'll come here to talk again and you'll come here to think. Don't ever let anyone take that away from you, from us. We can make our own magic here," she finished, kissing Maggie sweetly.

"We already are," Maggie replied before burying her face in Greenlee's neck.

"We've been making magic for a long time, Baby," Greenlee whispered into the top of the brunette's head. _And we'll be doing it for the rest of our lives if I have anything to say about it_, she added silently.

As Maggie nuzzled further into her lover's body, she noticed Greenlee's wet hair for the first time. She pulled back to take a good look at her girlfriend's current state of dress.

"Ummm…Greens?"

"Yea?"

"You have your bedroom slippers on," Maggie noted, smirking at the well worn, pink bunny ears on her feet. "And you came out here with wet hair. Are you trying to get sick?"

"I was trying to get to you, nothing else mattered. What? You don't like my chosen footwear?" she asked in mock outrage.

"I love your footwear and I think you are unbearably cute," Maggie chuckled. "But let's get you home and into a warm bed before you catch your death out here."

"A warm bed sounds good, but I'm not tired," Greenlee said, standing and presenting her hand to help Maggie up. "Perhaps we can find another way to pass the time," her wiggly eyebrows made Maggie laugh out loud.

"You, my love, have a one track mind."

"You know I do when it comes to you."

"What about dinner?" Maggie asked sheepishly. "I'm sorry I ruined our plans."

"Stop apologizing. I bought munchies on the way home earlier, just in case. We are set to veg until Monday if you want," Greenlee smiled.

Maggie smiled back, she couldn't help herself.

"Let's go home then, our new bed awaits."

- - - - - - - - - -

Back at CONFusion, Kendall dragged Bianca to the club's small office, steam coming out of her ears as she stomped through the bar; never once turning to speak to her sister. She was too angry to talk, besides, no one needed to hear what she was about to tell Bianca.

"Let go of me, Kendall!" Bianca yelped, jerking her arm away from her sister's grasp. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me?!" Kendall shrieked, "What the hell is wrong with you? Have you taken some bad drugs again or are you just that stupid?!"

"I resent that, Kendall. I am not stupid!"

"Really? Then please tell me you did not take Babe with you to meet Maggie," Kendall stood waiting, anger radiating from every pore of her body.

Bianca's avoidance of her gaze was all the answer Kendall needed. She shook her head.

"You are bound and determined to destroy any chance you have left of even being Maggie's friend, aren't you?"

"You know nothing about it, Kendall," Bianca snapped.

"I know if you keep pushing Maggie away that eventually she'll stop trying, I would." Kendall tilted her head as she studied her sister's profile. "Or is that what you want?"

Bianca exploded.

"None of this is what I wanted. None of it! And I'm not pushing anyone away, no matter what you think you know!"

"I obviously know more than you think I do," Kendall started, though Bianca refused to look her in the eye. "Like the fact that you ran Greenlee out of Maggie's life when she needed her most? How am I doing now? Getting warm? Or how about that you tried to buy off Cecelia in some pathetic imitation of mom?"

Bianca's head snapped up at that, and she aimed an inquiring look at her sister.

"Oh yea," Kendall said in answer to Bianca's unspoken question. "Every sordid little detail."

Bianca averted her eyes once again, moving away from Kendall to stand behind the desk.

"You're deplorable attempt at a power play failed, by the way, Cecelia is still in their lives but you…I don't know what you are."

Bianca stared at the picture of the original Fusion four on the desk, taken aback by the vitriol in Kendall's voice. Kendall had obviously forgiven Greenlee. Why was she finding it so hard to give Maggie even the slightest benefit of the doubt, after all they had been through? Meanwhile, the elder Kane daughter was just getting started.

"When are you going to pull your head out of your ass and take responsibility for your part in all of this?" Kendall asked, standing in front of her sister so that Bianca could not look away. "For God's sake, Binx, you're a Kane! Be woman enough to ask Maggie what really happened. Trust me, you'll be glad you did."

"You've talked to her." It was a statement of fact, not a question and she knew the answer before Kendall even began to speak. Bianca suddenly felt small, petty.

"Of course I have, to both of them. Greenlee is not some monster out to destroy your life, Bianca. Things happen, you moved on and so did they. You would know all this if you bothered to ask."

"How could you take her side, Kendall? How could you even talk to them? She cheated on me! I saw her with my own eyes!" Bianca insisted, her voice becoming nothing more than a hysterical shriek, so shrill it hurt Kendall's ears.

"You saw a moment, out of context. It isn't as black and white as it seems," Kendall said calmly, not wanting the moment to get so out of control that Bianca stopped listening; if indeed she was listening at all.

"Now you sound just like Maggie," Bianca huffed.

"That should tell you something. Don't you think?" Kendall asked.

"It does." And the haughty tone returned to her sister's voice. God, how she hated that Bianca had picked up that trait, of all things, from their mother. "It tells me that perhaps Babe and Zoë care more about my feelings than my own family does."

"Babe and Zoë?! Do you even hear yourself?! The woman who stole your child and the woman, using the term very loosely, who is doing her dead level best to turn you into a drugged out, love struck groupie! Maybe mom's right, you have lost your mind!!" Kendall screamed.

"You and mom? Well, that's just great." Bianca looked around for her purse before she realized she had left it with Babe when Kendall drug her into the office. "I don't have to listen to this. Either tell me what happened, or what Maggie told you happened," Bianca said snidely. "Or leave me alone."

Kendall could not believe Bianca was taking that tone with her, but when she thought about it she wasn't really surprised. Bianca had been systematically choosing Zoë and Babe over her family for months, years even.

"It isn't my place to tell you. As far as leaving you alone, well you got it. I'm washing my hands of this as of right now. And do **not** come running to me when it all blows up in your face. Go run back to Babe and tell her how horrible we all are. I don't care anymore. I'm done!" Kendall clapped her hands together and placed her hands on her hips, waiting for a retort that never came.

When Bianca still didn't speak, choosing to stand there glaring at Kendall with self righteous fire in her eyes, Kendall added one parting shot.

"When you're alone with your regrets, and believe me you'll have them, remember this was your choice."

Duly chastised, Bianca hung her head in shame once again. She didn't even know if Kendall was going to walk out or not.

"I expected more from her, Kendall. I loved her so much," Bianca whispered and the brokenness in her tone made Kendall pause at the door, gave her hope. She turned back around; walking to Bianca then lifting her chin up so they could look into each other's eyes.

"Loved? Don't kid yourself, Bianca, you still love her. Look," Kendall said, putting her hands on Bianca's shoulders, "people make mistakes. Sometimes you have to give them the chance to make up for it. Especially if you love them. You taught me that." She smiled tremulously at her sister, tears welling in both their eyes.

Bianca looked at her so unsure. She shrugged, shaking her head she dissolved into anguished keening.

Kendall wrapped her arms around her sister in a fierce embrace. When the sobbing had subsided she placed a kiss on her forehead and turned to go, motioning for Bianca to stay in the office as long as she needed.

"Promise me you'll think about what I said?" Kendall asked in parting, her hand on the door.

"I promise," Bianca replied softly.

Kendall nodded. "Good," she whispered, smiling; then turned and walked out the door, leaving Bianca alone with her thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - -

Maggie kicked off her shoes at the door of the penthouse, dropped her purse on the couch and proceeded to the bedroom. Flipping on the light she saw a large, elegantly wrapped package in the middle of their enormous new bed. She turned around and found Greenlee looking at her sheepishly from the doorway.

"What's this?" she asked, indicating the gift.

"Just a little something I got for you. For us I should say."

"When did you find the time?"

"I've actually had it for awhile. I was just waiting for the right time to give it to you. Tonight seemed perfect, but if you don't want to open it after what happened, we can wait."

"Are you kidding? I love presents!" Maggie said. "Just let me get cleaned up and I'll--"

"You may want to wait until you open it to do that," Greenlee warned cryptically.

"What did you buy?" Maggie asked getting more curious by the minute.

"Open it and find out." Greenlee pushed Maggie towards the bed.

They sat with the package between them on the foot of the bed while Maggie tore into the gift. Discarding the paper, she opened the box, looking at the contents in wonder.

"I can't believe you remembered."

"You said it was something you always wanted to try."

"I did," Maggie agreed, still looking in the box. "But Bianca was adamant."

"Understandably so," Greenlee remarked. She had never thought less of Bianca for not wanting to try this particular toy, not with her history. She respected her cousin's choice and the strength it must have shown to take the stand in the face of Maggie's eager excitement.

"It's silicone, which the salesgirl assured me is the best. You can sterilize it so it can be shared between partners," she said with a heated look, her meaning clear.

"Sterilize?" Maggie asked. "How?"

"Boil it, she said, or put it in the dishwasher."

Maggie laughed out loud, "Oh yea, right next to the glasses!"

"Seems silly, I know," Greenlee chuckled shyly, suddenly very self-conscious. "But she said it works."

"Whatever works," Maggie murmured still looking in the box, the soft edges of awakening desire making her voice deeper, more sultry.

Maggie reached in to stroke the object.

"Purple?" she asked, looking at Greenlee with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't need realistic, I'm not trying to replace anything. I think it's pretty," Greenlee replied, her breathing becoming shallower as she watched Maggie's fingertips move over the smooth surface. Maggie picked up the dildo to cradle it in her hands and Greenlee's body flooded with wetness. She was suddenly aching with an urgent need.

"The girl said it warms to body heat and transmits vibrations very well," Greenlee explained trying to control the tremor in her voice. Seeing Maggie grip the other end she added, "That part is for the wearer, so you can feel--"

"I get it, Greens," her own breath now coming in deeper pants. Maggie laid it in her lap to retrieve the harness from the box, inspecting the burgundy leather with slightly shaking hands.

"We don't have to use it tonight though, unless you want to?" Greenlee asked hopefully.

"God…yes," Maggie said heatedly, desire turning her eyes the deepest color Greenlee had ever seen them.

Maggie captured Greenlee's lips in a scorching kiss, tongue plundering the deepest recesses of her mouth, leaving them both gasping for air.

"I'll be right back," she said standing. "I want you ready for me, Greenlee."

Greenlee gulped, unable to do anything more than nod.

- - - - - - - - - -

Maggie hesitated when she opened the ensuite door to allow her eyes to adjust to the flickering candlelight that now bathed the room. Searching the room her breath was stolen from her at the sight she found. There, sprawled wantonly in the middle of the bed, eyes dancing with promise was her beautiful girlfriend. The pearl white negligee stood in stunning contrast to the bronze of Greenlee's skin and the dark fall of her mahogany hair. The sight was awe-inspiring and made Maggie, in her oversized t-shirt that barely concealed the object protruding from her center, feel like a shlep in comparison.

"You look ravishing," Maggie breathed, fully intent on doing just that.

"Just a little something Kendall helped me pick out today when you were off with Erica"

"Remind me to thank Kendall the next time I see her then."

"How do you feel?" Greenlee asked pointedly.

"I feel powerful." Maggie gazed at her lover with blistering intensity. "Like I want to do unspeakable things to you that would make more righteous people cringe in horror," she said moving towards the bed.

Greenlee stopped her progress with a hushed "wait" when she was but a foot from her goal.

Meeting Maggie at the end of the bed she stood on her knees, coming face to face with her girlfriend.

"We won't be needing this," she husked, grasping the end of Maggie's t-shirt, gentle fingers trailing over the soft, quivering skin of Maggie belly, raising it over Maggie's head and dropping it to the floor.

Greenlee slowly caressed Maggie's shoulders, collar bone and breasts; goose bumps rising wherever she touched. She kissed Maggie with unbearable sweetness, lips quivering.

The kiss may have started sweet but it soon turned rough and demanding in its intent, teeth and tongues dueling until Maggie snatched her mouth away, panting.

"This is really lovely," Maggie said, caressing the silk negligee, enjoying the feel of it against Greenlee's heated and flushed skin. "Too bad it has to go."

Maggie grabbed the front with both hands and ripped the garment cleanly from Greenlee's body in one swift, commanding movement; tossing it to the side, forgotten. The sound of ripping fabric caused Greenlee's vision to blur at the edges.

"I'll buy you a new one," Maggie said as her hands closed over Greenlee's breasts. "I'll buy you a hundred of them."

"I don't care," Greenlee said looking into Maggie's eyes breathless. Maggie was teasing and pinching her nipples with a wicked grin and she arched her back in pleasure, offering herself to her lover.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are to me?" Maggie asked, shaking fingertips making their way down Greenlee's neck "Do you?"

"Only if you tell me," Greenlee gasped, spreading her legs so Maggie could slip easily between them, her skin on fire as Maggie laid fully on top of her. "I only want to be beautiful for you. Only for you."

"You are. You take my breath away." Maggie's lips crashed down on Greenlee's in a torrent of need and possession.

Maggie pulled back from the kiss allowing Greenlee only a moment of air before stealing it once again as her mouth closed over a rigid peak; hungrily ravaging first one breast and then the other.

Maggie was like a wild woman and Greenlee was becoming light headed and disoriented. The brunette's hands were everywhere at once, leaving a painful, aching trail in their wake that seemed to come to an end in the relentless throbbing between her legs.

"Maggie…god…"

"What baby? What do you need?" Maggie asked, her words hot now against Greenlee's ear, biting down on the lobe.

"I need you."

Maggie allowed one hand to drift with agonizing slowness down her lover's body to dip into copious wetness, the other buried in Greenlee's silken hair as she continued to whisper in the brunette's ear.

"I'm going to take you Greenlee, long and hard, until the only thing you see is me," Maggie started, fingernails clawing Greenlee's scalp. "I'm going to split you wide open and pour myself inside so you never have to wonder, ever again, who you belong to."

Maggie slid her cheek against Greenlee's until their eyes met and held. The older brunette reached up to caress Maggie's lips before slipping two trembling fingers into her lover's mouth, transfixed at the sight of Maggie's glistening tongue swirling around them; desire poured over the couple, thick and sticky, like fresh, golden honey.

"Please…" was Greenlee's passionate, whispered plea.

They made love for hours, at times tender, at time fierce and unrelenting until all barriers crumbled in the face of the overwhelming feeling; until there was nothing left between them but sweat and skin, heat and love.

Maggie lay spent in the aftermath, images from their cataclysmic joining held her in their grip as surely as she held a boneless Greenlee in her arms.

--FLASH--

_Greenlee on her knees before Maggie in an act so intimate it stole the young doctor's breath from her lungs._

--FLASH--

_Greenlee holding her face in sure hands, begging Maggie to hold nothing back._

--FLASH--

_The feel of her lovers heels digging into her ass as Maggie thrust impossibly deeper._

--FLASH--

_Greenlee's nails raking down her back with abandon, tearing away flesh, to reveal a new woman underneath; a woman rising like a phoenix from the ashes of their passion._

--FLASH--

_Finally coming apart in each other's arms as Maggie surrendered the last part of her soul to the only person who had ever had the courage to ask for it._

The toy they had jokingly nicknamed Jud had been cleaned and the deep scratches on Maggie's back had lovingly been seen to. They now lay quietly as heartbeats, racing only moments before, slowed to a matching rhythm.

"I never expected this," Maggie said, caressing Greenlee's naked back. "When you came crashing back into my life that night, I never once imagined I'd fall in love with you."

"No?" Greenlee burrowed further into Maggie's embrace.

"No," Maggie chuckled throatily. "I had given up, Greenlee. On love, on school, on me. My heart was a broken place. I felt tainted by my sin against Bianca and the sins of my family."

"Maggie, no--" Maggie placed her fingertips on Greenlee's lips.

"Let me finish, please."

At Greenlee's nod, she continued.

"I was tainted. But tonight…this…you…washed it away. I feel more like me than I ever have in my life. Clean, even if not exactly pure," she said with a patented crooked Stone grin.

Greenlee smiled settling into Maggie's arms once again.

"I feel hope for the future now, Greens, even though I still have fences to mend. You gave me that. Just you. Thank you."

Maggie could feel Greenlee softly crying and she eased closer to kiss the brunette's tears away, lingering for a moment in the bliss of their powerful connection.

"I didn't expect it either," Greenlee said when their kiss ended.

"But you came to Paris looking for me," Maggie pointed out.

"True, but not for this. I only knew that I needed you, that if anyone could help me, you could. I don't know why."

"I'm glad you did." Maggie hugged her tighter.

Greenlee perched her head on her elbow.

"You made me believe in love again, Maggie. Helped me see that I could be whole and happy by just being me. You saved me."

"You saved me right back."

Greenlee smiled at Maggie in the dying candlelight. They had both been lost and now were found; stronger for being together. A comfortable silence embraced them as they thought of how far they had each come and how much they had to be thankful for.

"So, what do we do now?" Maggie asked, only half kidding.

"We live," Greenlee answered simply. "We build a life and we live it. Together." Her eyes roamed the planes of Maggie's face with unending wonder as they shared and unbroken gaze of love and gratitude.

"I didn't think anyone would ever look at me the way you are now. I wasn't even sure I wanted anyone to," Maggie whispered.

"What do you see?"

"Love. And the total absence of fear or doubt."

"That's because I have none," Greenlee said, kissing Maggie thoroughly, hands beginning to wander the playground of her lover's body. Desire had long since returned, humming just under the surface every glance and touch.

"Are you tired?" Greenlee asked, tearing her mouth away, breathless once more, her hand skimming through luscious folds.

"Not even a little bit," Maggie replied with a moan of arousal, body throbbing once again.

Reaching to retrieve "Jud" from the bedside table with a wicked grin, Greenlee rolled Maggie onto her stomach. She ran her fingertips lightly over the deep gouges on Maggie's back, wounds of passion, and delighted in the slight hitch of breath it drew from Maggie's throat. Spreading Maggie's legs and settling between them, dipping her hands over and under the glorious body she thought, _This is where my life begins and ends. In Maggie heart, in Maggie's bed_.

"Good, because it's my turn now."

- - - - - - - - - -

Bianca had finally ventured out of the office and back into the club. Silvain and Kendall were gone. A part of Bianca hoped that Babe had left as well but she soon saw her waiting patiently, nursing the same drink at the bar.

"Are you ok?" Babe asked as she approached, putting an arm around her.

"I'm fine," Bianca answered quickly, brushing Babe's touch aside. "I really just want to go home."

"Then home it is! I'll cook you and Zoë dinner. JR still has Little A so I am free again tonight."

That thought did little to comfort Bianca's frazzled nerves but she handed her keys to Babe anyway. Maybe it was for the best. They needed to talk, the three of them, set some ground rules and clear the air about what this was and was not. It would be easy to do over dinner and drinks. Sadly, it was not meant to be.

When Bianca and Babe had arrived back at the apartment, after a painfully silent car ride, Zoë was waiting for them; well on her way to the same condition as the night before.

"My lovely companions have finally returned to me," Zoë exclaimed as they walked in, handing them both a drink before they scarcely had gotten the door closed.

Bianca was in no mood for a repeat performance, however, and she made that fact abundantly clear.

Instead of being understanding though, Zoë accused her of trying to ruin her evening and by extension, her holidays. While Bianca may have been shocked, she was also not spoiling for a fight the way Zoë seemed to be. She simply informed them that they could do as they pleased, she would not be offended or angry, she just needed some time to herself and some rest.

Zoë's eyes had lit up and she scooped Babe up in a ferocious kiss, all teeth and tongue, the blonde responding in kind. Bianca felt sick to her stomach.

Now she stood watching them get more alcohol and retreat to the bedroom.

Babe walked over to place a sloppy kiss on Bianca's lips.

"I'll take care of your needs later, after we're done. Ok?"

"Don't worry about me, you couldn't' possibly give me what I need right now," Bianca said, thinking the only way Babe could satisfy her needs was if she could roll back time and turn herself into a tiny brunette.

When they had finally disappeared into the master bedroom, Bianca poured herself a glass of wine and went to the bathroom to change for bed. She had gotten her things when they were dancing and pouring drinks a few moments ago. She pictured the activity in the master bedroom as she heard Zoë's music engulf the apartment, remembered being a part of that depravity the night before; suddenly she felt sick and quite disgusted with herself, more so than ever before.

_That's not really true now is it, Bianca?_ the little voice inside her head asked her. No, it wasn't, she had to agree. Purposely avoiding the mirror, she sat down on the edge of the tub and put her head in her hands. There was one other time when she had found herself so vile that her own reflection had sickened her.

Maggie had not so subtly brought up the incident twice now in as many days; not to throw it in her face, Maggie had long since forgiven her even if she couldn't forgive herself, but to remind Bianca that her own role in the unravelling of their relationship was far from passive.

Bianca had succeeded in banishing the memory of that evening to the darkest corners of her mind. Shrouded, light blotted out, allowing her to proceed through life as if it had never happened; neither dealing with it nor apologizing for it.

With a heavy sigh, she rose to finally stare into the empty eyes of her reflection. As she did so, the barest hint of light pushed back the oppressive black sheets, just slightly, like a curtain billowing from a ghostly breeze in a long forgotten room, freeing part of the memory to claw at her soul.

**August, 2006  
Paris, France  
Cambias Penthouse **

Bianca jerked back and leapt off Maggie, running for the bathroom, horrified. She immediately turned on scalding water in the sink and shoved her hands into it without a thought to the temperature; the evidence of her sin against Maggie all over her hands, stinging her skin far more than the water ever could.

She needed to wash the brunette's essence away along with other things that could be felt but not seen and she scrubbed her hands furiously through blinding tears. When she had finished she angrily wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of a wet, raw, hand. It was then that she caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the mirror and was frozen, aghast at what she saw. She hardly recognized the woman looking back at her.

Gone were the kind eyes she had always believed reflected the goodness of her soul, replaced instead with bitterness and the lingering traces of righteous anger; her cheeks were ruddy, her hair dishevelled, but it was the sight of her own mouth that nearly stopped her heart. Her own spit, tears and snot had combined with Maggie's blood still dripping from her lips to form macabre tableau that stole her breath with abhorrence.

Suddenly she was furious with Maggie for what she had driven Bianca to and with herself for what she had allowed herself to become, even if only for a moment.

The whispers of accusation and condemnation in her head were becoming deafening, creating a ghastly soundtrack for the last few minutes accompanied only by the sounds of Maggie's muffled sobbing coming from the bedroom. It was all too much. Bianca needed peace, quiet; she needed to run far away from what just happened but there would be no escape. Her reflection mocked her, mimicking Maggie's crying.

"I _**hate**_ you!" Bianca screamed, at herself or Maggie she didn't know which, maybe both. Pulling back her arm she smashed her closed fist into that mocking image in the mirror, shattering the glass and cutting her knuckles wide open.

Maggie came running out of concern, tattered and torn clothes hanging from her now mostly naked body. Bianca couldn't see any bruises but she was sure they were there, forming just under the skin of those creamy white thighs.

"Are you ok?" Maggie asked. Taking Bianca's hand gently in both of her own she looked up at her lover with tortured eyes.

Seeing the blood on Maggie's bitten, swollen lip and the unconditional forgiveness in those warm, brown eyes was the last straw. _How could I have done that to her?_ She shook the thought away as quickly as it came. Maggie was the villain here, not her. How dare _**she**_ forgive _**me**_?! Bianca's thoughts ricocheted in her head, a part of her knowing that no matter what Maggie had done, or how she had pushed Bianca, she didn't deserve what Bianca had just put her through.

She wanted to get away, run, flee, but she couldn't. So she did the next best thing, at least in her mind.

"Don't touch me!" Bianca growled, snatching her hand out of Maggie's tender grip.

"Bianca, you're bleeding, let me help you," Maggie said, the blood on her own lip now caked, changing her speech pattern slightly.

"I said don't touch me!" Bianca repeated, then shoved Maggie out of the bathroom and slammed the door in her partner's devastated and disbelieving face, the only sound in the room being the hollow echo door closing violently.

**Present Day  
Pine Valley**

_Not one of my finer moments_, Bianca thought ruefully as she washed her face and readied for bed. She stubbornly refused to let any more of the memory escape from the shadows. Nor would she admit, even to herself, the part her reaction to the events had played in the destruction of everything she had held dear. It was much easier, then as now, to lay the blame entirely at Maggie's feet.

After all, Maggie had reached physical release, she reasoned, and Maggie acknowledged it was an aberration. Maggie had said so again that very afternoon. Though they had never, ever discussed what happened, Bianca suspected they both knew why.

She turned off the bathroom light uncomfortable with that last thought. She certainly hoped they both knew why. She padded the last few steps in anguished silence to her daughter's room and closed the door.

Silver moonlight streamed in the window casting the room, with its little girl toys and little girl dreams, in shimmering, iridescent light. Bianca missed Miranda terribly but in a rare moment of clarity she knew this was no place for Miranda right now.

She needed to start acting like an adult. Stop being so selfish, stop wallowing in her own angst, stop kowtowing to Zoë's wilder side and once again put her daughter first. She would have a talk with her fiancé this weekend; let her know that the rock star antics and sexual games had to stop. _If Zoë wants to be with me and be a parent to Miranda then she has to start acting like one too. That means I also have to talk to Babe_, she thought, _and Maggie_. Time to do what was in her daughter's best interests for a change.

Bianca downed the last of her wine and placed the glass on the bedside table. She took off her robe amid flashes of Maggie slipping it from her shoulders on many heated occasions. She could almost feel the brunette's fingers, her breath, on the back of her neck. She shook her head, banishing those useless thought fro her head. _Perhaps Kendall is right_, she thought, maybe it is time to try and move past the cheating, sit down with Maggie and let her try and explain, even if the young heiress knew she could never forgive Maggie for what she had done. Bianca wondered if she could do that or if her heart had hardened too much where Maggie was concerned to even talk about what happened.

Not bothering to turn on the light she climbed into her daughter's bed and pulled the blankets around herself. She kicked all the stuffed toys to the bottom of the bed except for one; scooping up, into her arms, Miranda's favorite, a pink bunny Maggie had bought her last year. She held the bunny tight and closed her eyes.

A soul shattering sob suddenly wracked Bianca's body as she was surrounded by the sent of Maggie. Alone in her daughter's room, holding the toy that had so often lain between Maggie and Miranda as they slept, Bianca could no longer hold back her grief. She sobbed for her lost innocence, for her best friend, for the love that she thought would last forever; she sobbed for the mess her life had become and for the fact that she could see no way out; the sounds of enthusiastic sex from the other room magnifying her grief tenfold.

Finally, when there were no more tears left she started to fall asleep, wondering if at that very moment Maggie's arms were as achingly empty as her own. _Probably not_, she thought, as exhaustion finally claimed her, _she has Greenlee_.


End file.
